


Paint Me In A Million Dreams

by loueh__tommoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, In betwenn they become friends so i guess it's also a, M/M, and
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 99,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loueh__tommoo/pseuds/loueh__tommoo
Summary: Гарри — один из самых востребованных актеров в Голливуде — сделал себе имя, снимаясь в престижный фильмах и живя жизнью суперзвезды. Есть только одна вещь, которой не хватает для того, чтобы назвать его жизнь идеальной. Тот, в кого влюблён Гарри, совершенно недосягаем для него. Добавьте Луи, — второго самого востребованного актера Голливуда — который только что вышел из шкафа и покоряет новые вершины киноиндустрии. Когда Луи крадёт главную роль в новом грандиозном фильме Мартина Скорсезе прямо у Гарри из-под носа, начинается настоящая битва. Кто бы мог подумать, что станет ещё хуже? Однако их команды решают представить их в виде пары для рекламного промо-сезона.Короче говоря, Гарри влюблен в кое-кого и не собирается встречаться ни с кем другим, Луи никогда не чувствует себя в ЛА как дома, Лиам пишет песни о любви для неправильных людей, а Найл просто делает всё лучше с помощью хорошей еды.





	1. So Blew//Итак, поехали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint Me In A Million Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845606) by [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings). 



— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гарри, наклоняясь вперед в своем кресле. — Почему я не получил роль?  
  
Он предполагал, что у Ника для него плохие новости. Тот редко приглашал Гарри в своей кабинет, чтобы обсудить что-либо. Ник был не только его агентом, но еще и другом. Они часто решали дела за обедом или по телефону, но то, что Гримшоу хотел поговорить с Гарри в своем кабинете, уже было своеобразным звоночком, который кудрявый, конечно же, проигнорировал. А зря. Он должен был приготовиться к плохим новостям.  
  
Ник вздохнул и сложил руки в замок на столе.  
  
— Послушай, Гарри… — он снова затих и глубоко вздохнул.  
  
По его позе Стайлс мог сказать, что тот напряжен и даже чувствовал себя некомфортно. Гарри слишком хорошо знал Ника. С тех пор, как он ушел на продолжительный перерыв четыре года назад, Гримшоу был с ним. Они знали друг друга, как старая супружеская пара — каждое настроение, каждый взгляд и каждую мысль. Если бы такого не было, они бы не смогли работать вместе.  
  
И прямо сейчас Гримшоу изо всех сил пытался подобрать правильные слова.  
  
— Просто скажи это, Ник, — Гарри посмотрел другу в глаза.  
  
Тот провел рукой по коротким каштановым волосам. Они уже успели отрасти после последней стрижки.  
  
— Они думают, что ты не подходишь для этой роли.  
  
На мгновение Гарри подумал, что он ослышался. Потому что… ну, это был фильм Мартина Скорсезе, и все знали, что тот выбирал лучших из лучших. Гарри и раньше с ним работал. Но ведь он идеально подходил к главной роли в его новом триллере! Высокоинтеллектуальный еврей, переживший ужасы Бухенвальда исключительно из-за своего тонкого юмора, остроумия и отстраненности от реальности.  
  
Когда Стайлс только прочитал сценарий, то сразу же влюбился в каждую частичку персонажа.  
  
— И кто же, если не я? — наконец выдавил он, оправившись от шока.  
  
— Есть и хорошие новости, — сменил тему Ник, нарушая зрительный контакт. — Они предложили тебе главную второстепенную роль. Знаешь, волевой немецкий офицер, который каждый день рискует жизнью. Это отличная роль в одном из самых ожидаемых фильмов следующего года.  
  
Гарри уставился на него.  
  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы, Ник. Кому дали главную роль?  
  
— Тебе это не понравится, — Гримшоу поджал губы.  
  
— Мне не нравится уже то, что главную роль получил не  _я_. И хуже может быть только, если главную роль получит кто-то вроде Луи Томлинсона. Но давай посмотрим правде в глаза — у него нет ни единого шанса на кастинге.  
  
— На самом деле…  
  
Рот Гарри приоткрылся.  
  
— Не может быть.  
  


+++

  
  
— Подожди, Лиам, — воскликнул Луи, доставая телефон из ветровки. — Вдруг что-то важное.  
  
На дисплее мелькнуло имя Стэна, и Луи поднял указательный палец, чтобы предупредить Пейна о небольшом перерыве.  
  
— Стэн, бро, что случилось?  
  
— Я бы подождал встречи, но, думаю, ты захочешь услышать это сейчас, — Стэн казался радостным, и его голос даже немного дрожал.  
  
— Я получил роль в фильме Скорсезе? — его сердце забилось в два раза быстрее при одной только мысли об этом.  
  
Лиам подошел к нему, скрестив руки на груди и пристально наблюдая за Томлинсоном, ожидая хоть каких-то слов, по которым он мог бы узнать, что происходит.  
  
— Ты, черт возьми, сделал это! — закричал Стэн. — Ты получил эту чертову роль!  
  
— Ты прикалываешься, — Луи даже не хотел думать о том, что это могло быть шуткой. В горле встал ком, а колени задрожали, и шатен почувствовал, что может упасть в любой момент.  
  
— Я бы не стал так шутить над тобой, Лу, — оскорбленно сказал Стэн. — Я же говорил, что ты потрясающе показал себя. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
  
— Блять, — ошарашенно выдохнул Томлинсон. Он посмотрел на Лиама и обессилено плюхнулся на скамейку. — Я… блять.  
  
— Луи? — встревоженно спросил Лиам. Он присел на корточки перед ним и положил руки ему на дрожащие колени.  
  
— Но это еще не все, тебе нужно еще раз появиться на кастинге, — продолжил Стэн. — Знаешь, отчитка и все такое.  
  
— Не знаешь у кого второстепенная роль? — Луи положил свою руку на руку Пейна, таким образом говоря, что все хорошо.  
  
— Тебе это не понравится, — тихо вздохнул Стэн. — Они не приняли никого из тех, кто прослушивался для нее, а взяли того, кто прослушивался для главной роли.  
  
Луи застонал, откидывая голову назад.  
  
— Дай угадаю. Гребаный Гарри Стайлс.  
  
— Верно, — ответил Стэн.  
  
— Как мне повезло, — Томлинсон снова поднялся со скамейки. — И когда?  
  
— Можешь начинать репетировать. В пятницу.  
  
— Отправь мне подробности сообщением, — Луи завершил вызов, тупо уставившись на черный экран телефона, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует.  
  
— Что случилось, Лу? — спросил Лиам, вырывая друга из своих мыслей.  
  
— Скорсезе хочет меня на главную роль в своём новом фильме, — это не было похоже на правду, когда он, наконец, произнёс слова вслух. Наверное, шатен сейчас в какой-то альтернативной вселенной, где на главную роль взяли его, а не Гарри Стайлса.  
  
— Это же восхитительно! — Пейн обнял голубоглазого, похлопывая по спине. — Ты для этого хотел сменить имидж, не так ли?  
  
Луи нахмурился.  
  
— Я хочу эту роль, Лиам.  
  
— Ну, я это и имел в виду, — Пейн с любовью улыбнулся другу, все еще придерживая его за плечи.  
  
— Но это не то же самое. Стэн хочет сменить имидж, чтобы соответствовать роли. Мне нужна эта роль, потому что будет интересно сделать то, чего я не делал раньше. А еще для меня очень важно иметь возможность поработать с Скорсезе.  
  
Развернувшись, Луи двинулся к широким дверям, что выходили в сад и футбольное поле, направляясь внутрь дома. Парни прошли в просторную столовую, которую украшал большой старый стол из красного дерева — как раз подстать его семье. А у него была действительно большая семья.  
  
— Но это же хорошо, да? — подозрительно спросил Лиам, открывая холодильник, чтобы достать бутылку воды. — Это же не навредит твоей карьере?  
  
— Наверное, нет, — Луи запрыгнул на стол. — Вот почему я не хочу выходить из шкафа, понимаешь?  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Лиам и правда знал. В то время, как для Луи каминг-аут был не таким уж и сложным делом, для Лиама это казалось сущим адом. Луи являлся актером А-листа, так что его ориентация не играла бы большой роли. Появилось бы несколько статей, вопросов, но большинству было бы плевать. Для Луи выход из шкафа даже открыл бы несколько дверей.  
  
Что касается Лиама, он был самым популярным певцом-сонграйтером Великобритании, распродавая билеты по всему миру. Он был мокрой мечтой каждой девушки, и его ориентация должна была оставаться в тени во что бы то ни стало. С чем Лиам не всегда хорошо справлялся.  
  
— Тогда тебе нужно будет вернуться в ЛА, да? — спросил Лиам, когда Луи промолчал.  
  
— Боюсь, что да, — согласился тот и забрал бутылку у Пейна. — Нужно вернуться туда к пятнице.  
  
— Я скажу своему агенту, что ты останешься в моем доме, — Лиам достал свой мобильный телефон, вероятно, набирая сообщение агенту или делая заметку, чтобы сделать это позже.  
  
— Спасибо, бро.  
  
Брюнет кивнул, кладя телефон обратно в карман.  
  
— Так что насчет Гарри Стайлса?  
  
— Они выбрали его для второстепенной роли, — Луи закатил глаза, думая совершенно о другом. Они встречались несколько раз до этого, и ни в один раз их встреча не была приятной. Стайлс был напыщен и высокомерен. Он думал, что превосходит всех и во всем. — Они хотят собрать нас для еще одного кастинга в пятницу, посмотрим, пройдем ли мы.  
  
Лиам рассмеялся.  
  
— У тебя ничего не выйдет.  
  
— Отъебись, я профессионал, — пробормотал Луи. — Я смогу вести себя так, будто он мне нравится. Будто я люблю его.  
  
— Я бы посмотрел на это.  
  
— Это не зайдет слишком далеко, — Томлинсон пожал плечами и спрыгнул со стола. — Думаю, он тоже будет работать, как профессионал.  
  
— Я уверен, что он так и сделает, — хмыкнул Лиам, забирая свою бутылку.  
  


+++

  
  
Он всегда мог отказаться от этого предложения.  
  
Гарри поджал губы, приставив палец к губам. Он тронулся с места, когда на светофоре загорелся зелёный свет.  
  
Конечно, это было бы глупо. Никто в жизни бы не отказался от участия в проекте Скорсезе. Даже одна мысль об этом звучала до ужаса смешно. Просто возмутительно, что Гарри вообще подумал об отказе.  
  
По словам контактного лица Ника, все были удивлены выступлением Томлинсона. Никто не воспринимал его прослушивание всерьез, пока он не вышел на сцену. Гарри даже представить себе не мог, что у того что-то получится, но, видимо, Томлинсон сумел покорить всех всего за десять минут. И это было очень странно, ведь парень не был известен качественной или искусной актерской игрой.  
  
Что касается Гарри, то он тоже не мог воспринимать Луи всерьез. Стайлс мог представить его в хорошей романтической комедии, но там не требовалось того, что требовал Скорсезе. Они даже близко не стояли по сравнению с тем, что снимал он.  
  
Вздохнув, Гарри припарковался перед входом в ресторан и передал ключи портье, когда покинул салон автомобиля. Он тихо поблагодарил мужчину и вошёл внутрь.  
  
— Мистер Стайлс. Добро пожаловать, — поприветствовала его женщина. — Мистер Хоран ждёт вас. Пройдемте за мной.  
  
Подойдя к столу, Гарри увидел, что Найл уже занял столик, потягивая пиво и что-то печатая в своем телефоне.  
  
— Кто готовит мне еду, если ты здесь? — спросил Стайлс, присев на свободное место. Найл поднял взгляд, нахально улыбаясь, когда заметил приятеля.  
  
— Я теперь готовлю только перед камерами.  
  
— Слава изменила тебя, — Гарри ухмыльнулся, сложив руки на столе. — Надеюсь, именно ты готовил для меня белый шоколад и карамельный чизкейк?  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Найл. — Никто не может приготовить их так, как это делаю я, правда?  
  
— Они самые лучшие! — Гарри с серьезным выражением лица положил руку на сердце. Ничто не сравнится с десертами Хорана.  
  
— Итак, — парень откинулся на спинку стула, когда его блюдо было подано. — Чем я обязан Вашему внезапному желанию увидеть меня?  
  
Гарри, усмехнувшись, взглянул на чесночные креветки, красиво выложенные на тарелке.  
  
— Просто слышал, что ты в городе и подумал, что хорошо будет с тобой увидеться.  
  
— Так значит, это никак не связано с новым фальшивым бойфрендом?  
  
— Разве мне вообще нужно спрашивать, чтобы привезти их сюда? — Гарри поднял взгляд и посмотрел на друга.  
  
— Не-а, — Найл пожал плечами. — Первое свидание за мой счет, как всегда.  
  
— Я бы хотел всего самого лучшего для моих поддельных бойфрендов на фальшивых свиданиях со мной, — Гарри радостно показал Найлу большие пальцы после дегустации креветок.  
  
— Кто в этом году?  
  
— Ник решил, что на этот раз я должен поиграть на другом поле, — сказал Стайлс. — Он договорился с менеджментом Джейсона Саммерса.  
  
— Ты должен познакомить меня с ним! — ахнул парень.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Гарри отложил вилку и нож. Он ожидал, что Найл так отреагирует. Его друг был большим поклонником футбола, а Джейсон Саммерс был одним из самых талантливых игроков Великобритании. Настолько талантливым, что даже каминг-аут не повлиял на его восьмидесятимиллионный переход в клуб «Бавария» Мюнхен в прошлом сезоне.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Футболист, однако, — вслух размышлял Хоран, тихо вздыхая. — Они всегда на какой-то диете. Будет трудно составить правильное меню.  
  
— У тебя достаточно времени, чтобы подумать об этом, не волнуйся, — успокоил его Гарри. — Контракт начинается только в ноябре.  
  
— Примерно в это время я, вероятно, буду в Лондоне на съёмках нового шоу.  
  
Гарри поблагодарил официанта, когда тот тихо и совершенно незаметно забрал пустые тарелки со стола.  
  
— Да? Что именно?  
  
— Это шоу будет о еде, которую люди считают нездоровой, но, на самом деле это не так, если ее правильно приготовить, — Найл провел рукой по каштановым волосам. — Диеты и подсчет калорий. Это чушь собачья. Тело этого не знает.  
  
Гарри подавился смехом.  
  
— Тело не знает чего?  
  
— Сколько калорий ты принимаешь, — Хоран выглядел совершенно серьезным. — Пища не создана для того, чтобы быть здоровой и с низким содержанием калорий. Она должна быть вкусной и приносить наслаждение. Должна сделать день лучше.  
  
Существовало много причин, почему Гарри дружил с Найлом, но одна из них, вероятно, была самой значимой. Он всегда был позитивным, всегда смотрел на светлую сторону вещей. Он отказался соответствовать стандартам, и за счёт этого смог добиться огромных успехов в своём деле. Хоран сумел подняться с обычного любителя готовить, который делился своими рецептами в блоге на тамблере, до известнейшего голливудского шеф-повара. И по сегодняшний день ему ещё ни разу не приходилось прогибаться под ожидания общества.  
  
— Ты мой любимчик, — честно признался ему Гарри.  
  
Глаза Найла по-детски радостно засверкали от таких слов.  
  
— И все же, за четыре долгих года ты даже не подумал сделать меня своим бойфрендом на зиму.  
  
Гарри поморщился, но все равно рассмеялся. Прессе нравилось писать статьи об отношениях Стайлса, хоть они и были лишь пиаром и каждый год продолжались строго с ноября по январь. Конечно, все, кто был замешен в этой индустрии, знали, что все отношения Гарри были поддельными, но они всё ещё выполняли свою задачу по поддержанию его актуальности в глазах общественности. Ник говорил, что любая реклама — это хорошая реклама. И Гарри не возражал. Хоть он и не мог отказаться, но в чём-то ему давали право голоса. Таким образом, ему был приятен каждый из мужчин, с которыми он встречался для публичности. Гарри всегда налаживал с ними хорошие отношения, и в основном они становились для него приятелями.  
  
— Ты никогда не давал понять, что хочешь этого, — Гарри поиграл бровями. — Еще не слишком поздно.  
  
Найл закатил глаза.  
  
— Думаю, свидание со мной будет концом любой веры в твою маленькую фальшивую серию знакомств.  
  
— Наверное, — Гарри наклонил голову набок, задумчиво отведя взгляд в сторону.  
  
Официант вернулся с главным блюдом, поставив перед парнями тарелку, наполненную тем, что выглядело, как равиоли.  
  
— Каннеллони с беконом и шпинатом под сливочным соусом с белым вином и фетой, — объяснил Найл. — Тебе понравится.  
  
Гарри наколол на вилку запечённый помидор и откусил.  
  
— Когда мне вообще не нравилось хоть одно из твоих творений?  
  
— И правда, — парень ухмыльнулся.  
  
Какое-то время они ели в комфортной тишине, затем Найл махнул в воздухе вилкой, привлекая внимание друга, несмотря на то, что собственный рот все еще был полон.  
  
— Как прошел кастинг? — спросил он. — Ты уже получил ответ от них?  
  
— Ага, ещё вчера, — Гарри продолжил есть, бросив взгляд, который, как он надеялся, сказал за него достаточно для того, чтобы не продолжать эту тему.  
  
— Он не выбрал тебя? — Найл наклонился ближе, сразу же забыв про еду. — Я думал, что он лично попросит тебя принять участие в съёмках после «Rough Tides».  
  
— Он выбрал меня для главной второстепенной роли, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Что ж, это тоже интересная роль.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Я не настолько зол из-за того, что не получил главную роль, — Гарри поджал губы. — Я расстроен оттого, кого они предпочли мне.  
  
Найл проглотил еще один кусочек бекона.  
  
— И кто же это?  
  
Отломив ещё немного каннеллони, Гарри снова посмотрел на Хорана.  
  
— Луи Томлинсон.  
  
— Офигеть, — Найл перестал жевать, подняв бровь. — Это… ну, необычный выбор, не так ли?  
  
— Это не тот фильм, в которых он обычно снимается, — согласился Гарри.  
  
— Я всегда думал, что он хороший актер, — Найл продолжил есть, размахивая ножом. — Настал тот час, когда он может доказать это.  
  
— Он лучше подойдет для мелких комедий, но у него нет того, что нужно Скорсезе, — Гарри покачал головой. — Мартин слишком высокого уровня.  
  
Найл покачал головой, доедая свои каннеллони.  
  
— Наверное они выбрали его не просто так, — он пожал плечами, снова глядя на Гарри. — Но я понимаю твое состояние. Это ты опытный актер, а не он.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами, положив руки на стол.  
  
— Я просто надеюсь, что у меня будет всего парочка сцен с ним.  
  
— Разве ты еще не знаешь? — спросил Найл, вопросительно выгибая брови.  
  
— Нам отправили только несколько сцен из сценария, — Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Что ж, тогда он удивит тебя, когда вы начнете работать вместе.  
  
— Я в этом сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Стайлс. Он видел игру Луи в предыдущих фильмах. Он был хорош в комедии, умело контролируя эмоции на своем лице. Он был  _хорош_. Но Стайлс предпочел бы, чтобы тот продолжал и дальше сниматься в комедиях.  
  
Найл прервал его поток мыслей, подзывая официанта.  
  
— Готов к десерту?  
  
Отбрасывая мысли о Луи Томлинсоне, Гарри широко улыбнулся другу.  
  
— Да, капитан!  
  
Найл подмигнул.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что готов, но ты понятия не имеешь, что тебя ждет.  
  


+++

  
  
Поздним вечером четверга Луи прибыл в аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса. Он выскочил из здания аэровокзала, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания и садясь в машину, ожидающую его в спокойном месте. Томмо почти заснул на заднем сидении автомобиля, но ему не давали развалиться прямо там сообщения от друзей и семьи. В доме Лиама горел свет, и когда ему открыли дверь, в нос ударил приятный запах.  
  
— Оу, мистер Томлинсон, — поприветствовала его Катарина, домработница Пейна. Она была невысокого роста, но являлась самой сильной женщиной, с которой Луи когда-либо встречался. Грязные каштановые волосы были собраны в неаккуратный пучок, а на ней были шорты и футболка. — Добро пожаловать.  
  
— Привет, Кэт, — Луи крепко обнял ее, похлопывая по спине. — Что тут происходит? Ты переехала?  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон, за кого Вы меня принимаете? — нахмурилась она. Луи знал ее уже три года, встречаясь с ней каждый раз, когда останавливался погостить в доме Лиама — что было довольно часто — но она наотрез отказывается называть его «Луи», как бы сильно он не просил. — Конечно нет!  
  
У нее было странное чувства юмора, но Томмо все равно обожал ее.  
  
— Спасибо, что все подготовила для меня.  
  
— Мистер Пейн оставил сообщение, чтобы убедиться, что я обеспечу вам теплый прием. — она убавила газ на плите, где что-то варилось. — Вам что-нибудь нужно?  
  
— Нет, Кэт, все прекрасно, спасибо, — Луи плюхнулся на один из стульев, потирая глаза. — Я просто немного поем этой удивительной еды и лягу спать.  
  
— Я приготовила для Вас гостевую и ванную комнаты. Также вы можете пользоваться тренажерным залом и бассейном, — она накинула на плечи легкую куртку и направилась к дверям. — Позвоните мне, если Вам что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
— Хорошо, — пообещал Луи, помахав ей вслед.  
  
Он зевнул, слыша, как за его спиной хлопнула входная дверь, и уронил голову на стол. Ноги отказывались двигаться. Несмотря на усталость, он заставил себя встать и достать тарелку. Наугад открыв крышки кастрюль, шатен обнаружил пасту, а в другой — фарш в каком-то соусе.  
  
Он бы тоже нанял домработницу, если когда-нибудь купил дом в ЛА. В его доме в Лондоне она была не нужна, потому что это был его дом, и он любил сам в нем прибираться. Ну, на самом деле, это было не совсем так, потому что он знал приятную пару, которая приходила раз в неделю, чтобы убраться. Но Катарина была другой. Она ходила по магазинам, ремонтировала все в доме, готовила для гостей и удостоверялась, что все в порядке. Луи думал, что Лиам должен был нанять кого-то, чтобы устранить утечку воды.  
  
Поскольку, Томмо много времени проводил в Лондоне, то купил там дом. Он приезжал в ЛА только на работу и отказывался оставаться здесь дольше, чем нужно. Он не чувствовал себя как дома в этом городе. Поэтому, когда ему все-таки необходимо было остаться надолго, он снимал номер в отеле или оставался у Пейна. Поужинав, он написал Лиаму и принял душ. Когда он наконец оказался в постели, то достал сценарий, чтобы повторить слова, однако уснул быстрее, чем успел прочитать три предложения.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри прибыл в студию на десять минут раньше. Он никогда не опаздывал ни на встречи, ни на съемки,  _ни разу._  Он не хотел, чтобы он нем говорили, как о непрофессионале.  
  
— Привет, я Гарри, — поздоровался он с одним из работников студии, пожимая ему руку. В комнате, где проходил кастинг, сидели несколько человек, и он пообщался с каждым, прежде чем приступить к самому диалогу.  
  
Сейчас же в помещении находились только два человека: Мэгги Торнхилл и Луи Томлинсон. Они перестали разговаривать, как только Гарри появился на пороге. Он улыбнулся и подошел к Мэгги.  
  
— Привет, Мэгги, — сказал он и поцеловал ее в щеку, пожимая руку — Приятно снова с тобой увидеться.  
  
Она улыбнулся и тоже чмокнула его в щеку. Насколько Гарри знал, она будет играть одну их заключенных евреев.  
  
— Здравствуй, Гарри. Рада тебя видеть, дорогой. Давно не виделись, да?  
  
— На Оскаре в прошлом году, да? — он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, когда они встречались в последний раз.  
  
— Да-да, — она похлопала по стулу рядом с собой. — Садись.  
  
Гарри кивнул и снова повернулся. Он подошел к Луи и протянул ему руку.  
  
— Привет. Я Гарри. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Луи встал со стула, чтобы пожать ему руку. Гарри видел его в фильмах или на каких-нибудь мероприятиях, но чтобы так близко… Томлинсон очень привлекательный, Стайлс не мог это отрицать. У него были мягкие и немного грязные волосы, что мягко завивались возле ушек. Он часто слышал, что глаза Луи Томлинсона имели самый необыкновенный оттенок голубого, и это оказалось абсолютной правдой. На нем была простая футболка и черные джинсы, и Гарри не смог назвать ни одного точного бренда одежды.  
  
Луи любезно улыбнулся.  
  
— Луи. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Вы раньше никогда не встречались? — спросила Мэгги, когда Стайлс присел рядом с ней.  
  
— Как-то не приходилось, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
  
— Может быть мы посещали одни мероприятия, но не подходили знакомиться, — слегка улыбнулся Томлинсон. — Как-то так.  
  
— Какая жалость! — Мэгги покачала головой. — Мы никогда не работали с Луи, но он был заводилой на каждой вечеринке, на которой я побывала.  
  
Луи усмехнулся.  
  
— Надеюсь, что тебе также понравится работать со мной.  
  
Черт подери. Гарри даже не удивлен, что лучшим качеством Томлинсона является умение находить общий язык с людьми на вечеринках. Он хоть серьезно относится к роли?  
  
— Работа над фильмом — не вечеринка.  
  
Мэгги хмыкнула.  
  
— Да, это будет непросто.  
  
Луи промолчал, затем подмигнул ей.  
  
— Сделаем это веселым. Это будет не так уж и сложно.  
  
А еще он дерзкий. Он уже раздражал Гарри, а ведь они были вместе только пять минут.  
  
— Тема не такая уж и забавная. Концентрационный лагерь.  
  
— Я такого не говорил. — Луи выглядел раздраженно. Он скрестил руки на груди и наклонил голову. — Не нужно быть таким снисходительным, окей?  
  
— Я… — Гарри был в шоке. Томлинсон еще и называл его снисходительным? — Я думаю, что ты…  
  
— Так-так-так, — вмешалась Мэгги, поглаживая Гарри по ноге. — Успокойтесь. Чего вы так набросились друг на друга?  
  
— Я не знаю, что с ним не так, — Луи пожал плечами, все еще изучая взглядом парня напротив. — Плохой день?  
  
Стайлс уже было собирался ответить, когда открылась дверь и в комнату вошла группа людей. Он узнал еще нескольких актеров и съемочную группу.  
  
— Начинаем через несколько минут. Приготовьтесь, вас позовут, — сказала женщина. — Луи, не мог бы ты пройти со мной?  
  
Даже не взглянув на Гарри, Томлинсон встал и последовал за женщиной. Гарри нахмурился. Он надеялся, что Луи Томлинсон окажется милым парнем с достойными актерскими способностями. Но нет. Луи Томлинсон был надменным ублюдком, и в добавок посредственным актером.  
  
Он должен был догадаться.  
  
Его мысли прервал человек, севший рядом с ним и хлопнувший его по плечу. Гарри повернулся к нему и узнал в парне Питера Кроули, с которым он и раньше работал.  
  
— Питер, — поприветствовал он, обнимая. Он поговорили о проектах, над которыми работали, пока не виделись. Когда Гарри рассказывал о своем последнем фильме, дверь снова открылась, и в комнату вошел маленький мальчик.  
  
Ему было не больше пяти, и он нервно оглядел присутствующих, вцепившись в плюшевую игрушку.  
  
Гарри первый встал и подошел к нему.  
  
— Привет, милый, — сказал он, приседая на корточки. — Я Гарри.  
  
— Я Колин, — ответил мальчик, глядя на Стайлса. — Мама сказала, что ничего страшного, если я войду.  
  
Американец, подумал Гарри. В сценарии не было ни слова о ребенке.  
  
— Пойдем сядем, Колин, — предложил Гарри, указывая на свой стул. Колин пошел за ним, и его ножки смешно свисали со стула, когда он сел.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Какой вежливый, молодой человек, — сказала Мэгги, наклонившись к мальчику. — Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться.  
  
Дверь снова открылась, и попросили выйти Мэгги и Питера. Стайлс сел на место Мэгги, и заметил что с малышом разговаривают и другие люди в комнате.  
  
— Ты здесь, чтобы играть в фильме? — спросила Ромина Хоббс.  
  
Колин кивнул так, что его темные волосы подпрыгнули.  
  
— Моя мама сказала, что это очень важная роль.  
  
Гарри было любопытно, кого будет играть мальчик в фильме. Но он скоро узнает это. Если сегодня все пройдет гладко, он получит полную версию сценария в ближайшие несколько дней.  
  
— Мистер Стайлс? — позвал кто-то из-за двери, и Гарри встал со стула. Он немного удивился, когда женщина добавила, — и Колин, вы можете проходить.  
  
Когда Гарри вошел, он поприветствовал всех в кабинете, а Колин стоял позади него. Луи, Мэгги и Питер уже сидели за столом, очевидно, уже отыграв свои роли.  
  
Гарри попросили сыграть короткую сцену сначала с Мэгги, а потом с Питером. Его персонаж не так много взаимодействовал с другими, чаще всего просто отдавал приказы. Пока он готовился к сценке с Питером, краем глаза он заметил, как Луи разговаривает с Колином, они оба над чем-то хихикали.  
  
Он сосредоточился на сцене, которую ему нужно было сейчас сыграть, пытаясь вжиться в роль. Питер будет играть еще одного офицера СС, еще более коррумпированного и неэтичного, чем персонаж Гарри. С Питером было легко вжиться в роль. Он был примерно в два раза старше Стайлса, и когда они снимались вместе в начале его карьеры, он многому научился у Кроули.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Скорсезе, когда они все отыграли, ничего не показывая своим тоном. Гарри вспомнил, что он очень испугался, когда он работал с ним впервые. Теперь же он просто кивнул и стал ждать дальнейших указаний. — Дальше Стайлс и мальчик.  
  
_Мальчик_ , подумал Гарри. Это было нормально для Скорсезе, что он даже не запоминал имена. Гарри пообещал сам себе, что будет присматривать за Колином во время схемок, чтобы тому не было скучно и одиноко, он должен смеяться и играть — просто быть ребенком — между съемками.  
  
Питер ушел, и Колин занял его место, выжидающе глядя на режиссера. Им дали по страничке, где была написала коротенькая сценка. Женщина подошла к ним и присела рядом с мальчиком. Посмотрев на лист, Гарри увидел, что у Колина нет слов в этой сцене. Там только было написано то, что нужно для получения контроля над своей ролью и ролью партнера.  
  
Гарри внимательно прочитал сценарий, пытаясь принять правильный настрой. Когда Колин дал знак, что он готов, женщина отошла, и Стайлс мельком взглянул на мальчика, подмигивая ему.  
  
Медленно, с задумчивым выражением лица, Гарри приблизился к ребенку, убедившись, что его поза выдавала поражение.  
  
— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — тихо спросил он, наблюдая за Колином. Он медленно моргнул, невинно глядя на Гарри. — Ты бедный маленький дьявол. Они послали тебя на верную смерть.  
  
Колин сделал шаг назад, его выражение лица сменилось на шок. Он был хорош, подумал Гарри, немного подождав, чтобы Колин дальше реагировал на его слова.  
  
— Но ты же не виноват, — сказал Гарри, наклонив голову. — Ты не выбирал родиться в семье подонков. Ты стал отбросом с самого рождения, — сказал он без малейшей нотки сочувствия в голосе, озвучил это как факт. — И ты умрешь, как подонок, несмотря на то, что эти люди пытаются тебя спасти.  
  
Колин не двигался. Он продолжал смотреть на Гарри с такой неуверенностью, с какой смотреть может только ребенок.  
  
Гарри еще на один шаг приблизился к нему и опустился перед ним на колени.  
  
— Почему они рискуют своей жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя? — почти прошептал он, удивляясь своему тону. — Ты же не просил об этом. Никто не сможет об этом попросить.  
  
— Превосходно, — прервал Скорсезе. — Все в точности, как я и представлял. Спасибо.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся Колину, и тот улыбнулся в ответ. Было похоже на то, будто они репетировали, и их похвалил режиссер, который почти никогда никого не хвалил. Стайлс выпрямился, смотря на Скорсезе.  
  
— Томлинсон, — просто сказал он, говоря Луи выйти вперед. — Это очень важно. Это единственная сцена, где ваши три персонажа находятся в одном кадре.  
  
И никаких слов не нужно было, чтобы Гарри понял: эта сцена чертовски важна для этого фильма. С небольшой настороженностью он наблюдал, как Луи подошел к ним. Он вообще не нервничал, наоборот, он казался очень сосредоточенным.  
  
Мартин указал на Колина.  
  
— Ты поднимешь мальчика и встанешь вот сюда. Стайлс, ты будешь стоять напротив, — все заняли свои места, ожидая дальнейших указаний. — Теперь, Томлинсон. Ты просто уходишь. И ты знаешь, что это твой единственный шанс. Это первый и последний раз, когда ты оглядываешься назад. Стайлс, ты знаешь, что это все твоих рук дело. Ты можешь, но не останавливаешь их. Ты отпускаешь их. Я хочу увидеть все это в твоих глазах.  
  
Гарри кивнул, мелком глянув на Луи. Он просто надеялся, что Томлинсон ничего не испортит, потому что это разрушит все шансы Гарри. Колин посмотрел на Гарри через плечо шатена широко распахнутыми глазами — он уже был в образе.  
  
Когда Луи обернулся, он внезапно начал задыхаться и почти плакать. Он крепко прижимал Колина к себе, а взгляд зацепился на Гарри. Сжимая челюсть, Стайлс оглянулся, совершенно не двигаясь. Он затаил дыхание и подумал, что Луи тоже. Затем Луи снова развернулся, и Гарри расслабился.  
  
— Хорошо. Для первого раза неплохо, — Скорсезе кивнул ему, выглядя довольным. — Всем спасибо.  
  
— Все? — спросил Гарри. Он и раньше это делал и знал, что это занимает очень много времени, особенно с таким режиссером, как Мартин Скорсезе.  
  
— Да, все, — сказал он. — Я никогда не сомневаюсь в своем выборе, Гарри, — он улыбнулся, переключившись на имя «Гарри», указывая на то, что разговор ушел за пределы работы. При работе он использовал только фамилии. — Ты только подтвердил то, что я и так знал. Я работаю с профессиональными актерами, как ты, которые могу ко всему приспособиться.  
  
Гарри кивнул, улыбаясь. Он должен был догадаться, что у него было преимущество после нескольких работ с Скорсезе. Но с другой стороны, Луи… Стайлс слегка нахмурился, когда они вышли из комнаты, проходя обратно в приемную, чтобы забрать свои вещи.  
  
— Ты молодец, — сказал Луи Колину, проходя вперед. Гарри пошел за ними с Питером и Мэгги, которые болтали о чем-то между собой. — Ты уже настоящий актер, да?  
  
Коллин хихикнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Я хочу быть, как Гарри.  
  
Стайлс моргнул, останавливаясь, когда Луи повернулся к нему.  
  
— Я? — спросил он. Мэгги сжала его плечо и усмехнулась; Томлинсон просто выгнул брови, даже не глядя на него.  
  
Женщина ждала в коридоре, облегченно выдыхая, когда заметила Колина.  
  
— Милый, как все прошло? — спросила она и опустилась на колени перед ним, чтобы обнять мальчика. Гарри предположил, что это мама Колина.  
  
Тот пожал плечами, но обнял ее.  
  
— Он был такой милый. Как и в прошлый раз.  
  
— Колин действительно хорошо справился, — сказал Луи. — Он впечатлил нас всех.  
  
Она посмотрела на Гарри.  
  
— О, ты встретил Гарри Стайлса! — она встала, протягивая руку Гарри, даже не обращая внимания на Томлинсона. — Колин ваш большой фанат.  
  
— Ну, я уже покорен им, — Гарри улыбнулся, пожимая ей руку.  
  
— Ты слышал это, детка? — она закинула руку на плечо Колина. — Разве это не замечательно?  
  
Колин кивнул, со страхом смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Я надеюсь, мы подружимся, — Гарри опустился на колени, протягивая руку Колину.  
  
— Это очень круто, — ответил Колин с широкой улыбкой, жадно пожимая Гарри руку.  
  
— Нам уже пора ехать, но было очень приятно познакомиться, — сказала мать Колина, и Гарри вовремя поднял голову, чтобы заметить её кивок на всех остальных, — думаю, мы скоро увидимся.  
  
Мэгги и Питер последовали за ней, тепло обнявшись с Гарри на прощание.  
  
Гарри смотрел им вслед, всё еще ухмыляясь на признание Колина в том, что тот является его поклонником. Ему было всего двадцать семь лет, так что признание в том, что он чей-то кумир, выглядело весьма необычно. Казалось, теперь Гарри стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы наблюдать за становлением молодых, еще неопытных актёров. Актеров, которые видели в нём свои собственные цели. Мысли об этом были весьма лестными.  
  
— Итак, — Луи, державший руки за спиной, выдернул его из раздумий, — этот финальный кастинг прошёл лучше, чем я ожидал.  
  
— Похоже, сегодня его счастливый день, — Гарри кивнул, что выглядело немного жестким.  
  
— Или же мы просто хорошо поработали? — Луи пожал плечами. — Я не сомневался в этом.  
  
— Я не думаю, что у тебя есть причины быть настолько уверенным в себе, — Гарри скрестил руки на груди, — насколько я знаю, ты еще не работал с ним до этого.  
  
— Это необходимый критерий, чтобы быть хорошим актером? — он развернулся к двери, закатывая глаза. — Я потерял какие-то очки, если не работал?  
  
— Не знаю, но это выглядит слишком самоуверенным для меня, — Гарри последовал за Луи, доставая ключи от машины, — но думаю, это всё же не моё дело.  
  
— Думаю, да, — Луи открыл дверь машины, положив руки на капот своего спортивного автомобиля, — Знаешь что, Стайлс? У меня были немного предвзятые ожидания на счет тебя. И они полностью оправдались сегодня.  
  
— Это хорошо, ведь мои ожидания на счет тебя тоже оправдались, — Гарри наклонил голову, будучи почти уверенным, что его только что оскорбили. Как ни странно, это не возымело на него предполагаемого эффекта.  
  
— Полагаю, в этом мы и похожи, — сказал Луи. Он не выглядел расстроенным или злым. Он просто сел в свою машину и уехал, подняв руку в знак прощания.  
  
Гарри смотрел ему вслед, садясь на водительское сиденье своего автомобиля.  
  
— Думаю, да, — пробормотал он про себя. Что бы Луи Томлинсон ни думал о нём, это не было важным. Он давно знал, что невозможно дружить со всеми. Он знал и то, что в его индустрии было гораздо больше людей, хотевших стать его врагами, чем друзьями.  
  
По крайней мере, сегодня у него был друг. Неплохой итог.  
  


+++

  
  
Съемки начались в середине октября. После бесконечных встреч для репетиций и чтения сценариев в разных группах, Луи был рад наконец-то начать работать перед камерами.  
  
Первый съемочный месяц проходил в Германии, и Луи знобило при первом посещении. Это был серый осенний день, и большой двор за воротами казался совершенно безжизненным. Всем им потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к атмосфере и съемкам в месте, где менее ста лет назад погибли миллионы людей.  
  
Ему нравилось работать в команде. Большинство его сцен были сняты с Мэгги Торнхилл и актёрами, играющими других заключенных. Во время перерывов он познакомился с ними поближе и почувствовал облегчение от того, что поладил со всеми ними.  
  
После встречи с Гарри Стайлсом Луи начал бояться, что все остальные тоже будут такими же пафосными. Однако оказалось, что никто из них таким не был. Он наладил контакт со всеми актерами и членами съемочной группы. Среди них не было никого, кто бы сомневался в решении Скорсезе сделать Луи главным исполнителем. После того, как Луи получил полный сценарий, он заметил, что его персонаж является пусть и главным, но не самым важным героем. Ключевой фигурой сюжета был мальчик, у которого не было ни имени, ни реплик на протяжении всего фильма. Однако его существование и было тем, вокруг чего вращалась вся история.  
  
После прочтения полного сценарий он также узнал, что у них с Гарри была одна общая сцена. Луи не был уверен, должен ли он чувствовать облегчение или же расстройство. Стайлс настолько превосходил его, что ему хотелось доказать собственную значимость. Кроме того, реакция Колина была подобна удару в живот. Конечно, ребёнок скорее сделает себе кумира из кого-то, похожего на Гарри. Но никак не на Луи. Это еще раз напомнило ему, что они с Гарри играли в разных лигах. Луи знал, что это и было причиной, по которой он вёл себя не очень то скромно. Что-то внутри него горело; это было желание не позволить предрассудкам Гарри подтвердиться. Желание не дать Гарри выиграть.  
  
В конце концов, Луи выиграл бы в любом случае, потому что в итоге раскрывались именно его актерские способности. И не было ни малейшей возможности, при которой Стайлс смог бы отрицать то, что Луи хорошо выполняет свою работу. А Луи было достаточно этого, чтобы стараться изо всех сил.  
  
Сцена, в которой им пришлось играть вместе, прошла без малейших осложнений. Луи чрезмерно подготовился к этому дню, поэтому они сняли весь требуемый материал всего с восьми дублей. Он узнал, что с таким режиссером, как Скорсезе, могло потребоваться и около пятидесяти дублей, чтобы оправдать его ожидания. Была одна сцена, которую Луи пришлось переигрывать более двадцать раз. После этого он чувствовал себя истощённым, как никогда раньше.  
  
Съемки части, в которой ему приходилось играть вместе с Гарри и Колином, прошли довольно гладко. Каким-то образом Луи чувствовал, что они с Гарри приложили все возможные усилия, чтобы покончить с этим как можно раньше. Они вели себя достаточно вежливо по отношению к друг другу, но во время весёлых разговоров с коллегами по площадке, Луи вообще не обращал на Гарри ни малейшего внимания. Они оба разговаривали с Колином, и Луи пришлось признать, что-то, как Гарри обращался с этим мальчиком, было единственной хорошей вещью в нём до сих пор.  
  
В конце съёмок Луи снял с себя одежду своего персонажа, а один из визажистов снял с него все слои макияжа и грязи, которыми он был покрыт до этого. Он заметил, что у Гарри собственный стилист — молодая женщина, немного старшего его самого. Они были очень милы друг с другом, что напомнило Луи о его младшей сестре. Она сама была профессиональным стилистом и визажистом, но Луи не смог убедить её работать вместе с ним. Она изо всех сил старалась самостоятельно сделать себе имя. Она могла помочь ему подобрать одежду и нужный внешний вид, но только для особых случаев.  
  
Съемки закончились всего за несколько дней до Рождества, и Луи немедленно уехал в Лондон. Он прибыл равно утром и провел весь день у себя дома, высыпаясь. На следующий день он отправился в Донкастер, чтобы навестить семью.  
  
— Мой малыш, — приветствовала его мать, открывая дверь и крепко обнимая сына, — наконец-то ты дома.  
  
Луи было почти тридцать лет, но он никогда не жаловался на то, что является маленьким мальчиком для своей мамы. Её родные объятия были единственным местом на земле, где он мог позволить себе быть слабым и доверять кому-то, не боясь быть преданным.  
  
— Привет, мам, — он закрыл глаза и крепко прижался к ней.  
  
— Заходи же скорее, — сказала она, пуская сына внутрь. Казалось, что она подстригла и покрасила волосы, но она сделала из них пучок, так что Луи не мог быть уверен в этом. Она прошла на кухню и поставила чайник. — Ты голоден?  
  
— Я в порядке, — Луи сел и устало провёл рукой по лицу, — где все остальные?  
  
— Эрни и Дорис спят наверху. Фиби и Дейзи пошли за подарками вместе с друзьями. Лотти и Томми будут здесь с минуты на минуту, — он достала две чашки из шкафа, — А Физзи здесь. Не знаю, почему она еще не спустилась.  
  
— Я поднимусь через минуту, — сказал Луи. Он смотрел, как его мать готовит чай и слегка напевает при этом, — Дома так хорошо.  
  
— Ты едва ли звонишь нам, — пожаловалась Джей. Она держала собственную кружку обеими руками, прислонившись к кухонному гарнитуру, — Как долго ты пробудешь здесь?  
  
— Так долго, сколько ты меня продержишь здесь, — Луи пожал плечами, делая глоток чая, — я уезжаю в Лондон в канун Нового года. Может, девочки захотят присоединиться? Знаешь, я мог бы взять их туда ненадолго, сходить по магазинам и всё такое…  
  
— Я уверена, что им понравится эта идея, — Джей улыбнулась и замолчала на мгновение, наклонив голову, — Итак, никакой новой работы на данный момент?  
  
— Я не буду работать над новыми фильмами, — он сглотнул, смотря вверх, чтобы встретиться взглядом с матерью, — Стэн сказал, что мой каминг-аут — мой следующий большой проект.  
  
— Понимаю, — Джей тихо напевала, смотря в глаза сыну, — это большой шаг вперед.  
  
— Это не будет иметь большого значения для моей карьеры, — Луи кивнул, а его горло сжалось, — особенно если критики будут впечатлены фильмом Скорсезе. Для меня это всё еще много значит.  
  
Джей поставила кружку на стол и подошла к Луи.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, милый, — она крепко прижала сына к груди.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — Физзи вошла в комнату. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы узнать своего брата. — Луи?  
  
— Хей-хей! — Луи крепко обнял Джей за талию перед тем, как отпустить её и раскрыть руки для объятий с сестрой. — Так значит, ты всё же дома.  
  
— Я скучала по тебе, — пару секунд она была в замешательстве, но потом крепко прижалась к брату.  
  
Улыбаясь, Луи прислонился щекой к её волосам, обнимаю руками за плечи. Она была почти что выше его, но Луи делал вид, что не замечает этого.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал.  
  
— Ты должен рассказать мне о работе над фильмом Скорсезе, — потребовала она, потянув его в гостиную, — и о Гарри Стайлсе.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты его фанатка, — нахмурился Луи.  
  
— Да что ты вообще знаешь? — спросила она, закатывая глаза. — Конечно я его фанатка.  
  
— Я тебя не так воспитывал! — Луи прижал руки к груди в притворном ужасе.  
  
— А что не так? Он настолько плох?  
  
— Думаю, он хороший актер, — Луи пожал плечами, устроившись на диване, — мы не так уж много работаем вместе.  
  
— Но вы снимаетесь в одном фильме, — заметила Физзи, растянувшись на диване.  
  
— У нас была только одна совместная сцена, — Луи провел рукой по её волосам, после прижимая ближе к себе, — он не очень то мне понравился во время нашей первой встречи.  
  
— Он кажется таким милым, — вздохнула Физзи, кладя руку на грудь брата.  
  
— Ну он же актёр.  
  
— Но, знаешь… — сказала она и подняла голову, чтобы смотреть брату в глаза, — я подумала, ты мог бы стать его парнем и всё такое. Тогда он был бы моим шурином.  
  
— Тебе бы этого не хотелось, — фыркнул Луи, — поверь мне, он не настолько хорош.  
  
— В любом случае сейчас он встречается с Джейсоном Саммерсом, — она прижалась к животику Луи, — не то, чтобы ты мог с ним конкурировать…  
  
— Извините, — пожаловался Луи, прижимая её ближе и поднимая бровь. Он не знал, что Гарри встречается с Саммерсом. Видимо, у него был хороший вкус. Луи подумал, что после каминг-аута и у него будет шанс встречаться с кем-то вроде Джейсона.  
  
— Жаль, что он гей, — сказал Физзи.  
  
— Ты не должна думать о таком человеке, — Луи решил покончить с этой темой, начиная щекотать сестру.  
  
Их импровизированная битва щекоткой закончилась только тогда, когда оба упали с дивана, выглядев при этом просто безостановочно смеющейся кучей конечностей.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь повзрослеешь? — спросила Джей, входя в комнату и ставя кружку Луи на столик у дивана. — Вы испортите всю мебель.  
  
— Прости, мам, — сказала Физзи и снова уселась на диван, — давайте посмотрим какой-нибудь рождественский фильм.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — согласился Луи, плюхнувшись рядом с сестрой.  
  
Джей присоединилась, сев прямо между ними. На мгновение Луи прижался к своей матери и забыл о предстоящих испытаниях. Прямо сейчас, и в течение следующих нескольких дней, всё, что имело какое-либо значение — это его семья.  
  
Дома так хорошо.  
  


===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> идея фильма, над которым они работают взята из романа "Голый среди волков" ("В волчьей пасти") Бруно Апица
> 
> я в основном сижу на фикбуке, нежели здесь, так что вы можете перейти на мой профиль там, чтобы прочитать другие очень интересные истории - https://ficbook.net/authors/1424077


	2. Resistance//Сопротивление

_Восемь месяцев спустя_  
  
Гарри устало обводил взглядом толпу, засунув одну руку в кармане джинсов, а другой держа бокал шампанского. На нем были солнцезащитные очки, так что никто не мог утверждать, на ком он останавливал свой взгляд. На улице было жарко, даже, можно сказать, слишком жарко, чтобы проводить время под палящим солнцем Лос-Анджелеса, но, кажется, всем было плевать. Девушки ходили либо в шортиках и свободных топах, либо в коротких легких платьях, так что Стайлс им даже завидовал. Он жалел, что не взял запасную рубашку, вместо той, что была надета на нем сейчас и уже стала неприятно липнуть к спине.  
  
Он находился на ежегодной летней вечеринке Эмили Такеды, на которой не смог присутствовать в прошлом году, из-за чего в этом девушка лично пригласила его, неоднократно напоминая о том, что он обязан придти. Очередная съёмка с его участием закончилась более недели назад, но у него все еще было свободное время. Было приятно наблюдать за множеством людей из его сферы деятельности, собравшихся в одном месте, никак не связанном с официальным событием.  
  
Люди были буквально повсюду. Присутствовал каждый, кто только смог построить себе имя в Голливуде: актеры, режиссеры, музыканты, ведущие телешоу и модели. И не было ничего удивительного в том, если на подобном мероприятии оказалось не меньшее число папарацци. Они следили за каждым, держа камеры наготове.  
  
— Привет, незнакомец.  
  
Гарри обернулся на голос и поднял очки, фиксируя их на голове. За последние месяцы у него довольно заметно отросли волосы, так что вскоре ему придется задуматься над другим решением, чем солнцезащитные очки, чтобы кудри не падали на лицо. Стайлс заметил Люка Коннолли, приближающегося к нему с бокалом шампанского. Он выглядел как всегда замечательно: невысокий, почти изящный и в хорошей форме. Это был уже не первый раз, когда Стайлс оценивал его изгибы, которым приятный акцент придавали самая обычная футболка и джинсы.  
  
— Люк, — сказал Гарри, полностью повернувшись. Он улыбнулся и слегка поднял свой бокал в приветственном жесте. — Рад тебя видеть.  
  
— Как и я, — согласился Коннолли. Его короткие каштановые волосы были зачесаны назад в челку, а когда он улыбался, солнечный свет придавал его карим глазам оттенки меда. Гарри уже так много раз обращал внимание на это раньше. — Как твоя игра в гольф?  
  
— Ну, я стараюсь, — актер пожал плечами, отпустив неудобный смешок. — Найл учит меня, но, кажется, я безнадежен.  
  
— Может, Найл просто не лучший учитель? — усмехнулся Люк, кинув взгляд на толпу. — Я давно не виделся с ним. Как он?  
  
— Отлично, — Гарри тоже провел взглядом по толпе. — Он где-то здесь. Отвечает за общественное питание, насколько я знаю.  
  
— Блестяще, — улыбнулся друг. — Крису должно понравиться.  
  
 _Крис_ , подумал Гарри, пытаясь выглядеть безразлично. Люк и Крис были вместе с тех пор, как Гарри познакомился с Люком, когда три года назад они работали вместе над фильмом. Им нужно было играть друзей, неразлучных друзей и, таким образом, они хорошо узнали друг друга, до сих пор поддерживая связь.  
  
И, да, с тех пор Гарри был влюблен в Люка. Глупо, безнадежно влюблен.  
  
— А Крис здесь? — вежливо спросил он.  
  
— Прямо тут, — Коннолли указал на стол возле бассейна. — Он с Луи Томлинсоном.  
  
Стайлс поднял бровь, заметив копну черных кудряшек Криса, а затем и Луи, сидящего рядом с ним и что-то яро жестикулирующим. Через несколько секунд Крис засмеялся, на что Луи казался довольным собой.  
  
— Ты знаком с ним? С Луи Томлинсоном?  
  
— Крис знает его лучше, — пожал плечами Люк и положил руку на спину Гарри. — Присоединимся к ним?  
  
— Да, почему бы и нет, — Стайлс позволил Люку отвести его. Его кожа приятно покалывала в тех местах, где Коннолли касался его. Гарри чувствовал, насколько теплой была рука парня даже сквозь ткань рубашки, и ему определенно нравилось это ощущение. Когда Крис заметил его, то практически засиял, Гарри стало противно от собственных мыслей.  
  
— Смотри, кого я встретил, — объявил Люк, после чего подошел к Крису, незаметно касаясь его руки. — Привет, Луи. Приятно видеть тебя снова.  
  
— Прошла целая вечность, приятель. — Луи протянул руку и Люк пожал её. — Крис только что рассказал мне, как ты провел каникулы в Южной Африке. Я начинаю завидовать.  
  
— Мы отлично провели время, — засмеялся Люк, качнув головой. Гарри пришлось напомнить себе не пялиться. — Кажется, вы двое уже встречались? — указал он на Стайлса.  
  
Луи согласно качнул головой и протянул руку Гарри.  
  
— Рад видеть тебя снова.  
  
— Взаимно, — сказал Гарри, заставив себя приветственно улыбнуться. — В прошлом году мы вместе работали над фильмом, — объяснил он рядом стоящим мужчинам.  
  
— Ну конечно! — вспомил Коннолли. — Фильм Скорсезе? Я слышал об этом.  
  
— Замечательный фильм, — Луи взял пиво, немного проводя по бутылке пальцами. — Не могу дождаться, когда смогу посмотреть его.  
  
Гарри согласился, но вскоре спасся от необходимости отвечать должным образом и фактически беседовать с Томлинсоном, когда к их столику присоединились еще два человека, одним из которых оказался Лиам Пейн. Гарри уже встречался с ним раньше, но парень с черными волосами и пухлыми губами показался ему незнакомым.  
  
— Не против, если мы присоединимся? — спросил Лиам, обняв Луи за плечи. Стайлс не знал Лиама лично, но каждый, кто, разве что, не жил в пещере, знал, кто такой Лиам Пейн. Невероятный успех, которого он добился в свои девятнадцать лет, до сих пор, уже на протяжении почти десяти лет, держал его в высшем обществе Голливуда. Он поп-звезда, и даже все девочки в школе Гарри были его поклонницами. Позже он сумел перешагнуть через статус «пожиратель подростковых сердец» и перейти к серьезному творчеству. Кстати, в течении последних трех лет он возглавлял топ самых сексуальных мужчин.  
  
— Лиам, — тепло поприветствовал его Луи, расположив руку на талии Лиама, и широко улыбнулся. — Не знал, что ты здесь.  
  
— Ну, Луи, мальчик мой, — нежно ухмыльнулся Лиам и игриво сжал пальцами щеку Томлинсона. — ты бы знал, если бы время от времени писал мне.  
  
Гарри поднял бровь, припомнив, что Луи всего пару месяцев назад совершил каминг-аут. Эта новость разлетелась повсюду, и Гарри даже посмотрел парочку интервью. Стайлс никогда не выступал, чтобы подтвердить свою сексуальную ориентацию публично, так что он не был экспертом, но ему определенно не понравилось, как Луи использовал свое признание в карьере. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что Томлинсон сделал это, только чтобы стать главным актером в каком-нибудь триллере.  
  
Понаблюдав за ним с Лиамом, Гарри стало казаться, что между этими двумя что-то происходит, но, насколько он знал, Лиам натурал. Однако у какой звезды нет секретов? Они, кажется, довольно близки. Луи льнул к нему в объятьях, как будто уже делал это миллион раз.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Отбросив странные мысли, Стайлс обратил внимание на Люка. Тот кивнул головой в сторону и Гарри проследил его жест взглядом, заметив того самого незнакомца, протягивающего ему руку.  
  
— Ой, извини! — Гарри пожал протянутую руку. — Я Гарри.  
  
— Зейн, — сказал мужчина, не выглядя смущенным. — Приятно познакомится.  
  
— Крис с Зейном работали для Гуччи весной, — объяснил Люк. — Он хороший друг.  
  
— Кажется, мы не встречались, — с дружеской улыбкой Пейн протянул руку Гарри. — Я Лиам.  
  
— Скорее всего, виделись, — пытался припомнить Гарри. Несмотря на то, что певец казался близким другом Луи, Гарри он уже нравился. — Я Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю, — улыбка Лиама стала немного шире. — Я много слышал о тебе.  
  
Гарри поймал взгляд Луи, но тотчас повернулся обратно к Лиаму. — Правда?  
  
— Конечно. Разве хоть кто-нибудь не слышал?  
  
Удачное увиливание от вопроса.  
  
— Думаю, то же самое можно сказать и о тебе.  
  
Заиграла музыка, прервав разговоры. Эмили Такеда вышла на широкую террасу дома и ей вручили микрофон. Она поприветствовала гостей теплой речью, пожелав всем хорошо провести время.  
  
— Мне очень повезло, и я хочу представить вам лучшего шеф-повара города, приготовившем для вас сегодняшние закуски, — закончила она, подняв руку. — Дамы и господа, мистер Найл Хоран.  
  
К ней вышел Найл, слегка махнув поднятой рукой. Гарри невольно улыбнулся тому, как повседневно выглядел его друг на фоне Эмили в ее летнем платье на миллион долларов. На нем были простые джинсовые шорты и голубая футболка, не говоря о сланцах.  
  
— Спасибо, ребята, — сказал Найл, получив микрофон. — Это лето, и мы сегодня празднуем. Все здесь с чистой совестью? Тогда ешьте, чтобы заполнять сердца!  
  
— Ему легко говорить, — пробормотал Крис, на что Зейн усмехнулся.  
  
Найл вышел со сцены и выражение его лица стало ярче, как только он заметил Гарри. Он побежал в его сторону и Гарри раскрыл руки, чтобы поймать друга в теплые объятия.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Гарри, когда Найл отстранился назад.  
  
— Привет, ребята, — оглянулся Найл по сторонам. — Рад видеть вас.  
  
— Хочешь присоединиться? — спросил Стайлс.  
  
— Не могу, — Хоран скривил лицо и указал на шведский стол. — Я должен следить за своими людьми. Убеждаться, что все идет хорошо.  
  
Актер кивнул, успокаивающе сжав руку друга.  
  
— Увидимся.  
  
— Рассчитываю на это, — кивнул Найл и помахал остальным. — Веселитесь и набивайте желудки. Вам двоим это особенно не помешает, — он указал на Криса и Зейна. — Вы как будто с голодовки. — Этим он закончил и снова пропал. Луи истерически засмеялся, Лиам выглядел не менее довольным, а Крис с Зейном не казались обиженными, так что Гарри решил не извиняться за поведение друга.  
  
— Я налью себе еще, — объявил Луи. Он обнял Лиама и у Гарри не осталось сомнений в том, о чем он подозревал ранее. — Еще увидимся, ребята.  
  
С этими словами Луи и Лиам ушли и Гарри нахмурился, когда его взгляд упал на бутылку пива Луи, где все еще была половина напитка.  
  
— Как думаете, между этими двумя есть что-то? — Люк высказал свои мысли вслух.  
  
— Лиам не по мальчикам, не так ли? — спросил Крис. — У него уже давно есть девушка.  
  
— Это не означает, что он не может быть по мальчикам, — заметил Стайлс.  
  
— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Люк. — Может, между ними и происходит что-то, но без обязательств.  
  
— Я думаю, они просто друзья, — бросил Зейн, даже не глядя на то, как Луи и Лиам склонили головы в баре.  
  
— В любом случае, это не наше дело, — Гарри отвернулся, сделав очередной глоток из своего бокала. Ему тоже скоро понадобится что-нибудь выпить.  
  
— Я думал, вы с Луи лучше знаете друг друга? — Люк выглядел немного смущенным. — Вы потратили много времени на съемках, верно?  
  
— Да, мы снимались в одном и том же фильме, — начал Гарри. — Но у нас особо не было сцен вместе, я видел его раза два или три.  
  
— О, ясно. Но ты снова работал с Питером, не так ли?  
  
Гарри кивнул, запретив себе любые мысли о Луи Томлинсоне. Как он сказал ранее, это не его дело.  
  


+++

  
  
— Ты кусок дерьма, — зашипел Луи, как только они оказались вне пределах слышимости. — Да вы трахаетесь!  
  
Лиам ущипнул Томлинсона за руку, безумно озираясь, чтобы проверить, не услышал ли их кто-нибудь.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— О, да, вы трахаетесь, — Луи огляделся, заметив, как Люк с Крисом наблюдали за ними. Он быстро обернулся.  
  
— Два пива, — заказал Лиам, прислонившись к стойке. — О, я бы хотел, — ответил он Луи. Тот какое-то время изумленно рассматривал лицо друга и склонился ближе.  
  
— Тогда что у вас с ним происходит?  
  
— Мы целовались пару раз, — признался Лиам. — Вот и всё. Мне нужно быть осторожным, Лу.  
  
Луи надул губы и снова огляделся на стол. Зейн смеялся над чем-то, в профиль он выглядел еще более выразительно. Как только Лиам появился рядом с ним, Луи догадался обо всем в то же мгновение. Не только потому, что Зейн был типажом Лиама, но еще из-за того, как быстро Лиам отдернул руку от спины Зейна, когда увидел Томлинсона. Всякий раз, когда Лиам пытался не казаться подозрительным, он начинал вести себя самым подозрительным образом.  
  
— И как долго это продолжается? — спросил он, поворачиваясь обратно к другу.  
  
— Я встретил его на показе мод пару недель назад, — Лиам пожал плечами и принял заказ. — Я выступал, он моделировал. Всё закончилось тем, что мы поцеловались на афтерпати.  
  
— Он что-нибудь сказал после этого? — спросил Луи, прокатывая бутылку в руках. — Он просто ушел?  
  
— Конечно, он ушел, — брови Лиама съехались вместе, когда он грустно посмотрел на стойку. — Кто бы не ушел?  
  
— Хей, — Луи сочувственно вздохнул и обнял мужчину.  
  
— Я ненавижу это, Лу, — пожаловался Лиам. — Но мой лейбл совершенно против. Они говорят, это испортит мою карьеру. Я застрял еще на два года.  
  
— Тебе почти тридцать, — возразил Луи. — С тех пор, как нам было девятнадцать, времена изменились, верно?  
  
— Б _о_ льшая часть моей карьеры — это образ. В основном только женская половина покупает мою музыку и ходит на концерты, — Лиам тяжело вздохнул. — Это не игрушки.  
  
— Но, знаешь, — попробовал начать Луи, уставившись на бутылку в своих руках. — После этих двух лет ты можешь…  
  
— Отвали, Лу, — голос Лиама звучал раздраженно. — Это не так легко для меня, понимаешь?  
  
Луи решил закрыть рот и затем просто кивнул. В некотором роде, он понимал, что чувствовал Лиам. Сам Луи не гадал на картах, он просто вышел и признался, делая из своей сексуальной ориентации тему для обсуждения. Это бы никак не повлияло на его карьеру. Однако теперь, после того, как он сделал этот шаг, он понял, что это имеет гораздо большее значение, чем он думал. В основном реакции были положительные, но оказалось немало отрицательных. Томлинсон даже ненавидел первые несколько недель, когда каждый разговор касался его сексуальной ориентации. Он чувствовал, будто все сводится только к этой незначительной черте.  
  
— Каково тебе? — спросил Лиам, спустя пару секунд. — Ты еще ничего не рассказывал мне о парнях. Я думал, что теперь, когда ты вышел из шкафа, ты будешь встречаться с кем-нибудь, как только появится возможность.  
  
Луи пожал плечами.  
  
— Это не так легко для меня, — повторил он слова Лиама, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Серьезно, Луи, — Лиам закатил глаза.  
  
— Я и так серьезен, — Луи снова пожал плечами и надул губы. — Ты знаешь, что каминг-аут не сделал ничего проще. Мне еще не удалось встретить достаточно настоящих людей, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
— Да, понимаю, — вздохнул Лиам, поднося свою бутылку к Луи. — Жаль это слышать, друг.  
  
— Стен сказал, что отношения дадут мне больше публичности, — Луи чокнулся своей бутылкой с бутылкой Лиама. — Особенно когда фильм Скорсеза выйдет. Он ищет подходящего партнера.  
  
— Стен выбирает парня для тебя?  
  
— Стен выбирает публичного парня для меня, — исправил Луи. — Кто-то, с кем у меня будет фальшивый роман.  
  
— Ох, — начал Лиам, выглядя очень удивленным, — я думал, тебе больше никогда не придется делать этого, раз уж ты вышел из шкафа.  
  
Луи понимал, о чем он говорит. Лиам постоянно был в фейковых отношениях с девушками. Он делал это, в основном, чтобы скрыть свою сексуальную ориентацию и поддерживать образ парня, заинтересованного в девушках. Так что, это имело смысл. Луи не думал, что ему придется делать то же самое, чтобы доказать свою сексуальную ориентацию. Это было больше, чем просто глупо и смешно.  
  
— Это не так уж и редко, — ответил он. Луи посмотрел в другую часть зала, туда, где смеялся Гарри Стайлс, положив руку на плечо Люка в дружелюбной манере. — Насколько я знаю, Гарри Стайлс заводит фальшивый роман раз в год, просто для того, чтобы оставаться в газетах.  
  
— Я слышал об этом, — промычал Лиам. — А последний, с кем он встречался, случайно не Джейсон Саммерс?  
  
— Да, он, — Луи вздохнул и повернулся к Лиаму. — Вот с ним я бы хотел встречаться по-настоящему, а не просто притворяться.  
  
— С кем? Со Стайлсом? — Лиам посмотрел в его сторону через плечо.  
  
— Нет, — фыркнул Луи, достаточно сильно толкая Лиама. — Какого черта? Как будто я когда-либо хотел делать с ним вместе хоть что-то. Я говорил о Саммерсе.  
  
Лиам наклонил голову, потирая руку в том месте, где Луи ударил его.  
  
— Что такого плохого в этом Стайлсе?  
  
— Он неприятный человек.  
  
— Он? — Лиам поднял бровь. — Но он кажется очень милым.  
  
— Он высокомерный и властный, — Луи покачал головой, — поверь мне, он совсем не такой, каким кажется. Я видел его настоящего.  
  
Лиам хмыкнул, снова посмотрев на Гарри.  
  
— Ну, раз уж ты так говоришь.  
  
— Я не просто так это говорю, — Луи проследил за взглядом Лиама, который смотрел на Гарри. Он тихо сидел и смотрел на Люка Конноли с очень странным приторно-сладким выражением на лице. — Я  _знаю_  это наверняка.  
  


+++

  
  
Три недели спустя Луи проснулся и увидел головокружительное множество оповещений в твиттере. Он потер глаза, и сел на кровати, выглядя точно так же, как и это дождливое сентябрьское утро, которое окрасило весь мир в серый цвет.  
  
 _Посмотрел «Черные воды» сегодня. Все еще один из лучших фильмов всех времен._  
  
Луи фыркнул, прочитав твит. Он был опубликован около двенадцати часов ночи, когда сам Луи уже спал. Похоже, Стен снова воспользовался своей возможностью писать твиты от его лица.  
  
По какой-то странной причине, почти каждый ответ, который он получил, упоминал Гарри Стайлса. Читая все больше ответов, он нашел причину, и перешел на страницу Стайлса, наконец заметив то, что стимулировало такую активность.  
  
 _@Louis_Tomlinson Спасибо, приятель. Очень рад, что тебе понравилось хх_  
  
Луи заворчал, вышел из твиттера и всместо этого открыл What’aApp. У него было новое сообщение от Стена, и Луи быстро прочитал его, пытаясь найти объяснение тому твиту.  
  
 _Луи, назначаю встречу в моем офисе сегодня в два. У меня есть кое-какие новости и немного бумаг, которые тебе нужно подписать. Еще, я получил ответ от Givenchy, и они хотели бы, чтобы ты работал с ними для весенней коллекции в следующем году. На следующей неделе, в пятницу, у тебя будет встреча в LA. Я организую билеты на самолет и номер в отеле. Увидимся в два, будь вовремя._  
  
Луи проверил часы — полдвенадцатого, так что не было особого смысла в том, чтобы звонить Стену сейчас. Вместо этого ему лучше собраться и ехать в его офис. Луи быстро отвечает на сообщения Стена, а потом принимает долгий горячий душ.  
  
У него было два тяжелых дня, и спать больше десяти часов было роскошью, о которой он так давно мечтал. Его мышцы все еще болели после всех тренировок, которые были у него за последнее время. Но сумма, которую они собрали на благотворительном футбольном матче, стоила того. Хотя целый день посвященный рекламе того, что в этом матче участвует Луи, был совершенно лишним. Такие дни чаще были даже более тяжелыми, чем сами мероприятия.  
  
После душа Луи побрился и оделся. Некоторое время он размышлял о том, чтобы приготовить завтрак, но потом решил купить что-нибудь в Costa’s по пути в офис. Он позвонил своему водителю, и придал волосам более опрятный вид, пока ждал машину.  
  
— Почти вовремя, — отметил Стен, не отрывая взгляд от своего планшета.  
  
— Очередь в Costa’s была очень длинной, — сказал Луи в качестве объяснения, присаживаясь напротив.  
  
— Тогда тебе следовало сходить в Старбакс.  
  
— Только через мой труп, — ахнул Луи, положив руку на сердце. — Их чай просто ужасен.  
  
Стен посмотрел на него и закатил глаза.  
  
— Как скажешь.  
  
Кивнув, Луи сменил тему.  
  
— Так что происходит с моим твиттером?  
  
Облокотившись на спинку своего кресла, Стен переплел пальцы и улыбнулся своей самой яркой улыбкой.  
  
— Просто пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы все это выглядело более естественно.  
  
Луи фыркнул.  
  
— Что? Промо для фильма?  
  
— В каком-то плане, — Стен коротко кивнул. — Это принесет пользу и фильму тоже.  
  
— Чему еще может принести пользу мой твит о фильме Скорсеза?  
  
— Ты видел, кто на него ответил?  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, но что он--, — Луи почти выплюнул весь свой чай прямо на Стена. — Ты не мог.  
  
— На самом деле, это просто прекрасно, — сказал Стен, выглядя совершенно равнодушным. — Я поговорил с Ником, его агентом. У Гарри появляется «зимний парень» каждый ноябрь и их отношения длятся вплоть до декабря. Вы, ребята, вместе работали над фильмом, это довольно удобно.  
  
— Я не буду этого делать, — запротестовал Луи. Он поставил свой стакан на стол, вставая со стула. — Не со Стайлсом.  
  
— В чем проблема, Лу? — Стен скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как Луи ходит по комнате. — У СМИ это вызовет огромный интерес. Вы оба играете в высшей лиге. Это верное решение.  
  
В голове Луи путались миллионы мыслей, но он спросил только: «Он знает об этом?»  
  
— Еще нет. Он в ЛА.  
  
— Так что у нас все еще есть время, чтобы связаться с его людьми и отменить все это, — Луи показал на планшет, который лежал напротив Стена. — Отправь ему e-mail. И мы спишем этот твиттерский инцидент на промо фильма. Готово.  
  
— Мы заключили контракт, — ошеломленно сказал Стен. — Из-за того, что промо-сезон начинается в ноябре, ваши PR-отношения будут длиться с октября по первое января.  
  
— Я не буду подписывать это дерьмо.  
  
— Ты подпишешь.  
  
— Ты, черт возьми, не будешь заставлять меня подписывать ни-  
  
— Боюсь, это не в твоей власти, Луи. Ты подписал контракт, по которому согласился на это еще до того, как мы организовали твой каминг-аут, — Стен вздохнул и сжал спинку носа пальцами. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я достал тот контракт и показал тебе, что именно ты подписал?  
  
Луи уставился на него, чувствуя себя преданным.  
  
— Я думал, мы друзья.  
  
— Ради всего святого, Лу! — Стен встал со своего кресла и подошел ближе к Луи. — Мы друзья. Я не знаю, почему ты ведешь себя так драматично сейчас. Тебе нужно будет всего лишь сделать несколько фотографий вместе с ним, а потом опубликовать их в своем инстаграме. Упоминать его в своих твиттах время от времени. Возможно, иногда ужинать вместе.  
  
Луи молча слушал все это, все еще не уверенный в том, что это было хорошей идеей.  
  
— Мы не просим тебя сниматься с ним в порно, Луи.  
  
Это рассмешило его — потому что сама идея того, чтобы он занялся сексом с Гарри Стайлсом была смешной. Выкинув эти мысли из головы, он глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Что насчет промо фильма? В это время мы будем «вместе».  
  
— И вы оба актеры, — напомнил Стен. — Мы не заставляем вас целоваться на красной дорожке. Мы всего лишь просим вас вести себя дружелюбно друг с другом. Думаю, это реально.  
  
Луи замычал и провел ладонью по лицу.  
  
— Октябрь начинается на следующей неделе.  
  
— Было бы слишком неестественно, если бы ваши отношения начались одновременно с промо фильма, — объяснил Стен.  
  
— Все равно все и так знают, что Гарри Стайлс заводит фальшивые отношения каждый год, — Луи надул губы и скрестил руки на груди. — Это вовсе не секрет в индустрии.  
  
— Вот именно, в индустрии, — Стен снова сел, доставая откуда-то несколько бумажных листов. — А целевая аудитория слепо верит в происходящее. К тому же, — добавил он, поднимая бровь, и посмотрел на Луи, — каждый в индустрии знает, что фальшивый роман с ним имеет достаточно много плюсов. Список людей, который подали заявку, очень длинный.  
  
Луи почувствовал горький привкус во рту.  
  
— И чему я должен радоваться, услышав это?  
  
Стен пожал плечами.  
  
— Быть ассоциируемым с ним поможет твоей карьере.  
  
— И в чем здесь выгода для него? — Луи правда хотел бы знать.  
  
— Быть ассоциируемым с тобой поможет его карьере, — Стен передал Луи ручку. — Спроси себя, почему он считает нужным каждый год показываться в прессе с парнем? Возможно, у вас на то она и та же причина.  
  
— Это была твоя идея, не моя, — напомнил ему Луи, с осторожностью поглядывая на ручку.  
  
— И разве хотя бы одна из моих идей была плохой?  
  
Луи это не нравилось. Совершенно не нравилось. Хотя, Стен был прав, эти «отношения» сыграют ему на руку. Это поможет его имиджу и наконец заткнет тех людей, которые говорили, что его каминг-аут — постановка, и он совершил его только чтобы привлечь внимание.  
  
Зачем кому-то делать это? Полный абсурд. Но именно с этим Луи приходилось иметь дело. В этой индустрии все требует доказательств, ничего здесь не принимается за чистую монету. Луи просто должен довериться Стену, так ему казалось.  
  
Нехотя, он все-таки взял ручку из рук друга и подписал во всех местах, где стояла галочка.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри привычным жестом убрал волосы с лица одной рукой, смотря точно в камеру. Он вышел из машины и закрыл ее, после пройдя мимо знака «Парковка запрещена». Он знал, что это не относится к нему.  
  
На входе его поприветствовала Синди. Он поцеловал ее в щеку, прекрасно зная, что их уже еще фотографировали.  
  
— Гарри, — поприветствовала она, с теплом в голосе. — Проходи, мы зарезервировали особый столик.  
  
А это значило, что столик был прекрасно виден для папарацци, которых они наняли на сегодняшний обед. Но они приехали раньше, так что это больше походило на бранч. После полудня здесь не будет так много света, что заставит это место выглядеть менее солнечным, чем заявлено в их рекламе.  
  
— Спасибо, милая, — сказал Гарри, и пошел вслед за девушкой в маленький дворик.  
  
— Я отправлю кого-нибудь, чтобы вы могли сделать заказ, — сказала Синди и вернулась назад в здание, а Гарри сел за столик, который предназначался для двоих.  
  
Он совсем не хотел этого. Синди всегда была очень милой, и он был не против прийти сюда. Однако сегодня все было просто ужасно. Гарри хотел бы оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь.  
  
Сегодня был день его первого публичного выхода вместе с Луи Томлинсоном.  
  
И он просто невероятно сильно опаздывал, заключил Гарри, посмотрев на свои часы. Они должны были встретиться в одиннадцать, а значит, Луи опоздал на десять минут. Гарри надеялся, что это не было показателем того, что ожидает его ближайшие три месяца. По какой-то странной причине он чувствовал, что именно так все и будет.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — услышал Гарри чей-то голос позади себя, и обернулся, замечая подходящего к столику Луи. — Не смог найти это место с первого раза.  
  
Гарри фыркнул. Что за глупая отмазка?  
  
— Ты не нашел Café Habana с первого раза?  
  
— Ну, оно не особо заметное, разве не так? — Луи сел напротив, и провел рукой по волосам. — Его окружают высокие здания и расположено оно совсем рядом с шоссе.  
  
— Ты никогда не был здесь раньше? — Гарри был искренне удивлен и знал, что это прекрасно читается на его лице.  
  
Луи пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не очень люблю Малибу. Не бываю здесь часто. Только когда должен.  
  
Будучи еще более смущенным, Гарри решил не спрашивать об этом больше.  
  
— Что ж, не волнуйся на счет того, что ты опоздал.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Луи, но это не звучало так, как будто он был благодарен. Его тон был довольно холодным.  
  
Официант вручил им меню, и Луи сразу же открыл его и начал рассматривать. Он даже не удостоил Гарри взглядом, не то чтобы Стайлса это волновало. Он осознавал, что Луи был также заинтересован в подписании контракта. Вероятно, парень не чувствовал себя менее вынужденным, чем Гарри. Это на самом деле заставило последнего надеяться, что они смогут отложить свои разногласия и попытаются придерживаться нейтральных отношений.  
  
Очевидно, что Луи ничего не планировал оставлять в стороне.  
  
Гарри протянул руку и положил её поверх миниатюрной ладони, которая спокойно лежала на столе. Луи резко поднял голову и в шоке посмотрел на парня, быстро, словно от огня, одернув напряженные пальцы.  
  
— Там папарацци. Думаю, мы должны позволить ему сделать свою работу, — закатив глаза, пояснил Стайлс.  
  
Луи оглянулся, находя глазами мужчину с камерой, стоящего не так далеко. Томлинсон повернулся к Гарри, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, а затем встал со стула.  
  
— В таком случае, мы должны повторить всё, — он махнул рукой, призывая парня также подняться.  
  
Как только Гарри это сделал, Луи обхватил его за плечи, притягивая в объятия. Стайл уловил приятный запах шампуня и геля для душа. Он был уверен, что среди этого потрясающего аромата был и парфюм шатена. Объятие было слишком коротким, чтобы сосредоточиться на чём-то еще; Луи отстранился буквально через секунду. Он снова сел, и Гарри сделал то же самое, неловко покашляв.  
  
— Это, вероятно, выглядело более реалистично, ага, — хмыкнул Стайлс, снова взяв в руки меню.  
  
Луи не сразу отреагировал, но, когда до него дошло, он отложил в строну надоевшую книжку с блюдами и сложил руки на столе, возмущенно уставившись на парня.  
  
Почувствовав чужой взгляд, Гарри надел маску полного безразличия и продолжил читать меню, пока не определился с блюдом и не убрал его в сторону. Он подождал еще одну секунду, чтобы собраться с духом, а затем поднял взгляд на актёра.  
  
— Итак, — сказал Луи.  
  
— Итак, — повторил Гарри.  
  
— Это даже хуже, чем я думал, — Луи вздохнул, замолчав, когда официант подошёл официант, чтобы принять их заказ.  
  
Гарри пождал, пока он снова уйдет.  
  
— И я еще даже ничего не сказал.  
  
— Думаю, что наш последний разговор всё показал, — вымученно улыбнулся Томлинсон.  
  
Боже, ему действительно не нравился этот парень. Гарри прикусил язык, пытаясь сдержать любой комментарий по этому поводу. Он просто помучается в течение следующих трех месяцев и забудет о Луи Томлинсоне, как только прийдет январь.  
  
— Однако, — добавил шатен, привлекая внимание Гарри. — Я не думаю, что нам будет какая-то польза от вражды между нами.  
  
— Не могу сказать, что ты спешишь помочь мне, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос.  
  
Это на самом деле заставило Луи засмеяться, тихо и на короткие секунды, но засмеяться. Его глаза засверкали веселым блеском, и он стал выглядеть гораздо более расслабленным, чем раньше.  
  
— Слушай, я думаю, можно с уверенностью сделать вывод, что мы не очень любим друг друга.  
  
— Можно и так сказать, да, — хмыкнул Гарри.  
  
— И нам не нужно любить друг друга, чтобы все думали, что мы пара, — Луи снова замолчал, когда официант принес напитки. Он поблагодарил его с улыбкой, а затем продолжил, когда тот ушел. — Мы профессионалы, так?  
  
— Так, — согласился Гарри. — Мы можем постараться, чтобы всё выглядело максимально натурально.  
  
— И, знаешь, я подумал об этом, — Луи сделал глоток сока, который он заказал. — Это как игра.  
  
— Игра? — переспросил Гарри, взяв в руку свой стакан.  
  
— Я сказал для себя рассматривать всё как просто игру. Я всех обманываю. Или, хорошо, мы всех дурачим, — крохотная улыбка появилась на его лице и исчезла так же быстро. — Так немного веселее.  
  
Гарри понравилась эта идея. Ни один из его предыдущих фальшивых бойфрендов не смотрел так на контракт и игру на публике. Это всегда было рабочей рутиной. Конечно, они ладили друг с другом, поэтому это было в какой-то степени приятно делать, но, тем не менее, работали.  
  
— Мне нравится, — признался Гарри. — Такой подход к контракту делает его менее серьезным.  
  
— Я рад это слышать, — Луи снова улыбнулся ему, и теперь это выглядело очень искренне, на что Стайлс проделал то же самое в ответ.  
  
Они сидели в тишине некоторое время, и Гарри все еще размышлял, было ли видно, что им ужасно неловко и неудобно, когда официант ставил на стол их заказ. Он услышал затвор камеры и успешно проигнорировал его, принимаясь разрезать на небольшие кусочки мясо.  
  
— Может, попробуешь мою еду для фотографий? — вдруг спросил Луи, не оглядываясь на папарацци.  
  
— Это необязательно, — он пожал плечами, наблюдая, как Луи медленно пережевывал картошку. — Ты не делал ничего подобного раньше?  
  
— Довольно забавно, что я должен делать это только после каминг-аута, — сказал шатен, покачав головой.  
  
Гарри вспомнил о статьях, которые он видел раньше, как в некоторой жёлтой прессе активно рассуждали об очевидности гомосексуальности Луи. Он хотел сказать что-то утешительное об этом, что, несмотря на эту реакцию, Томлинсон принял правильное решение. Может быть, между ними не было ещё того уровня хотя бы приятельских отношений, чтобы говорить такое, потому что Гарри решил промолчать.  
  
— Ты делаешь это каждый год, верно? — последовал вопрос от Луи. — Есть какие-то причины, почему ты продолжаешь встречаться с людьми для пиара?  
  
Минуту Гарри просто смотрел на Луи, ожидая, когда тот поднимет глаза и извинится за свою чрезмерную бестактность. Однако, актёр был полностью поглощён едой, по-видимому, не находя ничего плохого в заданном вопросе.  
  
— Не думаю, что это твоё дело.  
  
— Нет, конечно нет, — незамедлительно ответил Луи, подняв голову и выгнув бровь. — Это не моё дело. Я просто помогаю тебе, притворяясь твоим следующим парнем.  
  
— Ещё кто из нас помогает, — Гарри положил столовые приборы. — Я не был единственным, кто искал фальшивого парня.  
  
— Ты искал и раньше, чем это начал делать я, — поспорил Луи. Он пожал плечами. — Для меня это впервые, а ты уже привык. Думаю, довольно ясно, кому из нас пиар нужен больше.  
  
— О, иди к чёрту, — Гарри сосредоточил всё своё внимание на еде, решив съесть её как можно быстрее, чтобы уйти. — Ты невыносим.  
  
— И ты отвратителен, — Томлинсон вообще не казался обеспокоенным из-за их ссоры, когда Гарри отчаянно хотелось придушить его.  
  
Держа рот на замке, Стайлс продолжил есть, и, по-видимому, Луи решил последовать его примеру, так как больше ничего не сказал. Вместо этого они закончили трапезу в тишине, в то время как солнце скрылось за одним из самых высоких зданий.  
  
— Если все наши совместные выходы будут проходить так, то это не будет весело, — отметил Луи, когда закончил с ужином. — Разве мы не договорились расслабиться и отнестись ко всему с легкостью?  
  
— Если ты сможешь перестать быть бесчувственным козлом в течение часа, то тогда у нас не должно возникнуть проблем, — хладнокровно ответил Гарри.  
  
Луи только фыркнул и залился наигранным смехом, откинувшись на спинку стула. Гарри проигнорировал его и жестом позвал официанта, который сразу же подошёл со счетом.  
  
— Я заплачу, — сказал Томлинсон, вынимая бумажник.  
  
— Я заплачу, — Гарри положил несколько купюр на стол. — Первое свидания всегда на мне.  
  
— Извини, я не знал, — Луи встал из-за стола и надел очки. — Я не получил записку от твоих предыдущих фальшивых парней.  
  
Гарри только закатил глаза и пошел за ним к двери.  
  
— Гарри, Луи, вы уже уезжаете? — спросила Синди, покинув своё место за стойкой, подойдя к парням.  
  
— Извини, плотный график, — Луи искусно соврал и быстро чмокнул её в щеку.  
  
Гарри никак не прокомментировал это и просто обнял Синди.  
  
— Ужин в четверг всё ещё в силе?  
  
— Абсолютно, — Синди прижала его к себе. — Девочки с нетерпением ждут этого.  
  
Луи уже был на улице с сигаретой, зажатой между зубов, и с солнцезащитными очками на глазах, когда Гарри вышел за дверь. Он не мог точно сказать, следил за ним Томлинсон или нет. Это заставило Гарри почувствовать себя некомфортно  
  
Он открыл свою машину и увидел, как Луи удивлённо приподнял брови.  
  
— Ты припарковался здесь? — спросил тот.  
  
— Да, это моя машина, — Гарри нахмурился. У него был ключ, и он сам открыл автомобиль. Очевидно, что это его машина стояла на парковке.  
  
— Здесь написано:  _«Стоянка запрещена»_ , — Луи указал на знак рядом с машиной. Гарри посмотрел на него и п  
посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.  
  
— Это не общественная парковка, другим нет доступа сюда, так что этот знак не имеет никакого значения для меня.  
  
Луи поднял бровь. Гарри мог почувствовать почувствовать на себе осуждающий взгляд, даже если не видел его лица. Шатен шагнул ему навстречу и, подав знак папарацци, поцеловал Стайлса в щёку. Его губы были сухими и совершенно мимолётно коснулись чужой кожи.  
  
Опять же, Гарри был слишком удивлен, чтобы действовать достаточно быстро. Луи снова отошёл, прежде чем тот смог что-то сделать.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что ты всё равно не поймешь, — Луи засунул руки в карманы джинсов и развернулся. — Увидимся на следующей неделе, Стайлс.  
  
Гарри нахмурился, ничего не сказав. Он чувствовал себя еще более раздраженным этим контрактом, чем раньше. Парень всерьёз искренне надеялся, что ему понравится Луи немного больше после личного знакомства с ним.  
  
Однако Гарри только узнал о нем, что тот был упрямым, бестактным и всезнающим придурком. Горячий, добавил Гарри и нахмурился. Конечно, он и раньше заметил, что Луи был привлекателен, но увидев его так близко, посмотрев в эти пронзительные голубые глаза, заставило кровь накалиться в его венах.  
  
Хоть Гарри мог признать, что Луи был симпатичным, он всё равно не мог сказать, что шатен ему нравится. Его красивое лицо и миниатюрное с красивыми формами тело не стоило ничего в сочетании с его отвратительной личностью.  
  
Это не помогло ему полюбить Луи Томлинсона.  
  


+++

  
  
— Боже, я ненавижу его еще больше, чем раньше!  
  
Луи ходил по комнате, находясь в ярости. Лотти стояла перед зеркалом в своей спальне, красилась.  
  
— Нет, — сказала она, нанося тени на левое веко. Со злобным рычанием Луи покинул просторную светлую гостиную, вставая в дверном проёме ее спальни. — Я знаю.  
  
— Ты нифига не знаешь.  
  
Лотти закатила глаза. Её платиновые блестящие волосы были собраны в пучок на макушке. Она была одета в удобную мешковатую одежду: джоггеры и свободная футболка.  
  
— Да, ты нифига  _не знаешь_ , — настаивал Луи. — Ты с ним даже еще не встречалась. Откуда ты вообще знаешь?  
  
— Я знаю тебя, Лу, — она повернулась к зеркалу и продолжила краситься. — Ты думаешь, что он горячий.  
  
Луи отчаянно простонал. Он знал, что нет никакого смысла врать своей сестре. Она все равно раскусит ложь.  
  
— Он высокий, плечи широкие, бедра узкие. Он точно в твоем вкусе, — сказала Лотти, прежде чем Томлинсон смог даже выдумать что-то в опровержение её предыдущих слов.  
  
— У него есть ямочки, — добавил парень.  
  
— Видишь. Ты думаешь, что он горячий.  
  
Луи вздохнул и подошел к кровати, падая на нее лицом. Он тихо проскулил и перевернулся, уставившись взглядом в потолок.  
  
— Я ненавижу его.  
  
— Разве мы только что не установили, что он горяч? — спросила Лотти.  
  
— Это так несправедливо, — Луи сел, встречаясь глазами с сестрой через зеркало. — Он чертовски горячий, но он такой претенциозный маленький ублюдок.  
  
— Больше, чем ты? — спросила девушка, приподнимая бровь.  
  
— Ой, завались, — Луи скрестил ноги, устроившись поудобнее на кровати. — Он припарковался рядом с табличкой  _«Парковка запрещена»_. Когда я сказал ему, он вел себя как  _«Извините, я Гарри Стайлс и общепринятые правила не распространяются на меня»_. Как будто он пуп Земли.  
  
— Почему тебя беспокоит, где он паркуется? — Лотти покачала головой.  
  
— Или, — продолжил Луи, потому что, по-видимому, его младшая сестра не понимала. — Он вел себя так, будто делает мне одолжение, притворяясь, что встречается со мной.  
  
Лотти обернулась, наклонив голову на бок:  
  
— Но ведь так и есть, не так ли?  
  
— Я делаю  _ему_  одолжение!  
  
— Я думаю, что это взаимно, — сказала Лотти и вернулась к нанесению макияжа. — Вам обоим выгодно встречаться друг с другом.  
  
— Притворяться, что мы встречаемся, — поправил её Луи. — И я думаю, что ты права, но он, по-видимому, так не считает.  
  
— Ты, наверное, просто неправильно его понял, — Лотти встала со стула и поправила задравшуюся кофту, подходя к гардеробу. — Я думаю, что он так же, как и ты, знает, что это контракт приносит взаимную выгоду.  
  
— Почему ты его защищаешь? — Луи бросил в нее подушку. — Ты моя сестра. Ты должна быть на м  
моей стороне.  
  
— Я не защищаю его, — девушка бросила подушку назад, попав прямо по голове. — Я просто знаю, что ты вечно всё преувеличиваешь.  
  
— Я не преувеличиваю. Он действительно отвратителен.  
  
Лотти сняла футболку через голову и Луи отвернулся, улегшись щекой на одну из подушек, чтобы дать сестре немного личного пространства.  
  
— Послушай, Луи. Ты даже не знаешь его.  
  
— Теперь ты говоришь как мама, — краем глаза он заметил, что она уже переодела нижнее белье. Прежде чем она смогла надеть что-то другое, он сел с раздраженным видом. — Ты не можешь носить это!  
  
— Не смотри!  
  
Она натянула платье и кружевное белье исчезло под ним.  
  
— Я твой брат, Лоттс. Я менял тебе подгузники, — напомнил ей Луи. — Почему, черт возьми, ты ходишь в таком белье?  
  
В ответ она бросила только раздраженный взгляд, каких старший получал уже много раз. Она всего на шесть лет младше, поэтому из всех сестер была ближе всего. Она стала его первой родной сестричкой и некоторое время была самой дорогой и единственной. До тех пор, пока не последовали другие драгоценные девочки.  
  
Из-за работы они оба остались в Лос-Анджелесе в одно и то же время, и Луи был более чем благодарен за это. В то время как он никогда не думал о покупке недвижимости в этом городе, Лотти как-то вложила деньги в квартиру на Робертсон-драйв. Это выглядело забавно, потому что квартира была слишком огромной для нее одной, но она позволяла Луи оставаться всякий раз, когда они оба были в городе.  
  
Работая в качестве стилиста по волосам и макияжу, Лотти часто оставалась здесь, но, на самом деле, ей нужно было быть во всем мире, всегда в разных странах для разных показов мод. Она была очень востребована и уже сделала себе имя в высшем обществе. Луи невероятно гордился тем, чего добилась его маленькая сестренка, но в то же время ему казалось, что он должен защищать ее от всего окружающего мира. Особенно в мире в Голливуда.  
  
— Это не твое дело, — она ушла в ванную комнату, оставив дверь открытой. — Я могу носить все, что захочу.  
  
Конечно, она сказала именно это. Ей уже исполнилось двадцать четыре года. Дни, когда брат мог говорить о том, что можно носить, а что нельзя, прошли уже очень давно.  
  
— Ты сегодня встречаешься с тем парнем, Томми? — спросил Луи, все еще лежа на кровати.  
  
— Да, после работы, — она вернулась с золотыми сережками в ушах. — Теперь слезай с кровати и прибери ее.  
  
— Что? — Луи скатился с кровати и поднял подушку, которую бросил. — Я думал, я могу остаться здесь сегодня?  
  
— Разве ты не забронировал номер в отеле на следующие несколько недель? — нахмурилась она.  
  
— Да, но я думал, что мы могли бы провести больше времени вместе, пока ты здесь. — Он надул губы, расправив покрывало на кровати.  
  
— Завтра мы можем пообедать вместе, — предложила она, взяв сумочку и выйдя из спальни. — Сегодня я хотела прийти с Томми и, поверь мне, ты бы не хотел слышать это.  
  
— Агх, — Луи сделал вид, будто его тошнило. — Я не хотел знать об этом.  
  
— Я напомню, когда ты придешь хвастаться о том, как трахал Гарри Стайлса, — она надела высокие каблуки и открыла дверь, чтобы придержать ее для Луи.  
  
— Я не собираюсь трахать Гарри Стайлса. Я бы предпочел, чтобы он трахнул меня, — Томлинсон надел вансы и вышел, чтобы подождать Лотти, которой нужно было закрыть дверь.  
  
— Я имею в виду, мы могли бы поспорить на это, — она шла впереди, спускаясь по лестнице. — Но я боюсь, тогда ты потеряешь целое состояние, а мне достаточно знать, что я права. Так что можем не делать ставки ни на что, оставим вопрос чести.  
  
— Договорились, — Луи закатил глаза.  
  
— Отлично, — она повернулась, когда они уже вышли на улицу. — Такси уже подъехало. Увидимся завтра в обед.  
  
— Повеселитесь, — Луи наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её в щеку, стараясь не испортить макияж.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — Лотти тоже поцеловала его и вытерла пятно губной помады, которое оставила на щеке брата.  
  
Помахав ей вслед, он с улыбкой покачал головой и пошел по улице, куда припарковал машину. Он почувствовал себя намного лучше, проведя какое-то время с Лотти, которая выслушала его нытье.  
  
И, конечно, она была не права. Не совсем, по крайней мере.  
  
Впрочем, она была права в том, что он выиграл из этой сделки. Может, ему просто нужно воспользоваться этим и расслабиться. Возможно, если он постарается быть более убедительным, то получит гораздо больше, чем просто внимание средств массовой информации.  
  
Ему не должен нравиться Гарри Стайлс, но Луи уверен, что может заставить себя потерпеть этого парня.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри смотрел на маленькую бутылочку в руке, читая этикетку. Он немного нахмурился на описание и поджал губы.  
  
— Боже, это ведь не так сложно, верно? — Барбара забрала средство для увлажнения волос и распылила часть содержимого на волосы Гарри.  
  
— Я еще не решил, хочу ли использовать это.  
  
— Ну, это я решила, что ты будешь использовать его. И его нужно будет наносить каждый день с этого момента. Твои волосы ужасно сухие, — Барбара отложила бутылочку на место и провела руками по волосам Гарри. — Если ты хочешь отращивать их, то придется за ними ухаживать.  
  
— Я забочусь о них, — Гарри сделал заметку, чтобы купить парочку новых продуктов по уходу за волосами домой. — Они уже довольно сильно отросли, не думаешь?  
  
С первого же дня Барбара стала его личным стилистом. Они встретились на вечеринке пять лет назад, когда оба еще были в отчаянии, чтобы сделать себе имя. Они быстро стали хорошими друзьями.  
  
— Так и есть, — ответила она. — Прошел почти год с тех пор, как мы в последний раз подстригали их. — Гарри закрыл глаза, когда она пробежала кистью по его носу и щекам. — Ты хорошо выглядишь с длинными волосами.  
  
— Ты так думаешь? — Гарри посмотрел на себя в зеркало, когда девушка отошла, чтобы взять что-то еще. — Я подумал, может, мне отрастить их до плеч.  
  
— Смотря какой будет твоя следующая роль, — Барбара заправила собственные волосы за уши и немного нахмурилась, делая что-то к бровями Гарри. — Так что, если не будет необходимости, мы можем попробовать.  
  
Гарри кивнул, и Барбара продолжила готовить его к выступлению. Сегодня он был гостем на ток-шоу. Ничего особенного, просто короткое появление в подготовке к промо-сезону. С ним поговорят о его личной жизни и затем немного о работе.  
  
— Гарри, ты готов? — спросил Ник, выскочив из ниоткуда рядом с Гарри. — Тебя объявят через десять минут.  
  
— Мы почти закончили, — сказала Барбара, снова поглаживая волосы актера. Она сделала задумчивое лицо и куда-то убежала.  
  
Гарри посмотрел ей вслед, удивляясь, из-за чего она могла так унестись, но затем обратил внимание на Ника.  
  
— Все хорошо? — хотел знать Гримшоу.  
  
— Как обычно, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я делал это уже много раз, верно?  
  
— Каждый год на протяжении всей твоей карьеры, — кивнул Ник и прислонился к столу, который Барбара использовала для своего оборудования. — Знаешь, мы могли бы делать это всю оставшуюся вечность, но я подумал, может, тебе нужен кто-то, с кем бы у тебя были настоящие отношения. Хотя бы на некоторое время.  
  
— С чего это ты? — Гарри посмеялся.  
  
— Это немного грустно, — Ник пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди. — Ты хороший парень и я бы не хотел видеть тебя одиноким всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты заслуживаешь больше, чем просто фейковые отношения.  
  
— Я в порядке, — Гарри улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы положить свою руку на руку Ника. — Пока тот, кого я хочу, занят, я в полном порядке.  
  
— Может, ты бы захотел кого-то еще? — Ник накрыл руку Гарри своей.  
  
— Что? Хочешь сказать, ты свободен? — Гарри усмехнулся.  
  
— Оливер не оценил бы это, — Ник закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты смеешься? — Гарри почти чувствовал, как его улыбка растет. — Он будет всеми руками «за».  
  
— Наверное, — Ник покачал головой. — Я тоже должен найти кого-то другого.  
  
— Ты никогда бы этого не сделал.  
  
— Я знала, что у меня где-то завалялась она, — вернулась Барбара с банданой в руке. — У меня блестящая идея.  
  
— Я буду выглядеть как стюардесса с этой штукой на шее, — заметил Стайлс.  
  
— Это не для шеи, а для волос, — Барбара закатила глаза.  
  
— Мне нравится, — Ник одобрительно кивнул.  
  
— Ладно, — Гарри оценивающе посмотрел на шелковистую ткань и тоже кивнул. — Давайте попробуем.  
  
Через пару минут Барбара закрепила аксессуар в волосах Гарри так, что он сдерживал точащие кудрявые локоны. Гарри сделал одобрительный жест:  
  
— Выглядит хорошо.  
  
— И тебе больше не придется поправлять их все время, это тоже хорошо, — Барбара улыбнулась и похлопала Гарри по плечу. — А теперь иди.  
  
Он поднялся и поцеловал девушку в щеку, после чего последовал за Ником в студию. Джимми Киммел уже сидел за своим столом, будучи проинформированным продюсером. Он кивнул, и кто-то попросил всех занять свои места. Еще кто-то отсчитал от трех до того, как музыка была включена.  
  
— Мой следующий гость не был здесь уже больше года, и я уже, если честно, соскучился по нему, — Джимми указал рукой в сторону, откуда через секунду Гарри зашел в студию. — Гарри Стайлс. Встречайте!  
  
В сопровождении аплодисментов Гарри подошел к ведущему, поздоровался, и сел в удобное кресло рядом со столом.  
  
— Спасибо, что пригласили меня, — сказал Гарри, как только аплодисменты стихли.  
  
Какое-то время они болтали о жизни в Лос-Анджелесе и работе актера. Гарри ненавидел подобные телевизионные выступления. Они всегда шли точно по сценарию и были придуманы исключительно в интересах распространения информации. Что, в данном случае, означало его ситуацию с Томлинсоном. Тем не менее, он привык к этому на протяжении многих лет. Его это больше не волновало.  
  
— Ну, мы с Луи были в Малибу на днях… — Стайлс был прерван Джимми, кричащим «Воу-воу-воу!», чтобы Гарри остановился, а публика начала кричать и свистеть.  
  
— Луи? Тот, который Луи Томлинсон?  
  
— Я имел в виду… — Гарри смущенно улыбнулся, как практиковался на протяжении многих лет. — Да, Луи Томлинсон.  
  
— Прошу прощения, но теперь мы хотим знать об этом подробнее, — Джимми наклонился ближе. — То есть, мы видели фотографии с вами двумя за обедом на днях. А также позже в кофейне, — он направил многозначительный взгляд прямо на камеру.  
  
Свидание в Старбакс было просто вос-сука-хитительным. Томлинсон все время ныл и жаловался на чай. Когда Гарри предложил вместо него взять кофе, то он только поморщился, сказав, что кофе возможен только в очень грубое утро. В конце концов, он взял карамельный латте и Гарри был очень рад, когда через пять минут они расстались каждый на своей машине.  
  
— Да, мы наслаждаемся обществом друг друга, — это была самая большая ложь во вселенной и, по какой-то причине, далась ему намного сложнее предыдущих. — Он замечательный.  
  
— Вы познакомились на съемках  _«Голого среди волков»_ , верно?  
  
— Да, — Гарри кивнул, глядя вниз, пытаясь подавить улыбку, действуя так, словно он смущался. — Я имею в виду, я, конечно, слышал о нем раньше.  
  
— Конечно, — умышленно повторил Джимми. — Разве это не прекрасно? Расцветающаяся любовь… — из аудитории послышались испуганные вздохи, и ведущий рассмеялся.  
  
— Мы возьмем тебя с собой в следующий раз, если будет одиноко, — предложил Гарри, ухмыляясь, когда Джимми громко засмеялся, откидывая голову назад.  
  
Спустя несколько минут они закончили и Гарри пожал руку Джимми, прежде чем снова уйти за кулисы. Ник уже ожидал его там.  
  
— Вышло хорошо, — сказал Гримшоу, сжимая плечо Гарри.  
  
— Легче легкого, — сказал Гарри, не выдавая, что, на самом деле, на этот раз было все не так просто.  
  
— Итак, с этим закончили, — согласился Ник. — Я свяжусь со Стэном. Следующий шаг за Луи.  
  
Как только шоу через несколько дней выйдет в эфир, все станет официально. После уже нельзя будет повернуть назад. Ему придется пройти через это до января, притворяясь, будто влюблен в того, кого не может выносить и минуты.  
  
Гарри встречался с Луи Томлинсоном, и никого на свете он не ненавидел больше, чем его.  
  


===


	3. Black Jack//Блэкджек

Луи поправил пиджак от своего костюма, стоя перед зеркалом. Он слегка повернулся, убедившись, что выглядит хорошо. Лотти была права — ему действительно очень шел темно-синий. А в сочетании с черной рубашкой и золотисто-бежевым галстуков он выглядел просто шикарно.  
  
— Это была хорошая идея, — сказала Лотти, проводя рукой по его волосам, делая последние штрихи. — Ты замечательно выглядишь.  
  
— Они заберут меня в любую минуту, — Луи повернулся к ней. — Как я выгляжу?  
  
Лотти подмигнула ему.  
  
— Ты потрясающий.  
  
— Отлично, может быть, я найду кого-нибудь на замену моему парню, — Луи подошел к двери, надевая ботинки.  
  
— Когда ты так говоришь, это звучит неправильно, — Лотти подошла к нему. — Я пока попользуюсь твоей большой ванной.  
  
— Только не зови Томми, — сказал Луи, пытаясь быть суровым. Он открыл дверь как раз тогда, когда зазвонил телефон.  
  
Лотти проигнорировала его слова.  
  
— Все, вали, все будет хорошо.  
  
Он вышел из гостиничного номера и спустился на лифте в лобби. И было бы странно пойти на такое мероприятие без охраны, но команда Гарри обо всем позаботилась.  
  
Как только двери лифта распахнулись, перед ним предстал широкоплечий высокий мужчина.  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон, — поприветствовал он, протягивая руку. — Я Пол, личный телохранитель мистера Стайлса. Я провожу вас.  
  
— Спасибо, Пол, — сказал Луи, пожимая протянутую руку.  
  
Пол провел его к выходу из отеля, где его поджидали несколько папарацци, которые сразу же начали фотографировать, ослепляя вспышками. Телохранитель прикрывал его от назойливых репортеров, направляя прямо к машине. Луи без проблем скользнул на заднее сидение, и за ним тут же закрылась дверь. Повисла тишина, и шатен почти не мог дышать.  
  
Гарри сидел возле противоположного окна на длинном сидении лимузина. Его волосы были подвязаны темной шелковой банданой, и он был одет в бордовый костюм. И Луи заметил, что кроме пиджака на нем ничего не было — он не надел даже рубашку, так что пиджак прикрывал только половину груди. Затем Томлинсон заметил черное кружево, и ему пришлось отвести взгляд.  
  
— Привет, — произнёс Гарри.  
  
— Да. Привет, — Луи прокашлялся. — И снова мы встретились.  
  
— Новый день — новый шанс, — Гарри пожал плечами, поправляя пиджак. Он замолчал на несколько секунд, а затем снова заговорил. — Ты живешь в отеле?  
  
Луи посмотрел в тонированное окно.  
  
— Большую часть времени, да.  
  
— У тебя нет дома в Лос-Анджелесе?  
  
— Нет. Иногда я остаюсь в квартире сестры. Или у Лиама. У него огромный дом, так что он разрешает мне побыть там, — Луи пожал плечами. — Если не получается, я останавливаюсь в отеле.  
  
— Не проще ли купить дом?  
  
— Я, конечно, могу купить, но это бессмысленно. Когда мне не нужно быть в этом городе, я уезжаю отсюда.  
  
Гарри громко ахнул.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Мне здесь не нравится, — Луи повернулся к нему, не сводя глаз с чужого лица. — Я не чувствую себя здесь, как дома.  
  
— Значит, ты живешь в Лондоне? — задал вопрос Гарри.  
  
— Когда мне позволяет мой график, да, — Луи не мог не улыбнуться при мысли о своем родном доме в Донкастере. — В Лондоне у меня квартира, а в Донкастере — дом.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Мой дом не так далеко.  
  
— Тогда не знаю, что держит тебя в Лос-Анджелесе.  
  
— Погода хорошая.  
  
Луи нахмурился, но Гарри просто улыбнулся, как будто это была очень веская причина. Может быть, для Стайлса это и правда было так.  
  
— Ну да, — согласился он, — Но этого все равно не достаточно для меня, чтобы остаться здесь надолго.  
  
— Но твоя сестра переехала сюда, — сказал Гарри, вместо того, чтобы заставлять его объяснять почему он не любил Лос-Анджелес. Томлинсон был рад такому повороту событий. Он не любил объяснять свою жизненную позицию другим.  
  
— На самом деле, у нее квартиры по всему миру, — Луи снова посмотрел в окно, видя, что они уже приближались к театру. — Она стилист, работала буквально на каждом показе мод, который только сможешь назвать, и для нескольких именитых дизайнеров.  
  
— Ничего себе, похоже, она довольно успешна, — сказал Гарри. Луи был польщен.  
  
— Да, да, — сказал он, чтобы хоть что-то ответить, когда машина остановилась.  
  
— Думаю, нам пора, — Гарри выпрямился, взглянув на Луи. — Готов к небольшому представлению?  
  
Томлинсон усмехнулся — это нравилось ему больше, чем их прошлый выход в свет. Это уже стало намного более комфортным.  
  
— Игра началась.  
  
Дверь открылась, и Гарри вышел первым. Луи сделал глубокий вдох, обнаружив, что Гарри протянул ему руку. Шатен встретился взглядом с зелёными глазами, прежде чем вложить свою ладонь в чужую. Одним движением он выскочил из машины, и сразу же попал в круговорот ярких вспышек и громких криков. Люди скандировали его имя, а потом и имя кудрявого, и все смешалось.  
  
У Гарри теплая рука.  
  
Взглянув на него, Луи увидел, что тот просто сиял, размахивая рукой людям, стоящим по обеим сторонам от дорожки. Томлинсон решил сделать то же самое, понимая, что это то, чего он и сам хотел. Когда-то давно Луи мечтал о том, чтобы прийти на такое мероприятие со своим парнем, держась с ним за руки.  
  
Им велели просто пройтись по ковровой дорожке и не задерживаться у репортеров. Они остановились у самого входа, прямо возле стенда, на котором были изображены бренды спонсоров, чтобы позировать для камер. Гарри приобнял Луи за талию, притягивая к себе, и Томмо сделал то же самое, опустив руку на бедро кудрявого. Журналисты кричали их имена, чтобы они подошли ближе и дали интервью. Луи был уверен, что сейчас их всех интересует только одно.  
  
Как только они вошли в холл, то резко отпрянули друг от друга. Луи отступил назад, засунув руки в карманы брюк.  
  
— Было не так уж и плохо.  
  
— Это должно их убедить, — согласился Гарри. Он указал на вход в большой зал, где и состоится благотворительное мероприятие. — Мы не должны постоянно быть рядом. Давай встретимся за столом, когда все начнется, хорошо?  
  
Луи просто кивнул, наблюдая, за тем, как кудрявый уходит. Его ноги казались довольно длинными, а задница выглядела очень даже неплохо в этих брюках. Томлинсон задумался, что, может быть, он делал какие-то специальные упражнения, чтобы сделать свою пятую точку такой отменной.  
  
Нахмурившись, шатен отправился на поиски бара. Ему необходимо выпить.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри глубоко вдохнул, как только вышел из личного пространства Луи. Ему нужен был блядский перерыв, после столького времени, проведенного с этим человеком. Не только потому, что Гарри его не переваривал, а потому, что его внешний вид делал со Стайлсом непонятные вещи.  
  
Сегодня вечером Луи Томлинсон выглядел просто невероятно.  
  
В сочетании с этой неуверенностью, которую он пытался сыграть в машине, Гарри просто колотило от него. Луи, казалось, так нервничал, когда они приехали, хотя Гарри не был холоден по отношении к нему, или же Томлинсон просто пытался придумать, как сделать их отношения более правдоподобными. Гарри мог быть милым, но почему-то не делал этого.  
  
К счастью, ему не пришлось долго об этом думать, потому что к нему подошли несколько знакомых и отвлекли его непринужденными разговорами.  
  
Гарри отвлекся, да, но он не мог прекратить время от времени смотреть в сторону бара.  
  
— Следишь? — спросила Эмма Волластон, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Просто убеждаюсь, что он в порядке, — пожал плечами кудрявый, поворачиваясь обратно. Он понятия не имел, почему беспокоился о нем. Казалось, что Луи прекрасно знал, что делать, как и Гарри, хотя был на подобном мероприятии впервые.  
  
— Как мило, — проворковала она.  
  
По-видимому, она была одной из немногих людей, которые еще не слышали о фейковых отношениях Гарри. Тем не менее, он не стал это исправлять. Ему было плевать, что он нем подумают люди.  
  
Когда он подошел к столу, Луи уже сидел там, заливая в себя пинту пива. Гарри заметил второй стакан и сел рядом с ним.  
  
— Это для меня?  
  
— Я заметил, что ты не подходил к бару, и кто знает, когда они обслужат наш столик, — Луи пожал плечами и повернулся к Гарри. — Ты же пьешь пиво?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Да, конечно, — он взял стакан и отсалютовал Луи. — Твое здоровье.  
  
Луи повторил его действие.  
  
— И твое, приятель.  
  
Приятель, подумал Гарри. Сегодня вечером они ладили лучше, чем раньше. Возможно, это было потому, что они решили работать сообща, чтобы сделать это. Как бы то ни было, Гарри был благодарен за это, потому что это было намного лучше холодной войны между ними в первые часы. Они не являлись друзьями, но, по крайней мере, они пытались.  
  
— Ты знаешь, с кем мы сидим? — спросил Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы проверить карточку с именем рядом со своим местом.  
  
— Люк Коннолли, Найл Хоран и, — Луи сделал паузу, указывая на ту карточку, которую читал Гарри. — Кто?  
  
— Зейн Малик, — сказал Гарри.  
  
— О да. Зейн Малик, — было в его тоне что-то такое, но Стайлс не смог понять, что именно.  
  
Он уже где-то слышал это имя. Пытаясь вспомнить, он нахмурился, коснувшись нижней губы. Кудрявый знал, что встречался с этим парнем, но не мог вспомнить, когда и где. И было бы хорошо вспомнить, прежде чем он сядет к ним.  
  
— Летняя вечеринка Эмили Такеды, — напомнил Луи, наблюдая за парнем.  
  
— Что? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Это то место, где ты познакомился с Зейном. Ты пытаешься вспомнить, где вы встречались с ним раньше, верно? — Луи указал на карточку рядом с местом Гарри.  
  
— Он был там с Лиамом Пейном, — вспомнил тот, — спасибо.  
  
— Я достаточно хорошо его помню, — Луи провёл рукой по волосам.  
  
Гарри не понимал, как должен отреагировать. Томлинсон сказал это с положительным или с отрицательным подтекстом? Он совсем не мог его прочитать, чтобы понять истинный смысл его слов.  
  
— Ты дружишь с Лиамом, да?  
  
— Да, мы хорошо общаемся, — Луи улыбнулся, мельком взглянув на Гарри, — так что друзья Лиама — мои друзья тоже.  
  
— По крайней мере, вам есть о чём поговорить, — Гарри сел прямее, ему в голову внезапно пришла одна идея, — Не хочешь поменяться местами?  
  
— Зачем? — Луи нахмурился.  
  
— Так ты сможешь сидеть рядом с ним, — ответил он. Тогда Гарри смог бы сидеть рядом с Люком, чему был бы весьма рад.  
  
— Всё в порядке, но спасибо за заботу, — отказал Луи, а его взгляд начал медленно перемещаться по залу.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. Конечно же, Луи не знал истинных причин его предложения, поэтому в его ответе не было злого умысла. Тем не менее, Стайлс будто бы начал недолюбливать его немного больше.  
  
— Вот и всё. У нас хорошая компания.  
  
Обернувшись, Гарри увидел, что Найл подходит к Люку и Зейну. Возможность провести время с Хораном и Коннолли сделала бы ночь гораздо терпимее, чем нахождение в компании незнакомца. Таким образом, Гарри мог игнорировать присутствие Луи рядом с собой большую часть времени, сосредоточившись на друзьях.  
  
Найл обнял его и сразу же занял место рядом с Гарри, полностью игнорируя положенные им места. Зейн сел рядом с Луи, а Люк взял стул, стоявший левее Гарри, чтобы сесть немного дальше от него. Не показывая своего разочарования на счет этого, Гарри вежливо поприветствовал Зейна.  
  
— Теперь все не так уж плохо, — прокомментировал Найл, указывая на Гарри и Луи.  
  
Гарри попытался его заткнуть, но Найл полностью проигнорировал это.  
  
— Я не уверен, что всё так уж хорошо, — Луи пожал плечами и положил локти на стол, смотря на блондина, — но это определённо работает.  
  
— Я читал о вас недавно, — сказал Зейн, — довольно действенный пиар-ход.  
  
— Гарри встречается с людьми ради пиара каждый год, — Люк подмигнул Стайлсу, и тот почувствовал, как румянец предательски расплывается по его щекам: Коннолли выглядел слишком хорошо в сером костюме и с уложенными волосами, — всегда примерно в это же время.  
  
— Это весьма удобно, — Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
Луи фыркнул, ничего не сказав.  
  
— В любом случае, — Найл скрестил руки на груди, — почему на этот раз не было первого свидания?  
  
Гарри чуть не подавился пивом, которое только что взял.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Луи нахмурился.  
  
Прежде чем снова обратить внимание на шатена, Хоран поднял бровь, смотря на кудрявого.  
  
— На первые свидания Гарри обычно приводит своих фальшивых парней в мой ресторан в Лос-Анджелесе. Это мой кусок пирога от всех его трюков с другими знаменитостями.  
  
Все за столом засмеялись, кроме Гарри. Как он должен был объяснить Луи, что не мог привести его в ресторан Найла? Он не хотел, чтобы Томлинсон оказался рядом с дорогими для Гарри людьми. Он не хотел, чтобы Луи получил доступ к чему-то родному для сердца Гарри. Луи просто не заслуживал этого.  
  
— Почему  _меня_  не пригласили в «The Crazy Mofo»? — спросил Луи, насмешливо оскорбившись.  
  
— Ты знаешь о моём ресторане? — Найл ахнул.  
  
— Конечно, приятель, — Томлинсон подмигнул ему, заставив того непристойно покраснеть.  
  
— А кто-то не знает о нём? — спросил Зейн.  
  
— Ну, — Луи прочистил горло, — например, те люди, что выбирают вычурные места в Малибу.  
  
— Кафе «Habana» не вычурное, — Гарри хотелось придушить его.  
  
— Именно такое, — Луи указал на Найла, — его ресторан и меню не пропитаны пафосом. Не притворяйся, что и сам не знаешь этого.  
  
— Он прав, — сказал Люк, наполняя стакан водой, — «Habana» уж точно не так идеально, как они пытаются показать.  
  
— Да, спасибо, — Луи протянул Люку кулак для дружеского удара, — это рядом с чертовым шоссе.  
  
— Вы ведете себя так, будто это вина Гарри, — сказал Зейн, усмехнувшись.  
  
— А может и его. Особенно теперь, когда я знаю, что мог бы посетить «The Crazy Mofo» вместо этого, — Луи взглянул на Стайлса, с кривой улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Все мы получаем то, что заслуживаем, — Гарри закатил глаза.  
  
— В любом случае, — вмешался Найл, прежде чем Луи успел ответить, — вы, ребята, должны мне.  
  
— Мы? Должны? Тебе? — повторил Гарри, повернувшись к блондину и подняв брови.  
  
— Конечно, — Найл ткнул пальцем в грудь Стайлса, — ты приходишь в мой ресторан на все свои первые свидания — это всегда неплохая реклама.  
  
— Мы всё еще можем это сделать, — предложил Гарри.  
  
— Это не одно и то же, Хазз. Это не будет эксклюзивом. Вместо этого я хочу кое-что другое.  
  
— Как у меня могут быть какие-либо обязательства перед вами? — спросил Луи раздраженно.  
  
— Уточни в контракте, который ты подписал, соглашаясь сыграть его парня, — Найл нахально ухмыльнулся шатену, — не повезло, приятель.  
  
— Ну, это определённо не самый худший пункт, — тихо пробормотал тот, но Гарри всё же услышал его. Не похоже, что Луи мог бы ошибаться в подобном.  
  
— Итак, что тебе нужно? — спросил Гарри, возвращаясь к теме разговора.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал на моём шоу, — заулыбался Найл.  
  
— Что? — раздалось в унисон.  
  
— Это отличная идея! — Люк засмеялся.  
  
— Этого не будет, — Луи звучал почти испуганно.  
  
— Я позволю своему продюсеру вызвать ваши команды, — Найл ухмыльнулся, похлопывая Гарри по плечу, — это будет очень хорошо. Представь себе статьи, которые мы получим в прессе.  
  
— Статьи, которые  _ты_  получишь, — поправил его кудрявый.  
  
— Подумаешь, — Найл пожал плечами, — уверяю тебя, Нику понравится эта идея.  
  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — Гарри скрестил руки, — Но дело не в этом, правда.  
  
— Какой смысл вам двоим притворяться, что вы встречаетесь, если вы не делаете этого публично? —  блондин поднял брови.  
  
— Воу, — сказал Зейн, выглядевший так, будто слова Найла его действительно впечатлили.  
  
Если уж говорить честно, Гарри и сам был впечатлён. Этому невозможно было возразить. Найл был прав, и ни Гарри, ни Луи не могли сказать хоть что-то, чтобы опровергнуть его слова. Это именно то, что сказал бы им Ник. Гарри не сомневался, что тот с радостью согласится на план Найла.  
  
— Я даже готовить не умею, — пожаловался шатен.  
  
— Без проблем научу тебя, — ирландец взмахнул рукой, будто бы слова Луи не имели для него ни малейшего значения.  
  
Томлинсон не выглядел убеждённым, и на одно крохотное мгновение Гарри даже испытал к нему чувство жалости. Опять же, они оба знали, на что подписываются ради продвижения фильма, поэтому совместное появление на шоу в качестве пары не было чем-то неожиданным. У Луи не было причин жаловаться.  
  
— Лиам рассказывал мне о твоих блинах, — выпалил Зейн, выглядя слегка ошеломлённым.  
  
— Надеюсь, только хорошее, — простонал Луи.  
  
— Он сказал, что никогда не знал о существовании жжёных блинов до знакомства с тобой.  
  
— Это было всего один раз! — Томмо поднял руку в воздух, а его брови рассержено соединились. — И какого чёрта вы вообще  _меня_  обсуждаете?  
  
— Лиам часто рассказывает о тебе, — Зейн пожал плечами.  
  
Гарри взглянул на Луи, проверяя его состояние. Он выглядел раздражённо, но оставался милым. Возможно, как и предполагал Стайлс, раньше Лиама и Луи связывало нечто большее, чем дружба. Так что, сказанное Зейном лишь подтвердило эти предположения.  
  
— Я думал, что вы двое слишком заняты  _другими вещами_  во время ваших встреч, и вам уж точно не до разговоров, — Луи фыркнул.  
  
Зейн покраснел и быстро развернулся к Люку.  
  
— Итак, как поживает Крис? Почему он не смог прийти сегодня?  
  
Гарри всё еще пытался понять, намекал ли Луи на то, что Лиам и Зейн больше, чем друзья, но ответ Люка вырвал его из раздумий.  
  
— Я не знаю…на самом деле… Мы… Мы больше не вместе.  
  
Все замолчали, а Гарри почти забыл о необходимости дыхания. Он ждал этого несколько лет. И теперь, вот.  _Наконец-то._ Конечно же, он никогда не желал зла ни Люку, ни Крису, ни их отношениям. Но где-то глубоко внутри Гарри надеялся, что когда-нибудь Коннолли поймёт, что Крис не тот, кто ему нужен.  
  
— Дерьмо, — Зейн выглядел искренне огорченным и извиняющимся, — я ничего не знал об этом.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — заверил его Люк, но улыбка на его лице выглядела слишком наигранной. Он  _не_  выглядел нормально.  
  
Сердце Гарри забилось с удвоенной скоростью. Он должен был схватить Люка прямо сейчас, пока это не сделал кто-то другой. Стайлс не смог бы смотреть на то, как кто-то начал бы встречаться с Люком. Только не снова. Это был шанс Гарри, его время.  
  
— Вы хорошо смотрелись вместе, — сказал Луи, звуча белым шумом в ушах кудрявого.  
  
— Ну, — Люк прочистил горло, — это было нечто реально важное.  
  
Гарри будто бы ударили в живот. Это было важным.  
  
Но все, что делали они с Луи — притворялись, что встречаются, обманывая весь мир, просто чтобы повысить рейтинги своего фильма. Гарри не мог начинать отношения с Люком прямо сейчас, лишь бы убедиться, что никто другой не сделает этого. Прямо сейчас Гарри был публично связан с Луи. Он не мог встречаться с Люком при таких обстоятельствах, скрываясь от поля зрения общественности.  
Это не было тем, чего он так долго ждал.  
  
Гарри хотел схватить Люка за руку и убедиться, что он правильно понял. Но он просто сидел и притворялся, что все хорошо, хотя, конечно же, это было не так. Но это все, что он мог делать сейчас.  
  
— Пойдем, приятель, — сказал Найл и встал со стула. — Нужно выпить.  
  
Люк рассмеялся, но тоже встал.  
  
— Я определенно хочу напиться.  
  
— Пойду тоже возьму что-нибудь, — сказал Зейн, и Гарри посмотел на него. — А вы, ребята?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Стайлс, указывая на свое пиво. Он не хотел пить его прямо сейчас. Он чувствовал себя достаточно сильным, но не думал, что это хорошая идея. Вместо этого он наблюдал, как Зейн обнял Люка за плечи, когда они удалялись, и Найл жестом указал на них, что-то говоря.  
  
— Так вот оно что.  
  
Гарри повернулся к Луи, видя, как он провел пальцем по краю своего стакана и ухмыльнулся. Нахмурившись, Стайлс посмотрел на него.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты втрескался в Люка, — просто сказал Луи, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь в мире.  
  
Сердце Гарри ушло в пятки.  
  
— Прости, приятель, но в жизни ты не очень хорошо играешь, — шатен пожал плечами и положил локти на стол. — Ты был безумно очевиден.  
  
— Это не твое дело, Томлинсон, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь казаться устрашающим, но знал, что из-за дрогнувшего голоса у него ничего не вышло.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, что, все-таки, это мое дело, — Луи тихонько свистнул и кивнул, как будто он все понял. Но он ничего не понял. — На кону моя репутация.  
  
— Твоя репутация? — фыркнул Гарри, но это вовсе не было смешно. — Каким образом это связано с твоей репутацией?  
  
— Ну, если все-таки всплывет информация о том, что ты встречаешься с кем-то еще, это выставит меня идиотом, — Луи скрестил руки на груди. — Если ты забыл, для публики мы пара.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
  
— Разве ты не этого хотел? Чтобы о твоей личной жизни писали во всех газетах.  
  
— С чего ты взял? — Луи выгнул бровь. — Как я погляжу, это ты каждый год начинаешь поддельные отношения, чтобы точно оказаться во всех газетах.  
  
— Ну, не у меня недавно был очень пафосный каминг, — заметил Гарри. — И ты встречаешься со мной для этого же.  
  
— Мой каминг-аут никак не имеет никакого отношения к моей карьере, — огрызнулся Томлинсон, и, видимо, Стайлс задел его за больное.  
  
— Я так не думаю, — он наблюдал за действиями Луи. — Ты использовал каминг как смену имиджа. Запланированный пиар-ход.  
  
Луи скривился и прохрипел:  
  
— Осторожно, Стайлс, я могу случайно проболтаться о твоем маленьком секретике, когда Люк вернется.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь, — прошипел Гарри.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен, — Луи, не моргая, смотрел на Стайлса, его холодные голубые глаза буквально впивались в него. В них не было ничего милого, ничего теплого. И все же, Гарри мог видеть крупицы страха.  
  
Он знал: Луи не хотел этого делать, но собака, забившаяся в углу, была готова укусить. Он испугался.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь, — повторил Гарри, разорвав зрительный контакт, обводя взглядом комнату. Его сердце билось где-то в горле, в страхе, что он ошибается и что Луи и правда все разболтает, и тогда настанет пиздец для Гарри.  
  
— Ты действительно такой надменный мудак, — выплюнул Томлинсон, его голос все еще был низким. — Ты считаешь себя непобедимым.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен, — повторил он слова Томлинсона. Он даже не посмотрел на него. Вместо этого он улыбнулся, когда Найл, Люк и Зейн вернулись к столику.  
  
— Шоу начнется через минуту, — сказал Найл, садясь. — Они принесут нам напитки.  
  
— Мы и тебе заказали, — Гарри заметил, что Люк говорил с ним, а не с Луи. — Надеюсь, все в порядке.  
  
— Да, все прекрасно, спасибо, — Стайлс улыбнулся ему, и его сердце забилось еще быстрее, когда Коннолли улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Да, все просто зашибись, — пробормотал Луи рядом с ним. Он не выглядел нормально.  
  
Гарри проигнорировал это.  
  


+++

  
  
Луи ни капли не удивился тому факту, что Гарри жил в особняке в Беверли-Хиллз.  
  
Яркое калифорнийское солнце поднялось высоко, когда он заехал в ворота, припарковав машину на дорожке у входа. Луи заметил еще четыре машины, рядом с которыми он и встал. Похоже, Гарри нравились ретро-вещички; спорткар Томмо сильно выбивался.  
  
Луи не ожидал всего этого после того благотворительного вечера. Гарри каким-то образом удалось найти что-то, чтобы взять над ним верх. Когда Томлинсон нашел то, чем можно запугать Стайлса, тот каким-то образом отвлек его.  
  
Проблема в том, что Гарри не ошибся. Стэн настаивал на том, чтобы связать с камингом Луи смену имиджа. И как бы Луи не протестовал, уговорить друга ему не удалось. И, черт возьми, это его вовсе не радовало. Если бы он мог высказываться, он бы уже давно отдалил свой каминг-аут как можно дальше от своей карьеры.  
  
Вздохнув, он остановился перед дверью и позвонил в дверь. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы Гарри, одетый в шорты — короткие шорты — и футболку Rolling Stones, открыл дверь. Его волосы мягко обрамляли личико, и он выглядел расслабленным, если бы не складочка между бровей, которая образовалась. когда он увидел Луи.  
  
— Луи, — холодно сказал он, — Заходи.  
  
Луи решил сохранять спокойствие. Он последовал за Гарри и попал в просторный холл. За аркой виднелся сад и бассейн на заднем дворике. Широкая лестница вела на второй этаж с балкончиком с видом на холл.  
  
— Не знал, что ты кого-то ждешь, — услышал Луи и увидел Люка, когда они вошли на кухню. Он сидел за огромным столом со стаканом в руке. На плите стояло что-то вкусно-пахнущее.  
  
— Не знал, что у тебя гости, — сказал Томмо и подошел, чтобы пожать руку Коннолли.  
  
— Дом Люка за углом, — Гарри помешивал что-то в сотейничке.  
  
— Поэтому я и зашел, — пожал плечами тот.  
  
Мельком взглянув на них — Стайлс продолжил готовить, а Люк достал свой телефон — Луи подумал, что помешал им.  
  
— Что привело тебя сюда, Луи? — спросил Люк, и Луи переключился на него. — Гарри не говорил, что ты придешь.  
  
— Мы должны сделать фотографии для наших аккаунтов в соцсетях, — ответил Стайлс. Он сел рядом с Люком.  
  
Сидеть с ними было не так комфортно, как когда он стоял.  
  
— Это займет всего несколько минут.  
  
— Не останешься на обед? — спросил Коннолли.  
  
Луи даже не знал, кто был в большем шоке — он или Гарри. ОН абсолютно точно не хотел оставаться на обед, и он был уверен, что Гарри тоже не горел желанием, чтобы Луи был у него в доме дольше положенного времени.  
  
— Я бы не хотел мешать твоему… —  _свиданию_ , подумал Луи и сглотнул. Он взмахнул рукой, не зная, как закончить это предложение. У них было свидание? Как он попал в такую неловкую ситуацию? Как Гарри посмел поставить его в тупик?  
  
— Ты не помешаешь, — заверил его Люк. — Просто дружеский обед. Он должен остаться, да? — он повернулся к Гарри.  
  
Стайлс чувствовал себя неловко, как и Луи, и просто кивнул.  
  
— Конечно. Пожалуйста, останься.  
  
Теперь Томлинсон просто не мог отказаться.  
  
— Прекрасно, — сказал он, выдавливая улыбку.  
  
— Я налью тебе что-нибудь выпить, — сказал Гарри и встал, возвращаясь на кухню.  
  
Луи взглянул на него, пока он сидел напротив Люка, все еще улыбаясь. Некоторое время они сидели в неловкой тишине, и все, о чем мог думать Томмо — это о Гарри, делающий серьезные шаги в отношениях с Люком на публике.  
  
— Гарри сказал, что у вас скоро начинается промо, — сказал Коннолли, нарушая тишину. Луи кивнул.  
  
— Мы начнем с Европы через несколько недель, — он подумал о расписании, которое отправил ему Стэн несколько дней назад. Они объездят весь мир к октябрю, а затем вернутся в ноябре. Лондон, Париж, Берлин, Стокгольм, Рим — они отправятся в каждую столицу стран Европы для интервью, а затем полетят в Австралию и Азию.  
  
— Промо-туры такие утомительные, — сказал Люк, крутя стакан в руках.  
  
Особенно если вам приходится делать это с людьми, которых вы ненавидите.  
  
— Это точно, — решил ответить Луи, вместо того, о чем подумал.  
  
Гарри вернулся и поставил стакан перед Томлинсоном. Он принес тарелки и столовые приборы, и Луи подумал, что его мама бы не одобрило того, что он просто так сидит.  
  
— Давай помогу, — предложил он, вставая со стула.  
  
Стайлс выглядел удивленным и покачал головой.  
  
— Все нормально. Разговаривай, я все подам.  
  
Луи снова сел и посмотрел Гарри вслед, который возвращался на кухню.  
  
— Я не знал, что он умеет готовить, — сказал Люк, тоже смотря на Гарри. — Ну, по крайней мере я никогда за ним это не замечал.  
  
Томлинсон пожал плечами. Он не знал многого о кудрявом. Они очень мало говорили, и Луи, если честно, было все равно. С другой стороны, Стайлс не был похож на человека, умеющего готовить. По его опыту, люди, которые умели готовить, были великими людьми; дружелюбными и заботливыми. Гарри, похоже, не хотел заботиться о людях.  
  
Или хотел?  
  
— Может, он и не умеет. Мы еще не пробовали, верно? — сощурился Луи.  
  
— Я всё прекрасно слышу, — сказал Гарри с кухни, не отрываясь от готовки.  
  
— Но я правда беспокоюсь, Стайлс, — не смог сдержать улыбки Томлинсон.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, пахнет удивительно, — заметил Люк.  
  
Гарри наполнил общую тарелку тем, что было в кастрюле, и вернулся к столу, чтобы поставить блюдо перед парнями. Луи не мог не наклониться, чтобы осмотреть пасту, приготовленную Гарри. Он заметил все виды овощей и почувствовал аромат чеснока с базиликом, из-за чего рот наполнился слюной с нетерпения. Гарри уже собирался сесть, как послышался звонок мобильного телефона.  
  
— Простите, это мой, — Люк достал устройство из кармана и ответил коротким приветствием.  
  
Луи наблюдал за тем, как он кривил лицо на то, что говорил ему человек на другом конце линии. Люк вздохнул и кивнул головой, прежде чем ответил:  
  
— Да, конечно. Нет, это не проблема.  
  
_Она самая_ , подумал Луи, потому что выражение лица Коннолли говорило само за себя.  
  
— Простите, ребят, — сказал он, как только завершил звонок. — Боюсь, я должен идти.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Гарри, выдавая свое удивление.  
  
— Они перенесли дату съемок, и я должен отправиться в Нью-Йорк через три часа, — Люк встал и обнял Гарри. — Но мы можем поужинать, когда я вернусь, ладно?  
  
— Конечно, — пообещал Стайлс голосом, который Луи не мог разгадать. — В любое время.  
  
Люк похлопал Гарри по спине, и шатен почувствовал себя так, будто вторгается в нечто интимное. Он отвернулся в сторону, будто что-то разглядывая.  
  
— Еще увидимся, Луи, — сказал Люк и протянул ему руку.  
  
Луи пожал ее на прощание и встал со стула, не уверенный, стоит ли ему провожать парня вместе с Гарри. Он решил остаться на месте и дать им шанс побыть наедине. Что бы ни готовилось произойти до того, как пришел Луи, вероятно, требовало не много времени, чтобы случиться.  
  
Через несколько минут Гарри, нахмурившись, из-за чего у него появилась складка между бровей, вернулся, держа в руки в карманах шорт. Он остановился в дверной раме на кухню и уставился на Луи.  
  
— Я должен уйти, — бездумно выдал Томлинсон. Пристальный взгляд Гарри был слишком напряженным, слишком расстроенным, чтобы у Луи оставалось желание находиться рядом с ним.  
  
Пару мгновений кудрявый молчал и не двигался.  
  
— Мы должны сделать фотографии, — в итоге сказал он и вернулся к столу. — И выбрасывать еду было бы пустой тратой ресурсов. Мы можем поужинать вместе.  
  
Луи пытался найти хоть что-нибудь в лице Гарри, что позволило бы ему понять, как тот себя чувствовал, но не мог. Он пока недостаточно хорошо знал Стайлса, чтобы научиться читать его.  
  
Томлинсон сел за стол вслед за Гарри и в тишине они наполнили свои тарелки. Луи взглянул на кудрявого, прежде чем попробовать еду. После первого укуса он моргнул и снова посмотрел вверх.  
  
Гарри, заметив движение, уставился в ответ.  
  
— На самом деле очень даже хорошо, — похвалил Луи.  
  
— Не знаю, почему ты так удивляешься, — Стайлс отломил себе кусочек хлеба.  
  
— Ты не ассоциируешься у меня с человеком, который готовит, — Луи пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю, я просто не похож на тебя.  
  
— Кто сказал, что я не готовлю? — возмутился шатен, хмурясь.  
  
— Ты не готовишь, — Гарри покачал головой.  
  
На секунду Луи задумался о ссоре только из-за этой фигни.  
  
— Так ты вспомнил ту историю о блинах? — догадался он.  
  
— Это просто доказало то, что я уже понял, — сказал Гарри и опустошил свой стакан. — Уверен, ты даже сжигаешь яйца.  
  
— Вау, твое мнение обо мне даже хуже, чем я думал, — Томлинсон сухо рассмеялся. Это явно выглядело не так, будто он забавлялся.  
  
— Ты и не представляешь, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — Луи положил вилку.  
  
— Что? — Стайлс поднял брови. — Я в жизни не сжигал яйцо.  
  
— Как и я, — твердил Томлинсон, теряя терпение.  
  
— Только блины, — усмехнулся кудрявый и доел пасту, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
  
— Радуйся, что я не шеф-повар, — как ни в чем не бывало съязвил Луи, не дав Гарри насладиться своей провокацией.  
  
— А я смог бы, — задумчиво нахмурился Гарри. Луи не знал, как ему следует реагировать на Стайлса, наблюдающего за тем, как он ест.  
  
— Пусть ты и умеешь готовить, Стайлс, это не значит, что ты можешь стать шеф-поваром, — фыркнул Томлинсон.  
  
— Скажи это снова после того, как попробуешь мою фахиту*, — сказал кудрявый, указывая пальцем на Луи.  
  
 — Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — ухмыльнулся шатен, взглянув на мужчину. Он замер, как только понял, что сделал. Что  _они_  делали. Они флиртовали.  
  
Гарри, кажется, и сам теперь понял. Он встал и вынес свою пустую тарелку на кухню. Голос актера звучал безразлично, когда он спросил:  
  
— Должен ли я спрашивать тебя о свидании, если мы уже встречаемся?  
  
На секунду шатен задумался о том, чтобы бросить его, но это было не в его стиле. Однако за ним всегда было последнее слово.  
  
— Поскольку мы на самом деле не встречаемся, то есть, это всего лишь гипотетически, я должен предупредить, что за мной не удастся ухаживать на каких-то макаронах с холодным чаем по вечерам. Я ожидаю высший класс, Стайлс.  
  
— Я бы не стал ухаживать за тобой, — напомнил ему Гарри, когда вернулся.  
  
— Позволь мне дать тебе совет, — шатен наклонился, уперев руки в стол. — Это не то, как бы ты добивался сердца Коннолли.  
  
— Слава богу, у меня есть эксперт, — выражение лица Гарри стало темнее.  
  
— Ну, если ты испортишь мне репутацию, я бы хотел, чтобы она, по крайней мере, стоила того.  
  
— Снова, — простонал Гарри, закатывая глаза. — Я не собираюсь портить твою репутацию.  
  
— Я напомню тебе, когда это случится, — пробурчал Луи. — Он был сегодня не без причины, не так ли?  
  
— Мы говорили, — Стайлс отвел взгляд.  
  
— О чем? — хотел знать Томлинсон.  
  
— Это тебя не касается, — Гарри взял телефон и указал на просторную гостиную. — Чем быстрее закончим с фотографиями, тем быстрее ты сможешь уйти.  
  
— Разве ты не прекрасен? — спросил Луи, но всё равно встал. — Идеальный хозяин.  
  
— Почти столь же прекрасен, как и ты. — Стайлс пошел впереди.  
  
Они сели на диван, и шатен почувствовал жжение в груди, призывавшее его продолжать выталкивать из Гарри ответы. Он был обязан знать, что происходит.  
  
— Серьезно. Разве ты не думаешь, что я должен знать, что творится между тобой и Люком?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Гарри, отбрасывая подушки с дивана.  
  
— Не самом деле, — Луи сглотнул, немного повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на кудрявого. — Мне неудобно делать это, зная, что у тебя есть парень.  
  
Пару секунд Гарри молчал, и Томлинсон мог видеть, будто тот искал какой-нибудь злобный и остроумный ответ. Затем мужчина вздохнул и покачал головой. Его тело расслабилось на спинке дивана.  
  
— Люк не мой парень. Мы просто говорили о такой возможности.  
  
— Возможности? — нахмурился Луи.  
  
— Если тебе так легче, мне было бы неудобно поступать так с тобой, пока я с ним, так что я, вроде, попросил его подождать, — объяснил Гарри, избегая взгляда.  
  
Внезапно до Луи дошло, что бы это могло значить, и ему пришлось сдержать вздох:  
  
— Ты всё это время заводил фейковые отношения, потому что любил  _его_?  
  
Стайлс вздрогнул, буквально скорчившись, и уставился в пол, когда румянец поднялся к щекам.  
  
— Мой агент сказал, что ради рекламы не мешало бы встречаться с людьми.  
  
— А Люк… ну, понимаешь? — откашлялся Луи.  
  
— Он совсем недавно порвал с Крисом, — актер пожал плечами. — В любом случае, мы договорились поговорить об этом в январе, как только наш с тобой контракт истечет.  
  
— Звучит разумно, — согласился Луи.  
  
— Что-нибудь еще, что бы ты хотел узнать о моей личной жизни или пока всё? — спросил Гарри и разблокировал телефон.  
  
— Я не просил изливать мне душу, — шатен закатил глаза.  
  
— Давай просто сделаем пару фото и покончим с этим, — Стайлс приобнял Луи и поднял мобильник так, чтобы их лица стало видно на экране. Он прижался ближе к Томлинсону, такой теплый и мужественный, что Луи мог слышать запах его геля для душа, шампуня, стирального порошка и чего-то еще, что нельзя описать. Вероятно, это был сам Гарри.  
  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто собираешься кого-то убить, — прокомментировал Луи, заметив выражение кудрявого.  
  
— Нет, — Гарри толкнул руку Томлинсона и его брови нахмурились сильнее, если это еще было возможно.  
  
— Я знаю, что многие люди считают привлекательным угрюмость, — начал Луи и повернулся лицом к Стайлсу, внезапно осознав, насколько близки не только их тела, но и лица. — Но тебе это не идёт.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, что мне идёт, — ответил Гарри, и Луи услышал затвор, что значит, мужчина только что сделал снимок. Шатен быстро наклонился, чтобы оставить на щеке кудрявого короткий поцелуй. На секунду ему показалось, что Гарри слегка вздрогнул, прежде чем сделать еще одну фотографию. Стайлс продолжал делать фото в совершенной тишине и Луи задался вопросом, действительно ли он был тем, кто тогда задрожал.  
  
— Теперь я, — предложил Томмо и отстранился. Ему пришлось взять себя в руки, когда сердце забилось немного быстрее. Просто… это был Гарри Стайлс. Конечно, он был привлекательным, но Луи он даже не нравился. Его тело просто реагировало на то, что он был рядом хоть с кем-то, чего не случалось уже длительное время.  
  
Если начистоту, то он никогда еще не был так близок к мужчинам. До каминг-аута было нелегко встретить кого-то, не говоря уже о том, чтобы завязать отношения с мужчиной. Тем более, если Томлинсон хотел поддерживать незапятнанный образ для своей карьеры.  
  
— Давай попробуем сделать это хоть немного более естественным, — попросил Луи, и толкнул Гарри, чтобы тот лёг на диван.  
  
— Что для тебя значит «более естественным»? — Стайлс выглядел немного удивленным, но сделал так, как его попросили.  
  
— Заткнись уже и ложись, — Луи устроился рядом с Гарри и потянул его за запястье, чтобы тот обнял его за талию. Затем он поднял свой телефон и сделал фото себя, прижатым к груди Гарри. Несколько локонов Гарри были видны, как и его кольца, полностью выдавая того, кто обнимал Луи.  
  
— Возьми меня в кадр, — тихо сказал Гарри, сжимая талию Луи. Его длинные худые пальцы хорошо смотрелись вместе с пальцами Луи.  
  
Луи протянул руку чуть выше, и, когда лицо Гарри появилось на дисплее, нажал кнопку. Гарри же, закрыв глаза, поцеловал Луи в макушку, зарываясь носом в его волосы. Оставшись в таком положении ещё на пару мгновений, Луи сделал новое фото, глядя прямо в камеру. Он был поражён тем, как расслабленно выглядел.  
  
— Это все? — спросил Луи, садясь, чтобы создать немного свободного пространства между ними.  
  
— Думаю, этого будет достаточно, — Гарри кивнул, а его рука медленно соскользнула с талии Луи, — мы должны опубликовать их через некоторое время, и дело сделано.  
  
— Блестяще, — прокомментировал Луи, вставая, — думаю, тогда мне пора идти.  
  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Гарри, не глядя на Луи и следуя за ним в гостиную.  
  
— Спасибо за ужин, — вспомнил о манерах Луи, ведь мама хорошо его воспитала. Он всегда должен быть вежливым. Даже с Гарри Стайлсом.  
  
— Не за что, — Гарри засунул руки в карманы, странно поглядывая на Луи, — значит, увидимся в аэропорту?  
  
— На следующей неделе, — подтвердил Луи, коротко кивнув.  
  
Они не сказали друг другу больше ни одного слова. Когда Луи уходил, он заметил, что одна из машин пропала, и решил, что она принадлежала Люку. Это, видимо, означало, что Люк и Гарри имели схожие вкусы в автомобилях.  
  
Что было вполне нормальным, решил Луи. Странное поведение его тела в непосредственной близости от Гарри Стайлса не означало, что у Луи был какой-либо интерес к Гарри. Вообще-то, они оба не интересовали друг друга.  
  
Как только их контракт закончится, Луи сможет найти себе хорошего парня и, наконец, попробовать все те вещи, которые не мог себе позволить последние пять лет. Он получит желаемое, а Гарри Стайлс — лишь ещё одна ступенька на пути к этому.  
  
Сев в машину, Луи выехал за пределы особняка, пытаясь игнорировать призрачное прикосновение, которое всё еще ощущалось на его талии. Это было просто физической реакцией; его тело жаждало чего-то, что всё ещё Луи не мог себе позволить.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри проснулся, когда его телефон начал звонить. Он моргнул, понимая, что уснул во время просмотра телевизора. Зевая, он нашарил телефон на столе, отвечая на звонок.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты серьёзно спишь в середине дня? — спросила Барбара.  
  
— Я свободен. Я могу делать всё, что захочу, — Гарри перекатился на спину и потянулся, стараясь держать глаза открытыми.  
  
— Вообще я звоню, потому что пришли те средства по уходу за кожей, которые ты хотел опробовать, — она говорила так, что Гарри смог понять, что она хочет сказать ему что-то еще.  
  
— И? — спросил он.  
  
— Черт возьми, Хазза, — вздохнула она, еле слышно прошептав, — эта фотография выглядит очень интимной.  
  
— Какая фотография? — Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, отправлял ли он ей какие-нибудь фотографии в последнее время.  
  
— Эй, ты точно уже проснулся? — Барбара вздохнула, как будто разговаривала с маленьким ребенком. Гарри не сильно уж и обиделся на это. — Та фотография, которую только что выложил Луи Томлинсон.  
  
— О, — сказал Гарри, шире открывая глаза, — я её еще не видел.  
  
— Ну, я имею в виду, ты был там, когда создавалось это фото, и этого достаточно, — заметила она, — разве вы не милые?  
  
— Конечно же нет, мы терпеть друг друга не можем, — хорошо, а вот это уже показалось ему обидным.  
  
— В таком случае, вы просто восхитительные актёры. Выглядит очень реалистично, — Гарри знал, что в этот момент она пожимает плечами, пусть он и не мог её видеть.  
  
— Меня определённо не интересует Луи Томлинсон, — Гарри не был до конца уверен, зачем сказал это, ведь очевидных причин для этого не было. Вдруг он вспомнил, как тело Луи подходило его телу, каким приятным был вес Луи на его торсе. На мгновение это смутило его. Но потом он вспомнил, что, пусть Луи и был привлекательным, всё это было несравнимо с тем, что он испытывал рядом с Люком.  
  
— Вы виделись с ним недавно? — Спросила Барбара, напевая.  
  
Ему не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы понять, что речь шла о Люке. Барбара была рядом с Гарри с самого начала, она была одной и немногих, кому Гарри вообще рассказал о своих чувствах.  
  
— Я действительно добился прогресса в этом, — сказал он, глубоко вдыхая, — он заходил ко мне, чтобы поговорить, и я просто…. Признался?  
  
— Прямо как в старшей школе, — сухо ответила Барбара, — в твоём возрасте уже не признаются, Гарри.  
  
— Заткнись, — он рассмеялся, зная, что она могла шутить над ним, продолжая любить его, — я так долго этого ждал.  
  
— И что же он ответил?  
  
— Что он хотел бы попробовать, — сказал Гарри, всё еще не веря в свою удачу, — он только что расстался с Крисом, так что ему требуется время, чтобы разобраться во всем. Но он хотя бы не отказывал.  
  
— А что на счет Луи? — поинтересовалась Барбара.  
  
— Я сказал Люку, что мне неудобно начинать что-либо, пока… — он остановился, подбирая правильные слова, — Даже если отношения с Луи фальшивые, я не буду чувствовать себя комфортно, понимаешь?  
  
— Да, я всё понимаю. И как Люк?  
  
— Он великолепен, — Гарри сделал глубокий вздох, — абсолютно великолепен. Мы решили, что попробуем в конце января, когда мой контракт закончится.  
  
— Это хорошие новости, — в голосе Барбары был океан нежности, и вдруг она засмеялась, — только не влюбись в Луи за это время.  
  
— Определённо не влюблюсь, не беспокойся об этом, — фыркнул Гарри.  
  
— Всё в порядке, милый, но мне нужно идти, — она всё еще смеялась, когда желала ему спокойной ночи.  
  
Гарри лёг на диван, заходя в Instagram со своего телефона. Он подписался на Луи несколько недель назад, а тот ответил ему взаимностью. Гарри не так уж часто пользовался этим приложением, редко загружал фотографии, но он заметил, что Луи был там весьма активным.  
  
Фотография, которую выложил Луи, была первой в его ленте, и на мгновение Гарри пришлось задержать дыхание. Томлинсон выглядел мягким, невероятно мягким. Он прижимался к Гарри с сонным выражением на лице. Пальцы Гарри лежали на его талии, а солнечный свет отражался от камней его колец. Сам он выглядел вполне довольным, будто бы действительно наслаждался происходящим.  
  
Но это было не так.  
  
Гарри нахмурился и дважды нажал на изображение, открывая комментарии. Он прочитал несколько, прежде чем увидел подпись Луи под фото.  
  
_Люблю лениться вместе с тобой._  
  
Фотография Луи, очевидно, привлекла к себе немало внимания. Гарри поежился, размышляя над этой подписью; он чувствовал себя чужим в собственной коже.  
  
Это была такая смелая ложь.  
  
За всё это время Гарри не задумывался о том, как много он вынужден лгать. Вероятно, из-за Люка он наконец-то это понял. Это сделало всё только хуже. Внезапно он понял, что не хочет больше обманывать весь мир.  
  
Всё еще глядя на фотографию, Гарри задавался вопросом, будет ли у него что-то подобное, но настоящее? Не фальшивое, призванное лишь заставить людей поверить, а нечто, что было бы его личным,  _нерушимым._  
  
Может быть, когда придет январь, у Гарри будет шанс.  
  


===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фахи́та — блюдо техасско-мексиканской кухни, представляющее собой завёрнутое в тортилью (мягкую пшеничную лепёшку) жареное на гриле и нарезанное полосками мясо с овощами.


	4. Dolls//Марионетки

Гарри зевнул, потирая глаз одним пальцем. Он нахмурился, когда машина остановилась и, посмотрев в окно, увидел, что они были перед виллой в Западном Голливуде.  
  
Луи вышел из дома, выглядя таким же уставшим, как и Гарри, когда тот последний раз смотрелся в зеркало. Он был одет в джоггеры и объёмный джемпер, а лицо скрыто капюшоном.  
  
Гарри передвинулся на свое место, когда Луи сел в машину, пробормотав:  
  
— Утро.  
  
— Доброе утро, — ответил Гарри, смахнув рукой с лица мешающиеся кудри. Волосы ещё полностью не высохли, поэтому неприятно холодили кожу.  
  
Луи обнял себя руками, вжимаясь в кожаное сидение, Гарри отвернулся, когда машина снова пришла в движение.  
  
— Ты купил новый дом? — спросил он.  
  
— Это Лиама, — ответил Луи. — Он позволил мне остаться на неделю, потому что я не могу вернуться в Лондон.  
  
— Почему нет? — нахмурился Стайлс.  
  
— Потому что Стэн настоял, чтобы я пошел вместе с тобой. Продолжать притворяться и все такое, — Луи пожал плечами. Он еще ни разу не посмотрел на Гарри.  
  
— Должен ли я беспокоиться о своей репутации сейчас? — спросил тот, поднимая бровь.  
  
— Он мой лучший друг, — сказал Луи таким тоном, как будто это было более, чем очевидно.  
  
— Просто спрашиваю, — пробормотал Гарри и снова отвернулся, глядя в окно. — Это может быть неправильно воспринято прессой или фанатами.  
  
Луи не ответил, и Гарри больше не поворачивался к нему, так они и провели остаток поездки в тишине. Стайлс не мог сказать, что он был против этого. У него сложилось такое мнение, что уставший Луи был еще более противным и злым, чем обычно.  
  
Когда они прибыли на территорию аэропорта Лос-Анджелеса, Пол повернулся к ним с переднего места.  
  
— Гарри, ты выходишь первым и ждешь Луи. Мы проведем вас вместе. Убедись, что папсы сделают хорошие снимки. Ладно?  
  
Актёр кивнул, и когда он взглянул на рядом сидящего парня, то заметил, что тот сделал то же самое.  
  
Через мгновение дверь со стороны Гарри открылась. Он вышел из машины, мастерски игнорируя папарацци, зовущих его по имени, и повернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Луи вслед за ним покинул салон автомобиля. Стайлс похвалил себя за то, что даже не дёрнулся, когда парень обернул руку вокруг его талии и прижал к себе. Несмотря на то, что Томлинсон был немного меньше, чем кудрявый, казалось, что он защищал его от камер.  
  
Держась друг за друга, они вошли в аэропорт, окружённые телохранителями, которые также несли их багаж. Оказавшись внутри, Луи немедленно отпустил Гарри, пряча руки в карманах джоггеров. Гарри проигнорировал неприятное чувство в груди, появившееся от того, как шатену некомфортно было рядом находиться.  
  
К счастью, Гарри заметил Барбару, когда они прошли через турникет к выходу на посадку. Она встретила его с распростертыми объятиями, и парень был невероятно благодарен за их знакомство. Хорошо, что они стали друзьями. Ему всегда нужен был кто-то близкий рядом, когда улетал в другую страну.  
  
— Привет, малышки, — проворковала девушка, сразу запустив пальцы в его волосы. — Готов отправиться в путь?  
  
Гарри терпеливо подождал, пока она поправит и уложит руками волосы так, как ей нравилось.  
  
— Я не могу дождаться, когда уже окажусь в Лондоне. У меня будет несколько выходных, чтобы навестить семью.  
  
— Лондон же после Берлина? — она достала свой мобильный, наверное, чтобы еще раз проверить расписание.  
  
— Вроде, да.  
  
— А я вот не могу дождаться шоппинга в Риме и Париже, — сказала Барбара, сняв сумочку с плеча, чтобы убрать мобильный телефон.  
  
— Я больше люблю ходить по магазинам в Барселоне, — Гарри поджал губы, — или в Токио.  
  
— Вообще-то мы говорили об европейских городах, — девушка хихикнула, игриво пихнув парня в бок. — В любом случае, — добавила она, заглядывая через плечо Гарри, — как дела с твоим ненастоящим парнем?  
  
Шатен обернулся, замечая «бойфренда», стоящего у панорамных окон. Он поправлял рюкзак на спине, и с ним за компанию стоял какой-то рыжий парень. Они тихо разговаривали, со стороны выглядя знакомыми друг с другом.  
  
— Думаю, все в порядке. Мы оба выполняем свои обязательства по контракту.  
  
— Так ты все еще не поладил  
с ним? — спросила Барбара.  
  
— Не совсем, — Гарри повернулся к ней. — Он меня раздражает.  
  
— Он кажется довольно милым.  
  
В ее глазах появился блеск, который уж больно не нравился актёру. Прежде чем он смог что-то сказать, она уже быстрым шагом направилась в сторону Луи. Гарри с явной неохотой последовал за ней.  
  
— Привет. Доброе утро! — весело начала девушка, протягивая руку. — Я Барбара, стилист Гарри.  
  
К удивлению Стайлса, Луи полностью повернулся к ней и обхватил её руку двумя ладошками. На лице было дружелюбная, даже счастливая улыбка, что, естественно, очень разозлило Гарри.  
  
— Привет. Приятно познакомиться, Барбара. Я Луи, а это мой помощник, Олли, — он представил рыжего друга.  
  
Оли пожал Барбаре руку, прежде чем протянул Гарри немного потную ладонь, легонько сжав.  
  
— Ты не берешь с собой стилиста? — спросила девушка, и в её голосе послышалось беспокойство.  
  
— Я всегда смогу его найти, если мне понадобится, не так ли? — Луи пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, если тебе вдруг будет нужна моя помощь, то ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне.  
  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо тебе, — Луи коснулся ее локтя, легонько сжимая руку. — Я, вероятно, воспользуюсь твоими услугами.  
  
— И, — продолжила Барбара, и смущенная улыбка расцвела на её лице, — я могу понадеяться, что ты познакомишь меня со своей сестрой, правда?  
  
Луи засмеялся, действительно искренне засмеялся. Его глаза сощурились, словно от яркого солнца, россыпь милых морщинок появилась вокруг, он запрокинул голову, широко улыбаясь и выглядя невероятно красиво в этот момент. Гарри нахмурился и снова посмотрел на Барбару.  
  
— Я уверен, что смогу это устроить, — вскоре ответил Луи, все еще хихикая. — Я не знал, что она так знаменита в этот сфере.  
  
— Ну, для меня она очень знаменитая из семейки Томлинсон, если честно, — стиистка подмигнула парню, тихо посмеиваясь.  
  
Гарри нахмурился сильнее. Барбара с первой же секунды поладила с Луи, когда она должна была презирать его вместе с Гарри. Какая дерзость!  
Луи снова засмеялся, положив руки на лямки рюкзака и потянув вниз.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что она тоже хотела бы встретиться с тобой.  
  
— Мы готовы отправиться, — Пол незаметно подошел к Гарри, положив ему руку на спину. — Все остальные уже на борту.  
  
Актёр незамедлительно направился к выходу на посадку, Пол и Барбара шли позади, стараясь не отставать. Один из сотрудников аэропорта снова проверил билет и паспорт парня, а затем их пустили в самолет. Скрываясь от любопытных глаз, их сразу по рукаву провели прямо в первый класс, где каждому из них была присвоена своё удобное сидение, больше похожее на кровать по ощущениям.  
  
Когда Гарри занял своё место, то увидел, что Барбара устроилась в том кресле, что находилось прямо перед ним, Луи же сел рядом с ним. Молча актёр проследил взглядом, как Томлинсон опустил спинку в горизонтальное положение.  
  
— Думаю, тебе лучше сесть во время взлёта, — высказался Гарри, когда парень лёг.  
  
Последний пожал плечами, натягивая одеяло на себя.  
  
— Я хотел бы посмотреть на то, как они попытаются разбудить меня для этого.  
  
— Это для твоей же безопасности, — Гарри возмущенно взглянул на парня.  
  
— Это мой знак «нет парковки», Стайлс, — Луи повернулся спиной к парню. — Так что, знаешь, это не имеет никакого значения для меня.  
  
Гарри нахмурился, не понимая, о чем вообще говорил Луи, но решил не продолжать разговор. Появился стюард, и он пошёл по проходу между рядами кресел, напоминая пассажирам пристегнуть ремни безопасности. Мужчина остановился перед Луи и на мгновение замешкался, а затем пошел дальше.  
  
Покачав головой, Гарри достал свою книгу. Он искренне надеялся, что Луи проспит весь полет. Это заметно облегчило бы им обоим жизнь.  
  


+++

  
  
В Риме было холодно. Конечно, стояла не настолько низкая температура, как в Лондоне в это же время года, но намного ниже, чем в Лос-Анджелесе. Небо было серым, тёмным, и Луи потерял счёт времени, но знал, что еще пока был день.  
  
В отдельных автомобилях они были доставлены в отель, в котором они пробудут в течение следующих нескольких дней, прежде чем  
отправиться в Барселону. Луи понадеялся, что им позволят немного поспать и отдохнуть. Первые несколько часов он дремал в самолете. После этого он провел оставшееся время за просмотром фильмов и насмехаясь над Гарри из-за того, что тот читал всё время. Даже в самолете кудрявый сохранял свой пафосный образ хипстера. Это было смешно.  
  
Оли позаботился о багаже Луи, когда они прибыли в отель. когда Томлинсон поднялся на нужный этаж, то заметил помощника с чемоданом, стоявшего у двери в его номер, и, к его огорчению, также увидел Гарри, открывающего дверь в комнату по соседству.  
  
— Барбара будет в комнате 203, — сказал Пол. — У нас должна состояться встреча перед ужином, чтобы разобраться в вашем расписании на завтра.  
  
Луи повернулся к Оли.  
  
— Когда будет ужин?  
  
— Эм… — он пожал плечами.  
  
— В семь, — ответил за него Пол. — Мы встретимся в номере Гарри в шесть.  
  
Луи кивнул и взял чемодан.  
  
— Благодарю.  
  
Как только за ним закрылась дверь, он вздохнул и уронил на дорогой паркет весь свой тяжёлый багаж вместе с рюкзаком. Он окинул взглядом своё временное жильё: просторная гостиная, красивые двери, ведущие на балкон, и богато украшенная арка в спальню. Диван, стоявший в центре, выглядел мягким, а подушки удобными.  
  
Луи сразу буквально побежал к кровати, скидывая по пути обувь. Он не удосужился снять одежду, с размаху откидывая края одеяла в сторону, падая на простынь, а затем накрываясь им. Прошло всего пару минут, и он провалился в сон, убаюканный приятной теплотой и мягкостью постели.  
  
Когда Луи проснулся, солнце уже садилось, и парень весьма спарился под одеялом. Он проверил часы, обнаружив, что у него был еще целый час до собрания. Кое-как Луи заставил себя вылезти из кровати и пошел в ванную комнату, чтобы принять долгий горячий душ.  
  
Спустя десять минут он уже стучал в дверь номера Гарри. Потребовалось всего какое-то мгновение, прежде чем так открылась, и показался парень в одном лишь полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, с мокрых волос капала вода прямо на распаренную кожу, и капельки соблазнительно скатывались вниз по телу.  
Луи пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы перестать пялиться на чужие кубики пресса и сосредоточиться на лице актёра.  
  
— Ты рано, — сказал Гарри, немного хриплым голосом.  
  
— Мне стало скучно, — ответил Луи, отпихивая его в сторону и проходя внутрь. Комната выглядела идентичной его собственной. — Не знал, что ты из тех парней, кто делает всё в последнюю минуту.  
  
Гарри, немного опешив от такой наглости, замер на пару секунд у двери, а затем слишком медленно закрыл её.  
  
— Вот для чего в комнате есть телевизор, знаешь? Чтобы убить скуку.  
  
— Прекрасная идея! — Луи в прямом смысле упал на диван и схватил пульт, включив телевизор. — Ты, вероятно, хочешь одеться, прежде чем появится остальная команда, не так ли?  
  
Гарри не ответил, и Луи стал смотреть какую-то итальянскую программу по телевизору, гадая, о чём там говорила женщина. Позже он осмелился взглянуть за плечо, заметив, что Гарри все ещё оставался без рубашки, но уже застёгивал джинсы. Они хорошо облегали его стройные ноги, и Луи снова пожалел, что Гарри был настолько чертовски привлекателен. Томлинсон не мог не реагировать на это, чувствуя, как его тянет к мужчине. Его широкие плечи, длинные ноги, тонкое, но мускулистое тело — он был невероятно хорош собой. Шатен задавался вопросом, насколько хорошим мог бы быть Гарри в постели: что могли делать эти губы и руки, насколько опытным он был…  
  
Луи встряхнул головой. Он не мог позволять себе такие мысли. Стайлс — не вариант. Он ему даже не нравился, а Луи, определённо, не стал бы спать с человеком, который ему не нравится. В любом случае, не в свой первый раз. Он реагировал так просто потому, что ему наконец разрешили смотреть на мужчин подобным образом, так что он всего лишь взвешивал варианты. Он, наконец, мог открыто проявлять интерес к мужчинам или даже подкатывать к ним, а не просто фантазировать об этом. Не то, чтобы он хотел подкатывать к Гарри.  
  
Сжав челюсть, Луи попытался сосредоточиться на программе. Он бы никогда не стал спать с Гарри и точка.  
  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, — сухо сказал Гарри, садясь в кресло напротив Луи.  
  
— Мой номер выглядит точно также, — съязвил Томлинсон, скрестив ноги.  
  
В дверь постучали, и Гарри встал, чтобы открыть её. Всего за несколько секунд комната заполнилась людьми. Луи выключил телевизор и снял ноги с дивана.  
  
— Давайте побыстрее, — попросила Джулия. Она была ответственной за их промо-тур и именно она спланировала даты. Также она должна была контролировать, чтобы им задавали правильные вопросы. — Думаю, все хотят скорее поужинать и раньше лечь спать.  
  
Оли сел рядом с Луи. Он пах сигаретами, и Луи догадался, что его друг снова проигнорировал таблички «не курить» в номерах. Снова. Оставалось надеяться, что на этот раз он хотя бы использовал балкон, но опыт заставлял сомневаться в этом.  
  
— Завтра утром у нас будут интервью с местными теле- и радиостанциями, — начала Джулия, как только все сели. — Остальные актёры прибудут в течение дня, но интервью будут брать в этом отеле, поэтому они присоединятся к нам здесь.  
  
— Будем ли мы меняется интервьюерами? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— У нас есть требования от большинства команд. У тебя с Луи будет совместное интервью в номере Луи, — как бы извиняясь, она улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
  
— Полагаю, нам нужно активней строить из себя парочку, — сказал Томлинсон, взглянув на Гарри. — Если мы хотим быть более убедительными.  
  
— Я отфильтровала вопросы, которые им разрешено задавать. Но вы все равно должны поделиться достаточно личной информацией, чтобы сделать всё убедительно.  
  
Стайлс взглянул на Луи и тот впервые смог прочесть его лицо: они ни черта не знали друг о друге. Луи кивнул на слова Джулии и Гарри сделал то же самое.  
  
— Просто убедитесь в том, что выглядите так, будто вы все еще на стадии медового месяца. — Джулия стала собирать бумаги, не глядя на них. — Будьте влюблены. У вас не должно возникнуть с этим проблем.  
  
Они оба — профессиональные актеры, так что с этим правда не должно было быть проблем. И всё же Томлинсон боялся, что ему ещё никогда не приходилось быть насколько актёром, как придётся сейчас.  
  


+++

  
  
Ужин шел тихо. Каждый выглядел усталым и измученным после их долгой поездки. Гарри понял, что заснуть сразу после того, как он оказался в гостиничном номере, вероятно, не самая хорошая идея. Он чувствовал себя бодро, а это означало, его ждёт долгая бессонная ночь.  
  
— Прости, милый, — сказала Барбара, когда Гарри собрался рассказать ей одну историю. — Я так измотана. Думаю, я пойду в свою комнату.  
  
— Ох, — актер быстро кивнул, кладя свою ладонь на ее. — Конечно. Спокойной ночи, милая.  
  
— Тебе тоже, — пожелала она и поцеловала его в щеку на прощание.  
  
Почти все остальные воспользовались предлогом Барбары и разошлись. В конце концов остались только Гарри, Луи и Оли.  
  
— Думаю, я тоже лягу спать, — извинился Гарри, испугавшись мысли о том, что он остался наедине с Луи и его другом.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказал ему Оли, пополнив себе напиток.  
  
— Увидимся утром, — шатен коротко махнул рукой.  
  
Гарри кивнул, пожелав им спокойной ночи, и направился к лифту. Когда он вошел в комнату, то включил телевизор, просто чтобы немного заполнить тишину. Он взял книгу, которую ему не удалось закончить в самолете, и переключил канал на что-то спокойное, понизив громкость.  
  
Примерно через тридцать минут он сдался. Он слишком бодрствовал, чтобы ложиться спать, а его мысли были слишком заняты тем, что должно было произойти завтра, чтобы заснуть. Он искренне боялся, что всё может испортиться. До сих пор играя с Луи пару, они были только с папарацци, да и то всего на несколько минут.  
  
На следующий день им нужно было убедить тех людей из СМИ в том, что они влюблены. Как они должны были сделать это, если до сих пор не могли терпеть друг друга в течение более пяти минут? Как Гарри должен был отвечать что-то о Луи, когда всё, что он знал, было то, что он просто заносчивый выскочка? И был ли он им?  
  
Сегодня за ужином он был очень мил с Барбарой и Джулией. Он смеялся вместе с ними, слушал их истории и терпеливо рассказывал Барбаре всё о своей сестре. То, как он говорил о ней, было искренне и ласково. Это всё, о чем Гарри знал. Луи любил свою сестру.  
  
Но Гарри даже не знал ее имени.  
  
Вздохнув, он проверил свои часы. Еще не было и десяти, а ему уже стало скучно. Здесь было не так уж много вещей, чем он мог бы себя занять. Тренажерный зал при отеле был закрыт, а сам выход не был вариантом. Пол, его телохранитель, заработал бы сердечный приступ.  
  
Зато всегда оставался бар, вспомнил Стайлс и надел ботинки. Он был бы не против выпить и, может, начать с каким-нибудь незнакомцем бессмысленный разговор, чтобы немного измотать себя.  
  
На лифте он поднялся до последнего этажа, заметив, что бар довольно пуст. Группка из четырех человек и какая-то парочка сидели за отдельными столиками у окон, и только один человек у барной стойки. Гарри ничего не мог поделать, чтобы сдержать улыбку, узнав его.  
  
— Не спится? — спросил он, когда присел рядом.  
  
Луи обернулся к нему, обхватив рукой свой стакан. Его волосы были немного спутаны, а кожа выглядела еще бледнее в тусклом освещении. Тем не менее, это не отнимало яркости его глаз. Стайлс чувствовал, что был увлечен этим цветом больше, чем хотел бы признать.  
  
Шатен недоуменно заморгал, но его разум тут же прояснился:  
  
— Ага.  
  
— И мне, — сказал Гарри и заказал бурбон.  
  
— Я проспал весь день, — вздохнул Луи. — Вероятно, это была не лучшая идея.  
  
— Я тоже, — понимающе кивнул Стайлс. — Теперь ни в одном глазу.  
  
— За бессонницу, — Луи поднял стакан, когда официант оставил заказ Гарри.  
  
— За бессонницу, — согласился кудрявый и выпил.  
  
Некоторое время они сидели молча, иногда отрываясь от напитков и наблюдая за работой бармена.  
  
— Мы всё испортим завтра, не так ли? — наконец спросил Луи.  
  
— Наверное, — сказал Гарри, пожав плечом. — Мне никогда не приходилось делать что-то подобное раньше.  
  
Луи повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него:  
  
— Правда? — он был искренне удивлен.  
  
— Всегда было достаточно подержаться за руки, пообедать и залить пару фейковых фото в социальные сети, — Гарри так же повернулся к Томлинсону лицом. — Мне не нужно было никого убеждать, что это реально.  
  
— Итак… — Какое-то время шатен просто смотрел на него, и Гарри стало неудобно под таким взглядом. — Как мы сделаем это?  
  
— Мы оба актеры. Мы должны справиться с этим, верно?  
  
— Может, если мы достаточно хорошо отрепетируем, — Луи поднял бровь и провел указательным пальцем по краю своего стакана. — Но я забыл. Само совершенство Гарри Стайлс не нуждается в репетициях, не так ли?  
  
— Думал, это твой девиз, — фыркнул мужчина, не совсем уверенный, почему перешли на такой тон.  
  
— Потому что дерьмо, над которым я работал раньше, слишком низкоуровневое? — предложил Луи.  
  
— Ты сам это сказал, — Гарри сделал еще один глоток бурбона.  
  
— Но это то, что ты думаешь обо мне, — Томлинсон продолжал пристально вглядываться в его лицо, судя по всему, не страшась конфликта. — Ты работал только с лучшими режиссерами, всегда получал главные роли в самых сложных фильмах. Я недостаточно хорош для этого.  
  
— Видимо, у тебя с этим проблемы, — кудрявый отвернулся и сосредоточил внимание на стакане.  
  
— Моя проблема — это ты, считающий, что я в чем-то хуже тебя, — немедленно ответил Луи. — И мы оба знаем: я не оставлю это просто так.  
  
Минуту Гарри молчал. Что бы он ни сказал сейчас, это либо разрушит все договоренности, либо приведет к миру. И он не хотел лгать. Он хотел быть честным и Томлинсон должен был это заметить. Гарри не знал как, но он надеялся на это.  
  
— Я думаю, — медленно начал Гарри, поворачиваясь к шатену. — Я был неправ, когда ты получил ту роль вместо меня.  
  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы доказывать тебе это, — молниеносно выдал Луи, как будто только и ждал, чтобы сказать это. Он сощурился, все еще сканируя лицо мужчины перед собой. — Мне не нужно.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Гарри.  
  
Они снова выпивали в тишине, и Стайлс нашел в этом что-то успокаивающее. Кажется, Луи сделал первый шаг к примирению, пытаясь прояснить все, что сложилось между ними. Не то, чтобы вражда закончилась, но они шли к этому.  
  
— Так почему же ты так ненавидишь ЛА? — спросил Гарри. Это было первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
  
— Слишком вычурно, — Луи пожал плечами.  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — сказал Гарри, поправляя рукой волосы, — но это не такое гламурное место, как они пытаются показать.  
  
— Ни капельки, — согласился Луи.  
  
— Я думаю, ты просто должен посмотреть на него с другой стороны, — Гарри раскачивал бокал с бурбоном, а янтарная жидкость сияла, отражая свет огней, — при желании можно найти множество хороших мест.  
  
— Возможно, — Луи пожал плечами, — но я таких ещё не видел.  
  
— Интересно, искал ли ты вообще, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
— В любом случае, — Луи прочистил горло, — что я должен знать о тебе? Лучше идти на это интервью подготовленными.  
  
— А что ты уже знаешь? — Гарри было действительно любопытно. Они провели немного времени вместе, но Гарри уже успел узнать некоторые вещи о Луи. Логично, что и тот должен быть узнать кое-что о нем, — Ты ведь понял обо мне хоть что-то?  
  
— Не совсем, — ответил Луи, — я хочу сказать…. Мы не особо много разговаривали, верно?  
  
— Ты любишь свою семью, — Гарри решил, что может начать, а Луи сможет подключиться в процессе, — У тебя есть хотя бы одна сестра. Ты хорошо дружишь с Лиамом Пейном, настолько хорошо, что он позволил тебе пожить у него. Ты упрямый, гордый и обожаешь оказываться правым в итоге.  
  
— Это то, что ты узнал обо мне? — Луи смотрел на него некоторое время, не показывая каких-либо эмоций на своём лице.  
  
— Еще ты очень смешной, вернее, можешь таким быть, — добавил Гарри, — ты постоянно шутишь с Барбарой и своей ассистенткой. Но со мной… ты используешь это в качестве защиты. Сарказм.  
  
— Да ты настоящий психолог, — Луи кивнул на это, присвистнув.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Луи, — Гарри закатил глаза. Томлинсон делал это снова — использовал свой сарказм в качестве защиты, пытаясь скрыть то, что действительно думал, — А сейчас твоя очередь.  
  
— Хм, да без проблем, — Луи сделал еще один глоток из своего бокала, — ты постоянно притворяешься. Тебе нравится быть уникальным, и ради сохранения этого образа ты притворяешься. Ты читаешь умные книги в самолете, хотя мог бы смотреть глупые фильмы. Наверное, ты смотришь только то, где играешь сам. Ведь другое недостаточно хорошо для тебя.  
  
— Ты ведь не серьёзно, — Гарри нахмурился, чувствуя себя раненым. Он знал, что не должен быть позволять злобе Луи влиять на него, и всё равно ему было больно от того, что его считали настолько лживым, — я не такой.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, Гарри? — Луи взглянул на него, пожимая плечами, — Тебе же нравится Лос Анджелес.  
  
— Это то, к чему всё сводится? — Гарри издал нерадостный смешок.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Луи, вздохнув после минутного колебания, — я просто понятия не имею.  
  
Гарри обдумывал свой ответ. Ему не нравилось, что Луи так низко о нём думает. И всё же он думал, что не должен стараться изменять его мнение. Он был тем, кто пытался сделать первый шаг. А Луи даже не приложил усилий.  
  
Откинув голову назад, Гарри опустошил бокал, затем встал и прислонился к стойке. Луи наблюдал за ним. Вдруг его глаза стали серыми. Они были не настолько яркие, как в начале их разговора. В них читалась неуверенность, которую Гарри видел только один раз, когда они вместе вышли на красную дорожку.  
  
Тогда он заговорил с Луи, но сейчас не собирался этого делать.  
  
— Есть кое-что ещё, — сказал Гарри, опустив бокал, — У тебя есть идея. И это то, что было в твоей голове до знакомства со мной. И ты даже не пытаешься смотреть в прошлое.  
  
Губы Луи образовали тонкую линию, но он не ответил. Если ему и было что ответить, Гарри не стал этого дожидаться. Вместо этого он повернулся и ушёл в свою комнату.  
  


+++

  
  
Луи застонал, когда зазвонил телефон рядом с кроватью. Он схватился за наушники, издав неприличное хрюканье.  
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Томлинсон. Это ваш звонок для пробуждения.  
  
Луи что-то промычал в знак согласия, всё еще не в состоянии открыть глаза.  
  
— Вам нужно что-нибудь ещё? — спросила женщина на другом конце линии.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Луи, заставляя себя сесть.  
  
— Завтрак будет через полчаса, сэр, — напомнила она ему дружелюбным голосом, — хорошего вам дня.  
  
— Вам тоже, — сказал Луи, но звонок был уже прерван.  
  
Он опустил голову и пожал плечами, прежде чем повесить трубку. Потирая глаза, он зевнул, задаваясь вопросов, проспал ли он хотя бы два часа.  
  
Он вздохнул, потирая руками лицо. После того, как Гарри покинул бар вчера, Луи остался ещё выпить. Он думал о словах Гарри всё снова и снова, зная, что они были правдивыми.  
Его слова о горделивости Луи тоже были правдой. Именно из-за неё он не мог спать половину ночи, по непонятным причинам боясь того, что может произойти утром.  
  
Он даже не мог точно сказать, чем его так раздражал Гарри. В нём было что-то такое, что вызывало у Луи подкожный зуд. Луи не мог объяснить этого, как и избавиться от этого.  
В его дверь постучали, когда он натягивал джемпер. Официант принёс два подноса, и Луи нахмурился, прежде чем заметил Барбару. Она выглядела свежей и бодрой, заходя в номер за официантом.  
  
— Доброе утро, Лу, — сказала она, кладя свою небольшую сумочку на стул, — я думала, что позабочусь о твоём макияже и укладке. Как тебе это?  
  
— Что Гарри скажет об этом? — спросил он, присматриваясь к её сумке.  
  
— Это даст мне время позавтракать, — ответил Гарри, заходя в комнату. Верхняя часть его волос была забрана в пучок. Сам же он был в тёмных джинсах и синей рубашке с непонятным белым узором, который Луи не смог разобрать.  
  
Смотря на него, Луи плюхнулся на кровать, затаскивая к себе один из подносов. Повернувшись к Барбаре, Луи пожал плечами и пересел на стул, который она уже успела притащить ближе к нему.  
  
Он снова взглянул на Гарри, который, удобно усевшись, поедал фрукты.  
  
_Птицы,_  подумал Луи.  
  
Узоры на рубашке Гарри были птицами.  
  
— Серьёзно, Стайлс? — Спросил Луи, не в силах скрыть смех в своём голосе. — Фрукты на завтрак?  
  
— Это проблема? — Гарри пожал плечами, взяв себе ещё кусочек яблока.  
  
— Вполне в твоём стиле, — ответил Луи.  
  
— Рад, что мне удаётся его сохранять, — Гарри приложил руку к груди, а после взял чашку.  
  
Закатив глаза, Луи отвернулся от него к Барбаре, позволив ей начать заниматься его волосами. Она уже что-то делала и тихо хихикала.  
  
— Что смешного? — Спросил Луи.  
  
— Вы двое постоянно пререкаетесь, — ответила она.  
  
— Как старая женатая пара, — отметил Гарри, — перевыполняем план.  
  
— Вы его даже не выполняете, — сказала Барбара, беря в руки фен, — вы, ребята, худшие в этом. Я удивлюсь, если кто-то поверит в сегодняшнее выступление.  
  
Она включила фен, а Луи тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя комок тревоги в своём животе. Она была права. Никто не поверит в их отношения. По крайней мере, пока они справляются таким образом. Между ними не было даже ничего дружелюбного, не говоря уже о каких-то нежных чувствах.  
  
В тишине Барбара делала ему макияж, пока он размышлял, что же сказать Гарри. Что-то, что смогло бы построить некий мост между ними, сделав интервью менее неловким. К сожалению, он понятия не имел, что же можно было сказать.  
  
— Хорошо, ты в порядке, — сказала Барбара, погладив его по плечу, — завтракай, а я позабочусь о Гарри.  
  
Луи встал со стула и увидел, как Гарри сполз с кровати. Он оставил свой поднос на одеяле Луи, вытаскивая галстук из своих волос. Его локоны распустились, и Луи снова почувствовал зуд под кожей, и раздражающий горло пульс.  
  
Присев на кровать и взяв поднос, Луи удивился найденному торту, тостам, джему и кофе.  
  
— Что это ещё за завтрак такой?  
  
— В Италии подают сладкие завтраки, — ответила ему Барбара.  
  
— А почему у Гарри другой? — Луи нахмурился, глядя на пустую тарелку Гарри. — У него не было сладкого завтрака.  
  
— Потому что я сам заказывал его, — сказал Гарри.  
  
— Просто съешь это, Луи. Ты получишь полноценный обед позже, — Барбара закатила глаза, — завтрак на самом деле очень хороший.  
  
Луи нужен был кофе. Вздохнув, он начал есть. Это было болезненно сладко, но всё же хорошо. Это давало необходимую энергию.  
  
Барбара взяла перерыв после того, как закончила с внешним видом Гарри, оставив их в покое. Джулия должна была прийти в любой момент. Луи же надеялся, что она появится в то время, как Барбара всё еще будет с ними.  
  
— Я должен надеть свои солнечные очки? — Спросил Гарри, садясь на диван и закидывая руку на его спинку  
  
— Солнечные очки? — Луи нахмурился, подходя ближе.  
  
— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я один из тех, кто носит солнечные очки в помещениях, — Гарри пожал плечами, — просто пытаюсь соответствовать своему образу.  
  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — Луи поднял бровь.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что наоборот, — Гарри пожал плечами, скрещивая ноги.  
  
— Ты маленький говнюк. Ты знаешь это, Стайлс? — Луи сел рядом с ним, засовывая руки в карманы своего джемпера.  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся, выглядя очень довольным, что заставляло сердце Луи биться чуть быстрее. Луи не знал, что это за чувство. И всё еще не нашёл способа остановить это.  
  
— Это слишком хорошо сочетается с твоим восприятием меня, да? — спросил Стайлс, наклоняя голову.  
  
— Ты заткнешься когда-нибудь? — Луи наклонился, чтобы схватить Гарри за руку.  
  
Гарри среагировал моментально; его глаза немного расширились, а рот распахнулся. Луи наклонился еще ближе, сталкиваясь с парнем, смотря ему в глаза. Гарри отпрянул, и впервые за долгое время Томлинсон заметил, что у него зеленые глаза; темно-зеленые с крупицами янтаря.  
  
Когда Гарри моргнул, зрительный контакт был прерван, Луи отступил назад. Он выдохнул, даже не поняв, что задержал дыхание. Он отпустил руку Гарри, и его кожа горела в тех местах, где он касался Гарри.  
  
— Я понял, хорошо? — сказал Луи, собственный голос казался тихим. — Я был не прав. Я ошибался.  
  
Гарри неверяще уставился на него, хмурясь. Он медленно кивнул и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в этот момент дверь открылась, впуская Джулию.  
  
— Ладно, ребят, мы можем начинать, — сказала она, как и всегда. — Первое интервью через пять минут.  
  
Луи отскочил назад, чтобы между ними было какое-то пространство. Он прочистил горло и скрестил руки на груди. Гарри придвинулся к нему, сжав пальцами колени.  
  
Пришли две горничных: одна собирала подносы, другая заправляла кровать Луи. Вскоре пришла третья, ставя новый поднос с двумя стаканами и бутылкой воды на столик перед ними.  
  
Джулия подошла к ним.  
  
— Вы языки проглотили?  
  
— Все нормально, мы готовы, — сказал Стайлс, глубоко вздыхая, и Луи почувствовал некое напряжение; то же напряжение, что зависло у него в животе.  
  
— Сначала для Kiss Kiss Италия, — сказала им Джулия, явно довольная ответом.  
  
_Kiss Kiss_ , повторил Томмо у себя в голове, не уверенный было ли это смешно или странно. Он только что почти поцеловал Гарри Стайлса. Он почти не дышал, и он еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не посмотреть на него.  
  
— У вас с ними десять минут, потом следующие, — продолжала она, прищурившись, глядя в список на своем планшете. — Вопросы?  
  
Миллион. У Томлинсона был биллион вопросов, но он не думал, что Джулия ответит на все. Он медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Замечательно. Я буду здесь, так что не беспокойтесь, — она села в сторону, что-то отмечая в планшете ручкой.  
  
В комнату вошла женщина и пожала им руки, представившись Юлией.  
  
— Это легко, — сказал Гарри, мило держа ее руку немного дольше, чем нужно. — Юлия.  
  
Она хихикнула, и Луи слегка покачал головой, пихнув парня в бок.  
  
— Ты все?  
  
— О, я не хотела, что ты ревновал, — извинилась она.  
  
— Не волнуйся, милая, — заверил ее Томлинсон, улыбаясь так сладко, как только мог. — Я не ревную.  
  
— Придерживайтесь плана, пожалуйста, — напомнила Джулия.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Юлия положила свой телефон на стол с открытым диктофоном. Она снова поздоровалась с ними, представив обоих и рассказав о фильме, для продвижения которого они и давали интервью.  
  
Иногда Луи забывал об этом. Забывал, что это было для фильма. События прошедших недель заставили его почувствовать, что все было по-настоящему, почти — это фальшивая история любви между ним и Гарри.  
  
— Каково это было вместе работать над фильмом? — спросила она, пристально смотря на них.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, посмотрев на Томмо. — На самом деле у нас было мало сцен вместе.  
  
— Это было в тизере, — согласилась Юлия — Ваши истории как-то связаны?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Луи. — В фильме можно увидеть, что происходит с мальчиком с двух разных точек зрения. Со стороны заключенного, который хочет спасти малыша, и со стороны офицера, который знает, что не может его спасти.  
  
— Они где-то встречаются?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Их судьбы связаны. В любом случае вы все узнаете, когда посмотрите фильм.  
  
Она рассмеялась и кивнула на неопределенный ответ Стайлса.  
  
— Как вы познакомились? На съемочной площадке?  
  
— На одной из первых репетиций, — Луи посмотрел на Гарри, удивив, что он еле заметно кивнул, словно хотел, чтобы тот продолжил. — У нас был режиссерский кастинг.  
  
— И это была любовь с первого взгляда? — спросила Юлия с нахальным блеском в глазах.  
  
— Определенно нет, — смеясь, ответил Стайлс. Луи удивился, когда тот взял его за руку. — Это происходило постепенно.  
  
— Луи, назови три любимые вещи в Гарри, — спросила она, и на мгновение сердце Луи перестало биться.  
  
У него не было готового ответа на такой вопрос. Прочистив горло, он провел пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони кудрявого, улыбнувшись ему.  
  
— Во-первых, он умный. Он читает книги, о которых я никогда раньше не слышал, и, вероятно, не понял бы. Во-вторых, он здоровый. Он все время есть фрукты и салаты и много занимается, — Луи понятия не имел, правда ли это. Он просто отталкивался от того, что увидел прошлой ночью.  
  
Гарри тихо рассмеялся, покачав головой. Он был тронут, и внутри, Луи аплодировал своему актерскому мастерству. И ничего из того, что он сказал, не казалось ему милым в Гарри.  
  
Нужно что-то еще. Что-нибудь, что он мог превратить в милое. Он сказал первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
— Глаза. Его глаза редкого цвета.  
  
— Это мило, — проворковала девушка.  
  
Гарри уставился на него, а Луи просто не мог посмотреть на него в ответ. Вместо этого он прочистил горло и добавил.  
  
— Плохо, что он все время прячет их за солнечными очками.  
  
Гарри фыркнул, прекрасно понимая, на что намекал Томлинсон. Но Юлия не знала об этом.  
  
— И Гарри, что делает Луи таким прекрасным актером? — спросила она.  
  
Она правда подбирала интересные вопросы. Луи не считал, что Гарри может придумать нормальным ответ. Он думал о Луи, как о дилетанте, пустышке и актере второсортных комедий.  
  
— Он универсален, — ответил Гарри, он едва заметно колебался. — он может играть как и в комедиях, так и в серьезных фильмах. Но все же он чаще выбирает комедийные. Для этого, наверное, есть какая-то причина. Думаю, что-то получается у него лучше.  
  
Остается в своей стезе, вот что он сказал. Луи выдавил улыбку, когда Юлия что-то проворковала, явно довольная ответом.  
  
— Могу я попросить вас что-то сказать нашим слушателям? — спросила она.  
  
Потом они сфотографировались для аккаунта радио-станции в твиттере. … села между ними, обняв парочку. А потом она исчезла также быстро, как и появилась.  
  
— Все прошло хорошо, да? — спросила Джулия, что-то отмечая. — Дальше все радиостанции. А телевизионные интервью после обеда.  
  
Это означало, что самое тяжелое еще впереди. Перед камерами они должны были быть еще более убедительными. Луи не был уверен, что сможет это сделать. Потому что он думал, что это интервью было катастрофой. Как он должен убедить людей, что ему нравится — даже больше того, любил — Гарри Стайлса?  
  
Гарри пил воду, казалось, все тихо и спокойно. Но когда Томлинсон пригляделся, он заметил напряжение, дискомфорт. Впервые он понял, что не одинок в этом. Гарри страдал от этого также сильно, как и он.  
  
По какой-то странной причине это его не утешило.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри еле держался на ногах, когда осталась последняя команда. Он взял одну из подушек и прижал ее к себе; он был готов уснуть прямо там. Он зевнул, не потрудившись даже прикрыть рот.  
  
— Плохо спал ночью? — спросил Оли, садясь в кресло напротив него.  
  
Луи ушел в туалет, а Джулия объясняла техникам, где и как установить оборудование. У них будет еще один круг интервью утром, прежде чем отправится в Барселону.  
  
— Синдром смены часовых поясов, — решил ответить Гарри. Ему не нужно знать, что он не спал из-за Томлинсона.  
  
— Через минуту вам принесут ваш ужин, — Оли указал на людей, которые настраивали камеры. — Как только эти ребята уйдут.  
  
Гарри кивнул, но на самом деле ему было плевать. Он просто хотел вернуться в свою комнату и рухнуть в постель. Но ужин был ужасно хорошей идеей. Он проголодался и был не против полакомиться чем-нибудь вкусным перед сном.  
  
Луи вернулся, выглядя усталым и измученным. Он потер глаза одной рукой, а другой откинул волосы с лица. Гарри не обращал внимания раньше, но его джемпер был на него явно большой.  
  
Ужин подали на тележке, в нескольких тарелках и мисках. До Гарри донесся восхитительный аромат, и пока он наблюдал, как Луи рассматривает еду на тарелках, он пытался заставить себя встать с дивана.  
  
— Олли? — позвала Джулия. — Ты идешь?  
  
Встав, Олли притянул Луи в объятия.  
  
— Отдохни хорошенько, ладно?  
  
Луи кивнул, уткнувшись в плечо парня. Затем он отпрянул и плюхнулся обратно к Стайлсу. Он почувствовал запах гостиничного мыла, и его волосы были в небольшом беспорядке.  
  
Когда они услышали щелчок замка, Гарри прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Это было утомительно, — Луи согласно промычал.  
  
— Я хочу есть.  
  
— И я, — Луи снова поднялся и вернулся уже с двумя тарелками, протягивая одну Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, — Стайлс прикрыл глаза, попробовав первое блюдо. Итальянская кухня сильно отличалась от привычной, но все равно была очень вкусной.  
  
— Это точно, — согласился Луи, и кудрявый понял, что сказал это вслух.  
  
Некоторое время они ели в тишине. Луи снял ботинки, и подтянул ноги под себя. Он выглядел беспечным и домашним.  
  
— Олли, — сказал Гарри, когда доел свою еду. — Вы, кажется, очень близки.  
  
— Мы вместе учились в школе, — Луи кивнул.  
  
— Значит он часть чего-то родного, — Гарри подумал об этом, о том, что он хотел, чтобы рядом с ним тоже было что-то родное, домашнее. — Это очень умно.  
  
Пожав плечами, Луи уже тоже все доел и отставил тарелку на столик.  
  
— Он и правда не подходит для этой работы. Но он пытается, и, обнимая его, я чувствую себя лучше. Даже если это что-то значит.  
  
— Он не Пол, — согласился Гарри. — Но я думаю, что он единственный, кто заботится о тебе.  
  
Луи хмыкнул.  
  
— Это точно. Он любит меня тем, кто я есть. В наши дни это редкость.  
  
Гарри закинул ноги на стол, наклонив голову, чтобы взглянуть на Луи. Он прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку диванчика. Он обнажил шею, и его профиль резко контрастировал с тусклым светом лампы позади него.  
  
— Мало людей, кому можно доверять, да? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Особенно после каминга, — сказал Томмо. Он обнял себя, будто ему было холодно. — Они пытаются узнать всю историю. И иногда не всегда осторожны.  
  
Гарри едва мог представить, что это значит. Он никогда не проходил через публичный каминг-аут, и, возможно, он не объективно судил Луи за его поступки. То внимание, которое он получал, это определенно не то, что он хотел.  
  
— Вот почему ты стал актером? — Гарри посмотрел в окно, не уверенный, что хочет видеть реакцию Томлинсона. — Потому что раньше ты тоже притворялся другим человеком?  
  
Луи некоторое время молчал. Он выпрямился.  
  
— Может быть немного. Мне всегда нравилось заниматься в театральном кружке в школе, и я чувствовал, что у меня талант к этому. В конце концов, я же обманывал всех вокруг, в том числе и себя, много лет. И никто ничего не подозревал.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, что есть что-то общее у них. Он тоже лгал о том, кем он был на самом деле в течение долгого времени. Единственное различие было в том, что он снял маску чуть раньше Луи.  
  
— Не думаю, что это весомая причина, но, — продолжал Луи, он опустил взгляд вниз. Он выглядел довольно бледно. — Я подумал, что это похоже на рисование. Люди рисуют то, что хотят увидеть. И я подумал, что мне не нужно быть художником, я могу быть картиной.  
  
Гарри наклонил голову, слегка нахмурившись.  
  
— Картиной?  
  
— Люди рисуют, что хотят, и о чем мечтают. Приятно думать, что они могут написать меня в разных амплуа. Они могу выбрать, кем я буду.  
  
— А кем ты хочешь быть? — спросил Гарри. — Разве это не считается?  
  
Луи слегка улыбнулся ему, слегка пожимая плечами.  
  
— Я могу выбрать из всех картин и быть той версией себя, которая мне больше понравится.  
  
— Разве это не бегство от самого себя? — Стайлс нахмурился. Это было очень романтично. Очень романтизированный взгляд на актера. Тем не менее, это очень далеко от реальности.  
  
— Опять твои психоаналитические штучки, Стайлс? — ухмыльнулся Луи. Тот фыркнул.  
  
— Ты единственный, кто хочет, чтобы его нарисовали, Томлинсон.  
  
Луи тихо рассмеялся, и Гарри принял это в знак того, что он устал, чтобы продолжать спор. И если честно, Стайлс и сам устал, и даже если хотя бы половина вещей, о которых говорил Луи, имела смысл, он бы все равно ничего не понял. Он чувствовал, что Луи этим вечером впервые открылся перед ним, и это победа.  
  
— Все станет проще, да? — спросил Луи, и Гарри вынырнул из своих мыслей.  
  
— Что? — спросил Стайлс.  
  
— Интервью, — Луи встал с дивана и подошел к кровати. — Я чувствую, что сегодня большинство из них неловкие, но мы справимся, верно?  
  
Гарри проследил за ним взглядом и покраснел, когда Луи снял его джемпер. Он тоже быстро встал с дивана.  
  
— Вопросы будут повторятся. Мы будем хорошо отвечать.  
  
— Надеюсь, — пробормотал Луи. Он уже вернулся, одетый в футболку. — Десерт? — спросил он, глядя на оставшуюся еду на тележке.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Стайлс, ухмыляясь. — Не хочу нарушать диету.  
  
Луи закатил глаза, но тоже ничего не взял.  
  
— Наверное, я просто полежу, — Гарри поднял свои туфли и вытащил ключ из заднего кармана джинсов. Луи последовал за ним.  
  
— Эй, — сказал он, когда кудрявый открыл дверь.  
  
Тот обернулся, удивленный тем, как близко стоял Томлинсон. Их грудные клетки соприкасались, и Гарри поспешно сделал шаг назад. Томмо засунул руки в карманы и опустил взгляд на пол.  
  
— Я правда имел в виду то, что сказал утром.  
  
Гарри наклонил голову.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Луи мельком взглянул на парня.  
  
— Вчера я был мудаком. Ты хотел все сделать лучше, но я все испортил.  
  
Удивленный ситуацией Гарри не знал, что и сказать.  
  
— Ну, это… все в порядке.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи немного улыбнулся.  
  
Довольно честно, подумал Гарри и глубоко вздохнул. Луи мог быть довольно честным. Сложнее было справится с его «я», чем с сарказмом. Стайлс даже не знал, что и ответить.  
  
Время будто остановилось на мгновение. Гарри хотел найти правильные слова. Томлинсон выглядел нежным и маленьким, он стоял в приглушенном свете из другой комнаты, его волосы были грязными, а сам он был бледным.  
  
Он поднял голову, и в его глазах было что-то такое, что-то смелое, что-то игривое.  
  
— Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, — сказал он, моментально возвращаясь к прежнему образу. Гордому, бесстрашному, дерзкому. — Мы все уладили, Стайлс.  
  
Гарри не мог не рассмеяться.  
  
— Не думал, что ты это сделаешь.  
  
— Мы должны работать слаженно, и я сделаю все, что зависит от меня, — Луи скрестил руки на груди. — А ты выполнишь свою часть.  
  
— Все, что угодно, — согласился Стайлс. Он снова повернулся, улыбаясь. — Спокойной ночи, Луи.  
  
— Увидимся утром, — сказал шатен, закрывая дверь за парнем.  
  
В тут ночь Гарри заснул моментально, в его голове все еще роились разные мысли, но не так, как раньше. Сегодня они не так хорошо ладили, но, по крайней мере, работали над этим.  
  
Вместо этого он мечтал о том, чтобы Луи взял его за руку, его пальцы тонкие и теплы, а глаза голубые, как море, в котором Гарри утонул и не мог выбраться. Луи стоял рядом с ним и их грудные клетки соприкасались, когда Гарри повернулся, оставив ожог, который никогда не заживет.  
  
У Гарри в голове были совсем другие проблемы.  
  


===


	5. Heavy Damage//Тяжелые повреждения

— Жаль, что мы не сможем быть здесь в сезон Рождества, — сказал Гарри, когда они сели в самолет в Берлине. — Немецкие рождественские магазины — это нечто.  
  
Луи промычал что-то, соглашаясь. Он наблюдал за тем, как снаружи лил дождь. Все два дня, что они провели в Берлине, дождь не переставал идти. Луи был уверен, что и в Лондоне их ждет то же самое. Но Лондону дождь шел больше, чем Берлину.  
  
В самолете Луи сел рядом с Олли, а Гарри и Барбара заняли места позади них.  
  
— Ты становишься лучше в этом, — сказал Олли. — Вы оба.  
  
— Надеюсь на это, — сказал Луи и улыбнулся.  
  
Они действительно стали лучше в этом. После Рима парни пришли к своеобразному перемирию. Они оба ждали, когда их контракты закончатся, и серьезно относились к игре во влюбленную пару. Но это не значило, что они стали лучше ладить друг с другом. Вот и вся правда.  
  
Гарри все еще раздражал Луи. В это первое в Риме утро Луи на секунду потерял голову — секунда, когда он подумал, что, если он поцелует Гарри и тот перестанет его раздражать? Луи не мог отрицать, что Гарри был привлекательным, но это не объясняло его поведение.  
  
Он пытался стереть это из свой памяти или навсегда забыть, что эта мысль когда-либо посещала его голову. Это было лишь смятением чувств. Момент заблуждения. Сейчас его разум снова был чист.  
  
Большую часть времени.  
  
В Барселоне у них было немного времени, чтобы осмотреть окрестности. Каждый раз, когда Луи приезжал туда, он еще больше влюблялся в этот город. Казалось, Гарри тоже нравилось там. Он радовался буквально каждому камню.  
  
Их отправили на свидание в дом Гауди, чтобы удостовериться в том, что их видели вместе. В тот вечер много людей сделали фотографии их двоих, и еще некоторые попросили сделать селфи с ними. Как им и было сказано, парни соглашались сделать фото и играли самых влюбленных на свете людей все это время.  
  
Но у всего этого были и хорошие части. Луи понял, что держать кого-то за руку — именно то, чего он хотел бы по-настоящему. Как только контракт закончится, он найдет кого-то милого, чтобы влюбиться в него и держать его за руку. Целовать его. Обнимать. Заниматься сексом.  
  
Боже, он скучал по сексу. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда он в последний раз делил с кем-то кровать. С кем-то кроме его сестер. Он хотел почувствовать страсть и желание — все это. Он вышел из шкафа не для того, чтобы прятаться за углом и наблюдать за кем-то вместо того, чтобы играть главную роль.  
  
Он хотел всего-лишь чего-то настоящего и стабильного. Может быть, ему бы пришлось побыть одному, прежде чем найти правильного человека, но, Господи, Луи правда надеялся, что правильный человек найдется очень скоро. Он больше не хотел быть один.  
  
Он подумал о фотографии, которую они сделали в Париже. Гарри жаловался на то, что она получилось слишком «приторной», но все, о чем думал Луи, это то, что в один день он хочет вернуться в Париж и сделать в точности такую же фотографию с тем, кого он любит.  
  
Луи романтик, засудите его.  
  
Олли сфотографировал их на балконе номера Гарри: они оба стоят к камере спиной, Гарри обнимает Луи за талию, огни города очерчивают их силуэты, а Эйфелева башня, сияющая и прекрасная, стоит вдалеке. Гарри запостил это фото в свой инстаграм в черно-белой обработке.  
  
Джулия была на седьмом небе от счастья. Отношения Луи и Гарри были самыми обсуждаемыми в Голливуде, и новости о них разлетались по всему миру. Ни одни из предыдущих фейковых отношений Гарри не имели даже в приблизительно такого же успеха. Каждый был заинтересован, и это принесло обоим парням новых фанатов. В Интернете даже появились сообщества, посвященные их отношениям.  
  
Это значило, что все, что они делали, не было так уж плохо для того, чтобы убедить людей. Луи видел комментарии под фотографией с Гарри, которую он запостил на своей странице и комментарии под фотографией из Парижа на странице Гарри. Все говорили о том, как хорошо, что Стайлс, наконец-то, перестал участвовать в фейковых отношениях и нашел кого-то настоящего.  
  
Странно, но Луи почувствовал себя плохо от того, что может расстроить этих людей. Они поймут, что все это было очередной игрой, поймут, что их снова обманывали. Хотя, вряд ли они будут долго переживать по этому поводу, и очень быстро найдут что-то новенькое в новостях Голливуда.  
  
— У тебя интервью в понедельник, — сказал Олли, листая что-то в своем телефоне. — Только что получил подтверждение от водителя. Они будут ждать тебя в шесть.  
  
Луи кивнул, отложив эту информацию в своей голове. Впереди у него целое воскресение, чтобы привыкнуть к смене часовых поясов и уделить немного времени себе.  
  
После этой недели, Луи не мог дождаться хотя бы одного свободного часа, который он мог бы провести наедине с собой. Постоянно быть окруженным людьми было очень тяжело для него. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда сможет провести весь день, лежа на диване перед телевизором и поедая разную вредную пищу.  
  
Самолет взлетел, и Луи закрыл глаза. Олли пересел на несколько рядов назад, к Джулии, чтобы обговорить что-то с ней, а Луи собирался послушать музыку, когда Гарри сел в теперь свободное кресло Олли.  
  
Луи вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
— Я снова говорил с Джулией, — сказал Гарри, пальцами перебирая край своей футболки. — О выходных.  
  
Эти чертовы выходные. Луи стиснул зубы и посмотрел на свои руки.  
  
— И что там?  
  
— Если я-, — Гарри сделал паузу и прочистил горло. — Поскольку я поеду вместе с тобой к твоей семье, у меня не будет шанса навестить свою, пока мы будем в Англии.  
  
— Это дерьмово, — пробормотал Луи, смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Джулия сказала, что, если ты согласен, мы можем поехать ко мне домой в воскресенье, вместо того, чтобы сразу же возвращаться в Лондон. — Гарри перестал теребить край футболки. — Только на ланч или что-то типа того.  
  
Ни в коем случае Луи не мог запретить Гарри сделать это. Как бы сильно Гарри его не раздражал, как бы сильно Луи не мог его выносить, он знал, что Гарри был дома даже меньше, чем он сам. Они были в Англии только на несколько дней, прежде чем отправятся в Осло, и дать Гарри встретиться с его семьей было справедливо.  
  
— Она хочет, чтобы мы поехали вместе? — спросил Луи, когда заметил, что Гарри с ожиданием смотрит на него.  
  
— Она сказала, что мы могли бы быть сфотографированы папарацци вместе с моей семьей. — Гарри отвел взгляд. — Это было бы неплохой возможностью.  
  
— Твоя семья нормально к этому относится? — Луи поджал губы.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю, для них это настолько же нормально, как и для твоей семьи то, что я приеду в их дом.  
  
Чтобы снять видео с ним и сделать фотографии, которыми они позже поделятся в своих социальных сетях. Все для того, чтобы продать их идеальный роман. Луи ненавидел то, что им пришлось вмешивать в это даже их семьи. Обман продавался очень хорошо, а Джулия придумывала еще больше идей, чтобы продать его лучше.  
  
— Согласен, — сказал Луи, пожимая плечами, и снова поворачиваясь к иллюминатору. — Я бы не хотел запрещать тебе видеться с семьей.  
  
Гарри шумно вдохнул.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Луи просто пожал плечами, но не повернулся. Он подождал, пока Гарри не пересел назад на свое место, а затем отстегнул ремень.  
  
Так много поводов для того, чтобы провести целый день в одиночестве.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри смотрел на дом напротив, когда Луи остановил машину. Он был огромным, в три этажа, как мог судить Гарри, и с огромным садом вокруг.  
  
— Это он, — сказал Луи и вышел из машины. — Это мой дом.  
  
Поездка из Лондона досюда была пыткой. Обычно Гарри наслаждался длинными поездками, но эта превратилась в бесконечную войну за выбор радиостанции, тяжелую угнетающую тишину и медленно тянущиеся друг за другом часы. В общем, Гарри боялся того, что его ждет. Если семья Луи окажется такой же, как и он сам, ближайшие несколько дней Гарри проведет в этой бесконечно повторяющейся поездке.  
  
Луи уже доставал их сумки из багажника, ставя их рядом с машиной. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и тоже вышел из машины, предлагая помощь.  
  
— Просто возьми те, что принадлежат тебе, — сказал Луи, и взял свои сумки.  
  
Гарри молча взял свой багаж и пошел вслед за Луи к главному входу. Из-за нервов его желудок ухнул вниз, когда Луи нажал на дверной звонок. Эти выходные точно станут самыми ужасными двумя днями в его жизни.  
  
Дверь открылась, и Гарри напрягся, задержав дыхание. Может быть, они просто не заметят его.  
  
— Лу, — запищала девушка (даже девочка) у двери и сразу же бросилась обнимать шатена. У нее были длинные волосы, завязанные в пучок на макушке. Ей нельзя было дать больше пятнадцати, подумал Гарри.  
  
Луи немного нагнулся, чтобы как следует обнять ее в ответ. Он прижал ее ближе к себе и слегка покачнулся. Это выглядело естественно, ни капли не преувеличено. Они любили друг друга, Гарри мог сказать это только по их приветствию. Брат и сестра, прекрасная картина.  
  
Спустя какое-то время она забежала обратно в дом. Луи последовал за ней с мягким теплым смехом, который Гарри никогда до этого не слышал. Обернувшись через плечо, Луи, казалось, вспомнил о Гарри и жестом показал ему следовать за собой.  
  
Кудрявый закрыл за собой дверь и снова увидел ту девочку. Она пронеслась мимо него и быстро побежала вверх по лестнице, что вела на следующий этаж. Гарри смотрел ей вслед, когда другая девушка вошла в комнату. Она была старше, и ее волосы были темнее. Высокая и фигуристая — красивая молодая женщина.  
  
— Посмотрите, кто наконец-то приехал домой, — сказала она, притянув Луи в объятия. — Тебя не было дольше на этот раз.  
  
Луи кивнул, пряча лицо в шее девушки. Он выглядел уставшим и Гарри мог заметить, как поднялись и опустились его плечи, когда он сделал глубокий вдох. Казалось, будто Луи первый раз за долгое время смог по-настоящему расслабиться.  
  
— Ты приехал раньше, — Гарри оторвал взгляд от Луи и его сестры и увидел женщину, вошедшую в комнату. Ее темные волосы были заплетены в косу. Она протянула руку, и Гарри чуть было не прыснул, когда понял, что она обращалась не к Луи, а к нему. — Ты, должно быть, Гарри.  
  
Гарри глупо кивнул, и пожал ее руку.  
  
— Рад познакомиться с Вами. Спасибо, что приняли меня. Я извиняюсь за неудобства.  
  
— Ну, ну, — она сжала его ладонь, — никаких проблем. Если кто-то в этом доме и причиняет неудобства, так это вон тот молодой человек.  
  
Луи закатил глаза, но все равно выглядел невозможно счастливым, когда обнял свою маму. Она прошептала что-то ему на ухо, из-за чего Луи еще сильнее прижался к ней. Он выглядел совсем юным: сияющие глаза и румяные щеки.  
  
— Я Джей, — наконец сказала мама Луи, когда сын ее отпустил. — И мы рады, что ты наш гость, милый.  
  
— Я Фелисити, — сказала старшая из сестер, протянув Гарри руку. — Я большая поклонница.  
  
Что ж, это, скорее всего, было ложью, но Гарри улыбнулся и пожал руку.  
  
— Я Гарри. Спасибо.  
  
— Давайте. Оставьте свои сумки здесь, сначала мы поужинаем. — Джей жестом показала следовать за ней, и Гарри пропустил всех, прежде чем пойти самому.  
  
Они вошли в большую кухню. Там располагался огромный стол, а рядом с плитой стояла та самая девочка. Она обернулась и положила ложку на столешницу.  
  
Гарри немного нахмурился, потому что теперь ее волосы были заплетены, и, Гарри был уверен, в прошлый раз на ней было надето что-то другое. К тому же, он не заметил, когда она спустилась. Возможно, где-то в доме была вторая лестница.  
  
Вдобавок ко всему, она во второй раз поздоровалась с Луи, набросившись на него с объятиями, оборачивая руки вокруг его шеи, а Луи немного поднял ее над землей. Никто не обратил внимания на него, а Гарри не хватило смелости спросить, что это значило.  
  
— Физзи, накрой на стол, хорошо? — попросила Джей, открывая шкаф.  
  
В этот момент еще кто-то вошел в кухню, протиснувшись между Гарри и дверным косяком. Он понял, что это была та девочка, что открыла им дверь, а та девочка рядом с плитой была ее близняшкой. Она несла на руках совсем маленького ребенка, мальчика, с длинными светлыми кудрявыми волосами. Он заметил Гарри и моргнул.  
  
Гарри не был уверен, что делать дальше.  
  
— Фиби, ты поприветствовала нашего гостя? — спросила Джей.  
  
Девочка развернулась и заметила Стайлса.  
  
— Привет, я Фиби. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Мне тоже, — ответил Стайлс, не совсем уверенный, что он это имел в виду. — Я Гарри.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — сказала она, перехватывая поудобнее малыша в руках. — Я видела тебя в нескольких фильмах, — Гарри кивнул. — Это Эрнест, — продолжила она, как будто это все не было ужасно неловко. — Он мой братик.  
  
Гарри присел на корточки, чтобы быть на уровне с мальчиком.  
  
— Привет, Эрнест. Я Гарри, — Эрни сильнее прижался к сестренке. — Сколько ему лет? — спросил Стайлс.  
  
— Будет два в январе, — ответила Фиби. — Они самые младшие.  
  
— Они? — Гарри снова посмотрел на Эрнеста. Девочка пожала плечами.  
  
— Эрнест и Дорис — близнецы.  
  
Два набора близнецов. Гарри не мог не взглянуть на Джей, чтобы убедиться, что она настоящий человек. Она была там, приготавливая ужин, и ей ни капли не было неловко. Вероятно, так выглядят супер-люди.  
  
— У вас большая семья, да?  
  
— Это весело, — сказала Фиби и повернулась, чтобы опустить Эрни в манеж, который стоял рядом с обеденным столом.  
  
Чувствуя себя бесполезным, Гарри просто стоял в дверях, наблюдая, как семья занимается обычными делами. Луи и Филисете сидели за столом, громко разговаривая, Фиби и ее близняшка раскладывали содержимое горшочков в миски. Джей пришла из другой комнаты, держа в руках бутылки.  
  
— Давайте я помогу, — предложил Гарри, протягивая руки.  
  
— Садись, милый, — сказала ему Джей. — Ты наш гость.  
  
Она так сказала, будто все ждали его визита. Будто ему были и правда рады, и это не было притворством. Будто он не был незваным гостем.  
  
— Извини, Дорис немного нервничает, — сказал еще один голос. Стайлс обернулся и увидел, что в комнату вошла еще одна девушка. У нее были длинные пепельные волосы, и в целом она выглядела очень модно. На ручках у нее устроилась рыжая малышка, которую она тоже посадила в манеж. Гарри понял, что это сестра-близнец Эрни.  
  
— О, Гарри Стайлс, — девушка явно узнала его и подошла с протянутой рукой. — Рада встретиться с тобой лично. Я Лотти.  
  
— Стилист, — догадался Гарри и озвучил это вслух.  
  
— Рада, что ты наслышан обо мне, — ответила она, выглядя удивленной.  
  
— Мой стилист — твой самый большой фанат, — усмехнулся ей Стайлс. Может быть, он даже мог позвонить Барбаре, пока находился здесь. Лотти наклонила голову.  
  
— Луи рассказал мне.  
  
— Да? — он посмотрел на Томлинсона, не зная, что думать. Он не думал, что Луи мог рассказать сестре о Барбаре, когда она попросила его. Гарри правда не знал, как работает этот Луи.  
  
— Я позвоню ей, — сказала Лотти, беря Гарри за руку, чтобы подвести его к столу. — Как-нибудь на неделе.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал тот. — Она будет на седьмом небе от счастья.  
  
Лотти похлопала его по плечу.  
  
— Я вижу, что она с тобой делает, поэтому, думаю, мне тоже будет приятно с ней пообщаться.  
  
— Рад слышать, — Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
— Мне нравятся банданы, — Лотти коснулась его волос, проводя кончиками пальцев по зеленой повязке, которую Стайлс надел сегодня. — Ее идея?  
  
— Все ее, — подтвердил Гарри. — Я хочу отрастить их.  
  
— Тебе пойдет, — девушка села, указывая на стул рядом с собой, чтобы Стайлс тоже сел. — У тебя красивые волосы.  
  
— Он не девочка, Лотс, — сказал Луи, садясь рядом с Гарри. Он взял бутылку воды и наполнил стакан кудрявого. — Ты зря тратишь время.  
  
— Я вовсе не загружаю его, — Лотти закатила глаза. — Просто говорю очевидное. У него отличные волосы. Не веди себя так, будто ты этого не заметил.  
  
— Мне тоже нравятся твои волосы, — сказала Фиби. Она поставила на стол две миски, прежде чем села рядом с ними.  
  
Луи покачал головой и что-то пробормотал, явно не соглашаясь со своими сестрами. Гарри удивлен, почему он так старается сделать ужин неприятным для Стайлса. Его семья казалась очень гостеприимной. И, если они и были против ситуации, в которой оказались Гарри и Луи, они не показывали этого. Шатен единственный ворчал.  
  
Когда уже все сидели за столом, Гарри наблюдал за разворачивающимся хаосом, когда через стол тянулись сразу несколько рук. Фиби и ее близняшка — Дейзи, как позже узнал Гарри — сражались за сырную тарелку, Луи разрезал пасту на более мелкие кусочки и только потом кушал, Фелисите попросила маму передать хлеб.  
  
— Гарри, — сказала Джей, заметив, что он лишь смотрит. — Угощайся.  
  
Стайлс последовал предложению и наполнил свою тарелку. Не смотря на то, что все ели, было шумно. У Гарри даже сложилось впечатление, что громкость будто увеличилась. Неспешно велись разговоры, и кудрявый не знал, в какой из них влиться.  
  
— Извини, Гарри, — сказала Джей. — У нас не всегда такой хаос.  
  
— Мне это нравится. Дети прекрасны, — сказал Стайлс, улыбнувшись.  
  
— Иногда да, — Джей подмигнула. — Правда, мой сын не очень хорошо себя ведет.  
  
Луи нахмурился и положил руку на голову Эрни.  
  
— Только потому, что он ест пасту руками, мам? Да брось, дай парню пожить.  
  
Джей явно не весело.  
  
— Очень смешно, Лу.  
  
— Откуда ты, Гарри? — спросила Лотти, отвлекая маму от Луи.  
  
— Из Чешира. Это недалеко отсюда.  
  
— Ты увидишься со своей семьей, пока ты здесь? — Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Ненадолго. Мы поедем туда на ужин в воскресение, а потом вернемся в Лондон.  
  
— Луи поедет с тобой? — Лотти выгнула бровь.  
  
— Ну, я приехал сюда, поэтому он тоже поедет ко мне домой, — Гарри пожал плечами, беря бокал. — Как и мой визит сюда, это будет в основном для социальных сетей и общественности.  
  
— Они очень стараются сделать все как можно естественней, да? — спросила Филисите.  
  
— Прием был лучше, чем ожидалось, — объяснил Луи. Когда Стайлс посмотрел на него, он педантично вытирал рот салфеткой. — Чтобы сделать эти отношения еще более реальными, у нас будет еще одно промо.  
  
Гарри промолчал, решив не комментировать это. Никакие из его предыдущих фейковых отношений не были такими интимными. У них были более сдержанные обеды и ужины с папарацци, вечеринки, где их видели вместе и фотографии в социальных сетях. Никогда еще Гарри не знакомился с семьей подставного парня.  
  
— У тебя есть братья или сестры? — полюбопытствовала Лотти.  
  
— Только старшая сестра, — ответил Гарри. Он огляделся по сторонам. — Я не знал, что у Луи столько братьев и сестер. Это очень здорово.  
  
Фелисите фыркнула.  
  
— Он не посчитал нужным рассказать о нас, да?  
  
— Я не счел нужным рассказывать Стайлсу ни об одной из вас, — возразил Луи, усаживая Эрни поудобнее у себя на коленях. — Я даже не думал об этом до вчерашнего дня.  
  
— Ты невыносим, — прокомментировала Джоанна. — Я не воспитывала тебя таким некультурным.  
  
— Это взаимно, — ответил он ей. — Мы обсуждали.  
  
Гарри не мог не рассмеяться на это.  
  
— Я не думаю, что Гарри такой же невежливый по отношению к тебе, — Джей стала собирать грязную посуду. — Он такой милый.  
  
— Ты знаешь его буквально пять минут, мама.  
  
Стайлс, почувствовав себя не комфортно, встал и взял тарелки Филисите и Лотти. Он не хотел быть в комнате и слушать этот разговор.  
  
— О, Стайлс, перестань, — простонал Луи.  
  
— Спасибо, милый, — сказала Джей, направляясь к кухне.  
  
Гарри тут же последовал за ней, избегая взгляда Томлинсона.  
  
— Прости за его поведение, — Джей открыла посудомоечную машину. — Я подозревала, что он может так себя вести. Он очень заботится о нас.  
  
— Я понимаю, — Гарри покачал головой. — Я тоже беспокоюсь о моей семье. Я стараюсь держать их как можно дальше от всего этого.  
  
— Это то, что ты должен делать. — Джоанна мягко коснулась его руки. — Тем не менее, я бы не хотела, чтобы ты чувствовал себя здесь не комфортно. Мы знаем ситуацию, и знаем, что никто из вас не хотел этого.  
  
 — В любом случае, — признался Гарри. — мы оба знали, на что шли.  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему вы не ладите. Ты кажешься человеком, который пытается со всеми найти общий язык.  
  
Гарри открыл рот, но потом понял, что ему нечего ответить. Он не любил Луи, но даже не знал почему.  
  
Джей хитро улыбнулась и коснулась его руки.  
  
— Наверное, вы оба очень упрямы.  
  
— Возможно, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
— Давай отнесем твои сумки наверх, — предложила Джоанна, не развивая тему дальше. — Я покажу тебе комнату.  
  


+++

  
  
Луи с безразличием наблюдал за развернувшейся перед ним сценой. Он знал, что его семья — предатели, шепчущиеся у него за спиной. Дэн, муж матери, а также отец Дорис и Эрнеста, пришел домой. Он сел рядом с Луи, с любовью улыбаясь и смеясь, будто ему было правда весело.  
  
Но все же самыми большими изменниками были Эрни и Дори. Они практически приклеились к Стайлсу, визжали и хихикали, как будто им было недостаточно веселья в их-то возрасте.  
  
— Он так хорошо ладит с детьми, — проворковал Дэн.  
  
— Они его уже любят, — согласилась Джей, садясь рядом с ним.  
  
Луи закатил глаза и встал, чтобы подойти к детям, которые залезли на спину к Гарри, который притворялся, что он собака.  
  
— Итак, пора в постель.  
  
— Неееет! — Дорис обвила ее крошечные ручки вокруг шеи Гарри.  
  
Садясь, Гарри посадил ее на колени, пока Эрнес все еще висел на его спине.  
  
— Ну еще несколько минут!  
  
Если бы Гарри перестал себя вести так, будто он сам ребенок, было бы намного легче. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что они не ладят. Луи присел на корточки и потянулся к Дорис.  
  
— Разве ты не хочешь услышать сказку на ночь?  
  
Теперь Дорис и Эрнест обратили свое внимание на него и захлопали в ладошки. Все-таки он был их любимцем. Взглянув на Гарри, Луи победно усмехнулся. Однако, он не чувствовал, что выиграл, но Гарри все равно мягко улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Почему этот парень просто не мог признать поражение? Томлинсон нахмурился и встал, взяв Дорис на руки. Наверное самый важный вопрос был в том, почему Луи вообще это сделал. Это были его братья и сестры, и, конечно, они бы не полюбили Стайлса больше, чем его, потому что он играл с ними всего двадцать минут. Ему не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
Он поднялся наверх с близнецами, не обращая внимания на надувшегося Гарри. Старшие близняшки последовали за ним, как он и ожидал. Они всегда хотели слушать сказки. Наверное, это не продлится так долго, но пока они хотят, Луи будет рассказывать.  
  
Дейзи и Фиби помогали малышам приготовиться ко сну.В ванной был полнейший беспорядок, но Луи облегченно вздохнул, когда они прибрались. В спальне близнецы прыгнули в постель, Луи сел на пол, а Дейзи и Фиби сели по обоим сторонам от брата.  
  
Сегодня он рассказывал им историю о девушке, которая плавала вместе с пиратами и открыла новую землю. Она была смелой и остроумной, бесстрашной и доброй сердцем. Все четверо буквально заглядывали Луи в рот. Когда он закончил рассказывать, Эрни почти спал, и Дорис перестала ворочиться, закрыв глазки.  
  
Как можно тише Луи вышел из комнаты, оставив небольшую полоску света из коридора. Дейзи и Фиби побежали вниз по лестнице, и Луи последовал за ними. Он почти забыл, что Гарри все еще был там, но осознал это, когда увидел его в гостиной в кругу семьи Луи, ведя себя так, будто он всегда был там.  
  
— Иди сюда, Лу, — сказала Джей, указывая, чтобы он сел рядом с ней.  
  
Он легко согласился. Став знаменитым, он узнал, что его мама лелеет каждую минуту, когда он дома, и просто хотела, чтобы он был рядом. Он так часто был в разъездах, что она с каждым разом все крепче обнимала его, когда он, наконец, возвращался домой.  
  
— Что вы смотрите? — спросил Луи, заметив, как Гарри и Лотти смотрели в ее мобильный.  
  
— Я сделала несколько сториз с Гарри и близняшками. Это очень мило, — сказала Лотти, не поднимая глаз. — Уже несколько тысяч просмотров.  
  
— Кто бы сомневался, — Луи откинулся на диван. — Всегда работает, да?  
  
— Игра с малышами не часть работы, — Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Это пункт из списка Джулии, которому мы должны следовать, да? — Луи выгнул брови.  
  
— Но я не поэтому… — Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Неважно, думаю, это из того списка, — Томлинсон взял пульт и включил телевизор, ища хорошую программу.  
  
— Ты и правда хорошо ладишь с детьми, да, Гарри? — спросил Дэн.  
  
— Я люблю их, — голос Гарри показал, что он не так расслаблен, как раньше. Луи попытался проигнорировать укол вины. — Мне всегда нравились дети. Может быть, это потому, что я никогда не рос один.  
  
— Забавно, — Физзи рассмеялась. — Мы до сих пор продолжаем называть Луи «Питером Пэном».  
  
Гарри выглядел искренне удивленным.  
  
— Он немного похож на него.  
  
— Вы в курсе, что я все еще здесь, да? — напомнил им Луи. — И вовсе я не похож на Питера Пэна.  
  
Через некоторое время Джей и Дэн извинились и ушли спать. Джоанна поцеловала всех в щеку, даже Гарри, и Луи закатил глаза на это, получив от матери суровый взгляд, который напомнил  _о подобающем поведении_. Как будто он все время себя плохо ведет. Однако ему все еще разрешалось проявлять свою неприязнь к Стайлсу.  
  
Наблюдая, как он разговаривал с Физзи, заставляя ее смеяться, он с трудом смог вспомнить, почему именно ненавидел его. За прошедшую неделю он узнал, что Гарри не так плох, как первоначально думал Луи. По крайней мере, они ладили лучше, чем в самом начале. Что бы это ни было, Луи это не нравилось. Ему не должен нравиться Стайлс.  
  
— Эй, Гарри, — сказала Дейзи, подсаживаясь ближе к нему. — Луи никогда не рассказывает нам, каково это — играть постельные сцены в фильмах. Как это?  
  
Гарри рассмеялся и взглянул на Луи.  
  
— Если ваш брат не говорит вам, значит, на то есть причины.  
  
— Вы еще дети, — сказал Томлинсон. — Вас не должно это волновать.  
  
— Мы смотрим фильмы, — Фиби присела перед Гарри, и Луи знал, что она использует свой щенячий взгляд. — Это все реально, или есть какой-нибудь способ сделать это настоящим?  
  
Гарри задумался на мгновение.  
  
— И то, и другое, — сказал он. — Например, поцелуй. Вы делаете это по-настоящему, но вы просто притворяетесь, что что-то чувствуете.  
  
— И получается? — спросила Физзи.  
  
— Конечно, — Луи сел в кресло, положив локти на колени. — Мы учимся целовать кого-то, ничего не чувствуя.  
  
— Можете показать? — попросила Лотти.  
  
— Что? — Гарри слегка испугался.  
  
— Покажите нам, — потребовала она. Она взглянула на Луи. — Вы же знаете, как целоваться, да?  
  
— Не перед детьми, — сразу же ответил Стайлс.  
  
— Они достаточно взрослые.  
  
Луи зыркнул на сестру так, будто собирался убить на месте. Она ответит за это. Фиби и Дейзи смотрели на него широко распахнутыми глазами, Лотти прекрасно понимала, что у него нет пути назад. Они подталкивали их к этому с самого приезда. Луи предпочел, чтобы его мама не узнала об этом.  
  
— Иди сюда, Стайлс, — сказал он. Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебя целовать.  
  
— Ради бога, перестань капризничать. Представь, что нам пришлось целоваться в фильме. Давай сделаем это сейчас, или они заставят нас сделать это завтра.  
  
Это все еще не убедило Стайлса, и он просто уставился на него.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Мы профессионалы, не так ли? Это не проблема.  
  
— Да, никаких проблем, — Гарри встал с дивана и подошел к Луи. Он сел на подлокотник кресла, смотря на него. — Ты собираешься объяснить им, как это работает?  
  
Луи оторвал взгляд от лица Стайлса и посмотрел на сестер. Все они с нетерпением смотрели, и Луи подумал, что им, должно быть, весело. За исключением Лотти, она выглядела очень самодовольной. Луи еще скажет ей, что она ошибается, и поцеловать Стайлса для него как раз плюнуть.  
  
— Самое главное — вы должны делать это искренне, — Луи оглянулся на Гарри, и, кажется, перестал дышать, когда заметил, что он смотрит на него; глаза полуприкрыты, а губы изогнуты в улыбке. Томлинсон облизался. — Немного нервозности, немного нерешительности. Вы должны выглядеть так, будто вы без ума друг от друга.  
  
Гарри наклонился и большим пальцем приподнял лицо Луи за подбородок. Он закрыл глаза, и шатен сделал то же самое. Их губы встретились мягко, почти невесомо, из-за чего Луи резко выдохнул. Гарри наклонил голову и сильнее прижался к нему, углубляя поцелуй. Он был нежным, и это сводило Томмо с ума. Луи поднял руку и запустил пальцы в волосы Стайлса.  
  
Гарри пробежался языком по нижней губе парня. У него внезапно свело живот, и в голове вертелось только  _хочу хочу хочу_ , и он не мог себя контролировать. В тот же момент они отпрянули друг от друга, и Луи подумал, что, будь это настоящий поцелуй, он бы ответил на него, узнал бы, какой на вкус Гарри.  
  
Но это было не по-настоящему.  
  
— Вот так, — сказал он, отпустив Гарри и пожав плечами. Он был рад, что его голос не дрогнул. — Ничего особенного.  
  
— Как по мне, так все было по-настоящему, — прокомментировала Физзи.  
  
— Это же наша работа, — фыркнул Луи. — Если бы нет, мы были бы дерьмовыми актерами.  
  
— Вау, — сказала Дейзи, открыто показывая свое восхищение. — Как в фильме!  
  
— Молодец, — сказала Лотти, хотя подразумевала она намного больше. Луи не понравился ее тон. Она подняла мобильник. — Я сняла это в сториз.  
  
— Что ты сделала? — Гарри напрягся.  
  
— Вам это на руку. Вашим пиар-командам это понравится, — Лотти пожала плечами. — И вам не надо будет делать это на улице.  
  
 — Ты худшая сестра в мире, — рыкнул Луи.  
  
— Ты еще скажешь мне спасибо, — подмигнула Лотс.  
  
И она не ошиблась. В какой-то момент их команды настаивали на фотографии поцелуя, так что это был лучший выход. Но Луи даже не спросили! Гарри, вероятно, чувствовал то же самое.  
  
Томлинсон посмотрел на него, чтобы проверить, расстроен ли он, но ему тут же пришлось отвести взгляд. Губы Стайлса были ярко-красными и опухшими. Тяжело сглотнув, Луи встал в кресла. Если Гарри расстроился, он мог сам сказать Лотти.  
  
— Я пойду спать. Был долгой день, — он указал на близняшек. — Вам тоже пора в постель.  
  
— Сегодня же пятница, — сказала Фиби. — Нам можно посидеть подольше.  
  
Он выставил их из комнаты и подождал, пока уйдут Физзи и Гарри. Он пристально взглянул на них, пытаясь найти какие-нибудь признаки того, что Гарри не понравился поцелуй. Но тот выглядел как обычно.  
  
— О, как я люблю быть права, — пробормотала Лотти, толкая бедром Луи. — Ты горячий для него.  
  
— Заткнись. Это не так, — Луи скрестил руки на груди и проигнорировал ее. Он абсолютно ничего не чувствовал к Гарри Стайлсу. И если его губы слегка покалывало, то это только из-за поцелуя. Это не имело никакого отношения к актеру.  
  
— Успокаивай себя этим, — радостно сказала Лотс и поднялась по лестнице.  
  


+++

  
  
Луи испытал на своей шкуре то, что чувствовал Гарри у них дома, когда в воскресение после обеда они приехали в Холмс Чапел.  
  
Дождь шел всю дорогу до самого дома Стайлса. На этот раз Томмо позволил ему включить музыку. Кудрявый подключил своей сотовый и выбрал плейлист, который отлично подходил для дождливого дня. Как и во время поездки из Лондона в Донкастер, они были немногословны.  
  
Суббота была лучше, чем вечер пятницы. Гарри уже расслабился и чувствовал себя вполне комфортно в семье Лу. Шатен должен признать, что Стайлс еще неплохо готовил. Паста на ужин была хорошей, но завтрак, который приготовил Гарри, был просто восхитителен. Его бекон был идеально хрустящим, а яйца — воздушными. Он определенно умел готовить.  
  
Прежде чем они уехали сегодня утром, Гарри обнял всех членов семьи. Дейзи и Фиби сказали, что будут рады его скоро увидеть, и пригласили на день рождения. Гарри несколько раз поблагодарил Джей за то, что позволила остаться на ночь.  
  
Иногда Томмо думал, что его мама хотел променять его на Гарри, потому что она была в абсолютном восторге от него. И Луи прекрасно понимал, почему. Тот был истинным джентльменом, добрым и дружелюбным, знал, как обращаться с маленькими детьми, и, ко всему этому, еще и умел восхитительно готовить. Луи понял, почему все так любят Гарри Стайлса.  
  
Томлинсон увидел это собственными глазами. Но внутри он знал, что все это для шоу. Он должен был позволить ему сделать это; он был великим актером и знал, как убедить Луи в своих действиях.  
  
Это отразилось в поцелуе. Гарри даже не упомянул это после. Он просто проигнорировал это, будто ничего и не было. Конечно же, Луи сделал то же самое. Этот поцелуй ничего не значил, и если шатен выпал на минутку, то это было совершено естественно. Гарри был довольно привлекательным мужчиной, а Луи любил привлекательных мужчин, поэтому его тело так отреагировало, когда он поцеловал его. Даже если это была всего лишь игра.  
  
После того, как все легли спать и в доме стало тихо, Луи открыл снэпчат Лотти. Сначала он посмотрел видео, где Гарри играл с детьми. Было еще несколько селфи Лотти с Дейзи и Фиби с утиными губками, и Луи не мог не улыбнуться. Он замер, когда дошел до короткого видео с поцелуем его и Стайлса. Это выглядело очень интимно и нежно. Они оба сделали это очень правдоподобным.  
  
Луи получил сообщение от Джулии, восхваляющей эту идею, на следующее утро. Она была на седьмом небе от счастья, видя ту реакцию, которую они получили. Луи решил даже не смотреть на это.  
  
Он был выше этого сейчас.  
  
Когда они прибыли в Холмс-Чапел, дождь прекратился. Небо всё еще было серым, но Луи воспринимал это, как знак. Последние пятнадцать минут Гарри был более суетливым, чем обычно. Как только машина остановилась, он сразу же выбрался из неё наружу.  
  
Когда же Луи вышел из машины, какая-то блондинка уже обнимала Гарри. Её глаза были закрыты, но губы шевелились; Луи решил оставить их одних.  
  
Когда она отпустила его, Гарри повернулся к Луи и сказал что-то, за что девушка ударила его по руке. Затем она подошла к Луи и протянула руку.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться. Я Джемма, большая поклонница.  
  
Возможно, это и не было правдой, но Луи принял комплимент.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — он улыбнулся и пожал ей руку, — приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Заходите внутрь, — она приобняла Луи за талию и повела по тропинке ко входу, — мы уже заказали напитки. Ты хорошо разбираешься в пиве, не так ли?  
  
Луи кивнул. Обычно ему не нравились люди, с которыми он не был близко знаком, но с Джеммой было весьма комфортно. Было в ней что-то приятное.  
  
— Блестяще, — сказал он, смотря на Гарри через плечо. Однако вместо этого увидел фотографирующего их папарацци.  
  
В паб Гарри зашёл после них, и Луи не знал почему, но это заставило его чувствовать себя немного спокойнее. Шатен задавался вопросом, знал ли Стайлс о съёмке, когда брал его за руку?  
  
— Гарри! — женщина поднялась со стула и протянула к нему руки, — Привет, мой малыш!  
  
— Привет, мам, — кудрявый не отпустил его руку, поцеловав мать в щёку и приобняв её свободной рукой, — рад тебя видеть.  
  
Гарри пожал руку мужчине, которого Луи принял за отца семейства. Они крепко обнялись, и Гарри получил увесистый хлопок по спине. Затем он повернулся, подводя Луи чуть ближе.  
  
— Это Луи, — представил его Гарри, — я предупреждал, что приведу его.  
  
— Извините за внезапность, — сказал Луи, пожимая руки родителям Гарри, — я не хотел помешать вашему семейному времени.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, милый. Мы рады, что ты здесь, — ответила ему мать Гарри, беря его руку и сжимая её в своих ладонях, — я Энн.  
  
Они сели, и Луи, увидев, как другие посетители фотографируют их на свои телефоны, понял, почему Гарри до сих пор не отпустил его руку. Их руки разъединились, как только скрылись под столом.  
  
На мгновение Луи отвлекся и просто наблюдал за происходящим. Гарри рассказывал о своих путешествиях по Европе, а Энн была явно очарована этим. Джемма задавала вопросы, в то время как Робин слушал и тихо пил свое пиво.  
  
— Ты живешь в Донкастере? — спросила Джемма у Луи через некоторое время.  
  
— Моя семья, — ответил он, — это место, где я вырос. Я переехал в Лондон, когда моя карьера только пошла в гору.  
  
— У Луи шесть братьев и сестер, — вмешался в разговор Гарри, — у них огромная семья. Это так здорово.  
  
— Это и правда замечательно, — сказала Энн, смотря на Луи сияющими глазами, — они старше или младше?  
  
— Я старший ребёнок в семье. Младшим близнецам в январе исполняется два года, — Луи вёл себя крайне непринужденно, разговаривая на тему своей семьи, это была та тема, где он не мог ошибиться или опозориться, — я не могу видеться с ними так часто, как мне хотелось бы.  
  
— Гарри, вероятно, был в восторге от пребывания там, — прокомментировала Джемма, — он без ума он младенцев и малышей.  
  
— Я заметил, — Луи взглянул на Гарри, — в любом случае, почему?  
  
— Кто знает, — сказал Гарри, пожимая плечами, — наверное, потому что я всегда хотел иметь своих детей. Но, поскольку у меня своих еще нет, приходится наслаждаться тем, что я могу получить.  
  
На мгновение Луи представил себе Гарри и Люка в большом доме Гарри в Голливуде, с кучей детей, бегающих вокруг них. Он задался вопросом, обсуждали ли Гарри и Люк своё будущее? Разговаривали ли они вообще с тех пор, как Гарри улетел в Европу с Луи? Может быть, Гарри был слишком занят, чтобы даже просто написать Люку. А может быть, Гарри писал ему каждый вечер. И еще может быть, Гарри написал Люку сразу после того, как поцеловал Луи на шоу, рассказав ему, что это ничего не значило, и что Люк был единственным, кого Гарри действительно хотел поцеловать.  
  
Луи с трудом сглотнул, не понимая, почему ему вдруг стало плохо. Ему пришлось пережить этот поцелуй, чтобы избежать серьёзных неприятностей.  
  
Улыбаясь, Луи вновь вернулся к разговору, ведя себя так, будто ничего не произошло. «Ничего не произошло», напомнил он себе, рассказывая Джемме о Барселоне. Он просто устал и запутался, а Гарри все это время находился рядом. Как только он исчезнет, эти странные чувства пройдут сами по себе.  
  
Луи просто нужно было быть терпеливым и держать себя в руках. Он не мог себе позволить влюбиться в Гарри. Даже если эта влюблённость основывалась лишь на физических реакциях.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри чувствовал, что время шло слишком быстро, спеша куда-то. Они ведь приехали всего несколько минут назад, не так ли? Было невозможно поверить, что прошло уже больше трёх часов. Однако уже настало время прощаться, ведь им предстояло еще четыре часа езды до Лондона.  
  
К удивлению Гарри, Луи казался весьма довольным и расслабленным. Он был остроумным с Джеммой, милым с Энн и забавным с Робином. Он вёл себя с ними так же, как и со своей семьёй, и Гарри задавался вопросом, почему же он не видел эту сторону Луи раньше. Может быть, их первоначальная враждебность друг к другу заставила их скрывать некоторые приятные черты их истинной сущности.  
  
— Если вы останетесь ещё на немного, мы обязательно должны поужинать, — сказала Энн, касаясь руки Гарри, — мы можем поехать домой, а я приготовлю что-нибудь.  
  
— Мы должны идти, — вздохнул Гарри, — нам нужно быть на ногах уже с раннего утра, поэтому нельзя возвращаться в Лондон слишком поздно, — нельзя же?  
  
— Это зависит от тебя, — на мгновение Луи замешкался, — Я бы не хотел отнимать у тебя время, которое ты можешь провести в кругу семьи. Так что, как хочешь.  
  
Энн улыбнулась с любовью во взгляде, и Гарри заметил, что Луи ей явно нравится. Ему потребовалась всего минуту, чтобы завоевать расположение всех членов его семьи. Робин быстро нашел с ним общий язык; и Гарри был уверен, что он — единственный человек во всем мире, который не выносит Луи.  
  
Как ни странно, Гарри считал, что Луи сказал по этому поводу правду, а не то, что нужно было сказать для поддержания дружеских отношений с Гарри. Томлинсон был тем человеком, который действительно ценил семьи и то время, которое можно с ней провести. Он не стал бы врать об этом… даже тому, кого едва выносил.  
  
— Мы должны придерживаться графика, — решил Гарри, сжимая руку Энн.  
  
— Мы проводим тебя до машины, — она встала со стула и открыла свою сумочку.  
  
— Мам, — сказал Гарри, кладя руку ей на плечо. Он покачал головой и подошёл к прилавку, чтобы заплатить за их обед. Когда он вернулся, Луи помогал Энн надеть её пальто, пока она заразительно смеялась над чем-то.  
  
— Разве ты не возвращаешься в Лондон сегодня? — спросил Гарри Джемму, когда они вышли на улицу.  
  
— Я останусь ещё на одну ночь, — она обняла Гарри за талию, — Хей, ты в порядке? — Они немного отстали от остальных, что дало им немного уединения.  
  
Гарри не смог ответить сразу, а только через пару секунд, заработав щекотку от сестры.  
  
— Он может остаться? — спросила Джемма.  
  
— Он никогда не был так добр ко мне, как сегодня, — ответил Гарри.  
  
— Может, это потому, что ты сам не всегда добр к нему, — Джемма улыбнулась.  
  
— Возможно, — Гарри в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Я думаю, он прекрасен, — сказал Джемма тихо, будто это секрет.  
  
Они дошли до машины, где Луи уже снимал пиджак. Он положил его на заднее сиденье, а Гарри смотрел, как Энн крепко его обняла, после того, как он закрыл дверь.  
  
— Хорошей дороги, — сказала она, — ты везёшь очень ценную штуку.  
  
— Я буду осторожен — Луи усмехнулся и попрощался с Джеммой и Робином, обнимая их и обмениваясь приятными пожеланиями.  
  
Гарри ждал, пока Луи сядет в машину, будучи благодарным ему за то, что дал пару минут уединения, чтобы попрощаться. Он потратил достаточно времени, обнимая каждого члена своей семьи, давая миллионы обещаний своей матери и споря с Джеммой о том, сможет ли она сегодня спать в его кровати.  
  
Он смотрел, как они уходят к своей машине, и вздыхал, потому что должен был снова их оставить. Выбора у него не было, так что он просто сел на пассажирское сиденье, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри. Он не был уверен, нужно ли ему уточнять, за что конкретно он благодарил шатена.  
  
— Не думай об этом, — сказал Луи, и Гарри предположил, что тот прекрасно всё понял.  
Пока они ехали по городу, в машине царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь фоновым мурлыканьем радио. Гарри просто не знал, о чём можно поговорить.  
  
— У тебя хорошая семья, — сказал Луи ни с того ни с сего.  
  
— Хм, спасибо, — Гарри прочистил горло, — у тебя тоже.  
  
— Ты с ними поладил, — Луи улыбнулся, глядя в зеркало заднего вида, — спасибо, что присмотрел за близнецами.  
  
— С удовольствием, — Гарри покачал головой, — они действительно очень милые.  
  
— А как иначе? — спросил Луи, в голосе которого явно слышалась любовь.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты пытаешься вернуться в Лондон при малейшей возможности, — сказал Гарри, — мне кажется, что я покинул дом, так же, как будто бы получил любую другую работу в Лондоне. И моя сестра тоже. Это то, что делают дети, когда вырастают, верно?  
  
Луи кивнул головой, что-то напевая.  
  
— С младшими братьями и сёстрами слишком сложно, — Гарри возился с отоплением, немного убавляя температуру, — если ты ушёл слишком рано, то уже не будешь частью их жизни, и это действительно страшно.  
  
Некоторое время Луи молчал, и Гарри испугался, что зашёл слишком далеко.  
  
— Именно, — Луи всё же кивнул головой.  
  
Гарри не знал, что сказать. Он просто был рад, что у них состоялся честный и серьёзный разговор. Это заняло у них достаточно много времени.  
  
По радио начала звучать новая песня, и Гарри потребовалось время, чтобы распознать её. Однако когда он всё же узнал её, то немедленно прибавил громкость.  
  
— Мне нравится эта песня, — сказали они одновременно.  
  
Гарри комично моргнул, смотря на Луи, будучи не до конца уверенным, что расслышал всё верно. Тот отвел взгляд от дороги, чтобы взглянуть на Стайлса. Непонимание читалось на обоих лицах.  
  
— Не надо, — протянул он.  
  
— Любая песня «Backstreet Boys» — классика, — Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Тебе это не подходит, — отметил Луи.  
  
— Только не снова!  
  
— Просто ты из тех, кому нравятся хипстерские группы, о которых никто никогда не слышал, — улыбнулся Луи, не выглядя злым или раздраженным, а скорее искренне веселящимся.  
  
— Возможно, так и есть, — признал Гарри. Луи был прав, в конце концов, — у меня просто широкий диапазон музыкальных предпочтений. Мне нравится не только что-то одно.  
  
— Может быть, — Луи стучал пальцами по рулю, тихо подпевая.  
  
— У тебя приятный голос, — сказал Гарри прежде, чем успел подумать.  
  
— Нет, — Луи рассмеялся и сразу перестал петь, — ты просто не слышал, как я пою в душе. Это безумно секретно.  
  
— Бьюсь об заклад, это не так, — Гарри ухмыльнулся, — но, вероятно, я никогда не узнаю правды.  
  
— Наверное, нет, — Луи смотрел прямо на дорогу.  
  
Гарри размышлял, думают ли они оба сейчас об одном и том же. Луи не показывал виду, что их поцелуй как-то повлиял на него. Он просто пережил это, как и что-либо другое, инсценированное в его жизни.  
  
Гарри пролежал всю ночь, думая об этом. Это было легко для Луи, и изначально парень думал, что и для него будет так же. Тем не менее, появилось странное физическое влечение к Томлинсону, и это все испортило.  
  
Впервые в своей карьере Гарри почувствовал что-то после сцены поцелуя с другим актёром. Чувства были слишком приятными. Ему захотелось тогда снова поцеловать Луи, изучить языком его рот, из которого постоянно сыпятся язвительные замечания, медленно раскрыв тонкие губы и глубоко погрузившись.  
  
Он не должен был так думать, и Гарри потребовалась целая ночь, чтобы смириться с этим. Он говорил себе снова и снова, что это ничего не значило для него. В конце концов, он даже терпеть не мог Луи, так почему он должен чувствовать влечение к нему?  
  
Тем не менее, после этих выходных Гарри задавался вопросом, правда ли это. Может быть, никакой тяги к миловидному шатену и не было на прошлой неделе? Ему очень многое нравилось в Луи, даже если он не желал этого признавать.  
  
Однако Гарри не хотел об этом думать. Это определенно могло все усложнить. Если он просто будет игнорировать собственные чувства, то они не получат развития. В январе закончится контракт, и Гарри забудет о Луи.  
Он не мог позволить чему-то, как влечение к дерзкому актеру, разрушить его планы с Люком. Не после того, как он так долго и терпеливо ждал, когда тот будет свободен. Гарри был влюблен в Люка в течение многих лет, и теперь тот даже был готов встречаться со Стайлсом, так что он не мог дать начало чему-то гораздо менее значимому, основанному на простом физическом влечении.  
  
— Так ты поговорил с Люком? — внезапно спросил Томлинсон.  
  
Сердце Гарри пропустило удар, и он даже задумался о том, мог ли Луи читать его мысли. Стайлс прочистил горло.  
  
— Мы оба были заняты.  
  
— Оу, — Луи кивнул. — Ну. У тебя ведь есть январь для этого, да?  
  
— Да, — Гарри сцепил пальцы в замок, не зная, чем занять собственные руки. — Мы разберемся со всем.  
  
Они поддерживали тихий разговор на протяжении всей поездки, изредка впадая в комфортную тишину, а потом заново начиная обсуждать какую-то чепуху. Гарри не прекращал переключать радиостанции каждую минуту, но Луи не особо жаловался.  
  
Незадолго до того, как они въехали в Лондон, Томлинсон взглянул на Гарри, убрав громкость радио.  
  
— Куда тебя подбросить?  
  
— О, — Гарри выпрямился, пытаясь немного размять отёкшие ноги. — Я собираюсь остановиться в отеле.  
  
Луи нахмурился.  
— Разве у тебя в Лондоне нет дома или квартиры?  
  
— Больше нет, — актёр пожал плечами. — Большую часть времени я остаюсь в Лос-Анджелесе. Когда я приезжаю сюда, то останавливаюсь либо у моей семьи на севере Англии, либо у сестры.  
  
Луи молчал пару минут, казалось, сомневаясь в том, что хотел сказать.  
  
— Ты уже забронировал номер?  
  
— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Просто высади меня у «Four Seasons». У них всегда найдётся свободный номер.  
  
— Утром меня заберёт машина, — сообщил Луи, не отвлекаясь от дороги, и Стайлс не совсем понимал, к чему это было сказано.  
  
— Хорошо?  
  
— Я имею в виду, что это уже утверждено и спланировано, так как завтра промо, — он пожал плечами, даже не взглянув на парня. — Им будет легче, потому что не нужно будет отправлять другую машину за тобой.  
  
Гарри нахмурился, все еще не уверенный в том, правильно ли понял, к чему клонил шатен, пока прямо не спросил.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался у тебя?  
  
Луи в целом не выглядел счастливым от этой идеи.  
  
— Это имело бы смысл. Мы все равно должны быть в одном месте утром.  
— Я бы не хотел мешать, — он вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Спасибо, конечно, за предложение, но ты же знаешь, что не обязан этого делать, верно?  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Томлинсон, резко кивнув. — Но у меня в доме есть прекрасная гостевая комната, так что я бы не возражал, если бы кто-то занял её на короткий промежуток времени.  
  
Гарри задумался об этом предложении на минуту. Он мог отказаться, но боялся, что все успехи, которых они достигли за последнюю неделю, могли просто раствориться. Это было то, чем он не хотел рисковать.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Стайлс. — Это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны. Благодарю.  
  
Луи кивнул, глядя вперед на дорогу.  
  
— Нет проблем.  
  


+++

  
  
— А это ванная, — Луи проводил мини-экскурсию по своему дому, поэтому показывал каждую комнату. Он открыл дверь, проходя в санузел. — Мои сестры обычно пользуются ею, когда гостят у меня, так что здесь есть шампунь и прочая фигня по уходу за телом. Пользуйся всем, чем тебе нужно.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, заглядывая в просторную ванную комнату. Внезапно у него возникло непреодолимое желание полежать в тёплой ванне где-то с часок, после того как освободится. Он чувствовал себя так, будто просидел полдня в обувной коробке: мышцы неприятно ныли, спина болела, а все тело охватила усталость.  
  
— У меня есть чай и кофе на кухне, но обычно я завтракаю по дороге, — Луи пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, это не доставит тебе проблем.  
— Все хорошо, — заверил Гарри поставил тяжёлую сумку рядом с большой кроватью, что была посреди комнаты.  
  
— Замечательно, — Томлинсон отошел к двери. — Тогда пойдём поужинаем.  
  
Парень последовал за ним на кухню, проходя мимо, как минимум, четырёх дверей. Луи уже рассказывал ему раньше, что в доме было отведено место для каждого члена его семьи и что на заднем дворе есть тренировочная площадка. Дом не просто казался огромным, он на самом деле был просто громадным.  
  
По пути в Лондон они заехали и купили еду на вынос. Луи выбрал индийскую, а Гарри что-то вроде из тайской кухни. Они разложили пищу по тарелкам, и Томлинсон сначала сам сел за стол, а потом жестом подозвал топчущегося на одном месте Гарри присоединиться к нему.  
  
— Эй, — позвал шатен, и, когда Стайлс отвлёкся от еды и поднял на него взгляд, тот сфотографировал его на телефон.  
  
— Зачем? — Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Для моего инстаграма, — парень пожал плечами. — Это намного проще, чем фотографироваться вместе, а эффект такой же. Люди будут знать, что мы сейчас вместе.  
  
— Я, наверное, ужасно получился, — пожаловался Гарри, почерпнув ложкой рис.  
  
— Какая разница? Я наложил клевый фильтр.  
  
— Прекрасно, — фыркнул парень.  
  
— Ты хочешь сделать совместное фото? — спросил Луи, поднимая брови.  
  
— Точно нет.  
  
Они закончили с ужином, и Томлинсон со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула, вытянув ноги.  
  
— В комнате есть телевизор, если ты вдруг хочешь что-то посмотреть. Кажется, я просто мечтаю сейчас о том, чтобы побыстрее лечь спать, если ты, конечно, не против.  
  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, — сказал Гарри, вставая, чтобы отнести и поставить тарелки в раковину. — Я тоже сейчас лягу в постель.  
  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, поэтому, если что-то понадобиться, бери всё, что нужно, — он небрежно махнул рукой в сторону кухни. — Даже если тут практически ничего нет.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, кивнув.  
  
— Я понял. Благодарю.  
  
Они вышли из кухни вместе, и Луи выключил свет.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Стайлс.  
  
— Ночи, — ответил Гарри, наблюдая, как Луи уходит в другом направлении.  
  
Он вернулся в свою временную спальню и снял с себя одежду. Слишком уставший для принятия ванны, он вместо этого залез в душевую кабину, позволив горячей воде расслабить мышцы. Он помыл голову и улыбнулся, когда почувствовал аромат ванили и клубники, предположив, что это, вероятно шампунь Физзи. Почему-то ему казалось, что этот запах ей подходит.  
Оказавшись в спальни, он скинул с бёдер полотенце на стул и надел чистую пару боксеров. Гарри посмотрел на кровать, заваленную подушками и накрытую мягким одеялом, и понял, что как только он окажется на ней, то больше не встанет.  
  
На цыпочках парень снова вышел из комнаты, пытаясь не издавать лишних звуков. Он в темноте нашел кухню и, не включая свет, спокойно просматривал шкафчики, пока не нашел стакан. Он наполнил его водой из-под крана и пошёл обратно также тихо и на цыпочках.  
  
Стоило ему только выйти из кухни, как он столкнулся с Луи, роняя стакан. Он не разбился, но громко стукнулся о пол, и вода вылилась на паркет. Гарри отлетел назад, ударяясь спиной о стену, и Луи упал на него, щекой буквально прилипнув к груди, а пальцы с тупой болью впились в бедра, дабы, хоть как-то удержать шатена на ногах.  
  
Гарри не мог издать ни малейшего звука. Он даже не мог заставить себя дышать.  
  
— Какого хрена, — пробормотал Луи и отстранился от актёра.  
  
— Прости… прости, — тихо прошептал парень. Он внезапно осознал тот факт, что на нём ничего не было, кроме боксеров.  
  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — шатен отступил на пару шагов назад. По какой-то странной причине Гарри хотел протянуть руку и вернуть его обратно.  
  
— Я только взял стакан воды. Иногда я просыпаюсь и хочу пить, поэтому я подумал, что лучше сразу взять стакан, чем потом мне придется вставать ночью и идти за ним. Это показалось хорошей идеей, мне не нужно будет вставать посреди ночи и потом долго пытаться снова заснуть, — Стайлс знал, что он нёс бессвязную чепуху, но не мог остановиться.  
  
— Зачем тебе нужно было это делать сейчас? — спросил он, и Гарри не мог рассмотреть его лицо в темноте коридора. Не было ни окна, ни малейшего источника света, чтобы осветить хозяина дома. Но он был уверен, что тот злился.  
  
— Ты сказал мне чувствовать себя как дома, — напомнил ему Стайлс, не зная, почему Луи так рассердился.  
  
— Боже, ты так раздражаешь! — со стоном вздохнул Томлинсон.  
  
На мгновение время остановилось, и Гарри почувствовал, как сердце будто подскочило и забилось где-то в горле. Его ноги были мокрые, а пальцы онемели.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно, да, — мгновенно ответил шатен. Что-то было в его голосе… небольшая дрожь.  
  
— Луи, — сказал Гарри, он не знал, что делает, когда протянул руку к нему. — Правда?  
  
— Я не знаю, — выпалил Луи, внезапно звуча гораздо более смущенно. — Ты меня раздражаешь. Почему ты полуголый? Как я могу держать себя в руках, когда ты выглядишь так? Это чертовски раздражает, потому что…  
  
Это были все причины, в которых Гарри нуждался. Он резко притянул Луи к себе, заставляя замолчать и накрывая его губы своими. На мгновение время замерло, все вокруг остановилось, и Гарри боялся, что Луи оттолкнет его, накричит и уйдёт. Боялся, что он неправильно понял момент.  
  
Но Томлинсон обхватил рукой его шею, притягивая кудрявого ближе. Стайлс нервно выдохнул в сомкнутые губы, наклонив голову. Он не мог остановить себя. Не было ни мягкости, ни нежности, только непонятное желание. Гарри провел языком по нижней губе Луи, и, когда тот с тихим вздохом приоткрыл рот — о, да — это было то самое приглашение, которое так необходимо парню.  
  
Причмокивающие звуки заполнили комнату, когда Гарри толкнул Луи к стене, прижимая колено к чужому паху, на что тот отреагировал тихим стоном, смешанным с дрожащим вздохом, и легким толчком бедер. Томлинсон запустил пальцы во влажные волосы Гарри, притягивая его лицо до невозможности ближе, все еще издавая эти сладкие-сладкие звуки в раскрытые губы. На нем были боксеры, и места, где их кожа соприкасалась, казалось, обжигало диким пламенем.  
  
Когда они оба отстранились на секунду, что сделать глоток кислорода, голова Гарри прояснилась, и тот понял, что он делал… что они делали. Он сразу вспомнил обо всех причинах, которые он перечислял для себя, почему что-то подобное не могло произойти.  
  
Он вспомнил о Люке.  
  
Глаза Луи моментально открылись, и дымка легкого возбуждения испарилась. Он посмотрел на Гарри с недоверием, а затем отшатнулся от него так, будто обжегся. Парень прижал руку ко рту, широко раскрыв глаза. Гарри едва мог разглядеть их в темноте.  
  
— Луи, я…  
  
— Забудь о том, что здесь произошло, — резко перебил шатен, сделав несколько шагов назад. Он споткнулся о стакан, лежащий на полу, но не удосужился его поднять. — Забудь о том, что я это сделал.  
  
Гарри молча наблюдал, как тот буквально побежал в свою спальню; побежал так, будто это было место преступления, и его поймали с поличным. Стайлс не пошёл за ним, будучи не уверен, что ему следует сказать. Вместо этого он остался там, где стоял, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к нижней губе. У него все еще остался вкус Луи на языке, и сердце бешено билось в доказательство того, что всё, что произошло несколько минут назад, было по-настоящему.  
  
Луи был прав. Им придётся забыть об этом. Этого не должно было произойти. Не тогда, когда для Гарри была открыта перспектива настоящих, стабильных отношений после очередного пиара. Они с Луи никогда не смогут быть вместе, так что какой смысл разводить между ними какие-то отношения больше, чем дружеские?  
  
Гарри вдохнул, пытаясь успокоить свое тело, не в состоянии заставить сердце биться в нормальном ритме. Он все еще чувствовал губы Луи на своих, все еще чувствовал, что их кожа горит от прикосновений, всё ещё чувствовал запах шампуня, которым пользуется актёр, всё ещё чувствовал его вкус. Его сердце просто не могло успокоиться сегодня.  
  
От одного единственного поцелуя.  
  


===


	6. Masks//Маски

Луи проснулся от того, что нежные руки прижимали его бедра к матрасу. Его член был твердым и болезненно пульсировал, Луи чувствовал себя таким нуждающимся, нуждающимся в том, чтобы эти сильные руки опустились всего на несколько сантиметров ниже к члену. Теплые губы целовали его шею, а ресницы щекотали подбородок.  
  
Вздохнув, Луи поднял руки и провел по гладким плечам, запуская пальцы в каштановые кудри. Хихиканье щекотало его кожу, горячо дыша возле точки пульса Луи. Он немного сжал волосы и столкнул их губы вместе.  
  
Не было никакого колебания, никакого сопротивления. Их губы двигались синхронно. Луи приоткрыл рот, впитывая все чувства. Он был одержим этими милыми, греховными губками. Он целовал его так, будто вся жизнь зависела от него, и получал тоже самое в ответ. В комнате стояла гробовая тишина, прерываемая лишь шорохом простыней и влажных звуков поцелуя.  
  
Наконец-то,  _наконец-то_ , одна из теплых рук прошла вниз по бедру. Луи вздрогнул.  
  
— Хочу отсосать тебе, детка. Хочу тебя в моем рту.  
  
Луи гортанно простонал, дергая бедрами. Он почувствовал на своих губах улыбку, и губы, которые ловили тихие стоны и маленькие нуждающиеся вздохи. Если он не получит эти греховные губы на своем члене, Луи умрет прямо сейчас.  
  
Он вздохнул, не в силах произнести ни звука. Он разрушался от нужды.  
  
— Гарри, пожалуйста.  
  
Глаза Луи распахнулись, и он нервно выдохнул. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а член болезненно пульсировал. Он потный и горячий, а пальцы сжимали простыни кровати отеля.  
  
Только не снова, твою мать. Луи закрыл лицо рукой и простонал, пытаясь расслабиться, чтобы эрекция спала. У него был один и тот же сон всю неделю. И иногда даже во время дневного сна.  
  
Этот дурацкий поцелуй все испортил. Будто он один раз попробовал вкус крови и теперь его тело жаждало все больше и больше. Будто он подсел на тяжелый наркотик.  
  
Он даже не хотел задумываться о том, что главным героем его мокрых снов был Гарри Стайлс. Он был сексуально неудовлетворен и наполовину возбужден почти все время., что, конечно же, было не очень хорошо. Но тот факт, что у него стоял на Стайлса, был в тысячу раз хуже.  
  
Щурясь от утреннего солнца, Луи сел, шипя. Было еще довольно рано, и похоже, их ждал еще один теплый солнечный день в Сиднее. Было явно больше двадцати градусов, когда они приехали вчера, и, похоже, сегодня будет столько же.  
  
Сразу после заселения, Луи отправился в свой номер. Он все время крутился возле Стайлса, что было физически невыносимо для него. Ему достаточно было просто сидеть рядом с Гарри, и он уже был на грани.  
  
После поцелуя Луи не спал всю ночь, коря себя. Он не знал, как с этим справиться, когда наступит утро. Он пробыл в своей спальне, пока их не забрала машина. Во время поездки ни один из них не сказал ни слова, и Луи немного успокоился, когда увидел, что Гарри такой же не выспавшийся и уставший, как и он.  
  
Для интервью они снова надели маски актеров. В воздухе не висело напряжение, но как только они покинули здание, Луи держался как можно дальше от него. Гарри, похоже, был доволен этим.  
  
Так продолжалось всю прошлую неделю. Луи становилось все труднее с каждым новым днем, но у него не было другого выхода. Если бы он мог отдалиться от Гарри еще больше, он бы, вероятно, справился с этим, но так как он не мог, у него было ежедневное напоминание о случившемся в виде кудрявого парня.  
  
Луи должен был признать поражение. Его тело его предало.  
  
Он встал с постели и потопал прямо в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Под горячими струями воды, он положил руку на колом стоящий член, откидывая голову. Он знал, что как тоько он закроет глаза, он увидит Гарри Стайлса.  
  
После душа Луи заказал завтрак в номер и оделся. У них будет еще одно интервью, а во второй половине дня еще с остальными актерами. Также было и в Лондоне, и Луи воспринял это как добрый знак, что ему не придется сидеть наедине кое с кем.  
  
Если кто и выигрывал от напряжения между Гарри и Луи, так это Джулия. Она управляла всей игрой, идя на поводу у трендов интернета, и всегда говорила им, какие действия воспринимались особенно хорошо.  
  
— Луи, дорогой, — сказала она в Москве после первого дня интервью, — У тебя все хорошо получается. Только послушай, — она прочистила горле перед тем как что-то прочитать с планшета. — Они так влюблены, что даже не мог оторвать взгляд друг от друга. И мы тоже не можем оторвать от них взгляд. Как отметили несколько поклонников, Луи практически пялился на губы Гарри, и мы только можем представить, что было, как только выключили камеры.  
  
Луи подавился своим обедом, так сильно кашляя, что Олли начал паниковать. Взглянув на Гарри, Томлинсон не увидел никаких эмоций, он просто поджал губы. С высоты сегодняшнего дня, это был последний раз, когда он нормально смотрел на Стайлса.  
  
Наверное они должны поговорить об этом. Луи пару раз думал об этом. Заговорить об этом, означало признать это, а Луи не был уверен, что готов это сделать перед Гарри — Гарри — который надавил на него. Не было никаких сомнений, что Стайлс инициировал этот поцелуй, но Луи ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить его. Вместо этого он ответил на него.  
  
Стук в дверь вырвал его из собственных мыслей, и Луи открыл дверь официанту. Тот поставил поднос на стол, готовя все для Луи. Когда постучали второй раз, Томмо нахмурился, но все же пошел открывать дверь снова.  
  
— Утра, Лу, — сказал Олли, входя в номер. Официант ушел, и Луи закрыл за ним дверь.  
  
— Утра.  
  
— Смотри, что у меня есть, — Олли поднял листок бумаги со списком на нем.  
  
— Что это? — Томлинсон сел за столик, чтобы позавтракать, пока все не остыло.  
  
Олли тоже сел и украл один кусочек яблока с тарелку друга.  
  
— Со мной связалась команда Лиама. У него завтра концерт. Мы в списке гостей.  
  
Луи поднял голову, и на мгновение ему захотелось плакать. Он не знал, что они были в одном городе, но Лиам всегда был в курсе этих вещей. Он позаботится о Томлинсоне, и он был тем, кто вытащит его из всех этих страданий. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что Пейн поможет ему.  
  
— У него сегодня куча интервью, но он отправил сообщение, что ждет тебя за кулисами после завтрашнего шоу, — Олли усмехнулся. — Ты можешь взять с собой друзей, если хочешь.  
  
— Очень тонко, чувак, — прокомментировал Луи. — Я напишу ему.  
  
— Джулия сказала, что это хорошая возможность прогуляться с Гарри. Это последний концерт Лиама в этой части тура, так что будет вечеринка.  
  
— Мы же можем позвать кого-нибудь еще? — спросил Луи. — Мы же не будем вдвоем, правда?  
  
— Что-то случилось? — Олли нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди. — Кажется, вы будете одни.  
  
Луи сглотнул и отпил немного чая. Олли не был подходящим человеком, чтобы поговорить об этом. Это была плохая идея.  
  
— Нет, ничего.  
  
— У меня ощущение, что вы начали лучше ладить, — сказал он. — Но, похоже, ты больше не разговариваешь с ним.  
  
— Он тоже со мной не разговаривает, — заметил Луи, разрезая бекон. — Так что не только я не разговариваю.  
  
Олли пожал плечами, меняя тему. Луи был благодарен ему за это, так как понятия не имел, как объяснить это. Скидывать все на Гарри было легко, но долго это продолжаться не может. В конце концов виноват не только Стайлс.  
  
— У тебя десять минут, а потом ты должен пойти в номер к Гарри для интервью, — Олли встал из-за стола и достал свой мобильный телефон. Он что-то начал набирать. — У нас есть еще один номер для интервью всем составом во второй половине дня.  
  
Итак, на все утро Луи был снова прикован к Гарри. Еще один раунд притворства о том, что он наслаждался компанией Стайлса, притворялся, что он любит его. Луи начал чувствовать себя не очень хорошо от этого.  
  
Он закончил завтракать, не загадывая ничего на будущее.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри пошел за Луи, когда их провели через заднюю дверь арены. Снаружи было несколько фанатов, которые ждали Лиама. Они сразу узнали Томлинсона, так что по всему интернету быстро разлетелась весть о том, что они были здесь.  
  
Внутри их провели прямо через все приготовления к концерту Лиама. На сцене выступала группа, и их музыка была слышна даже через толстые стены. Несколько человек таскали коробки и реквизит по коридору, и кого-то были планшеты с бумагами, из-за который они выглядели очень важными, другие носили одежду и сумки, с которыми исчезали в разных комнатах. Гарри постарался держаться подальше от них, чтобы не мешать.  
  
— Лиам ждет вас в своей гримерной, — сказал помощник Пейна.  
  
— Спасибо, Энди, — Луи по-дружески похлопал его по плечу.  
  
Гарри подумал, что они, вероятно, встречались раньше. Луи не обернулся и не признал существования Гарри ни на секунду, когда они продолжили идти по коридору. Стайлс остановился, чтобы тоже поблагодарить Энди, Луи уже не было видно; вот как быстро он ушел.  
  
Он даже не удивился. Луи не признавал его до встречи в доме Томлинсона. С тех пор все было очень неловко, и Гарри понимал, что это его вина. Он его поцеловал. И этот поцелуй медленно сводил Гарри с ума. Несколько дней он сходил с ума от того, насколько сильно ему хотелось сделать это снова. Было трудно принять, но его привлекал Луи — Гарри должен был признать это, по крайней мере, для себя. Он чувстовал себя ужасно, но потом понял, почему.  
  
Луи и Люк не сильно отличались друг от друга, по крайней мере внешне. Они оба были невысокие, почти изящные и красивые; все милое и соблазнительное. Казалось, что ему нравился определенный тип, и, к сожалению, Луи подходил под него. Это немного успокоило Стайлса. Это было просто физическое притяжение; он мог легко это игнорировать.  
  
Когда он вошел в гримерку, он увидел, как Луи и Лиам отстранились друг от друга. Когда он заметил Гарри, Лиам обнял Луи за плечи и притянул к себе. У него была добрая улыбка, совершенно искренняя, когда он протянул кудрявому руку.  
  
— Рад, что ты тоже здесь, — сказал он.  
  
— Спасибо за приглашение, — Гарри пожал ему руку.  
  
— Не беспокойся, — Пейн отвел их на диван. — Друг Луи — мой друг.  
  
Присаживаясь на диван, Стайлс взглянул на Луи. Он выглядел каким-то отстраненным. Лиам вздохнул.  
  
— Значит вы все еще не ладите?  
  
— Не надо ладить, — ответил Луи, откидываясь назад. — Это просто работа.  
  
— Нет никаких причин враждовать друг с другом, даже если это просто работа, — Лиам нахмурился.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на свои туфли, четко осознавая, что Пейн прав. И снова Лиам не знал всей истории. Он понятия не имел о том, что не только враждебность заставляла их так себя вести.  
  
— Мы пришли к золотой середине, — сказал Луи. — И пока это работает перед камерами, все в порядке, разве нет?  
  
О какой золотой середине он говорил, подумал Гарри. Любое негласное соглашение было расторгнуто в тот момент, когда они поцеловались. Второй раз. Гарри вспомнил первый поцелуй, тот, который они разыграли для сестер Луи. Для сравнения, это было скучно. Гарри теперь знал, как Луи по-настоящему целуется, как Луи по-настоящему звучит.  
  
Боже, эти звуки были самым худшим моментом во всем этом. Он просто не мог выкинуть их из головы; он слышал их каждый раз, когда закрывал глаза. Его кровь каждый раз закипала, когда он думал о том, насколько громко и нуждающееся он мог заставить Луи стонать.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Он поднял глаза, его щеки горели. Лиам наклонился, протягивая ему бутылку.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, сглотнув, когда взял бутылку. Он снова взглянул на Луи, и когда их взгляды встретились, он увидел, что тот хмурится. Наверное он точно знал, о чем думал Стайлс.  
  
— Ты идешь с нами на вечеринку? — спросил Лиам.  
  
Гарри оторвал взгляд от шатена. Некоторое время он не выходил никуда, но немного напиться ему не помешало. Может быть он даже подцепит кого-нибудь, чтобы выпустить пар. Обычно, он не поступал так, не желая рассеивать кем-то на одну ночь портрет Люка в своем воображении, однако недавние обстоятельства изменили его мнение.  
  
И если от этого он перестанет задерживать дыхание каждый раз, когда Луи краснеет, то он обеими руками за это.  
  
— Да, все хорошо, — ответил он, улыбаясь. — Я слышал, это твой последний концерт?  
  
— Для этого тура, по крайней мере, — кивнул Пейн. — В январе я поеду в Европу.  
  
— Ты будешь в штатах на сцене Jingle Ball* в следующем месяце? — спросил Луи.  
  
— Да, буду выступать шестым или седьмым. — Лиам забросил руку на спинку дивана у шеи шатена. — Может, мы найдем пару дней чтобы отдохнуть у меня.  
  
— Было бы здорово, — Луи, судя по всему, не было неуютно от прикосновений Лиама. — Мне становится одиноко, когда я остаюсь сам по себе в твоей большой вилле.  
  
Гарри вспомнил, как раньше задавался вопросом о характере их отношений. Они казались слишком близкими, даже, скорее, интимными друг с другом. То, как Лиам касался Луи, и то, как Луи наклонялся к нему, подразумевало, что они были не просто друзьями.  
  
Гарри попытался проигнорировать внезапное желание притянуть к себе Луи и разорвать их контакт. Это чувство было абсолютно необоснованным и неразумным, он не имел права так поступать. Лиам, вероятно, целовал шатена в миллион раз больше Стайлса и он, очевидно, нравился Луи, что давало ему еще одно преимущество.  
  
Актер нахмурился. Он думал об этом так, будто это было соревнование или он что-то чувствовал к Томлинсону. Но это определенно было не так.  
  
Гарри проигнорировал дрожь в руках, когда открывал бутылку и старался не слушать, о чем болтали Луи и Лиам. Что бы ни происходило здесь, это сводило его с ума. Все, чего хотел Стайлс, — это снова вернуться к нормальной жизни, где в его сердце существовал только Люк.  
  
— Хей! Простите, я опоздал, — Зейн вошел в комнату с немного запыхавшимся видом.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — Лиам мгновенно встал на ноги. — Я рад, что ты смог прийти.  
  
Они непринужденно обнялись, после чего Зейн пожал руки остальным мужчинам.  
  
— Приятно видеть вас снова.  
  
— И нам. Лиам не говорил, что ты тоже придешь, — сказал Луи, даже не смотря в его сторону. Его глаза были прикованы к Лиаму.  
  
Гарри слегка нахмурился. Это была какая-то вопиющая демонстрация ревности.  
  
— Если бы ты писал мне хоть когда-нибудь, ты бы знал, — ответил Лиам, также протягивая Зейн бутылку.  
  
— Как вы познакомились? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Лиам выступал на показе мод весной, — Зейн сел напротив. — Мы заговорили и просто… поладили?  
  
— Потом мы встретились еще на нескольких событиях, — кивнул Лиам, взяв бутылку воды и для себя.  
  
Луи что-то промычал, будто он слышал нечто недосказанное, самую интересную часть. Гарри нахмурился ему, но тот его проигнорировал. Точно так же, как он игнорировал Гарри на протяжении всей недели. Вероятно, так и будет продолжаться, пока их контракт не истечет в январе.  
  
 — Лиам, — позвали за дверью, и Гарри увидел, как в комнату кто-то вошел. — Кейтлин хочет увидеться с тобой.  
  
— Спасибо, Энди. — Лиам встал и похлопал по плечу Зейна. — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
Энди кивнул и снова вышел из комнаты, оставив дверь открытой. Лиам повернулся к остальным, все также продолжая держать руку на плече Зейна.  
  
— Это мой специалист по вокалу, — объяснил он. — Вы, ребята, можете остаться здесь до начала. Знаете, где ваши места, не так ли?  
  
— Мы в порядке, — ответил Луи, махая рукой, будто бы прося друга скорее свалить. — Иди. Не пропусти свой разогрев. Мы не хотим, чтобы ты ужасно спел. Иначе я потребую свои деньги обратно.  
  
— Ты даже не заплатил, — фыркнул Лиам.  
  
— Все равно, — усмехнулся Луи. — Иди.  
  
Еще секунду Лиам колебался, но в итоге отпустил плечо Зейна и подошел к двери. Он снова повернулся, просто чтобы обвести всех взглядом, прежде чем покинуть комнату. Настало неловкое молчание и Стайлс стал смотреть то на Малика, то на Луи, размышляя, стоит ли ему начать разговор, если он недостаточно хорошо знал первого, а с шатеном вообще не разговаривал.  
  
— Итак, — внезапно начал Луи, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Зейн.  
  
— Да? — повернув голову в его сторону, Зейн казался совершенно невозмутимым.  
  
— Что происходит? — спросил Луи.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Между вами есть нечто б _о_ льшее, — скрестил ноги Томлинсон.  
  
— Я могу сказать то же самое и о вас, — с задумчивой улыбкой брюнет сделал глоток воды.  
  
И это не было неправдой. Гарри присматривался к их лицам, размышляя, как отреагирует Луи.  
  
— С тех пор как ты с ним спишь, я думаю, ты знаешь, что мы ним просто друзья, — как и Зейн, Луи был невозмутим.  
  
— Кто сказал, что только потому, что он спит со мной, он не может спать с тобой? — спросил Зейн.  
  
— Ты сейчас серьезно? — После недолгого молчания все-таки спросил шатен, скептически поднимая бровь.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — улыбнулся Малик, качая головой. — Думаю, мы оба знаем, он бы так никогда поступил.  
  
— Никогда, — согласился Луи.  
  
Гарри сжал губы в тонкую линию, игнорируя прилив облегчения в груди. Этому даже не было причин — не его дело, с кем спит Томлинсон.  
  
— В любом случае, — Луи наклонился вперед, кладя руки на колени. — Ты мне нравишься. Можешь остаться.  
  
— Сама любезность, — поднял бровь Зейн. — Может, тогда я тоже позволю тебе остаться.  
  
— Я пришел первым, — рассмеялся Луи.  
  
— Ты, — Зейн указал на Стайлса, — можешь остаться. Я уже подумал об этом.  
  
— Какая честь, — Гарри не мог не усмехнуться.  
  
— Он ничего не сделал для этого, — пожаловался Луи, будто обиженный ребенок.  
  
— Я не прикапывался к нему, — повернулся к шатену Гарри.  
  
— У тебя нет причин заботится о Лиаме, — шатен скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Но может, у Гарри есть причины заботится о тебе, — вдруг сказал Зейн.  
  
Стайлс почувствовал, как Луи напрягся рядом с ним, из-за чего напрягся и сам. Он уставился на Зейна, не зная, что ответить.  
  
— Или вы больше не встречаетесь для пиара? — нахмурился Малик, почувствовав замешательство.  
  
— Все еще встречаемся, — подтвердил Луи, немного поколебавшись. Судя по всему, он был настроен так же скептически, как и Гарри.  
  
Зейн кивнул, глядя на них, будто это делало все кристально чистым.  
  
— Было бы хреново для репутации, если бы кто-нибудь подумал, что у вас с Лиамом что-то происходит, не так ли?  
  
— Я говорил тебе, что люди могут неправильно понять то, что ты живешь у него! — повернулся Гарри, указывая на него.  
  
— Я просто время от времени останавливаюсь у него, — закатил глаза Томлинсон. — В этом нет ничего такого.  
  
— Однако это может быть неправильно понято, — стоял на своем кудрявый. Они встретились взглядами и его желудок скрутился под напряженностью взгляда Луи.  
  
— Все знают, что мы лучшие друзья.  
  
— Пока остается в секрете, что Лиам — гей, — добавил Зейн.  
  
Гарри ожидал, что Луи как-то прокомментирует это, однако тот молчал. Вместо этого он повернулся к Зейну и направил на него такой взгляд, будто пытался рассмотреть насквозь. Гарри не был уверен, что это должно было значить, но он мог видеть, что Зейн понял, что происходит в сознании Луи.  
  
— Нам пора усаживаться на места, — встал Зейн, решив не развивать эту тему.  
  
Гарри последовал за ним, быстрым взглядом заметив, что Томлинсон выглядел совершенно нормально. Хмурость ушла, и он догнал Зейна, вовлекая того в незначительный разговор. Стайлс тем временем размышлял, что же происходит за этими яркими голубыми глазами. Он не мог читать Луи, не понимал, как работает его голова, да и понятия не имел, что с ним делать. И все же, как ни странно, Гарри чувствовал себя в каком-то роде ближе к нему, как будто в нем самом была какая-то частичка Луи, которую он прекрасно понимал. Крошечная часть, которую Гарри мог видеть насквозь, и которая очаровала его, не собираясь более отпускать.  
  
Олли вышел из-за угла, останавливая Зейна и Луи. Когда он заметил Гарри, то жестом пригласил присоединиться к ним. Гарри остановился рядом с Луи, оставив между ними достаточно расстояния, чтобы не занимать личное пространство.  
  
— Рядом будет небольшая группа журналистов, — предупредил Олли. — Кажется, это значит, что вам не удастся отдохнуть от выступления в качестве пары сегодня вечером.  
  
— Что ж, — сухо ответил Томлинсон. — Когда я вообще получаю отдых?  
  
— Просто убедитесь, что вы действуете как парочка, — закатил глаза друг Луи.  
  
Когда Гарри взглянул на шатена, то заметил, как тот строит гримасу. Олли пошел дальше, и Зейн последовал за ним, держа руки в карманах джинсов. Стайлс мог слышать волнение фанатов за стенами.  
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, он протянул руку Луи. Какое-то время тот просто смотрел на нее, раз взглянув на самого Гарри, но затем, заметно вздохнув, положил свою ладонь в ладонь кудрявого. Она была теплая, и его пальцы были тоньше пальцев Гарри, однако они держали крепко. Странное чувство распространилось от кончиков пальцев Гарри, переходя по рукам к самой груди.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда они коснулись друг друга после поцелуя.  
  
Когда они вышли из-за кулис чтобы добраться до своих мест, это произвело новую волну фурора фанатов. Гарри уже понял, что поклонники Лиама очень хорошо знали о его дружбе с Луи, а поэтому всегда признавали его. Некоторые девушки кричали их имена, и когда Гарри поднял глаза, то увидел, что они указывают на свои телефоны.  
  
Луи осторожно подталкивал Гарри вперед, держа одну руку на его спине. Он остался позади кудрявого, пропуская его первым подняться по лестнице, и Стайлс подумал, что Луи по природе стремится защищать людей. Гарри видел, как тот защищал свою семью, а также людей, о которых он заботился, — и это смутило его, потому что сейчас шатен поступал так по отношению к нему.  
  
Безумие продолжилось, даже когда они уже вышли на балкон. Там и оказалась группка журналистов, тут же вытащивших свои камеры, вспышками ударяя по глазам Гарри. Опять же, Луи стал мягко подталкивать его вперед, пока они не смогли присоединиться к своей команде, которая защищала от любопытных глаз.  
  
— Разве вы не милашки? — спросила Барбара, поглаживая руку Гарри. — Они берут от вас все.  
  
Гарри одарил ее пристальным взглядом, и услышал, как Луи фыркнул позади. Они все еще стояли бок о бок, но были спиной друг к другу.  
  
— Просто подержались за руки пару минут, — решил вставить Томлинсон.  
  
Гарри слегка нахмурился, но Луи снова заговорил с Зейном. Барбара наклонила голову, даря другу вопросительный взгляд.  
  
— Почему он сегодня такой злобный? — спросила она.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами, главным образом потому, что у него на самом деле не было ответа на этот вопрос. По крайней мере, какой он мог бы произнести вслух. Неужели Луи хотел, чтобы они больше взаимодействовали? Хотел, чтобы они стали более активно играть на публике? Но ведь он игнорировал Гарри всю неделю и всегда старался быть на максимальном расстоянии от него, когда это было возможно. В конце концов, это он был тем, кто убежал после их поцелуя.  
  
Какого черта он хотел от Гарри?  
  
Что ж, если Томлинсон хотел, чтобы они делали нечто более, чем просто держались за руки, Гарри, безусловно, смог бы это утроить. Стайлс смог бы предоставить эти отношения в таком свете, что любые сомнения мгновенно бы стерлись.  
  
Он немного изменил свое положение, небрежно обнимая шатена за пояс, продолжая разговор с Барбарой. Луи застыл, заметно напрягшись, однако не стал убирать руку мужчины. Гарри опустил руку на бедро Луи и зацепил большим пальцем петлю на поясе его джинсов.  
  
Потребовалось немного времени, чтобы актер приспособился, в то время как сердце Гарри, кажется, встало ему поперек горла. Луи был профессионалом, хотя не стал проявлять взаимную активность. Вместо этого, он постарался расслабиться.  
  
Позже на балкон вышли сотрудники персонала, раздавая каждому напитки. Гарри взял пластиковый стаканчик с пивом и вручил его Луи, и только потом взял для себя. На короткое мгновение они встретились взглядами и Гарри пришлось проверять дважды, потому что, кажется, щеки шатена покрылись румянцем.  
  
В этот момент свет погас, музыка начала играть, и толпа под ними буквально сошла с ума, заполняя криками всю арену. Гарри пришлось оторвать глаза от лица Луи, делая вид, будто он ничего не заметил. Притворяясь, будто ему все равно.  
  
Когда Лиам вышел на сцену, крики стали еще громче. Гарри огляделся, заметив, как одичали фанаты. Рядом с ним хлопала Барбара, Олли и Пол пили пиво, с интересом наблюдая за сценой, а глаза Зейна, все также держащего руки в карманах, были приклеены к Пейну.  
  
Он открыл концерт песней «uptempo». Гарри думал, что слышал её ранее, однако он должен был признать, что не слишком близко знаком с музыкой Лиама. Он знал только те песни, что изредка крутили по радио. Лиам отлично звучал вживую, имел чистый голос и превосходно чувствовал себя на сцене. Гарри улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Лиам бегает с одной стороны сцены на другую, заставляя толпу подпевать.  
  
Луи тоже подпевал. Он слегка подпрыгивал рядом с Гарри, пил своё пиво и распевал некоторые строчки песен. Гарри едва мог расслышать Луи, но чувствовал лёгкую вибрацию его голоса.  
  
— Моя любимая, — сказала Барбара через некоторое время, когда выступление Лиама продолжалось уже около часа.  
  
— И моя тоже, — Луи поднял свой бокал, словно при тосте. Несколько песен назад им подали новую порцию пива.  
  
Сейчас Луи стоял рядом с Гарри, и он смотрел через его плечо, пытаясь разглядеть фигуру Лиама на сцене. Он сидел на стуле, а микрофон стоял прямо перед ним. Луи слегка покачивался в такт музыке, чем мешал обзору Гарри. Поэтому Гарри положил руку на бедро Луи, чтобы немного утихомирить парня.  
  
Луи сразу же перестал двигаться, и через мгновение его спина коснулась груди Гарри. Он откинул свою голову Гарри на плечо. Гарри затих, а затем положил свой подбородок на плечо Луи.  
  
Милая песня заполнила арену, это были строки о любви, извинении и сожалении. «Longing».  
В этой песне было много тоски по одному человеку. Она задевала Гарри за душу, и он спрашивал сам себя о том, почему же эта песня так тронула его.  
  
Сидя с Луи в своих руках, поглощаемый запахом его одеколона и травяного мыла, Гарри думал о Люке. Каким-то образом, Гарри редко думал о нём на прошлой неделе. Все его мысли были заняты Луи, каждая клеточка его тела была сосредоточена на том поцелуе; и ему хотелось большего.  
  
Дотрагиваться до Луи теперь казалось таким лёгким действием. На мгновение он потерялся в этой песне и в том чувстве, что охватывало его. Гарри понятия не имел, когда это произошло, когда ему стало так легко притворяться. В Луи было что-то такое, что делало все проще и приятней.  
  
Песня закончилась и на мгновение арена затихла, прежде чем крики и аплодисменты снова стали оглушающе громкими. Лиам поднял глаза, и Гарри показалось, будто он смотрит в их направлении, улыбаясь краешком губ.  
  
— Я хочу исполнить новую песню, — объявил Лиам, когда толпа слегка успокоилась, — я её еще даже не записал. Но сегодня мой последний концерт, и я хотел бы, чтобы вы её услышали.  
  
Публика будто бы сошла с ума после этих слов. Потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы стало достаточно тихо, и можно было расслышать мелодию. Гарри нахмурился, ему снова показалось, что Лиам послал взгляд именно в их с Луи сторону.  
  
Когда Лиам начал петь, Гарри понял, что он смотрел совсем не на них. Это был Зейн. Он лишь проверял, обращал ли Зейн на него внимание.  
  
Луи напрягся в руках Гарри. Гарри мог видеть, как его костяшки побелели от того, насколько сильно он вцепился в барьер. Он пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но как только Гарри вслушался в слова песни, он сразу понял, в чём дело.  
  
Лиам пел о том, что он чувствует себя, будто в клетке, что им управляют, а он теряет собственную волю. Он пел о том, что чувствует себя свободным и целым только лишь рядом с одним человеком.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на Зейна, обнаружив, что тот открыто пялится на Лиама. Он даже ни разу не моргнул, щёки его были красными, а пальцы впивались в пластик его бокала. Он казался шокированным, но не польщённым.  
  
Когда песня закончилась, Лиам больше не поднимал глаз. Вместо этого он представил новую песню, начав вести себя так, будто бы ничего не произошло. Луи всё ещё был немного напряжён, а выражение лица Зейна не изменилось.  
  
Гарри прикусил губу, не будучи уверенным, что Лиам поступил правильно. Что бы ни происходило между ними, Зейн, похоже, не хотел, чтобы о нём писали любовные песни, и, кажется, не оценил этот жест.  
  
Какими бы ни были их отношения, казалось, что они находятся на разных страницах.  
  


+++

  
  
Он должен был добраться до Лиама раньше остальных. Особенно раньше Зейна. Луи должен был добраться до Лиама раньше Зейна. В противном случае, всё это может закончиться катастрофой.  
  
— Почему ты так торопишься? — Спросил Гарри, следуя за ним. — Он же ещё даже не закончил последнюю песню.  
  
У Луи не было времени разбираться с Гарри прямо сейчас. Он взял его с собой только для того, чтобы никто не смог подумать, что он просто сбежал, оставив Гарри на одного на балконе. И, возможно, Гарри сможет чем-нибудь пригодиться.  
  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, хорошо? — Луи повернулся к нему. — Как только Лиам спустится сюда, мне нужно будет поговорить с ним наедине. Не впускай никого к нам.  
  
— Эта песня была о тебе? — Гарри моргнул.  
  
— Что за… — жестикулировал Луи, — ты был там? Я имею в виду, насколько я помню, ты был рядом, когда он посмотрел на Зейна перед тем, как он исполнил эту песню.  
  
Гарри кивнул; осмысление заняло у него всего минуту.  
  
— Мне нужно немного времени наедине с Лиамом, так что не пускай никого. Особенно Зейна.  
  
— Разве не для этого нужны телохранители и менеджеры? — Гарри наклонил голову.  
  
— Ради бога, Стайлс, — застонал Луи, закатывая глаза, — ты поможешь мне или нет?  
  
— Хорошо, ладно, — Гарри скрестил руки, — но ты мог бы и вежливее попросить.  
  
— Не мог бы ты помочь мне с этим, пожалуйста? — Луи не смог сдержать улыбку на губах.  
  
— С удовольствием, — ответил Гарри, ухмыляясь.  
  
Боже, Луи не мог сейчас позволить себе думать о Гарри. Всё начало рушиться, когда Гарри взял его за руку сегодня. Его будто бы магнитом тянуло к Гарри. Он не мог ничего сделать, не мог избежать этого. То, как Гарри касался его раньше, всегда чувствовалось лучше, чем должно было быть; особенно учитывая то, что они всего лишь притворялись.  
  
— Вот и он, — сказал Луи, открывая дверь в гримерку Лиама и взглянув на Гарри, прежде чем закрыть её за собой. Прошло всего несколько секунд, прежде чем Лиам вошёл, выглядя истощённым и взволнованным сразу. Он был потным и немного задыхался.  
  
— Лу, — сказал он, удивленно смотря на него, — вот почему Гарри стоял снаружи.  
  
— Он просто хочет убедиться, что я останусь с тобой наедине, — сказал Луи, садясь.  
  
— Что ты думаешь? — Лиам взял полотенце и проехался им по шее и груди.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты сошёл с ума, — ответил Луи, — о чем ты только думал?  
  
— Что? — Лиам замер и уставился на Луи. — О чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Это песня для Зейна?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — челюсть Лиама отвисла.  
  
— Боже, Лиам, я не глупый и не глухой! — Луи поднял руки в раздраженно жесте, — Зейн тоже не такой.  
  
— Думаешь, он догадался? — в голосе Лиама было полно надежды.  
  
— Я знаю это, — мгновение Луи колебался, не уверенный, готов ли Лиам услышать то, что он собирался озвучить. Однако другого выхода не было, — и ему это не понравилось.  
  
— Что? — Выражение лица Лиама тут же изменилось.  
  
— Ему не понравилось, что ты спел эту песню публично, Лиам.  
  
— Но я же не говорил, что это о нём. Никто даже не знает, — пытался защититься Лиам, — никто не знает о нас.  
  
— И ты не думаешь, что для него это может быть проблемой? — Спросил Луи.  
Лиам плюхнулся на диван рядом с Луи.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он, подумав, — это не так. Он не ищет ничего серьёзного, Луи. Мы просто друзья с привилегиями, я думаю, — он уставился в потолок.  
  
— Тогда почему ты поёшь ему песни о любви? — Спросил Луи, напевая.  
  
— Разве это не очевидно? — Спросил Лиам, даже не глядя на Луи.  
  
Это был пиздец. Или даже хуже.  
  
— Но ты не сможешь выйти из шкафа в ближайшее время, не так ли?  
  
— А смысл? — Спросил Лиам, и Луи знал, что он не ждёт ответа на этот вопрос. — Мы никогда не сможем быть вместе.  
  
Луи крепко сжимал губы. Он слишком хорошо знал, каково это — застрять в определённой роли, не имея возможности вырваться из неё. Луи, однако, не был безнадежно влюблен.  
  
— Прости, Ли, — сказал он, протянув руку и положив её на плечо Лиама.  
  
— Он хотя бы остался? — Спросил Лиам.  
  
— Он всё ещё был там, когда мы с Гарри ушли.  
  
— Ты с Гарри, да? — Лиам повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Вы выглядели довольно мило.  
  
— Мы должны были, — Луи заставил себя не отворачиваться, — там была парочка журналистов.  
  
— Выглядело вполне естественно, — прокомментировал Лиам.  
  
— Мы актёры, — отметил Луи.  
  
— Будь честным, — Лиам понимающе улыбнулся, — между вами что-то происходит.  
  
На мгновение Луи задумался. Он должен был закрыть эту тему и снова заговорить о Зейне. Но это же Лиам. Если он и мог кому-то доверять, так это ему.  
  
— Мы целовались.  
  
— Я видел это, да, — Лиам наклонил голову и поднял брови, — твоя сестра выложила это в снэпчат, а пресса сошла с ума.  
  
— Это было инсценировано, — Луи покачал головой, — Я… он остался у меня в Лондоне на ночь.  
  
— Ох, — глаза Лиама расширились, — Ох!  
  
— Это просто случилось, — Луи прикусил губу, — он поцеловал меня, а я поцеловал его в ответ, и это было довольно горячо, если честно.  
  
— А потом? — Лиам рассмеялся.  
  
— Мы не разговаривали неделю, — признался Луи, — думаю, сегодня я впервые прикоснулся к нему с тех пор.  
  
— Ты влюблён в него, — озвучил Лиам то, в чём Луи ни разу не смог себе признаться.  
  
— Я ненавижу это.  
  
Снова рассмеявшись, Лиам откинул голову назад.  
  
— Ну, ни одни из вас, казалось, не хотел отстраняться сегодня вечером.  
  
Пока Лиам смеялся, Луи думал об этом. Если Гарри сегодня вёл себя так же, как и Луи, то, возможно, о поцелуе он думал то же самое, что и Луи.  
  
Может быть, их мысли были схожи на счёт всего происходящего.  
  
Это было ужасно, в каком-то смысле. Месяц назад Луи смеялся над любым, кто намекал на его влюбленность в Гарри Стайлса. Но теперь… Гарри привлекал Луи, и он был намерен изучить это чувство.  
  
Он хотел бы повторения их поцелуя, и это было невозможно отрицать. Может, они с Гарри и не очень-то ладили, но химию между ними явно невозможно было контролировать. Между ними что-то было, и то, как Гарри касался его сегодня, говорило о том, что он тоже это чувствует.  
  
О Боже, что вообще происходит? Когда он начал поддаваться этим мыслям? Когда Луи потерял рассудок?  
  
Луи не собирался спать с Гарри. Вместо этого он мог бы найти кого-то другого. Связаться с привлекательным парнем и забыться, чтобы Гарри Стайлс больше не влиял на него.  
  
Это не может быть таким трудным, верно?  
  


+++

  
  
Когда они приехали, вечеринка была уже в полном разгаре. Лиам в одно мгновение стал самым главным человеком, понятное дело, что все пытались привлечь его внимание. Луи заметил, как на парня буквально налетела парочка женщин, вовлекая в пустой разговор.  
  
Он молчал всю дорогу. Луи, конечно же, понимал причину этого. Вскоре после того, как они покинули гримерку, Лиам получил сообщение от Зейна, в котором сообщалось, что ему нужно уехать и что он позвонит ему позже. Подобные сообщения обычно означали только одно: этот человек больше никогда не позвонит. Луи знал это, и Лиам тоже.  
  
Здесь тоже были люди из прессы. Пейн предупредил шатена об этом по дороге. Когда они вышли из гримерной, Гарри разговаривал с Энди, активно жестикулируя руками. Тот смотрел на него с явным скептическим выражением лица, но стоило ему увидеть приближающихся парней, как оно сменилось на искреннее облегчение.  
  
Гарри гордо улыбнулся Луи, показывая большие пальцы, и Томлинсон не смог сдержать расплывавшуюся на лице улыбку. В Гарри иногда появлялось что-то такое детское и невинное. Это было восхитительно и очень мило, и Луи был уверен, что тот прекрасно знал об этом. Вот почему он не влюбился в него.  
  
Сейчас Томлинсон повернулся, чтобы проверить, шёл ли за ним Гарри. Но Луи обнаружил его, идущего под руку с Барбарой. Она над чем-то звонко смеялась, и актёр ухмылялся, выглядя довольным собой. Луи остановился и, засунув руки в карманы, подождал, когда они подойдут к нему.  
  
— Вокруг полно прессы и папарацци, — сказал Луи. — Думаю, у нас здесь тоже не будет перерыва.  
  
Веселье тут же пропало с лица Гарри, и он мгновенно оглянулся.  
  
— Не похоже, что разыгрывать парочку, для вас вынужденная рабочая обязанность, — прокомментировала Барбара. Она выглядела немного озадаченной.  
  
— Было бы неплохо немного вести себя естественно, — ответил Гарри. Затем он пожал плечами. — Думаю, нам недолго придётся разыгрывать всех. Здесь так много людей, так что рано или поздно они потеряют нас из виду.  
  
Луи кивнул. Гарри, вероятно, был прав. Люди из прессы, наверняка, тоже захотят расслабиться и выпьют, поэтому через некоторое время им станет всё равно на двоих парней.  
  
— Хей! Вот ты где, — воскликнул Оли, появившись из неоткуда. — Я занял столик вон там.  
  
— Отлично, — сказал Луи и отошёл, пропуская вперёд Барбару и Гарри. Он последовал за ними, положив руку кудрявому парню на талию.  
  
Их команда уже сидела за столом, как и компания каких-то людей, которых Луи никогда не видел раньше. Они поприветствовали их, прежде чем сесть. Томлинсон быстро выяснил, что незнакомцы были в основном друзьями Зейна, люди из модельного бизнеса. Лиам, по-видимому, пригласил их для Малика, как понял Луи и снова почувствовал жалость. Поговорив с некоторыми из них, он узнал Криса Лайалла. Шатен не смог сдержаться и не повернуться к Гарри, проверяя его реакцию. Но тот, судя по всему, ещё не заметил слишком знакомого парня.  
  
Луи прочистил горло и наклонился.  
  
— Стайлс.  
  
Гарри перевёл на него взгляд, и в следующее мгновение Томлинсон осознал, насколько близко их лица находились друг к другу. Зеленоглазый часто заморгал и посмотрел на чужие губы. Луи незаметно для самого себя облизал их, забывая, о чем хотел сказать. Ведь все, о чем он мог думать в тот момент, так это о выражении лица Гарри.  
  
Внезапно Стайлс отстранился и резко вдохнул. Он глупо моргнул, глядя на актера перед собой так, будто его только что заставили проснуться и подняться с постели: глаза застилала сонная дымка, а рот был слегка приоткрыт.  
  
— Я… — Луи тяжело сглотнул, подбирая нужные слова. — Я просто хотел сказать… Крис здесь.  
  
Гарри снова моргнул и перевёл взгляд с парня, ища глаза нужного человека. Он уставился на кого-то, и Томлинсон заметил, как промелькнул целый букет эмоций на его лице: смятение, осознание, беспокойство. Увидеть бывшего твоего… Луи поджал губы, размышляя. Что конкретно было между Гарри и Люком?  
  
В любом случае от встречи с Крисом и перспективы их разговора Стайлс не выглядел счастливым.  
Внезапная идея пришла в голову Луи, и он, слегка нахмурившись, обернулся, чтобы получше рассмотреть Криса. Они встречались раньше несколько раз, и всегда неплохо общались между собой. Только парень был тогда занят, так что Луи никогда не думал об этом. Теперь же, когда тот был свободен от Люка, возможно, был шанс, что он искал коротких отношений без обязательств.  
  
Луи точно надо было действовать. Он находился в постоянном напряжении из-за взаимодействия с Гарри, их глупого влечения друг к другу и и не менее глупого поцелуя. Ему нужно было расслабиться, сбросить пар. Ему было необходимо найти способ, чтобы избавиться от мыслей о кудрявом парне. И, возможно, Крис был подходящим человеком, который мог помочь с этим.  
  
Встав со стула, Луи подошел к нему и плюхнулся рядом с ним на скамейку.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Томлинсон, закидывая руку на спинку сидения.  
  
Лицо Криса озарилось. Одной рукой он убрал темные кудри, упавшие на лицо.  
  
— Луи! Давно не виделись! Я так рад встретиться с тобой. Что ты здесь делаешь? Чем занимаешься?  
  
— Действительно прошло много времени с последней нашей встречи, — согласился Томлинсон. — Сейчас занят пресс-туром для промо нового фильма. А ты?  
  
— Модный показ, — пожал плечами Крис. — «Vetements».  
  
— Круто, — Луи кивнул, помолчав минутку. — Может, выпьем?  
  
Крис изучил лицо актёра скептическим взглядом, но затем на губах появилась улыбка, и он кивнул в сторону бара.  
  
— Да, пойдем выпьем чего-нибудь.  
  
Луи встал и подождал Криса, когда тот поднимется. Он пошел вперед, а Томлинсон на мгновение оглянулся, находя глазами Гарри, который наблюдал за ними хмурым взглядом и с глубокой складкой, залёгшей между бровями. Луи отвернулся.  
  
Просто потому, что они должны были быть парой на людях, не означало, что им нужно находиться рядом друг с другом каждую секунду, будто сиамские близнецы. На вечеринке было вполне естественно, что они могли быть в разных местах и разговаривать с любыми людьми.  
  
Они пришли вместе и уйдут вместе. По крайней мере, для прессы. Никто не должен был знать, кто сегодня окажется в постели Луи.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри хотел напиться до беспамятства.  
  
Он был в баре, музыка оглушающе громко играла за ним. Барбара куда-то делась и вся команда, которая пришла с ними, тоже. Пол подошёл к нему и отдал ключ-карту от одного из номеров в отеле, где проходила эта проклятая вечеринка, а затем также пропал из поля зрения. Утром его и Луи заберут отсюда. Таким образом, они могли наслаждаться вечеринкой, не беспокоясь о возвращении в свой отель. Пол договорился, чтобы вещи Стайлса привезли и оставили в номере, так что ему не о чем было переживать.  
  
Гарри сильнее нахмурился, глядя в свой стакан. Не о чем переживать.  
  
В течение последних пяти лет он постоянно переживал из-за Криса Лайалла. Гарри беспокоился обо всём, что было у этого парня, но не было у него. В основном, предметом всего внимания актера был не кто иной, как Люк. Но теперь, даже когда ненавистный парень расстался с ним, Гарри не покидало чувство ревности, и он не знал почему.  
  
Крис и Луи сидели за одним из столиков, разговаривая между собой, близко наклонив головы друг к другу. Их губы практически соприкасались, когда они пытались расслышать слова сквозь громкую музыку. Ладонь Томлинсона лежала на бедре парня, и его поза была открытой и расслабленной.  
  
Любой, кто имел способность видеть, мог понять планы Луи на модель.  
  
Гарри опустошил свой бокал, желая наконец почувствовать себя хоть немного подвыпившим, но этого не случилось. Взамен он застрял на тупой вечеринке и вынужден наблюдать, как его фейковый парень пытался соблазнить кого-то другого. Кого-то, кого Гарри ненавидел с первого дня знакомства.  
  
Что такого было в этом Криса, что делало его привлекательным? Что могло помочь ему привлечь любого человека, которого он захочет?  
  
Боже, может быть, Гарри в итоге опьянел. Он повернулся, чтобы заказать еще один напиток. Что это были за мысли? Откуда они взялись? Луи мог делать все, что хотел и с кем хотел. Это не касалось Гарри, и он явно не имел права ревновать.  
  
Взяв вновь наполненный бокал, Стайлс за раз опустошил половину и покачал головой. Может быть, он не ревновал, а просто рассердился, потому что Луи открыто флиртовал с кем-то другим на мероприятии, где они должны были вести себя как пара. Он поступал непрофессионально, и Гарри уже мог предсказать, какие статьи появятся в таблоидах завтрашним утром.  
  
Джулия будет сердиться; Ник, вероятно, даже позвонит (а он никогда не звонил, когда Стайлс был за границей, если правда не случилось что-то важное). Но если они всё испортили и полностью, чёрт возьми, спали их пиар-отношения, то, вероятно, это был как раз тот случай, когда Гримшоу свяжется с актёром в ближайшее время. Он точно промоет ему мозги, когда Гарри даже еще окончательно не проснется, чтобы придумать что-то в своё оправдание.  
  
И во всём будет виноват Луи.  
  
Гарри надоело стоять около бара, так что он допил крепкий напиток и присоединился к толпе на танцполе. Парень сразу заметил Барбару, и она притянула его ближе, в круг людей, с которыми танцевала. От неё немного пахло потом, порошком, который девушка обычно использовала, духами и шампунем — все смешалось в один странный, но приятный запах. Поэтому Гарри подольше удерживал её в объятьях, плавно покачивая из стороны в сторону и вдыхая аромат. Когда он отпустил, она поцеловала его в щеку, сразу же стирая большим пальцем пятно от помады, которое осталось на гладкой щеке.  
  
— Где Лу? — спросила она.  
  
— На данный момент, возможно, целуется с Крисом, — ответил Гарри.  
  
Барбара усмехнулась, закусив нижнюю губу.  
  
— Ты ревнуешь?  
  
— Просто злюсь, потому что здесь вокруг полно журналистов, и они точно завтра напишут о нашем расставании в газетах, — Гарри почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд и повернул голову, замечая высокого, широкоплечего парня, наблюдающего за ним с другой стороны танцпола.  
  
Актёр присмотрелся повнимательнее и узнал его. Он слегка коснулся руки Барбары, извиняясь, и направился к нему.  
  
— Джейсон, — поприветствовал Гарри, мгновенно обнимая парня. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Тот обнял его в ответ и ответил:  
  
— У нас скоро пройдет товарищеский матч с австралийской командой. Услышал, что где-то здесь проходит эксклюзивная вечеринка, поэтому мы пришли проверить.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
— Конечно, как ты мог пропустить это? Пришла вся команда?  
  
Джейсон покачал головой.  
  
— Всего несколько парней. Лиам завтра пойдет игру. Почему бы тебе не прийти?  
  
— Я только с удовольствием! — Гарри почувствовал, как засиял, услышав приглашение. Он не видел Джейсона, по-хорошему, целый год, именно с того дня, когда их контракт истек.  
  
— Ты можешь принести своего нового фейкового бойфренда, — подмигнул футболист. — Я обещаю, что не буду закатывать сцены ревности.  
  
— Если это польстит тебе, то ты был пока лучшим из всех бойфрендов, — сказал ему Гарри.  
  
— Это действительно так, — Джейсон поднял свой бокал, будто сказал тост, и сделал пару глотков. — Но если вы оба актеры, то играть на публику не должно быть так трудно.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь.  
  
— Он идёт к нам, — сообщил парень, и на его губах появилась улыбка. — И он не выглядит весёлым.  
  
— Джейсон Саммерс, — поприветствовал Луи, останавливаясь рядом с Гарри. Крис же встал прямо за ним. — Какая честь встретиться с тобой. Я твой огромный фанат.  
  
Футболист пожал руку Томлинсону.  
  
— Благодарю. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Ты был на концерте? — спросил Луи, и его голос был приторно сладким, что было не похоже, что он действительно был заинтересован в этом. — Я тебя там не видел.  
  
— К сожалению, нет, — Джейсон покачал головой. — Мы не знали, что Лиам выступал сегодня вечером. Просто узнал о вечеринке, потому что мы с командой поселились в этом отеле.  
  
Луи кивнул.  
  
— Какая жалость. Бьюсь об заклад, Лиам хотел бы, чтобы ты был на концерте.  
  
— Он придёт завтра на игру, — сказал Джейсон. — Я только что пригласил и Гарри.  
  
Теперь маска безразличия с лица Луи пропала, и он выглядел искренне взволнованным.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно. Мы были бы рады, если бы еще болельщики из Англии подбадривали нас.  
  
Гарри потянулся, чтобы легонько коснуться руки футболиста.  
  
— Я буду болеть громче всех.  
  
Саммерс улыбнулся, накрыв ладонь парня своей, прежде чем Луи обхватил запястье другой руки и потянул на себя.  
  
— Извини, мы можем отойти на минуточку? — спросил Томлинсон и, не дожидаясь его ответа, потащил за собой.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза, взглянув на Джейсона, но пошел за Луи. Он не догадывался о том, что шатену могло понадобиться от него прямо сейчас, но ему бы очень хотелось это узнать.  
  
— Ты сошёл с ума? — зашипел Луи, когда они скрылись в каком-то тихом и затемненном углу.  
  
— Я? — Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Там куча прессы, а ты открыто флиртуешь со своим бывшим, о котором между прочим все прекрасно знают, и еще здесь как бы нахожусь я, — Томлинсон скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Я не думаю, что их это волнует, ведь у них уже есть чудесная история о тебе и Крисе Лайалле и о том, как вы замечательно проводите время вместе, пока я в одиночестве напиваюсь в баре, — огрызнулся Гарри.  
  
— Что за хрень ты несёшь? — Луи возмущенно уставился на него. — Я просто разговаривал с ним.  
  
— Да, конечно, — фыркнул Стайлс. — Я тоже просто разговаривал с Джейсоном.  
  
Луи зарычал, и выражение его лица помрачнело.  
  
— Боже, а я же почти забыл, почему терпеть тебя не могу!  
  
— Приятно слышать, потому что ты никогда не позволяешь мне забыть, почему  _я_  не могу терпеть  _тебя_ , — Гарри тоже скрестил руки. — Мы должны были изображать пару, но ты, блять, флиртовал с другим парнем всю ночь. Не очень-то профессионально.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы тут устраивали шоу? — спросил Луи. — Хочешь, чтобы я убеждал каждого человека в этой комнате, что кроме тебя меня больше никто не интересует?  
  
— Ну, было бы достаточно, если бы поверила хотя бы только пресса, — сказал Гарри с вызовом. — Не думаю, что уже возможно что-то спасти. Ты угробил все два напитка назад, когда шептал ему на ушко свои грязные секретики.  
  
— Боже, иди нахуй, — вздохнул Луи. — Ты сводишь меня с ума, — он схватил мужчину за руку и потянул к танцполу. Томлинсон без предупреждения притянул Гарри к себе, и их бедра соприкоснулись, когда пальцы Луи сильно сжали талию Гарри.  
  
Губы Гарри непроизвольно распахнулись, и он хотел запротестовать, но тут Луи качнул бедрами, и актер потерял любую связную мысль. В конце концов он обнял шатена за плечи и стал двигаться вместе с ним. Ритм песни был медленный, басы глубокими, и движения Томлинсона прекрасно сочетались вместе с этим. Он склонил голову, задевая губами челюсть Стайлса.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Гарри позволил себе расслабиться. Он знал, как сейчас слаб, но ничего не мог с этим поделать: прямо сейчас все его влажные мечты за последнюю неделю слились в это мгновение. Луи, такой компактный, но в то же время сильный, был в руках Стайлса и двигался рядом с ним самым соблазнительным образом.  
  
— Давай покажем им, — прошептал Томлинсон, что Гарри едва мог разобрать из-за громкой музыки. — Заставим их поверить, что больше никого не существует.  
  
И никого не было. В этот самый момент Гарри не замечал никого, кроме Луи, которого хотел так сильно, как никогда раньше. Он так хорошо пах, прям как когда Гарри обнимал его во время концерта. Шатен двигался мучительно медленно, и каждый сантиметр их прикосновения горел на коже Стайлса.  
  
Луи обернулся, прижавшись спиной к Гарри, из-за чего второй потерял ритм. Он знал, что они на публике, но не мог заставить себя проверить чью-либо реакцию. Он не мог заставить себя думать хоть о чем-нибудь или ком-нибудь, кроме Томлинсона, который продолжал покачивать бедрами, но теперь у них был свой собственный ритм, который становился все жестче.  
  
Господи, Гарри был возбужден и они все еще находились на публике.  
  
Луи поднял руку, чтобы оставить ее на задней части шеи Стайлса, притягивая его ближе. Гарри переместил свои руки с талии шатена на живот, легонько надавливая и потирая его. Томлинсон не отстранился, поэтому руки Гарри стали двигаться ниже, останавливаясь на поясе джинсов. Луи вздрогнул, и Гарри закрыл глаза, утыкаясь лицом в шею мужчины.  
  
Стайлс опустил одну из рук еще ниже, отчаянно желая выяснить, мучился ли Томлинсон от возбуждения так же, как и он сам. Из его рта вырвался судорожный вздох, смешанный со стоном, когда его рука опустилась на промежность Луи, обнаружив выпуклость: его стояк заметно выпирал под молнией жестких джинсов. Луи задрожал, и Гарри подтянул его ближе, чуть ли не упуская момент, когда рука Томлинсона накрыла его, мягко сжав. Он мог чувствовать очертания члена Луи, чувствовать, как тот пульсирует в их руках. Стайлс хотел продолжения, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать, ведь они были на гребанном танцполе.  
  
Боже, он должен подготовится к самому жесткому утреннему стояку.  
  
Луи обернулся, выглядя так, будто задыхался: щеки покраснели, а взгляд казался стеклянным.  
  
— Мы должны идти.  
  
Томлинсон взял его за руку, и он последовал за ним, не оглядываясь. Он даже не посмотрел на окружавших их людей, сосредотачиваясь на спине Луи, занимая мысли тем, что только что произошло. Он знал, что будет жалеть об этом утром, однако сейчас было все равно.  
  
Они подошли к лифту, и Луи повис на руке Гарри, не в силах ровно стоять на месте, пока двери не открылись. Стайлс последовал за ним в лифт, стискивая его у зеркала и, наконец, возвращая губы обратно к шее шатена.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший, знал это? — спросил он.  
  
— Я? — Луи уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
Гарри не мог не усмехнуться. Эти слова звучали знакомо, и когда Стайлс произнес их в прошлый раз, это привело к их бездумному поцелую.  
  
Внезапно, Луи резко отстранился, отшатываясь от Гарри. Он нажал кнопку, и двери лифта закрылись.  
  
— Надеюсь, теперь ты доволен.  
  
— Что? — Гарри моргнул, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть шатену в лицо. Тот продолжал как можно сильнее отстраняться от мужчины.  
  
— Мы устроили шоу, — сказал Луи, прочищая горло. — Так что никто не будет сомневаться, что мы проведем ночь вместе, а не по отдельности.  
  
Лифт остановился, и Томлинсон быстро вышел в коридор. Гарри последовал за ним, но он понятия не имел, что происходит. Разве они не обжимались на танцполе?  
  
Луи остановился перед дверью, и Стайлс заметил, что его номер находится буквально следующим после его собственной комнаты, которую забронировал Пол.  
  
— Полагаю, миссия выполнена, — Луи даже не оборнулся к мужчине, пока открывал дверь. — Увидимся утром.  
  
Гарри пронаблюдал, как шатен исчез в комнате, закрывая за собой дверь. Он просто стоял там, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы начать что-то делать. Он все еще был наполовину возбужден, и до сих пор не мог осмыслить, что произошло. Медленно, он повернулся к своей двери и открыл ее, проходя внутрь. Он прислонился к ней спиной, когда закрыл, и уставился в кромешную темноту комнаты.  
  
Они вернулись к тому, с чего начали, прямо как тогда, после поцелуя в квартире Луи — все с трудом достигнутые успехи в их общении были стерты. И теперь всю следующую неделю, вероятно, они не произнесут друг другу и слова, и будут негласно соревноваться в игнорировании друг друга.  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад. Что он делал? Луи Томлинсон был самым раздражающим и бесящим человеком, которого он только встречал. И что бы они не делали сегодня, Гарри не мог притворяться, будто ничего не произошло.  
  
Он должен был уйти прямо сейчас и найти парня на одну ночь. Да, это уже давно не интересовало его, потому что он мечтал о серьезных отношениях, но, видимо, Луи свел его с ума. В последнее время он не мог даже думать о Люке.  
  
Какого хрена Томлинсон вел себя так, будто ничего не случилось? Он позволил Гарри касаться его там, где определенно нельзя трогать на публике. Он, черт возьми, рехнулся?  
  
Простонав, Стайлс уткнулся лицом в свои руки, но как только закрыл глаза, к нему тут же вернулись образы и чувства, когда Луи прижимался к нему и плавно двигался, заставляя кожу гореть.  
  
Боже, Гарри больше не мог этого терпеть. Он должен был что-то сделать. Иначе он сойдет с ума.  
  


+++

  
  
Луи прошел в даль комнаты, ероша свои волосы и кусая ногти.  
  
Он сумасшедший? Душевнобольной? Мазохист?  
  
Возможно, все из это. Он явно потерял рассудок. Как он смог отвергнуть Гарри? Он позволил ему касаться собственного члена, черт возьми. Под одеждой, но все равно. Рука Стайлса находилась на его члене, но как только Луи потерял этот контакт, то сразу сделал вид, будто ему все равно.  
  
Господи, он был такой твердый. Как он мог? Вероятно, теперь Гарри больше никогда не взглянет на Луи. Скорее всего, он уже нашел замену, чтобы тот позаботился о нем сегодня ночью, а Томлинсон упустил свой шанс, потому что слишком боялся признать, что ошибался, убеждая каждого, что его не привлекает Гарри.  
  
Свернувшись на кровати, он уставился в потолок. Он знал, что, закрыв глаза, он увидит Гарри, и это вернет его к мокрым снам, которые он видел на протяжении всей последней недели. Он не мог рисковать, не мог снова уйти в душ справляться со стояком в одиночку, представляя, что могло бы только что произойти.  
  
Он был таким жалким, это было смешно.  
  
Стук в дверь заставил его резко сесть, широко распахнув глаза. Бешено стучащее сердце подкатило к горлу, и пока он шел к двери, успел раз споткнуться. Руки дрожали. Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем открыть ее, готовый встретиться с Гарри лицом к лицу.  
  
Однако сердце упало, когда он увидел Олли.  
  
— Просто хотел сообщить, что я в шестьсот тридцать четвертом номере, — предупредил Олли. — Если тебе что-то понадобится.  
  
— Просто, — Луи провел рукой по лицу. Он знал, что друг пришел только из лучших побуждений, но прямо сейчас он был последним, кого Томлинсон хотел бы видеть. — Напиши мне в следующий раз, хорошо? — сказал он и захлопнул дверь.  
  
С разочарованием, разлившемся в груди, он потащился обратно к кровати. Но когда он снова плюхнулся на нее, прижимаясь лицом к мягкому одеялу, за дверью раздался новый стук. Луи закатил глаза, зная, что Олли собирается выяснить причины плохого настроения Луи.  
  
Когда он снова подошел к двери, то открыл ее сразу с объяснениями, лишь бы поскорее закончить:  
  
— Слушай, я знаю, что я…  
  
Слова застряли в горле, когда он обнаружил Стайлса.  
  
Время остановилось, и Томлинсон мог смотреть только на  _него_ , в то время как Гарри отвечал тем же. Ни один из них не двигался, но Гарри, похоже, был зол: это можно было выяснить по напряженно сомкнутым губам и сильно нахмуренным бровям. Банданы не было, так что кудри свободно свалились к плечам.  
  
Луи моргнул, и в следующий момент Стайлс оказался в его личном пространстве.  
  
— Боже, я тебя так сильно тебя ненавижу, — своим глубоким голосом сердито прошептал он.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он просто наклонился и впился губами в губы Томлинсона, так страстно, что Луи растерял все преследовавшие его мысли. Гарри прошелся языком по губам Луи, и тот встретил его на полпути, не сдерживая стон наслаждения. Он услышал, как закрылась дверь, перед тем как сильные руки прижали его к стене. Руки Стайлса были повсюду: гладили, сжимали, тянули.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший, — продолжал лепетать Гарри, пальцами находя низ футболки Луи, готовясь снять ее. — И меня делаешь таким же.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — просто ответил Луи, прекрасно зная, что разговоры не имеют никакого смысла. — Просто продолжай целовать меня.  
  
Гарри не возражал, снова затыкая их обоих поцелуем. Он прикусил нижнюю губу Томлинсона, прежде чем отступить, чтобы снять его футболку. Губы спустились вниз, нападая на обнаженную шею Луи, который наклонил голову и закрыл глаза, руками пытаясь найти пуговицы на рубашке Стайлса, чтобы расстегнуть ее. Когда она наконец распахнулась, он смог позволить себе гладить гладкую кожу актера.  
  
— Мне нужно, — выдохнул Гарри, посасывая кожу шеи Луи. Его руки нашли для себя место на заднице Томлинсона, которую он сжал, глубоко застонав. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Луи почувствовал, как на этих словах кровь стала все больше приливать к его паху. Он опустил руки к ширинке Гарри, одним движением расстегивая молнию и спуская джинсы сразу вместе с боксерами. Он немного поколебался, но все же опустил взгляд, увидев изогнутый, толстый и твердый член Стайлса.  _«Большой»_ , подумал Луи, облизывая губы.  
  
Гарри тем временем быстро расстегнул джинсы Томлинсона, но он не стал снимать их, вместо этого просовывая руку внутрь, сжимая эрекцию Луи. Колени шатена подкосились, и он заныл, подталкивая бедра вперед в попытке почувствовать необходимое трение.  
  
Это не было… красиво. Не было ничего изящного, нежного и ласкового в том, как они касались друг друга. Стайлс тяжело дышал в рот Луи, когда тот обхватывал его член пальцами и потирал его круговыми движениями. Но главное, Томлинсон не жалел. Он уже на протяжении нескольких лет только и мечтал о том, чтобы взять в руки чужой мужской член, и он должен был признать, что член Гарри не был плохим вариантом. Луи потер головку, собирая немного естественной смазки, чтобы облегчить движение ладони по всей длине члена.  
  
Гарри вздрогнул, своим лбом опираясь на лоб Луи, оба потные, хотя никто и не обращал внимания. Пальцы Стайлса крепко обхватили шею шатена, удерживая его на месте. Губы касались друг друга в коротких поцелуях, и Луи простонал в знак протеста, когда Гарри вытащил руку из его джинсов.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Гарри сжал заднюю часть шеи Луи, и второй только сейчас заметил, насколько зелеными были глаза мужчины, когда тот посмотрел прямо на него. Они резко контрастировали с его розовыми губами и это было невероятно. Стайлс оттащил джинсы Луи вниз своей свободной рукой и положил их на бедра Томлинсона, чтобы прижаться своими бедрами к его, трясь друг об друга.  
  
Луи непроизвольно закатил глаза, не зная, что точно он чувствовал: боль или наслаждение. Он просто хотел расслабиться и позволить себе открыться. Его голова опустилась на плечо Гарри, покусывая его, когда тот коснулся обоих их членов. Гарри протянул руку между их телами и сжал яйца Луи, перекатывая их между пальцами.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — прохныкал Томлинсон, пытаясь притянуть Гарри ближе.  
  
Стайлс оттолкнул его руку, своими длинными пальцами обхватывая и сжимая оба их члена. Они легко стали скользить вместе, и Луи качнул бедрами, позже захватив одну из ног Гарри своей. Он поднял лицо и прикусил челюсть Гарри, прежде чем снова соединить их губы. Мужчина тяжело выдохнул в поцелуй, проводя большим пальцем по чувствительной головке Луи.  
  
Томлинсон чуть ли не вскрикнул, когда Гарри сжал пальцы сильнее, и его движения стали грубее. В низу живота собрался жар, и Луи услышал самого себя, бормочущего невнятные слова, пока кончал. Он смотрел, как его собственный член извергал белесые капли по их животам. Гарри кончил вскоре после него, и их сперма смешалась вместе, стекая на пальцы Стайлса.  
  
Запыхавшись, Луис опустил голову, наблюдая, как Гарри разжимает пальцы с их стволов. Он громко дышал в ухо Томлинсона, и его ладонь вспотела, все еще держась за шею шатена. Завитки его волос липли к щеке Луи.  
  
— Блять, — пробормотал Томлинсон, поднимая голову. — Я…  
  
Он не смог больше ничего сказать, потому что Гарри поймал его губы в новом поцелуе. Томлинсон решил сосредоточиться на нем, скользнув руками под распахнутую рубашку мужчины, складывая руки у него за спиной. Он слегла наклонил голову, предоставляя Стайлсу больше пространства.  
  
— Ты такой раздражающе сексуальный, — сказал Гарри, отрываясь от его губ. — Я не могу выносить это.  
  
— Я тоже, — прошептал Луи. — Я так зол, просто потому что хочу тебя.  
  
— Я почти купился на ту сцену в лифте, — Гарри немного поменял угол, снова облизывая языком губы Луи и проникая им в рот. Он провел рукой по спине шатена вниз, опуская руку на одну из ягодиц, пальцами впиваясь в его кожу. — Но ты плохо играешь, когда возбужден.  
  
Луи простонал и отступил назад, чтобы взглянуть на Стайлса.  
  
— Пошел ты.  
  
— Ты такой раздражающий и противный, — рассмеялся Гарри, кладя руку на волосы Томлинсона.  
  
— Не меньше тебя, — сказал Луи, щипая Гарри за руку.  
  
— Но было забавно, — признался Стайлс, улыбаясь. Его губы были насыщенней после укусов, щеки покрасневшими, а сам он пах сексом и ванилью. — Бороться с тобой.  
  
Луи снова притянул его к себе для глубоко поцелуя. Гарри с удовольствием вернулся ближе, и Луи почувствовал, как тепло распространилось по его телу. Он хотел поспорить, но в чем смысл? Он получил то, что он хотел, и, Боже, что было великолепное чувство.  _Это было забавно_.  
  
— Если мы закончим на этом, то да, — согласился он, подталкивая Гарри к кровати.  
  


===


	7. Strange Voice//Странный голос

Гарри застегнул сумку и отнес ее к двери. Пол продумал все, кроме прически Стайлса. Утром он помыл волосы, но они были в полнейшем беспорядке, потому что шампунь из отеля очень высушил его волосы.  
  
Он ходил по комнате, набирая сообщение Барбаре и ожидая, пока его заберут. Она тут же ответила, говоря о том, что она приведет его волосы в порядок до первого интервью.  
  
Он встал, как вкопанный, когда подумал о Луи. Его кожа загорелась от воспоминаний с прошлой ночи, от призрачных прикосновений пальцев Томлинсона по всему его телу. Он коснулся синяков на бедре, теряя связь с реальностью.  
  
Прошлой ночью было жарко. Короткий промежуток времени, но все же. Было что вспомнить. Луи требовал и в то же время отдавал, хотя немного неуверенно. Гарри считал, что он вел себя также. В конце концов, они плохо знали друг друга и не знали границ и предпочтений другого.  
  
Тем не менее, Гарри чувствовал, что они неплохо справились. Луи был как открытая книга, нужно лишь прочесть язык тела. Также и Гарри не нужно было много слов, чтобы Луи понял его. Луи просто знал, изучил каждую потребность Стайлса за долго до того, как он озвучил их.  
  
Гарри ушел от Луи, когда они в третий раз кончили. И никто из них не проронил ни слова. Всякий раз, когда Луи хотел что-то сказать, Гарри затыкал его поцелуем, и каждый поцелуй все сильнее разжигал в них огонь. Луи все время жаловался, но каждая жалоба отпечаталась укусом на его теле, заставляя его низко стонать или вскрикивать. Даже если бы он жаловался на ненависть к Гарри, ненавидя себя за то, что он делил с ним постель, он жаловался сильнее каждый раз, когда Гарри уходил.  
  
Не было никаких сомнений в том, что Луи хотел этого также сильно, как и Гарри.  
  
Надеюсь, сейчас они смогут двигаться дальше. Напряжений между ними испарилось, они слишком увлеклись игрой в отношения. Они пошли наперекор своим убеждениям. Глядя на Луи, Гарри не хотел поцеловать его или прикоснуться, что невероятно облегчило работу с ним.  
  
Он подошел к двери, когда кто-то постучал, и удивился, увидев Олли.  
  
— Утра, — сказал Олли, засунув руки в карманы. — Автомобиль уже здесь. Ты готов?  
  
— Где Пол? — Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Я написал ему, что нет необходимости сюда приезжать. Я здесь, и телохранитель Луи тоже. Здесь достаточно персонала, чтобы вернуть вас двоих в ваш отель.  
  
— Верно, — Гарри схватил свою сумку. Олли взял ключ-карты от комнаты.  
  
— Я пойду, проверю. Альберто проводит тебя к машине.  
  
Гарри заметил телохранителя Луи возле лифта, придерживая его для Стайлса.  
  
— А где Луи?  
  
— Он уже внизу, — Олли вошел в лифт к Альберто, жестом приглашая Гарри пройти к ним.  
  
В холле Альберто взял вещи Гарри и провел его к машине, которая уже ждала возле отеля. Альберто убедился, что Стайлс сел на заднее сидение автомобиля, прежде чем закрыть за ним дверь и подойти к багажнику. Гарри никого не увидел снаружи, но он понимал, почему их телохранители всегда были осторожны.  
  
Как только дверь захлопнулась, Гарри повернулся и увидел Луи на противоположной стороне заднего сидения автомобиля. У него были широко распахнуты глаза, а пальцами он вцепился в колени. Гарри застыл на мгновение, схватившись за ремень безопасности.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Луи.  
  
— Привет, — ответил Гарри.  
  
Они тут же отвернулись друг от друга, и Гарри прокашлялся. Затем он пристегнулся и сложил руки в замок. Альберто сел на пассажирское сидение перед дверью со стороны Луи.  
  
— Двигайся, Лу, — сказал Олли.  
  
— Почему ты не взял еще одну машину? — спросил Томлинсон. — Почему мы должны ехать в одной?  
  
— Тут ехать-то десять минут всего, — ответил Олли.  
  
Луи что-то пробормотал себе под нос, когда он подвигался.  
  
— Ты самый худший личный помощник.  
  
Олли даже не обратил внимания на его слова, просто садясь в машину и говоря водителю, что все в порядке. Томлинсон покачал головой и схватился за ремень безопасности, но замер, когда понял, что крепление было рядом с бедром Стайлса. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и кудрявый подвинулся, давая Луи пространство.  
  
В любом случае они касались друг друга, их бедра, руки и плечи прижимались друг к другу. Гарри почувствовал тепло, которое шло от Луи. Он чувствовал запах шампуня и мыла, а еще немного геля после бритья. Он почти ясно видел, как Луи смывал остатки прошлой ночи со своего идеального тела. Сперма была даже в волосах; Гарри размазал ее, когда целовал Луи.  
  
Гарри задумался, а были ли у Томлинсона следы от прошлой ночи, которые он не смог смыть. Такие как синяк на бедре Стайлса, или засос над ключицей. По всему телу распространялось тепло в тех местах, где его касался шатен.  
  
Придвинувшись к окну, Гарри пытался держаться как можно дальше от кожи Луи. Он понятия не имел, что происходит. Он не должен себя так чувствовать. Он не должен чувствовать это снова рядом с Луи. Он должен был пережить этот период.  
  
Почему он не смог перестать думать об этом?  
  
Через десять минут, которые тянулись, как старая жевательная резинка, они прибыли в свой отель. Сначала вышли Олли и Альберто, и первый дал им знак ждать. Гарри смотрел в окно, наблюдая за тем, как Альберто доставал их сумки, а затем из отеля вышел Пол. Он открыл для Стайлса дверь и сказал ему быстро идти внутрь.  
  
Фанаты кричали их имена, но Гарри не поворачивался. Пол шел точно за ним, призывая его идти в гостиницу. Уже в холле Гарри развернулся и увидел, что Альберто также сопровождает Луи.  
  
— Барбара ждет в комнате Гарри, — сказал Пол, а затем повернулся к Томлинсону. — Она сказала, что тоже хочет тебя видеть.  
  
— Как будто я не могу сам расчесаться, — проворчал Томмо.  
  
— Судя по твоему внешнему виду, могу сказать, что не можешь, — прокомментировал Альберто. Гарри рассмеялся, и Луи зло зыркнул на него.  
  
— Просто поднимитесь наверх и дайте ей сотворить свое волшебство, — сказал Олли, провожая их к лифту. — Мы не хотим, чтобы вы выглядели так, будто вы всю ночь давали интервью.  
  
Когда он повернулся к парням спиной, чтобы нажать кнопку нужного этажа, Гарри не мог не посмотреть на Луи, обнаружив, что он тоже пялился на него. Щеки Луи покраснели, и Гарри подумал, что и его тоже. Инстинктивно Стайлс потянулся к его волосам, но Луи внезапно отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись в стену.  
  
— О, а вот и вы! — воскликнула Джулия, стоило им войти в номер Гарри. Стайлс остановился, ожидая худшего.  
  
— Вы просто потрясающие! — Джулия схватилась за сердце. — Твиттер будто сошел с ума из-за вас двоих. Это был блестящий поступок!  
  
— Что? — спросил Олли.  
  
— Они танцевали на вечеринке Лиама, — сказала Барбара. Она махнула рукой, показывая ему сесть. — В интернете полно фото и видео.  
  
— Дай посмотреть, — попросил Олли, подходя к Джулии.  
  
Луи сел на кровать Гарри, скрестив ноги.  
  
— Там ничего не видно.  
  
— Позволь не согласиться, — Джулия провела пальцем по экрану своего планшета, а затем они услышали музыку.  
  
— Это что… — Олли ахнул. — Гарри взял тебя за руку…  
  
Стайлс снова почувствовал, как его щеки предательски краснеют.  
  
— Я должен был что-то сделать, чтобы люди поверили, что он не собирается бросать меня ради Криса Лайелла.  
  
Джулия сурово кивнула, снова обращаясь к Луи.  
  
— Это было рискованно. У меня чуть инфаркт не случился, когда я посмтрела уведомления в Твиттере.  
  
— Мы просто разговаривали, — защищался Томмо.  
  
— Что-то не похоже, — Джулия пожала плечами. — В любом случае, вы спасли ситуацию этим танцем.  
  
— Выглядело очень натурально, — сказала Барбара, наклонив голову Гарри.  
  
— Мы же актеры, — тут же ответил кудрявый.  
  
— Просто делаем свою работу, — торопливо добавил Томмо.  
  
Остальная команда, похоже, была довольна объяснениями — а почему бы и нет? Не похоже, что кто-то начал подозревать, что между Гарри и Луи происходит нечто большее, чем просто работа. В конце концов, все думали, что они просто не могут быть вместе.  
  
Они не могли, напомнил себе Гарри. Помимо всего прочего; они хорошо ладили. Однако все возвращалось на округи своя. Ничего не изменилось, Гарри не рассматривал Луи, как нечто большее, чем просто коллега.  
  
— Хорошо, с тобой все, — сказала Барбара, похлопывая Стайлса по плечу. — Твоя очередь, Лу.  
  
Они поменялись местами, и Джулия вернулась, все еще копаясь в своем планшете.  
  
— Итак, сегодня мы немного перемешаем вас. Сначала Гарри будет с Питером, Луи будет с Мэгги, а потом к вам присоединится Колин.  
  
Слава Богу, подумал Гарри. Впервые они давали интервью по раздельности. Сегодня был лучший день для этого, потому что Гарри понятия не имел, как вести себя с Луи. Даже если вчерашняя ночь не поменяла отношения Стайлса к Томлинсону, он все еще не знал, что делать. Они не говорили об этом; никто даже не задумывался об этом. Гарри даже не был уверен в том, что они правильно все восприняли.  
  
Для него было ясно, что это было всего на один раз. Думал ли Луи также? Судя по его поведению в машине, это было не так. Но Гарри не мог знать, верно?  
  
Он просто погряз в этих мыслях, не смея думать ни о чем другом.  
  
— Гарри, ты готов? — спросила Джулия.  
  
Он несколько раз моргнул, поднимая глаза на девушку. Она стояла напротив него, наклонив голову набок. Гарри поднялся с кровати, быстро кивая и надеясь, что никто не знал, что происходило в его голове. Джулия подошла к двери, и Гарри пошел следом за ней. Он посмотрел через плечо, встречаясь взглядом с Луи, но тут же отвернулся, кусая нижнюю губу.  
  
Похоже, они продумали все не так уж и хорошо.  
  


+++

  
  
— Эй, Гарри!  
  
Обернувшись, Гарри увидел Мэгги, идущую к нему. Он остановился, чтобы подождать ее.  
  
— Мэгги, — он обнял девушку, мягко похлопав ее по спине. — Я думал, сейчас у тебя интервью с Луи и Колином?  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
— У меня был небольшой перерыв для их индивидуального интервью, но сейчас я возвращаюсь к ним.  
  
— Я тоже иду к ним, — сказал Гарри. — Мы с Питером закончили все наши интервью, и мне сказали, чтобы я присоединился к вам, ребята.  
  
— Они все еще записывают, поэтому нам нужно быть тихими, но мы уже можем зайти. — Мэгги взяла Гарри за руку и приоткрыла дверь, чтобы заглянуть, прежде чем войти. Колин что-то тихо рассказывал и вообще вел себя очень скромно.  
  
— Так что они разрешили мне остаться с Мэгги. Мы ели мороженое.  
  
Луи рассмеялся. Он повернулся и с любовью посмотрел на Колина.  
  
— Мороженое всегда побеждает.  
  
Колин заулыбался.  
  
— Мы можем съесть мороженое позже!  
  
Гарри пропустил Мэгги вперед и дал ей встать за съемочной командой. Сам он встал немного позади, скрестил руки и облокотился о стену.  
  
— Нам следует пойти на один из местных пляжей, купить мороженое и заняться серфингом, — предложил Луи.  
  
— Но я никогда не занимался серфингом.  
  
— Я научу тебя, приятель, — сказал Луи, положив руку на колено Колина и подмигнув ему. — Никаких проблем.  
  
На секунду Колин о чем-то задумался.  
  
— А мы можем взять с собой всех остальных?  
  
Гарри уже было забыл о том, что это было интервью, пока журналистка не вмешалась в разговор.  
  
— Например, устроить большую вечеринку?  
  
Колин посмотрел на нее и восторженно закивал. Потом он заметил Мэгги и его глаза засияли.  
  
— Мэгги!  
  
Журналистка повернулась, замечая их обоих. Она улыбнулась, и, Гарри знал, она не упустит этот шанс.  
  
— Мэгги, Гарри, почему бы вам не присоединиться к нам?  
  
Маленький диванчик едва ли подходил для двоих. Гарри решил сесть на подлокотник со стороны Колина, а Мэгги села на диван.  
  
— Ты можешь сесть ко мне на колени, — сказала Мэгги, и подняла Колина.  
  
Он свесил ноги и обнял девушку за талию.  
  
— А ты можешь сесть на колени к Гарри! — сказал Колин Луи.  
  
Луи быстро взглянул на Гарри, и они абсолютно точно подумали об одном и том же.  
  
— Но я больше не ребенок, как ты, Колин, — сказал Луи. — Я не могу сидеть у Гарри на коленях.  
  
— Ах, давайте, ребята, — проворковала журналистка. — Вы же вместе, так что в этом нет ничего такого.  
  
Гарри прочистил горло. Они больше не могли ничего сделать, не сейчас, когда вокруг них столько камер. Он жестом показал Луи встать.  
  
— Ты можешь сесть мне на колени, — запротестовал Луи, облокачиваясь на спинку дивана, чтобы дать Гарри больше места.  
  
— Ты слышал босса, — Гарри показал на Колина. — Ты сидишь у меня на коленях.  
  
Луи закатил глаза, но, к удивлению Гарри, встал с дивана. Садясь, Гарри подмигнул Колину, который улыбался ему своей широкой беззубой улыбкой. Луи аккуратно сел на колени Гарри, одной рукой обняв его за плечи. Гарри чувствовал, как тепло тела Луи просачивается через одежду и то, как их тела подходят друг другу. Он медленно обернул одну руку вокруг талии Луи, а другую положил на его бедро.  
  
— Аах, — начала умиляться журналистка. Гарри уже почти забыл о том, что происходило до этого. Его мозг был полностью сконцентрирован на том, чтобы сдержать реакцию его тела на Луи. Он все еще хорошо пах, и вес его тела был знакомым. — Вы пререкаетесь так, будто уже много лет женаты.  
  
Гарри слабо засмеялся, а Луи фыркнул.  
  
— Иногда я чувствую себя так, как будто он должен мне несколько лет жизни, — сказал он.  
  
— Серьезно? — журналистка перевела взгляд на Луи. — Почему?  
  
— Эм… — Луи повернулся к Гарри. По выражению его лица было понятно, что он не продумал свои слова настолько глубоко. Сжав губы, он пробежался взглядом по лицу Гарри, и Гарри стало очень интересно, что он пытался увидеть. — Он раздражающий.  
  
— Правда? — спросила журналистка.  
  
Луи все еще смотрел на Гарри, а тот не мог сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Да, Луи,  _правда_?  
  
Это заняло секунду, и Гарри мог увидеть во взгляде Луи раздражение, но и что-то еще тоже. Что-то теплое и нежное. Если бы Гарри не знал Луи лучше, он бы перепутал это с симпатией. Луи повернулся к журналисте, улыбаясь ей.  
  
— В каком-то смысле, мне нравится это.  
  
— Да, похоже на то, — согласилась она. — В другом случае, ты бы не был с ним.  
  
— Не был бы, — согласился Луи, вдруг звуча так, будто задумался.  
  
Журналистка повернулась к Мэгги.  
  
— Ты видела, как зарождались их отношения на съемках? Был хоть один знак?  
  
Мэгги посмотрела на них со смущенной улыбкой.  
  
— Нет, совсем ничего. Они почти не виделись на съемках, ведь так?  
  
Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, мы виделись всего дважды.  
  
— Тогда, это, должно быть, любовь с первого взгляда, — журналистка положила руку на сердце, — вы сразу поняли.  
  
Луи провел пальцами по затылку Гарри, заставляя его кожу гореть от воспоминаний о прошлой ночи. То, как Луи тянул его за волосы, как царапал кожу его головы.  
  
— Думаю, я сразу понял, что он другой, — сказал Луи, — не такой как те люди, которых я встречал раньше.  
  
Гарри заставил себя сдержать смех. Луи говорил об этом не в том смысле, в котором журналистка все это преподносила. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он уткнулся лбом в плечо Луи, немного качая головой.  
  
— Ох, он смущен, — снова проворковала женщина.  
  
Гарри отпрянул, когда понял, что делает. В его объятиях был Луи, и Гарри вел себя так, будто быть так близко друг к другу — обычное дело. Луи ненадолго повернулся к нему лицом, немного смущенный его реакцией. Его рука все так же лежала на его затылке, и Гарри задумался, не перешагнули ли они линию допустимой близости.  
  
Тело Луи было знакомым. Как и его прикосновения. Между ними была тесная связь. То, что Гарри давно не разделял с другим мужчиной.  
  
— Луи будет Человеком-пауком, — сказал Колин, когда Гарри перестал блуждать в своих мыслях, и снова сконцентрировался на интервью. — Он смешной и умный.  
  
— Спасибо, приятель, — сказал Луи. Его смех вызвал волну мурашек в груди Гарри. — Мне нравится Спайди (п.п. — Spidey — сокращение от Spiderman — Человек-паук).  
  
— Мэгги, — продолжила журналистка, — если бы Колин был животным, то каким?  
  
— Мышка, — ответила Мэгги и прижала Колина немного ближе. — Он всегда очень тихий, милый и вежливый.  
  
— Ему подходит, — согласился Луи. — Он очень вежливый. Он никогда не соглашался разыграть других актеров вместе со мной.  
  
— Это подло, — сказал Колин. — Я не хотел, чтобы они злились на меня.  
  
— Как будто кто-то может на тебя злиться, — сказала Мэгги и поцеловала мальчика в макушку.  
  
Журналистка повернулась к Луи и Гарри.  
  
— Следующий вопрос для тебя, Луи. Если бы Гарри был городом, то каким?  
  
Оба парня одновременно рассмеялись. Глаза Луи сияли, и он ухмылялся, глядя на Гарри, выглядя восторженным, как ребенок. Гарри закатил глаза, но все равно понимал, что ни за что не сможет стереть это влюбленное выражение со своего лица.  
  
На этот вопрос был только один ответ.  
  
— Что смешного? — спросила журналистка.  
  
— Не смей, — предупредил его Гарри, пытаясь звучать раздраженно.  
  
— Он Лос-Анджелес — сказал Луи, все еще смотря на Гарри сияющими глазами. — Сто процентов.  
Гарри застонал, пытаясь сдержать смех, закрывая глаза, снова уткнувшись лбом в плечо Луи.  
  
— Боже мой, я ненавижу тебя.  
  
— Вы расскажете нам эту шутку? — Спросила интервьюерша. — Что происходит?  
  
Луи пожал плечами, рукой перебирая волосы Гарри. Он намотал одну из кудряшек на палец.  
  
— Это наш секрет.  
  
И Гарри понял, что это правда было так. Шутка только для них двоих. Луи только что сравнил его с городом, который он больше всего ненавидит. Тем не менее, он заставил всех думать, что это мило. Это абсолютно точно чувствовалось как что-то очень милое. Снова возвращая свое внимание журналистке, Гарри поднял голову, фокусируясь на вопросе, который ему только что задали.  
  
Он обнимал Луи немного крепче сейчас. Он обязательно отплатит ему. Гарри был уверен, что получит реванш за эту выходку. Странным было то, что он не был зол или раздражен. Слова Луи его даже не задели. Это больше походило на игру: дразнить друг друга и смеяться друг над другом. Выводить друг друга из себя.  
  
Гарри правда получал удовольствие, обмениваясь шутками с Луи. И ему казалось, что это чувство было взаимным.  
  


+++

  
  
— Я совсем не похож на Лос-Анджелес, — сказал Гарри, когда они вернулись в машину.  
  
Они были на пути к стадиону, где Англия играла против Австралии. Луи не мог поверить, что через несколько минут встретит всю команду. Его мозг был забит мыслями о том, как поздороваться с ними, что им сказать. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Гарри.  
  
— Очень даже Лос-Анджелес, — ответил он. — Ты выбрал этот город вместо Лондона. Поступки говорят сами за себя.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь ЛА, — напомнил ему Гарри.  
  
— Это моя точка зрения.  
  
— Ты не можешь сравнивать своего парня с городом, который ты ненавидишь, когда тебя снимают.  
  
— Но они не знают, что я ненавижу ЛА, разве нет?  
  
Гарри нахмурился. Луи почувствовал странное желание протянуть руку и разгладить милые морщинки. Он не смог остановить себя, когда потянулся к волосам Гарри. Они были мягкими и шелковистыми, и Луи нравилось то, как они чувствовались между пальцами.  
  
Не то, чтобы он хотел об этом прокричать на весь мир.  
  
Но для себя он должен был признать, что он хотел повторить каждую секунду прошлой ночи. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри всегда касался, целовал и заставлял его кончать снова и сн-- о боже, это стоит того, чтобы потерять свою гордость. Стайлс оказался таким же хорошим любовником, как и предполагал Луи.  
  
К сожалению, этого было недостаточно. Луи думал, что ему нужно лишь переспать с Гарри, чтобы разобраться со своими чувствами. Однако все пошло совершенно не так, как он планировал. Луи почувствовал, что ему нужно больше, чем просто ощущение этого.  
  
Даже если у него не было такого большого опыта с мужчинами, Луи знал, что секс был восхитительным. Ему не нужно было этого знать. Они не ладили на людях, но в постели между ними была химия. Гарри точно знал, где нужно коснуться Луи, а его губы задерживались ровно там, где надо.  
  
Глядя на Стайлса, Луи поджал губы. Они лучше держались за пределами постели, чем они думали. Ему нравился юмор Гарри и то, как он относился с добротой и уважением ко всем людям. Такое редко встречалось в людях из Голливуда, но Гарри… он был чудным и не был похож ни на кого.  
  
Он заботился о людях.  
  
Луи изучал профиль Гарри; бандана сдерживала его кудри, брови сошлись на переносице, а губы были плотно сжаты. Тот факт, что Гарри не нравилось, что Луи его сравнивает с чем-то, что ему не приятно, доказывает, что ему не все равно, что Томлинсон о нем думает. Ему не было плевать на Луи, и Томлинсон боялся, что ему также не плевать на парня.  
  
Ему нравился Гарри, и, может быть, ему нужно было признаться в этом. Гнев и неприязнь, с которыми он относился к Гарри с начала, когда он выдумал стереотипный образ парня, прежде чем он узнал его, было простым ребячеством. Теперь же, когда он узнал Стайлса по-лучше, Луи был вынужден признать, что он неправильно понял Гарри в начале.Не совсем — ему все еще не нравились некоторые вещи в Гарри — но Луи уже изменил свое мнение по поводу нескольких.  
  
Когда машина остановилась, Луи вышел первым и протянул кудрявому руку. Гарри принял этот жест, переплетая пальцы. Даже это было на автомате. Журналисты и папарацци не переставали фотографировать их и выкрикивать их имена, но Луи проигнорировал их, следуя за охранниками.  
  
Их провели в раздевалку, и Луи остановился прямо перед дверью. Он понял, что они не разорвали руки. Гарри тоже остановился, поворачиваясь к Томлинсону.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
Луи шаркнул ножкой, не глядя на парня.  
  
— Должен признаться, я немного нервничаю.  
  
Гарри подошел ближе.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я большой фанат. Всегда им был, — Луи пожал плечами. — Для меня это правда очень важно.  
  
На мгновение Гарри успокоился, Луи все еще не осмелился взглянуть на него.  
  
— Ааав, — проворковал Гарри голосом, полным сарказма. — настоящий поклонник.  
  
Луи пнул Гарри по голени; не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы показать ему свои мысли.  
  
— Не смей смеяться надо мной!  
  
— А что? Собираешься упасть в обморок? Будешь визжать их имена? — Гарри рассмеялся, но это было не обидно. О сделал все так, чтобы это звучало ласково.  
  
— Нет конечно, — Луи закатил глаза, пытаясь не краснеть. — Я не должен был это говорить.  
  
Гарри все еще усмехался, но потом ободряюще сжал руку Лу.  
  
— Хей, — он подождал, пока Луи посмотрит на него. Он улыбнулся. — Не нужно нервничать, хорошо? Они классные.  
  
— Ты уже встречался с ними?  
  
— С большинством из них да. Джейсон брал меня на множество игр и тренировок в прошлом году, когда… ну, ты знаешь, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Они все очень милые.  
  
— Вы хорошо ладили с Джейсоном, да? — спросил Луи. Стайлс поджал губы.  
  
— Я ладил со всеми своими подставными парнями, честно говоря.  
  
— До меня, — добавил Томлинсон.  
  
— До тебя, — согласился Гарри. Он опустил взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы, а потом снова взглянул на Луи. — У нас было не самое приятное начало, но я нашел способ с тобой поладить.  
  
Секс. Луи не посмел сказать это вслух. Вместо этого он кивнул.  
  
— Ну, ты не так уж и плох.  
  
— Как и ты, — сказал Гарри. Ты можешь быть вполне милым, когда не пытаешься выбесить меня.  
  
— Я сделаю вид, что не услышал этого лишь потому, что ты познакомишь меня со сборной Англии, — Луи в шутку ударил руку Гарри. — Но ты сам хочешь меня выбесить.  
  
Стайлс с улыбкой покачал головой и развернулся, потянув за собой Луи.  
  
— Не знаю, почему я вообще разговариваю с тобой. Пойдем знакомиться.  
  
Луи последовал за парнем в комнату. Гарри встретили очень тепло; Джейсон подошел первым, крепко обнимая его, а затем несколько других членов команды пожали ему руки и обняли.  
  
— Это Луи, — сказал Стайлс, отступая в сторону, и все сразу посмотрели на Томмо. — Он немного взволнован.  
  
— Заткнись, я не ребенок, — пробормотал Луи, раздраженно глядя на Гарри. Он протянул руку Грэхему Хаятту, который стоял ближе всего к нему. — Привет, я Луи.  
  
— Чувак, мы все знаем, кто ты, Грэхем пожал руку Томмо. — Большой поклонник твоих фильмов.  
  
— Спасибо, — у Луи покраснела даже шея. — Я большой фанат сборной.  
  
Они подошли к скамейкам, вовлекая Луи в разговор. Он оглянулся, смотря на Гарри, рядом с которым стоял Джейсон, кидая на него неоднозначные взгляды. Как Луи раньше об этом не подумал!  
  
Было более чем очевидно, что Гарри спал со своими другими подставными парнями. Для него, наверное, это было просто развлечение. У него никогда не было реальных отношений, пока он был знаменит, так что это было способом выпустить пар. Это было логично.  
  
Луи не мог понять, почему у него заболело сердце. Не то чтобы он хотел быть особенным. Ему было все равно на желание Гарри. Но что-то было не так, и Луи не мог понять что именно.  
  
Это было не важно. То, что Гарри делает или делал в прошлом, Луи это не касалось. Его не касалось то, что было между ними. У них были совершенно разные жизни, и если у них был секс, это ни к чему не обязывало.  
  
Заткнув по-дальше эту мысль, Луи снова сосредоточился на разговоре. Он ответил на несколько вопросов о фильмах, в которых он играл, а затем сделал несколько селфи с игроками.  
  
— Я хотел бы фотку со всей командой, — Луи достал свой телефон, — если можно, конечно.  
  
— Без проблем, бро, — сказал Грэхем, помахав Джейсону. — Давайте сфоткаемся, пацаны!  
  
Все встали вокруг Луи, и Гарри ухмыльнулся так, что Томлинсон смутился.  
  
— Давай я, — сказал он, забирая у Луи телефон.  
  
Томлинсон встал на ноги, обнимая окружающих его парней. Он не мог сдержать улыбку. Гарри фотографировал на свой телефон, в то время как мобильный Луи лежал в кармане его джинсов.  
  
Когда в раздевалку вошел тренер, Гарри с Луи ушли, поблагодарив игроков и пожелав им удачи. Луи ждал у двери, пока Гарри снова обнимал Джейсона.  
  
— Вот, — Гарри передал Томлинсону его телефон, когда они наконец вышли из раздевалки.  
  
— Ты фотографировал не на него.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не знал как разблокировать и открыть камеру. Было проще сфоткать на мой. Я отправлю тебе.  
  
Луи хмыкнул, засовывая телефон в задний карман своих джинсовых шорт.  
  
— Было бы хорошо.  
  
— Не беспокойся. Получишь фотки своих кумиров, — Гарри открыл дверь, позволяя Луи пройти первым.  
  
Их провели к VIP-ложе, где уже сидели многие именитые гости. Луи заметил Лиама и тут же направился к свободному месту рядом с ним.  
  
— Привет, милый, — сказал он, поглаживая колено Пейна. — Как у тебя дела?  
  
— Я устал, — зевнул тот, оглядывая Луи с головы до ног. — Ты выглядишь…потерянно.  
  
Луи почти задохнулся от возмущения.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Видел вас вместе, — Лиам кивнул в сторону Гарри. Он разговаривал с каким-то парнем. — Выглядело так, будто вы влюблены.  
  
— Как будто, — фыркнул Луи, отводя взгляд от Стайлса. После беседы с Лиамом прошлым вечером, он не собирался так быстро сдаваться. — Мы просто устроили шоу, потому что он переживал что люди подумают, что я изменяю ему с Крисом.  
  
— И все? — Лиам вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
  
— Мы разделились в лифте. Разошлись по своим комнатам, — Луи наблюдал за людьми на поле. — Он меня не интересует.  
  
— Ну, думаю, вы оба хорошие актеры.  
  
Луи кивнул.  
  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, он твой тип, — Пейн не сводил взгляда с Гарри, слегка поджав губы. — Я думал, что вы хотя бы попробуете. А потом еще раз, — он посмотрел на Луи. — Думаю, ты хочешь чего-то серьезного. Стабильного. Для твоих первых отношений.  
  
— Да. Абсолютно верно, — даже находясь на смертном одре, Луи не сможет сказать Лиаму, что он спал с Гарри. Люди так не поступают — не спят с кем попало. Люди хотели чего-то правильного. И все же Луи контролировал свой член, и нес ответственность за все происходящее. — Я хочу серьезных отношений. — он быстро сменил тему. — Зейн не писал?  
  
Лиам вздохнул, легко качая головой.  
  
— Нет, от него ничего не слышно, и я не собираюсь писать первым.  
  
— Ты не должен, — сказал Луи и сжал колено друга. — Я считаю, что ты все сказал, и сейчас его очередь говорить.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты прав, — очень тихо сказал Лиам.  
  
— Это место занято?  
  
Луи повернулся и увидел, что Гарри стоял рядом с ним.  
  
— Кто бы еще мог сидеть рядом со мной, кроме как мой псевдо-парень?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и сел, немного покачав головой.  
  
— Я могу назвать нескольких людей.  
  
— Я тоже, — Луи не был доволен своим ответом. Он посмотрел на Гарри, тот все еще смотрел на него. — Хотя сидеть рядом с тобой не так уж и плохо.  
  
— Да? — спросил Гарри, улыбаясь.  
  
— Да. — Сказал Луи, закатив глаза. — Ты подходишь, я думаю.  
  
— Как и ты. — Сказал Гарри, положив руку на бедро Луи. Это был собственнический жест. Прикосновение было теплым, и по Луи пробежали мурашки, потому что это напомнило ему о том, как пальцы Гарри скользили по его коже прошлой ночью.  
  
Гарри продолжил держать руку на том же месте весь вечер, и Луи не мог сказать, что был против.  
  


+++

  
  
Хотя он точно был против, когда Гарри вышел из своей каюты, одетый только в крошечные зеленые купальные плавки. Его волосы были собраны в небрежный пучок, из которого выбились несколько вьющихся прядей. На его бедре был фиолетово-голубой синяк, и Луи легко разглядел в нем форму своих пальцев.  
  
Яхта плавно качалась на волнах Тихого океана. Они были далеко, настолько, что при всем желании не смогли бы разглядеть ни одного кусочка суши. Других лодок тоже не было, только дикое открытое море, и солнце, светившее только для них с чистого голубого неба.  
  
— Это что, черепахи? — спросил Гарри, когда сел на шезлонг рядом с Луи.  
  
Луи посмотрел на свои собственные купальные плавки. Светло-голубые черепахи на темно-синем фоне. Затем он снова посмотрел на плавки Гарри и увидел на светло-зеленом фоне темно-зеленых черепах.  
  
— Хороший вкус, L.A., — сказал он и свистнул в знак одобрения.  
  
— Перестань так меня называть, — сказал Гарри и ущипнул Луи за бок. На самом деле он совсем не выглядел обеспокоенным, поэтому Луи решил, что может продолжать. Ему казалось, что тайно от вех Гарри нравится, когда Луи называет его так.  
  
— Неужели вы зашли настолько далеко, что носите сочетающиеся плавки? — спросил Оли, ложась на один из шезлонгов.  
  
— Это не было запланировано. — Луи убрал телефон. — Чистое совпадение.  
  
— Выглядит так, будто у вас двоих намного больше общего, чем вам кажется, — заметила Барбара. Она передала Гарри бутылочку крема для загара. — Можешь намазать мне спину?  
  
Гарри согласился, и Луи наблюдал за тем, как его руки скользят по спине Барбары. В его движениях не было ничего страстного или сексуального, но Луи все же чувствовал, что теряет концентрацию из-за того, что его кожа в самом деле зудит от желания почувствовать прикосновения Гарри.  
  
Весь вчерашний день был сплошным издевательством. Луи надеялся, что Гарри даст ему какой-нибудь знак, что он хочет повторить прошлую ночь. Но вечером Гарри молча ушел в свою комнату. Всякий раз, когда Луи подходил слишком близко, Гарри нервничал, и, казалось, не хотел снова спать с ним.  
  
Это выводило Луи из себя. Он был уверен, что Гарри заинтересован, но намеренно держится подальше. И Луи не знал почему. Им было хорошо вместе, между ними была невероятная химия, и Луи не мог понять, почему бы им не воспользоваться этим.  
  
После футбольного матча они отправились праздновать победу Англии вместе с командой и другими людьми. Настроение Лиама передалось Луи, так что они не пили, но и Гарри тоже не был в настроении пить. Большую часть вечера он провел рядом с Джексоном и Луи все еще не был уверен в том, что об этом думать.  
  
Хотя напиться и забыться было бы весело. По расписанию у них был небольшой двухдневный перерыв, на который они запланировали отдых на яхте. За исключением игры на камеры для папарацци, которые случайно вторглись в их «отпуск», яро желающие запечатлеть то, как сильно Гарри и Луи влюблены, им не требовалось делать совершенно ничего.  
  
— Я собираюсь искупаться, — сказала Барбара. Она встала со своего шезлонга и посмотрела на парней. — Вы пойдете?  
  
— Мне и здесь хорошо, спасибо, — улыбнулся Луи.  
  
Гарри только покачал головой, ложась на спину, а Оли встал и последовал за девушкой.  
  
— Он влюбился в нее, — сказал Гарри. Его глаза были закрыты, а руки скрещены за головой.  
  
Луи наблюдал за тем, как Оли прыгнул в воду, радостно крича, как большой ребенок.  
  
— Да, похоже на то.  
  
— У него нет никаких шансов, — сказал Гарри и вытянул ноги. Свои длинные ровные ноги, подумал Луи. Он должен был выглядеть глупо в этих крохотных плавках, но Луи казалось, что это выглядит горячо.  
  
— Ты так думаешь? — спросил он, вспомнив о разговоре.  
  
— Я уверен, да. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Она ищет кого-то другого.  
  
— Может быть она даст ему шанс, — промычал Луи.  
  
— Она может, — хмыкнул Гарри, — ради забавы.  
  
— Так же, как ты? — Луи повернулся к Гарри, чтобы посмотреть на него. Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
— Брось, Стайлс, — сказал Луи, игнорируя то, как участился его пульс. — Ты спишь со всеми своими фальшивыми парнями, разве не так?  
  
Гарри молчал пару секунд, и только потом снова заговорил.  
  
— Что заставило тебя так думать?  
  
— То, как ты вел себя рядом с Джейсоном? Говорит о многом.  
  
— Не знаю о чем говорит то, как я веду себя рядом с ним, но я не спал с Джейсоном. — Гарри сел, щурясь от солнца. — Я не спал ни с кем из них, вообще-то. Прошлая ночь это… сбой в системе.  
  
Луи заставил себя оставаться спокойным. Хотя бы внешне.  
  
— Сбой в системе?  
  
— То есть, — начал Гарри, говоря очень медленно, будто он тщательно подбирал слова, — что бы не происходило в моей голове, это было на одну ночь, верно? Мы оба были пьяны и заведены. Никаких обязательств.  
  
Ошибка, подумал Луи. Хотя Гарри не сказал этого. Ему просто не нужно было. Его слов было достаточно.  
  
— Я предпочитаю отношения, — продолжил Гарри. — Обычно у меня не бывает секса на одну ночь.  
  
— У меня тоже, — пробормотал Луи. Это была единственная правда, которую он мог сейчас сказать. Если бы Гарри знал всю историю, он бы, скорее всего, взбесился. Мысль о том, что он был первым у Луи, давила бы на него. И как бы сильно Луи не хотел, чтобы ему разонравился Гарри, он знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать его. Эта была не та вещь, которую Гарри воспринял бы спокойно. И это одна из многих вещей, которые нравилось в нем Луи.  
  
— Но это было хорошо.  
  
Гарри смотрел на него какое-то время, и Луи не был уверен, зашел ли он слишком далеко с этим замечанием.  
  
— Было, — сказал, наконец, Гарри. — Очень хорошо.  
  
Луи легко засмеялся.  
  
— Рад, что мы разобрались с этим.  
  
— В конце концов, я собираюсь начать серьезные отношения в январе, знаешь. Это то, чего я хочу. Что-то серьезное, постоянное.  
  
— Да, я понял. — Луи посмотрел в чистое пустое небо. До января было еще два месяца, и Гарри мог делать все, что пожелает. Это не считается за измену Люку.  
  
Но почему тогда Гарри заставил все выглядеть именно так?  
  
— Ты чувствуешь вину? — спросил Луи. — Из-за Люка?  
  
— Мы не вместе, — Гарри повернулся на шезлонге, снова вытянув ноги. — Так что, нет. У нас нет договоренности или чего-то еще. Я просто хочу, чтобы январь наступил как можно быстрее, так что мы сможем видеться чаще.  
  
Это его задело. Луи хотел бы игнорировать все, что услышал, но эти слова правда задели его. Он был просто заменой. И самое худшее в этом то, что он бы не отказался быть заменой до тех пор, пока Гарри будет нуждаться в нем. Хотя Гарри и не казался заинтересованным в этом.  
  
Луи мог это принять. Конечно, он хотел бы узнать, что за химия была между ними. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он чувствовал такую симпатию к кому-либо. Хотя он мог найти кого-то лучше. Гарри подходил ему физически, но эмоционально они были совершенно разными. Луи, безусловно, мог найти себе кого-то, кто подходил бы ему по всем параметрам.  
  
Так же, как сделал Гарри, видимо.  
  
— Вы будете хорошо смотреться вместе, — пробормотал Луи, закрывая глаза. — Кажется, вы подходите друг другу.  
  
— Да, — тихо сказал Гарри. В его словах было что-то такое, что Луи не мог прочитать, не знал, как интерпретировать. Немного изменившийся тон, небольшая дрожь в голосе. — Мы будем.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри вздохнул, уставившись в потолок своей каюты.  
  
Вчерашний день был ужасным. Он несколько раз думал о том, чтобы выкинуть себя за борт. Дело в том, что он не должен был так относиться к Луи Томлинсону. Ему нужно было разобраться с этим,  _покончить_  с этим, окончательно. Но вместо этого, каждый раз, когда на Луи попадал солнечный свет, так что его кожа, казалось, светилась чистым золотом, Гарри задавался вопросом: будет ли она такой же теплой на ощупь, какой кажется на вид. Будет ли она на вкус как мед и ирис. Потому что кожа Луи была цвета ириса.  
  
Эти мысли сводили его с ума. Он не должен был слагать поэмы о чертовой коже Луи. Хотя он точно знал, какой она была на вкус. Он касался ее своими губами не так давно, и вкус совершенно точно не был похож на ирис.  
  
Сев на кровати, Гарри провел руками по лицу. Он правда пытался выкинуть эти воспоминания из своей головы. Солнце уже встало и своими лучами согревало его спину. Может быть, сегодня ему повезет немного больше, и его либидо не будет вводить его в оцепенение каждый раз, когда ему на глаза попадется полуобнаженное тело Луи.  
  
После того, как он натянул плавки, Гарри вышел из каюты и нашел всех на палубе, сидящих за столом и готовящихся к завтраку. Они не стали брать много людей на яхту, так что это должна быть вполне спокойная поездка. В основном, хотя бы потому, что внешне это должно быть похоже на то, что Гарри и Луи отправились сами.  
  
Стайлс плюхнулся рядом с актером.  
  
— Доброе утро.  
  
Луи поприветствовал его кивком. Его волосы были грязными, а на коже остались розовые отпечатки от простыней. Он выглядит мягким и сонным, глаза никак не хотели открываться, а ладошки обхватывали кружку.  
  
— Может, пойдём искупаемся перед едой? — предложила Барбара, легонько пиная Гарри под столом.  
  
— Я бы не отказался поплавать, чтобы проснуться, — зевнул Томлинсон, опуская кружку.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Гарри перевёл взгляд с Барбары на Луи и обратно. — Разве это не опасно? Знаете, может, медуза ужалит.  
  
— Еще не сезон медуз, — закатила глаза девушка. — Нам сказали, что для них вода слишком холодная.  
  
— Ты никогда не можешь быть точно уверена, — поджал губы Гарри.  
  
— Не будь пугливым котиком, ЛА, — начал дразнить его Луи. —Мы все вчера купались, и всё ещё живы и здоровы.  
  
Гарри оглядел стол:  
  
— И все же, Оли пропал.  
  
Луи рассмеялся, почувствовав, как заметно испарялось чувство сонливости.  
  
— Вообще-то, я запер его в своей каюте.  
  
— Зачем? — спросила Барбара, снимая солнцезащитные очки, и хмуро посмотрела на Томлинсона.  
  
— Потому что это смешно, — Луи пожал плечами и встал. — Пойдёмте плавать.  
  
Барбара усмехнулась и бросилась вперед, спрыгивая с яхты в прозрачную голубую воду. Гарри последовал за ней, но в последний момент остановился у края и оглянулся через плечо. Луи стоял прямо позади него, подбоченившись.  
  
— Сначала ты, — сказал Гарри.  
  
— Значит, позволить тебе сбежать? — Луи покачал головой. — Ни за что.  
  
Гарри надулся, глядя вниз. Он пытался разглядеть любые движущиеся объекты, но всё, что он видел, так это сине-зелёную толщу воды.  
  
— А это точно безопасно?  
  
— Просто прыгай, Элэй, — Луи положил руку на спину Гарри, подталкивая его вперед. — Это безопасно.  
  
Стайлс расслабился и облокотился на парня.  
  
— Хей, — Томлинсон поднял руку и положил ладонь между лопатками, успокаивающе потирая кожу. — Если ты действительно не хочешь этого делать, то не надо. Никто тебя не заставляет, любимый.  
  
 _Любимый._  Гарри повернулся лицом к Луи. Он никогда не называл его ласковыми прозвищами. Не то чтобы это слово значило что-то особенное, потому что шатен буквально называл всех так. Тем не менее, он никогда раньше не называл им Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил парень. — Наверное, все будет хорошо.  
  
— Вместе? — предложил Луи.  
  
По какой-то странной причине эта инициатива со стороны Гарри мгновенно его успокоила и придала уверенности. Он кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи встал рядом с парнем. — Один, два, три.  
  
Они оба прыгнули и вместе погрузились в глубину, разбивая неподвижную гладь на тысячи осколков. Холодная океанская вода охватила Гарри со всех сторон, и он поспешил вынырнул, хватая губами воздух.  
  
— Чертов ад, — кашляя водой закричал Стайлс. — Ужасно холодно!  
  
Луи рассмеялся.  
  
— Что ж, мы могли бы предупредить тебя об этом, но ты тогда бы точно не прыгнул.  
  
— Я собираюсь вернуться на борт, — Гарри поплыл к лестнице.  
— Возьму своё зимнее пальто.  
  
Барбара остановила его, схватив за лодыжку.  
  
— Тебе просто нужно больше двигаться, и ты согреешься.  
  
— Мы тебе поможем, — пропел Луи и положил руки ему на плечи, и в ту же секунду Гарри оказался под водой.  
  
Он вынырнул, распространяя сотни брызг во все стороны.  
— Ты заплатишь за это, Томлинсон!  
  
Он услышал смех Луи, уже плывущего по другую сторону яхты. Гарри последовал за ним, быстро шевеля ногами, чтобы догнать. Он схватил Луи за лодыжку и потянул на себя, заставив парня на мгновение погрузиться под воду и остановиться. Когда парень начал приближаться, шатен завизжал, что было похоже на что-то между криком и смехом, и задрыгал ногами, пытаясь избавиться от Гарри.  
  
— Отпусти! — потребовал он и вдруг внезапно свернулся калачиком, притянув Гарри ближе. Обхватив запястья актера, Томлинсон сумел высвободиться из цепкой хватки. — Ты сильнее, чем я думал.  
  
Гарри убрал мокрые волосы с лица.  
  
— Я думаю, ты точно знаешь, насколько я силен.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Луи немного пошевелил руками, чтобы остаться на поверхности воды.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что ты сдерживаешься.  
  
— Я всегда мог… — Гарри остановился, осознав, что они делали. Они говорили о сексе. Они флиртовали.  
  
— Думаю, что ты не мог, — сказал Луи, задерживая выразительный взгляд на лице Гарри.  
  
Он ничего не мог сказать об этом, не так ли? Итак, Гарри долго не думал, чем ответить, так что брызнул водой в парня, наблюдая, как тот пытался увернуться от холодных капель.  
  
— Маленький засранец, — Луи плеснул в актера в два раза больше.  
  
Они начали еще один бой. Только на этот раз Гарри остро чувствовал каждый момент, когда их кожа с Луи соприкасалась. Томлинсон был таким теплым, в отличие от холодной воды, и его кожа была невероятно шелковистой. Гарри позволил пальцам задержаться на мгновение, достаточно долгое, чтобы Луи не заметил.  
  
— Это медуза? — спросил шатен, чуть ли не стуча зубами от страха.  
  
Гарри замер, а потом засуетился, резко поворачиваясь и вглядываясь в глубину в попытках разглядеть опасность. Он схватил парня за запястья и потянул к себе ближе.  
  
— Что? Где?  
  
Луи рассмеялся, похлопывая по бедрам Гарри.  
  
— Я выиграл.  
  
После этих слов парень быстро отплыл от кудрявого актера к лестнице, ведущей на палубу.  
  
— Ты невыносим! — завопил ему вдогонку Гарри.  
  
— Как и ты, ЛА, — ответил Луи.  
  
Гарри смотрел, как он поднимался по лестнице, и глаза непроизвольно задержались на его задницы. Это был прекрасный вид, так что не судите его, да и Стайлс не особо чувствовал стыд за то, что пялится. Никто не должен об этом знать.  
  
— Перестань меня так называть.  
  
— Но тебе это так подходит, — Луи оглянулся через плечо. —Жаль, что я не придумал раньше.  
  
— Значит, я начну называть тебя Макдональдсом, — Гарри тоже поднялся по лестнице. Он схватил полотенце, висящее на перилах и принялся вытираться.  
  
— Для моих друзей это Рональд, — Луи ухмыльнулся. Он попытался хоть чуть-чуть высушить волосы своим полотенцем.  
  
— Ты такой смешной, не так ли?  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы так было. Скажи мне, — начал Луи, указывая на себя, — почему я Макдональдс?  
  
— Потому что это то, что мне не нравится, — ответил Гарри. Он мог позволить себе относиться к парню так же, как и он к нему. — Если ты называешь меня чем-то, что ненавидишь, то и я могу называть тебя тем, что терпеть не могу.  
  
Луи засмеялся, возвращаясь к столу, на котором уже был накрыт завтрак.  
  
— Что с тобой не так? Кто не любит «Макдональдс»?  
  
— Я, — Гарри присоединился к нему. Он положил себе на тарелку кусочки омлета и немного фасоли.  
  
— Я должен был знать, — Луи наложил себе порцию завтрака. — Вероятно, ты ешь одну капусту и какие-нибудь пророщенные зёрна.  
  
Они так и продолжили подтрунивать друг друга во время еды. Луи совсем не нужно было знать, что Гарри на самом деле нравился «Макдональдс», и он иногда, ел там. По крайней мере, иногда. Гарри знал, что он частенько подходил под стереотипы о людях, живущих в Лос-Анджелесе, но парень никогда не видел в них что-то плохое.  
  
Наверное, Гарри не следовало так переживать только из-за того, что Луи не нравился город. Ведь дело был не в Стайлсе, и тот был уверен, что парень не подразумевал что-то плохое, называя его так. Это была просто шутка, и Гарри так и относился к ней (по крайней мере, старался). Их прозвища не были чем-то серьёзным.  
  
Гарри наблюдал, как Луи неспешно ел свой завтрак, а потом звонко хохотал, когда Оли наконец его нашёл. Конечно, же рыжий парень был в абсолютной ярости. Каким-то образом Томлинсону удалось его успокоить и даже не получить за свою поистине детскую шалость. По-видимому, Оли привык к таким выходкам. Возможно, это был просто способ Луи показать любовь, привязанность.  
  
«Любовь», — Гарри повторил несколько раз про себя и подумал о том, как актер дразнил его раньше. Он подумал о своей руке, лежащей на бедре Луи, подумал о незначительном и приятном весе парня, сидящем на его коленях. Гарри размышлял о том, как Томлинсон называл его милыми прозвищами.  
  
Большинство из них были сказаны случайно во время шуточной перепалки, но почему-то Луи удалось заставить их казаться искренними.  
  
Он был честен.  
  
С Луи было весело. Он заставлял Гарри смеяться, вёл себя действительно мило и понимал людей. Томлинсону нравилось заботиться о других, а зеленоглазый был в восторге от того, как тот не навязывал своё мнение и не лез с помощью, но всегда выручал, если они в этом нуждались. Луи мог бесконечно дразниться и вести себя как мудак, но, да, он был очень привлекательным.  
  
Шатен обернулся и, когда он заметил, что Гарри уставился на него, подмигнул. Это было легко, просто и, самое главное, по-настоящему. Это была не актёрская игра. Это было не для кого-то еще. Это было только для Гарри.  
  
Как бы там ни было, Гарри боялся, что между ними появилась настоящая любовь.  
  


===


	8. Desperate//Безысходность

— Что думаешь? — Луи повернулся спиной к зеркалу, оглядываясь назад, чтобы проверить свое отражение сзади.  
  
— Я сама выбирала одежду, Лу, — Лотти скрестила руки на груди. — Конечно, я считаю, это отлично.  
  
— Но я ведь хорошо смотрюсь?  
  
— Ладно, я старалась изо всех сил, — она похлопала его по плечу. — Сделала все, что могла.  
  
— Ты говоришь это так, как будто наряжать меня — самая сложная работа на Земле, — Томлинсон снова поправил галстук.  
  
— Возможно, так и есть, — лаком для волос она поправила выбивающиеся пряди Луи, после чего проверила время. — Они приедут за тобой с минуты на минуту.  
  
Луи обулся, чувствуя небольшую слабость в теле. Премьеры всегда заставляли нервничать, а этот раз был особенным, потому что это была его первая главная роль в действительно популярном фильме, получившем признание критиков. Речь шла не о том, будут ли люди смеяться над фильмом или что-то вроде того. Речь шла о том, была ли игра Томлинсона достаточно хорошей, чтобы люди по-настоящему прониклись фильмом, поверили ему.  
  
— Боже мой, — Луи поднял голову, когда услышал Лотти, чуть ли не задыхающуюся в восхищении. Она положила руку на грудь и уставилась в свой мобильный телефон. — Гарри выглядит потрясающе.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — нахмурившись, Луи встал. — Он может пойти без меня?  
  
Девушка махнула на него рукой, прогоняя от себя.  
  
— Барбс прислала мне фотографию с ним.  
  
— Почему она это сделала?  
  
— Мы согласовали ваши наряды, — Лотти пожала плечами. — Вы прибываете как парочка, поэтому ваши костюмы должны сочетаться.  
  
— Вы делаете из нас дрянное клише, — фыркнул актер.  
  
— Не беспокойся, вы оба отлично справляетесь без нас, — Лотти сложила одно из своих платьев, убирая обратно в шкаф.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Томлинсон скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— О, да ладно. Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я, — она ударила его по рукам, цокнув языком. — Ты оставишь складки на костюме.  
  
Луи фыркнул, но снова повернулся к зеркалу, чтобы поправить пиджак.  
  
— Кстати, — сказала девушка, оглядываясь через плечо, — ты должен мне деньги.  
  
— Неужели? — спросил Луи, встречая ее взгляд в зеркале.  
  
— Да, я оказалась права насчет Гарри. — Она усмехнулась и снова вернулась к своему гардеробу. — Ты абсолютно точно запал на него.  
  
— С чего ты взяла? — нахмурившись, Луи снова обвел взглядом собственное отражение.  
  
— Я не глупая, Лу, — Лотти закрыла шкаф и приобняла брата плечи. Их глаза встретились в зеркале. — Я знаю тебя. Он тебе нравится.  
  
Луи удерживал ее взгляд, решая, что врать бесполезно.  
  
— Да.  
  
— У вас это серьезно? — Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Я не знаю, — выдохнул Томлинсон. Впервые он признался вслух, что ему небезразличен Стайлс. — Он просто очень… милый.  
  
— Я же говорила тебе, — Лотти похлопала его по плечу.  
  
Так и было. Луи улыбнулся ей в ответ. В конце концов, это была Лотти, так что не было смысла притворяться, что всё было по-другому. Быть честным — сейчас лучший вариант, от нее все равно ничего не удастся скрыть.  
  
— Но это не значит, что я безумно влюблен в него, Лоттс, — напомнил он ей. — Но я признаю, что ошибался. Он довольно хорош.  
  
— Я уверена, он скажет то же самое о тебе, — тихо ответила сестра.  
  
— Надеюсь на это, — Томлинсон пожал плечами. Так и было. С тех пор, как они покинули Австралию, он позаботился о том, чтобы Гарри Стайлс думал о нем. — Я имею в виду…  
  
Его прервал звонок в дверь. Девушка в последний раз провела рукой по волосам Луи и поспешила к двери, чтобы открыть ее. Луи последовал за ней и поцеловал на прощание в щечку, прежде чем спустился вниз, где его уже ожидал Альберто.  
  
— Разве Шарлотта не должна сопровождать вас? — спросил он, идя вперед.  
  
— Через два часа у нее вылет в Токио, — актер посмотрел через плечо и увидел, что она наблюдает за ним из окна гостиной. — Она не может отменить его.  
  
— В таком случае, в этот раз все без семей, — Альберто открыл дверь лимузина.  
  
Без семьи. Луи нахмурился, усаживаясь на заднее сидение. Это была его первая премьера без члена семьи. Мысль оказалась пугающей, потому что именно эта премьера была самой важной в его карьере.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Луи повернул голову, когда дверь перед ним закрылась, и заметил Гарри, нежно улыбающегося на другой стороне. Его волосы были завязаны шелковым шарфом, и он был одет в темно-бордовый костюм с серым цветочным принтом. Он идеально сочетается с серым костюмом Луи. Лотти даже успела подобрать галстук к той же темно-бордовой окраске костюма Гарри.  
  
— Выглядишь отлично, — продолжил Стайлс.  
  
Томлинсон сглотнул, сжимая руки, чтобы не коснуться мужчины. Его приоткрытая рубашка не скрывала грудь, из-за чего было видно татуировки. У Луи не было достаточно времени осмотреть их, когда они…  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, прогоняя ненужные мысли прочь. — Ты тоже.  
  
— Ты нервничаешь? — машина сдвинулась с места, и Гарри потянулся, чтобы коснуться руки Луи. Его ногти были окрашены в черный цвет.  
  
— Немного, — признался Томлинсон. — Этот раз наиболее важен для меня.  
  
— Да, понимаю, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Хей, — чуть позже добавил он. Луи посмотрел на него и, Боже… он не мог смотреть на Стайлса. Он был таким красивым. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
Мужчина посмотрел прямо в глаза Томлинсона и в этот момент все, абсолютно все, что произошло тогда в гостиничном номере всплыло в памяти Луи. Каждую секунду, что они разделили, каждое касание друг друга и каждый поцелуй. Он не мог вынести это.  
  
— Это прекрасно, Элэй, но я не девица, которую нужно спасать из беды, — Луи в последний раз погладил Гарри по руке, прежде чем убрать ее.  
  
— Определенно нет, — фыркнул Гарри и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
— Не нужно баловать меня, — Томлинсон прочистил горло, пытаясь игнорировать оставшееся тепло кожи Гарри на кончиках пальцев.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — ответил актер, глядя в окно.  
  
— Что это за тон? — Луи поднял брови.  
  
— Ты любишь баловать себя, — Стайлс обратно повернулся к нему с довольным выражением на лице.  
  
— Прости? — Шатен скрестил руки на груди. — Что помогло сделать тебе такие выводы?  
  
— Я провел целый месяц с тобой, — Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, Стайлс, — Томлинсон покачал головой.  
  
— Возможно, — зеленоглазый закусил нижнюю губу, явно сдерживая усмешку. — Твой будущий парень должен баловать тебя как следует.  
  
— Что за…  
  
— Ты любишь объятия, — перебил его Гарри, и вдруг стал выглядеть гораздо серьезнее. — Тебе нравится обниматься.  
  
— Как ты… — Луи замолчал и закусил губу, хмурясь. Кудрявый знал, потому что они спали вместе. Возможно, они обменивались ласками и беспорядочными поцелуями, но это был просто секс. В два раунда. И потом Луи заснул на Гарри.  
  
Он не относился к тому типу людей, которые закуривают сигаретку после секса и оставляют кровать пустой. Луи был тем человеком, который держится за тепло чужого тела как можно дольше. Он не мог вспомнить, но, вероятно, он заснул и обнял Стайлса, а тот ушел только утром.  
  
— Ты не можешь винить меня за то, что я делаю, когда сплю, — сказал Томлинсон, после того, как прочистил горло.  
  
— Кто сказал, что я виню тебя? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Луи открыл было рот, но снова закрыл его, когда понял, что понятия не имеет, что сказать. Зеленоглазый улыбнулся ему, намеренно применяя самую самодовольную из своих улыбок.  
  
— Ты тоже балуешь себя, — сказал Томлинсон, указывая на Гарри. — Тебе нравится, когда люди заботятся о тебе, и тебе нравится, когда они играют с твоими волосами.  
  
— Я задумывался о том, чтобы платить кому-нибудь, чтобы он делал это, — сказал Гарри, совершенно без стыда. — Знаешь, как личный помощник, но все, что он должен делать, это перебирать мои волосы.  
  
— О мой Бог, — простонал Луи.  
  
— Да, но я решил, что тогда бы люди решили, что я зазвездился, поэтому отклонил эту идею, — Стайлс пожал плечами, выглядя искренне грустным. — Однако это бы соответствовало твоему представлению обо мне, да?  
  
— Абсолютно, — рассмеялся Луи.  
  
— Прости, что разочаровал.  
  
Машина остановилась, и Луи сел прямее, ожидая, когда откроется дверь, чтобы он смог выйти. Громкие звуки, буквально океан голосов внезапно ударил его, и, прежде чем Томлинсон шагнул на красную дорожку, он снова повернулся.  
  
— Я совсем не разочарован, — сказал он, пристально глядя на Гарри. — Ничем.  
  
Шум усилился, когда мужчина вышел из машины. Фонари ослепляли, люди кричали его имя и Луи счастливо улыбнулся этому, после чего обернулся, чтобы протянуть руку своему спутнику. Изящно, актер выскользнул из лимузина и оставил свою руку в руке актёра. Крики стали еще громче.  
  
Держась за руки, они пошли вниз по красной ковровой дорожке в кинотеатр, останавливаясь каждые несколько метров, чтобы сделать совместные фотографии. Томлинсон обнял Гарри за талию, положив пальцы на его бедро. Он мог только представить, насколько хорошо они выглядели вместе; с точки зрения внешнего вида, они создали привлекательную пару.  
  
Они остановились для короткого интервью, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу так, как советовала им Джулия. Сегодня была премьера их фильма, но также день, где они должны были представить из себя настоящую пару. Их первый совместный проект.  
  
Не то, чтобы было что-то еще.  
  
— Гарри, Луи, — сказал мужчина, держа микрофон перед лицом Томлинсона. — Поздравляю с премьерой. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Луи. — Знаете, это всегда немного действует на нервы, когда впервые видишь готовый продукт и ожидаешь вердикта аудитории. Но в целом, это хорошее чувство.  
  
— Рядом с тобой Гарри, — подмигнул мужчина. — Он может тебя успокоить.  
  
— Мы есть друг у друга, — встрял Стайлс. Когда Луи взглянул на него, он обнаружил, что мужчина уже смотрит на него в ответ. — Приятно держать чую-то руку в течение настолько волнительного времени, подобного этому. Чтобы был кто-то рядом с тобой и понимал, как ты себя действительно чувствуешь.  
  
— Вы оба в курсе, какого это, — кивнул интервьюер. — Это твой первый фильм в подобном жанре, не правда ли, Луи?  
  
— Да, — Луи слегка приблизился к Гарри. — Надеюсь, моя игра была достаточно убедительной.  
  
— Это так, — Гарри сжал руку Луи и посмотрел интервьюеру в глаза. — Он справился отлично, и я уверен, что многие люди будут удивлены этой его стороной. Знаете, не в плохом смысле, но в плане что это заставит их сказать: «Я и не знал, что Луи Томлинсон настолько крут». Он блестяще сыграл свою роль.  
  
Томлинсону пришлось сглотнуть образовавшийся ком в горле и молча проулыбаться всю оставшуюся часть интервью, прежде чем начать двигаться дальше. Гарри снова помахал толпе, прежде чем двери закрылись за ними, приглушая собой болтовню и волнение, окружившие все здание.  
  
— Ты действительно имел это в виду? — спросил Луи. Он все еще крепко держал Гарри за руку, хотя в этом больше не было необходимости. Таким образом, Стайлс не мог просто сбежать от него.  
  
Гарри повернулся, моргнув.  
  
— Что?  
  
— О моей актерской игре.  
  
— О, — Гарри прервал их зрительный контакт и пожал плечами. — Я не знаю, не так ли? Вообще-то, я не видел большинство твоих сцен, поэтому не могу объективно судить.  
  
Сердце Луи немного опустилось тяжёлым камнем и перестало биться в сумасшедшем ритме.  
  
— Почему ты так сказал?  
  
— Потому что они ожидали этого от меня, — Гарри оглядел комнату, вероятно, пытаясь найти кого-то, кто освободил бы его от Луи, пока не начался фильм.  
  
— Да, конечно, — Томлинсон сглотнул, натягивая привычную ухмылку на лицо. Он перестал сжимать пальцами руку актёра, а через пару мгновений и вовсе отпустил. — Там пара моих друзей, я пойду, поприветствую их.  
  
— Хорошо, — Гарри выглядел совершенно несдержанным, указывая в другую сторону. — Я тоже пойду и поздороваюсь со своими друзьями вон там.  
  
Почему это так беспокоило Луи? Сталйс никогда не высказывался об актерской игре Томлинсона. Это был один из первых конфликтов между ними и, что удивительно, по причине, которая никогда не беспокоила парня. Он знал, чего стоит и на что способен, и ему не нужен был Гарри Стайлс, чтобы подтвердить это. Совершенно не важно, что тот о нем думал.  
  
Луи поджал губы, рассердившись на самого себя. Это не должно было иметь значения, действительно не должно. Он не должен волноваться и переживать из-за того, что Гарри думал о нем, или изменил ли свою точку зрения на его счёт. Тем не менее, в этот момент Луи беспокоился и расстроился из-за настолько низкого мнения Стайлса.  
  
Он был действительно жалок.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри наблюдал, как Луи болтал с какой-то женщиной на другом конце комнаты. Вероятно, она была из прессы и пыталась заполучить какую-то эксклюзивную информацию от него. Томлинсон, наверняка, был достаточно пьяным, чтобы согласиться.  
  
У Луи были все основания в мире, чтобы напиться. Он был звездой этой ночи, заслужил все комплименты и похвалу. Месяц назад Гарри злился бы из-за этого, пришёл в бешенство, но сегодня всё, что он испытывал, было какой-то странной гордостью и искренней привязанностью.  
  
Луи был великолепен в своей роли. Зеленоглазый не мог этого отрицать. Томлинсон был убедительным и трогательным, настоящим человеком на экране. Он оживил этого персонажа так, как никто другой не смог.  
  
Наблюдая, как Луи наклоняет голову и улыбается женщине, Гарри поджал губы. Он знал об этом. Все прошедшие месяцы знакомства с Томлинсоном показали ему, каким человеком был шатен. Шатен был трудолюбив, искренен и целеустремлен. Не было чего-то такого, что бы он сделал наполовину. Он вложил всю свою душу в работу, и Гарри, не посмотрев ещё окончательный вариант фильма, уже знал, что это будет видно даже через экран.  
  
Может, ему стоит сказать об этом Луи? Это была одна из тех вещей, что стояли между ними с самого начала. Однако это была сложная ситуация, потому что Луи, вероятно, мог принять похвалу совершенно неправильно. Гарри должен был сказать как-то по-другому, чтобы его слова не были приняты парнем как снисхождение.  
  
— О чем размышляешь?  
  
Гарри обернулся, замечая внезапного подошедшего к нему Лиама с двумя бокалами шампанского, один из которых он протянул ему.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил актер. — Рад, что ты всё-таки смог прийти. Это, наверное, много значит для Луи.  
  
— Он никогда этого не признает, — Лиам мельком взглянул на друга. — Почему ты сегодня не окружён большим количеством людей?  
  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
— Я тоже об этом подумал. Сегодня вечером они все выстроились в очередь к Луи.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не злишься из-за этого? — Лиам поджал губы, выглядя немного обеспокоено.  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — Гарри посмотрел на шампанское, сверкающее в бокале. — Он великолепно сыграл свою роль. Блестяще сыграл.  
  
— Он всегда блестяще играл свои роли, — возразил Пейн.  
  
— Конечно, ты так скажешь, — Гарри улыбнулся про себя, прежде чем взглянуть на Лиама. — Я признаю, что недооценивал его способности. Однако, будем честны, фильмы, в которых он снимался до этого, не позволяли увидеть его возможности.  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — Лиам кивнул и прислонился к стойке позади него. — И я рад, что вы двое смогли преодолеть все, что стояло между вами.  
  
Воспоминания яркими огнями мгновенно вспыхнули в голове: как Луи поцеловал его, как тонкие пальцы обжигали кожу, стоило им только её коснуться, и горячее влажное дыхание, заставляющее шею покрыться мурашками. Гарри сглотнул.  
  
— Да, я тоже.  
  
— Может, присядем? — Лиам указал в сторону стола, и Гарри заметил Зейна среди нескольких других людей.  
  
— Вы двое в порядке? — спросил Гарри, нахмурившись.  
  
Лиам пожал плечами, идя вперед.  
  
— Я бы сказал, мы пришли к соглашению.  
  
Стайлс знал, что это не его дело, поэтому не стал больше задавать вопросов на данную тему. Он молча следовал за парнем к столу и, по-дружески поприветствовав сидящих, занял пустое место.  
  
— Поздравляю, Гарри, — сразу же сказала Кара. Она сравнительно недавно начала свою собственную актерскую карьеру после того, как проработала много лет в модельном бизнесе. — Отличный фильм.  
  
Остальные подхватили девушку и начали осыпать похвалой его игру. Гарри улыбался и благодарил каждого, чувствуя появившийся румянец на щеках. Это была одна из тех вещей, что, наверняка, никогда не изменится. Он любил актерство и быть в центре внимания, но вот похвала всякий раз вгоняла в краску. Гарри знал, что не был убогим в своём деле, да и кто ему сказал бы это вслух? Он поднял в честь их слов бокал шампанского и, сделав глоток, еще раз поблагодарил.  
  
— Уже намечены следующие проекты? — поинтересовался Зейн.  
  
— Несколько дней назад я подписал контракт на съёмки нового фильма, — Гарри чуть наклонил бокал, наблюдая за пузырьками. — Съемки начнутся в январе.  
  
В январе всё должно вернуться в нормальное русло. Он будет сниматься в фильме, заниматься своей настоящей работой вместо того, чтобы продвигать. Вместо того, чтобы состоять в фальшивых отношениях, он будет пытаться начать настоящие, искренние, основанные на доверии и преданности отношения с кем-то, кого сможет искренне любить. Кем-то, про которого Гарри мог сказать, что тот ему нравится и был создан для него.  
  
— Не возражаешь?  
  
Парень поднял взгляд, замечая Луи, указывающего на пустой стул рядом с ним. Он медленно покачал головой в знак согласия, чтобы тот сел.  
  
— Он специально для тебя.  
  
Луи занял свободный стул, и Гарри не сводил с шатена глаз, пока тот приветствовал сидящих за столиком. Казалось, что он с большинством был знаком, ведь чуть дольше пожимал каждому руку, глаза сияли от радости, а на губах расплылась восхитительная улыбка для них. Гарри заметил, что его собственная рука лежала на колене Луи, только когда тот повернул голову к нему, выглядя немного смущенным.  
  
В тот момент им не нужно было для кого-нибудь устраивать шоу. Гарри даже не мог объяснить, как его рука оказалась там или почему. Это просто произошло. Луи продолжил говорить с парнем напротив него, по-видимому, не обращая внимания на то, где лежала ладонь Стайлса. Он немного подвинулся, приблизившись к Гарри, и убрал его ладонь с себя. На мгновение у актера захватило дыхание, а сердце сжалось, но затем шатен положил его руку обратно, но чуть выше — на бедро.  
  
Гарри так её и оставил.  
  
Он вернулся к разговору, комментируя то, о чем говорили Лиам и Кара. Они посмеялись над его шуткой, и затем Пейн рассказал историю о том, как он и Зейн недавно заблудились в Венеции, вызвав безумную тревогу у сотрудников национальной безопасности Италии.  
  
Один за другим люди покидали вечеринку, и через некоторое время Гарри оказался наедине с Луи, Зейном и Лиамом. Он посмотрел, как последние что-то тихо обсуждали, Малик внимательно слушал, нахмурившись, что между его бровей появилась глубокая складочка. Гарри быстро отвернулся, чувствуя, что нагло влезает в интимный момент.  
  
— Думаю, пришло время уходить, — сказал Луи, прежде чем опустошить свой бокал. — Я устал.  
  
Гарри оглядел зал.  
  
— Здесь почти никого не осталось.  
  
— Хей, Ли, — Луи откинулся на спинку стула, отведя взгляд от Гарри. — Мы поедем домой?  
  
Лиам глупо моргнул и уставился на парня.  
  
— Мы?  
  
— Да. Всмысле я же могу остановиться у тебя? — Луи склонил голову набок. — У Лотти ремонт в ванной, пока она в Японии. Я думал, что остановлюсь у тебя.  
  
— Ты должен был сказать мне об этом раньше, — Лиам выпрямился. — Я поеду к Зейну, а свои ключи оставил Рут. Она несколько недель проведёт здесь с друзьями.  
  
— О, — Луи удивлённо поднял брови.  
  
— Если тебе негде… — начал Лиам, но Томлинсон сразу прервал его.  
  
— Я просто остановлюсь в отеле, — Луи пренебрежительно пожал плечами. — Ничего страшного.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться у меня, — предложил Гарри. Он подождал, пока Луи посмотрит на него, прежде чем добавил: — Я не возражаю. Ты же позволил мне остановиться у тебя в Лондоне.  
  
— И что из этого вышло? — Луи сухо засмеялся. Он посмотрел на руку парня, все еще лежащую на его бедре.  
  
— Мы уже говорили об этом, не так ли? — Гарри медленно убрал руку, и его ладонь сразу странно лишилась приятного тепла, исходящего от шатена. — Ты будешь жить в комнате для гостей, пока мы делаем промо здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе. Она как отдельная квартира. Тебе даже не придется меня видеть, если ты не хочешь.  
  
Луи настороженно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я бы с удовольствием.  
  
— Отлично, — Гарри только почувствовал, как его сердце колотилось в груди то ли от страха отказа, то ли от волнения. — В любом случае, гораздо приятнее ужинать вместе.  
  
— Да, — Луи прервал их зрительный контакт, глядя на свои руки. Похоже, он обдумывал предложение Гарри. Через какое-то время парень кивнул. — Если ты не против, то думаю, это было бы хорошим вариантом.  
  
Гарри перевёл дыхание, кивнув головой.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри не лгал. Его гостевая комната больше походила на гостевую квартиру. У Луи в распоряжении была собственная гостиная и кухня, помимо спальни и смежной ванной комнаты. Если бы он хотел, он мог бы вообще не пересекаться со Стайлсом. Если бы он хотел.  
  
Томлинсон вздохнул и стянул джемпер через голову. Его волосы все еще были немного мокрыми после душа, и не смотря на то, что он проспал семь часов, он все еще чувствовал себя очень уставшим. К счастью, на сегодня у них не было запланировано никаких интервью. Джулия организовала им визит на кулинарное шоу Найла Хорана через несколько дней, давая им один день на отдых после премьеры.  
  
Луи тихо вышел из комнаты, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. С другого конца коридора до него доносилась музыка и какие-то звенящие звуки. Пытаясь найти источник этих звуков, он нашел на кухне Гарри. Он стоял спиной к двери со сковородой в одной руке и лопаткой в другой. Он качал бедрами в такт играющей песне Backstreet Boys и тихо подпевал.  
  
Часть его волос была собрана в пучок, остальные свободно спадали на плечи и завивались. На нем были надеты шорты, носки и безразмерный джемпер с пчелой на спине. Это выглядело очень удобно, а когда Гарри потянулся к верхнему шкафчику, его кофта задралась, и Луи увидел небольшую полоску кожи и резинку его трусов. Но Гарри снова опустился и продолжил двигать задницей под музыку, а потом вскинул руку вверх в такт ритму песни.  
  
Шатен облокотился на дверной проем и ждал, когда зеленоглазый заметит его. Шоу, которое сейчас происходило у него на глазах, было слишком большой редкостью, чтобы его прерывать. Гарри приподнял крышку кастрюли, чтобы проверить содержимое. Затем кивнул, повернулся и застыл, как только заметил Луи. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, рот немного приоткрыт, но он не проронил ни звука.  
  
— Извини, — сказал он, опуская руку, в которой все еще держал лопатку.  
  
— Ты не должен извиняться, — Луи прошел в кухню, — это твой дом.  
  
Гарри подошел к шкафу с посудой и достал две тарелки.  
  
— Однако это было не лучшее шоу.  
  
— Это останется в моей памяти до конца моих дней, не волнуйся, — сказал Луи, взял у кудрявого тарелки и поставил их на стойку.  
  
Смеясь, Гарри передал ему столовые приборы.  
  
— Я незабываемый, да?  
  
— Можно сказать и так, — голубоглазый сел на один из стульев, наблюдая за Стайлсом, который снова вернулся к плите. Он даже представить себе не мог, насколько был прав.  
  
— Как спалось? — спросил Гарри, посмотрев на Луи через плечо.  
  
— Хорошо, — Томлинсон облокотился на стойку, все еще наблюдая за кудрявым. — Еще раз спасибо, что разрешил мне остаться.  
  
— Не волнуйся об этом. — Стайлс подошел к столу вместе со сковородой и положил жареные яйца и бекон на каждую тарелку.  
  
— Настоящий английский завтрак. — Луи кивнул сам себе, когда Гарри добавил ко всему бобы. — Кто бы мог подумать.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — зеленоглазый поднял брови, доставая кружки.  
  
— Я думал, на завтрак у тебя капустный смузи.  
  
— Я ждал, когда ты заговоришь об этом, — Гарри засиял и открыл холодильник. Он достал оттуда два стакана с ужасной зеленой массой внутри. — Конечно же я сделал смузи из капусты для тебя.  
  
— Ты сошел с ума, если думаешь, что я буду это пить. — Луи отодвинулся подальше от стола, когда кудрявый поставил один из стаканов ближе к нему.  
  
— Просто попробуй, Луи. Это полезно.  
  
— Нет, если перед этим я съем бекон и яйца. — Сказал Луи, качая головой, и аккуратно пододвинул стакан ближе к Гарри. — Двойная порция для тебя. Разве это не замечательно?  
  
Тот хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Ты мог хотя бы попробовать его. Я провел все утро на кухне, готовя это для тебя.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто так взять и сказать это! — Луи был вынужден сдержать смешок, пытаясь выглядеть серьезным. Гарри был непредсказуемым. И прекрасно понимал, насколько был милым. Особенно когда пытался заставить Луи чувствовать себя виноватым. — Ты манипулируешь мной, чтобы я выпил твою смесь из травы и грязи.  
  
— Там капуста, шпинат, банан и лимон. — Гарри передал стакан Луи. — И я буду грустным до конца дня, если ты не выпьешь это.  
  
Еще пару секунд Луи сомневался. Он мог заткнуть Гарри и прекратить это. Боже, мог, но не хотел. Он хотел сыграть с Гарри в эту игру и притвориться, что они ссорятся, как настоящая парочка. А еще он хотел увидеть светящееся счастьем лицо Гарри, после того, как он заставит его выпить эту отвратительную смесь.  
  
Луи взял стакан и залпом выпил половину, после этого скорчив рожицу. Он даже не мог сказать, каким этот смузи был на вкус. Разве только то, что вкус определенно точно не был приятным.  
  
— Это самая отвратительная вещь, которую я когда-либо пробовал.  
  
Гарри заулыбался, его глаза засияли весельем. Сейчас он выглядел как никогда хорошо.  
  
— Но это полезно.  
  
— Да уж, лучше я буду нездоров. Спасибо, Элэй. — Встряхнувшись, Луи вернул стакан Гарри. — Надеюсь, теперь ты счастлив.  
  
— Заставить тебя проглотить мой смузи — лучшее, что произошло со мной сегодня*. — Гарри начал смеяться, но почти сразу подавился. Он кашлянул и, опустив взгляд, стал пить чай.  
  
Луи сглотнул, и поспешил продолжить есть. Так двусмысленно. Пожалуй, это самая грязная вещь из всего, что когда-либо говорил Гарри. И, похоже, Луи не один заметил сексуальный подтекст в этой фразе.  
  
Какое-то время они ели в тишине, единственным звуком была тихая музыка, что играла по радио. Вскоре Луи прочистил горло, снова посмотрев на Гарри.  
  
— Ты знаешь как вести себя на кухне, не так ли? — спросил он, и продолжил, показывая на свою тарелку, — Это очень вкусно.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Мне нравится готовить.  
  
— Моя мама спрашивала твой рецепт омлета, — сказал Луи, нарезая бекон.  
  
— Это просто обычный омлет. — посмеявшись, ответил Гарри.  
  
— Он такой воздушный. — Луи сжал губы, наблюдая за Гарри. — Ты приготовил его тем утром у меня дома. Помнишь?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Я отделяю белки от желтков. Затем взбиваю, и снова смешиваю их только когда приходит время выливать их на сковороду.  
  
— И все? — Луи нахмурился, смотря в свою тарелку. — Звучит легко.  
  
— Так и есть. Любой может сделать так.  
  
— Не говори об этом так просто, — сказал Луи, качая головой, — я не могу.  
  
— Хорошо, что через несколько дней ты будешь на шоу Найла. Он научит тебя. — Гарри доел бекон и убрал тарелку, а потом обернул пальцы вокруг кружки.  
  
— Я не особо в этом уверен. — Луи положил остатки бобов на хлеб. — Но я не совсем беспомощен. Мне нравится готовить.  
  
— Я буду рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. — Гарри отпил немного чая, смотря на Луи поверх кружки. — И Найл правда делает все просто и понятно для каждого.  
  
— Я постараюсь изо всех сил, чтобы не выставить себя дураком. — Луи взял свою кружку и отпил немного, резко остановившись, когда понял, что чай был именно таким, как он любил. — Откуда ты знаешь, как именно я люблю пить чай?  
  
— Не знаю. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Просто обратил внимание, пока мы были в дороге, наверное.  
  
— Он идеальный. — Луи снова посмотрел на Гарри, его губы растянулись в любящей улыбке.  
  
— Так что, чем мы займемся сегодня? — спросил Гарри. — У тебя есть какие-то планы?  
  
Луи покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, вообще-то. Но я не собираюсь отвлекать тебя от твоих дел. — Он заставил себя держать расслабленный тон и продолжил, — Ты, наверное, хотел бы встретиться с Люком, пока есть возможность.  
  
— Ах, да. — Гарри опустил взгляд, прежде чем подняться и взяться за тарелки. — Он сейчас не в городе. У него съемки… где-то.  
  
— Очень жаль, — сказал Луи и сжал губы, пытаясь игнорировать прилив счастья в груди. Ему нечему было радоваться.  
  
Гарри промычал что-то в ответ, составляя посуду в посудомоечную машину. Когда он повернулся, его глаза были ясными, а улыбка сверкала. Луи не имел ни малейшего понятия, когда он научился «читать» Гарри, но эта улыбка точно не была подлинной.  
  
— Я проведу весь день ленясь, — сказал Гарри, беря кружку. — Может быть, посмотрю фильм, и немного позагораю рядом с бассейном.  
  
— Звучит замечательно. — Луи согласился с планами Гарри, кивнув. — Не против моей компании?  
  
Гарри жестом указал на гостиную.  
  
 — Милости прошу.  
  
— И что мы будем смотреть?  
  
— Почему бы тебе не выбрать один из дисков? — Гарри показал на один из шкафов. — Я пока сделаю нам чай.  
  
Луи подошел к шкафу и начал изучать коллекцию дисков Гарри. Он был уверен, что у него есть аккаунт на Нетфликсе, и что они с легкостью могли выбрать что-нибудь оттуда, но, с другой стороны, хранить любимые фильмы на DVD было очень в стиле Гарри.  
  
Выбирая фильм, Луи улыбался от того, насколько предсказуемым был Гарри. Классика: Альфред Хичкок и Одри Хепберн рядом друг с другом. К тому же, у него были, казалось, все фильмы Николаса Спаркса. Луи хихикал над этим, когда заметил несколько знакомых обложек.  
  
Гарри хранил на DVD фильмы, в которых играл Луи. И они стояли рядом друг с другом.  
  
— Нашел что-нибудь? — спросил Гарри, когда зашел в гостиную.  
  
Луи повернулся к нему, держа один из дисков в руках. Гарри поднял голову, ставя тарелку на кофейный столик рядом с диваном.  
  
— У тебя есть все фильмы, в которых я когда-либо снимался.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на шкаф, а затем кивнул.  
  
— Да. Есть.  
  
— Почему? Ты же говорил, что они тебе не нравятся.  
  
— Это не так. — Гарри покачал головой и подошел к Луи. — Я никогда не говорил этого.  
  
— Но ты-  
  
— Я сказал, что они отличаются от тех, в которых ты снимаешься сейчас, — сказал Гарри, и забрал у Луи диск.  
  
Луи покачал головой, не удовлетворившись таким ответом.  
  
— Ты говорил, что эти фильмы ниже по уровню тех, в которых ты снимался.  
  
На мгновение Гарри замешкался. Он положил диск обратно на полку.  
  
— Да, говорил. В них требуется разный уровень актёрской игры.  
  
— Видишь, ты думаешь, что…  
  
— Нет, — снова перебил его Гарри. — Другой не значит хуже. Это блестящие фильмы, Луи. Ты более чем великолепен в них.  
  
—Я… Что? — Томлинсон не смог сдержаться, и выражение лица сменилось на изумлённое.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, выглядя немного смущённым.  
  
— Я знаю, что никогда не говорил тебе об этом, и я делал это специально. Это не такие фильмы, в которых ты сейчас снимаешься, но они были хорошими. Ты сделал их таковыми, — он прочистил горло. — Так же, как и с « _Голый среди волков_ ».  
  
Луи не был уверен, что услышал всё правильно. Гарри действительно только что сказал это? И он по-настоящему так считал? Похоже, да.  
  
— Я сожалею о том, что сказал, когда мы впервые встретились. Я не должен был этого делать, — Гарри закусил нижнюю губу, выжидающе посмотрев на парня.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи даже не смутился от того, что его голос прозвучал невероятно хрипло. — Это много значит для меня, особенно слышать это от тебя. Ты. Я считаю, что ты очень хорош в своём деле. Талантливый.  
  
Гарри покачал головой, покраснев.  
  
— И мне тоже очень жаль. Потому что ты так хорош, что я вел себя как мудак, — Луи пожал плечами, потирая руки, чтобы успокоиться. — Я чувствовал, что должен самоутвердиться перед тобой.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно это делать, — Гарри покачал головой. — Я был бы рад, если мы стали бы друзьями?  
  
Воздух между ними настолько сгустился от напряжения, что казалось, что если Луи протянул бы руку, то смог бы его ощутить кончиками пальцев. Гарри выглядел таким привлекательным, юным и невероятно милым. Томлинсону хотелось разрушить каждую чертову стену между ними и поцеловать его. Поцеловать бездумно и несдержанно. Он желал сказать Гарри, что стать друзьями хорошо, очень хорошо, но ему хочется большего.  
  
Переспать с Гарри когда-то было недостаточно.  
  
Они были честны друг с другом в тот момент, и Луи должен был использовать возможность быть полностью откровенным с Гарри. Но у него не хватило смелости. Вполне вероятно, что Стайлс отвернется от него, скажет, как он ждал Люка и их отношений. Что ночь с Луи была всего лишь ошибкой. Чертовой ошибкой. Луи не хотел рисковать.  
  
— Я тоже, — ответил Томлинсон вместо признания. — Я завёл нового друга во всём этом фальшивом цирке, что довольно круто.  
  
Гарри тихо засмеялся, заметно расслабившись.  
  
— Да, это здорово.  
  
Луи снова быстро повернулся к полке.  
  
— Может, посмотрим на Николаса Спаркса?  
  
— Всегда готов, — Гарри вытащил один из дисков и вставил в дисковод.  
  
— Дай угадаю, ты один из тех людей, которые говорят: «но книга была лучше» — даже в случае этих фильмов, — Луи поудобнее устроился на диване, подсунув подушку за спину. — Я же прав?  
  
Смеясь, Гарри присоединился к нему, захватив пульт.  
  
— Нет, я не читал их все.  
  
Фильм начался, и Гарри свернулся, прижав подушку к груди и подогнув под себя ноги. Луи улыбнулся, но воздержался от комментариев. Они немного поговорили о фильме, о том, когда и при каких обстоятельствах смотрели его раньше, и поделились историями о встречах с актёрами. Однако через некоторое время они затихли. Стайлс допил свой чай, а у Луи остыл.  
  
Фильм уже почти закончился, когда потяжелевшая от усталости голова Гарри склонилась набок и вскоре легла на плечо новоиспечённого друга. Луи немного испугался и даже вздрогнул, опустив взгляд на актёра и обнаружив, что тот заснул. То, как Гарри сидел, не выглядело удобной позой для сна, поэтому шатен подвинулся к нему немного ближе. Сев чуть дальше, он смог лечь и утянуть за собой Стайлса. Гарри лёг ему на грудь, а парень запустил пальцы в мягкие завитки, нежно царапая короткими ногтями кожу головы.  
  
Гарри тихо что-то промычал, но не проснулся. Он прижался ближе к Луи, и последний широко улыбнулся. Их ноги переплелись, а дыхание Гарри стало равномерным, спокойным, обдавало грудь теплом с каждым выдохом. Это убаюкивало Луи, веки потяжелели, пальцы стали двигаться медленнее.  
  
Последнее, что он помнил, как Гарри положил руку ему на живот. Каким-то странным образом прикосновение чувствовалось собственническим.  
  


+++

  
  
Когда Гарри проснулся, проигрывалось меню диска, повторяясь снова и снова. Он моргнул и тихо вздохнул.  
  
Луи.  
  
Ему даже не понадобилось и минуты, чтобы понять, кто его обнимал. Это был Луи, и Гарри понял это сразу. Не только потому, что Томлинсон был единственным человеком в его доме, или потому, что он был рядом с ним, когда они начали смотреть фильм. Это было из-за того, как он дышал, как пахнул, как его рука приятной тяжестью ощущалась на затылке Гарри.  
  
Они переплелись друг с другом. Одна нога Гарри была зажата между двумя Луи, его рука была обёрнута вокруг талии шатена, и Стайлс наполовину лежал на нем. Томлинсон удерживал на месте ладонь парня, что прижималась к его животу, как будто боялся, что тот отстранится.  
  
Это было мило. И легко. Было так до ужаса просто чуть поднять голову и припасть с влажными поцелуями к шее Луи. Гарри облизал губы, слушая чужое равномерное сердцебиение. Он мог бы заставить парня проснуться, забравшись горячей ладонью под джемпер и проведя по гладкой, загорелой коже. Ему нужно было только немного сдвинуть ногу, и он мог бы прижаться бедром к члену Луи, достаточно надавить и потереться, чтобы тот затвердел.  
  
Гарри сглотнул, снова закрыв глаза. У него не должно было возникать таких мыслей, он не должен был даже развивать идею дальше. Он был обязан думать о Люке, иметь такие фантазии о нём. И все же, это был Луи рядом с Гарри. Луи, который продолжал занимать его мысли. Как Гарри мог забыть о нём, когда Томлинсон всегда был там? Всегда там, где был Стайлс?  
  
Они говорили об этом. Они согласились, что спать друг с другом — не вариант. Они согласились с тем, что между ними просто дружба. Гарри не мог уничтожить всё, что образовалось только потому, что не мог контролировать свой член. Он был выше этого.  
  
Высвободившись из объятий парня, Гарри глубоко вздохнул с облегчением. Луи тихо захныкал во сне, губы слегка приоткрылись, словно ждали, когда их поцелуют. Гарри с трудом оторвал взгляд. Ему следовало перестать думать в этом направлении.  
  
Пару кругов в бассейне могли помочь охладить разум и прогнать желание.  
  
Гарри направился к себе в спальню и достал плавки, в последний момент он схватил вторую пару на случай, если Луи вдруг захочет присоединиться к нему попозже. На улице стояла жара, несмотря на то, что уже было послеобеденное время. Особняк был окружен раскидистыми деревьями и живой изгородью, что защищали Гарри от соседей и любопытных глаз.  
  
Он переоделся и нырнул в бассейн, зажмуривая глаза, когда прохладная вода окутала тело со всех сторон, обжигая раскалённую кожу. Это успокоило и в какой-то мере привело его в чувство. Проснувшись рядом с Луи, он почувствовал опасное напряжение, ведь это напомнило ночь, когда они переспали друг с другом. Тогда Гарри тоже был тем, кто ушёл первым.  
  
Несмотря на то, что на этот раз между ними ничего не было, Гарри было труднее покидать Луи. Стайлс должен быть осторожен, иначе в какой-то момент он больше не сможет уйти.  
  
А Гарри не мог этого допустить.  
  
На третьем круге в бассейне Луи вышел во внутренний дворик, потирая один глаз и выглядя таким сонным и милым. Зевая, он подошел к бассейну и потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Парень всё так же был босиком, как и сегодня утром, и его джемпер, похоже, был на два размера больше положенного.  
  
— Вот ты где, — сказал он, останавливаясь у края бассейна. — Ты мог разбудить меня.  
  
Гарри остановился.  
  
— Зачем? У нас же нет на сегодня какого-то расписания дел.  
  
Луи кивнул и присел на край бассейна, опуская ноги в воду и легонько болтая.  
  
— Я принес вторую пару плавок, если хочешь, присоединяйся ко мне, — сказал Гарри, гребя руками.  
  
— Все хорошо, — Луи отмахнулся. — Не беспокойся обо мне.  
  
Гарри поплыл дальше, закончив очередной круг. Он чувствовал, как Луи следил за каждым его движением, у него даже покалывало кожу от слишком пристального взгляда. Гарри время от времени поглядывал на него, обнаруживая, что актер действительно наблюдал за ним. Еще спустя два круга Гарри подплыл ближе к парню, слегка запыхавшись от усталости.  
  
— Эти плавки такие крошечные, — сказал Луи.  
  
Гарри опустил взгляд и посмотрел на себя, его трусы сквозь толщу воды были похожи на бесформенное желтое пятно.  
  
— В них удобно плавать, когда они маленькие.  
  
Луи промычал в знак понимания, медленно болтая ногами в воде. С солнцем, греющим их кожу, малейшими звуками колыхания ветра и пения птиц и холодными брызгами Гарри чувствовал себя спокойно впервые за долгое время. Было мирно.  
  
Он обхватил рукой лодыжку Луи, заставив его прекратить болтыхать ногами. Шатен остановил свой взгляд на Гарри, и на мгновение всё вокруг замерло, посторонние чувства испарились. Всё что его волновало в тот момент и отнимало полностью внимание — это Луи.  
  
— Не смей, Элэй, — Томлинсон прищурился.  
  
Ухмыляясь, Гарри крепче обхватил лодыжку.  
  
— Слишком поздно.  
  
После этих слов не прошло и секунды, как парень резко потянул Луи вниз, отчего тот с размаху полетел в бассейн, погружаясь с головой под воду. Гарри засмеялся, быстро отплывая, потому что прекрасно знал, что за этим последует месть.  
  
— Засранец, — выкрикнул Луи, когда вынырнул на поверхность, мокрые пряди волос прилипли ко лбу. — Я тебя сейчас догоню.  
  
Гарри завизжал, когда Луи в два счёта доплыл до него. Шатен обхватил руками его талию и утащил с собой под воду, его хватка была такой сильной, что каждая попытка Стайлса избавиться от неё была напрасной. Когда они вынырнули, Гарри закашлялся и засмеялся одновременно. Луи ослабил хватку только для того, чтобы напасть на парня с щекоткой.  
  
Насквозь промокшая ткань джемпера Луи чувствовалась грубой наждачкой на коже Гарри, и, вероятно, она оставляла царапинки в местах соприкосновения. Стайлс схватил парня за руки и повернулся, зажимая ладони между их грудными клетками. Глаза Луи сверкали озорством, а Гарри так запыхался, что ему было трудно удержаться на воде.  
  
— Ты невыносим, — сказал Луи, не шевеля руками. — Я должен был помнить, что тебе нельзя доверять, когда ты в воде.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты нечестно играл в Австралии. Это было незаконченное дело.  
  
— В этом бассейне нет медуз, не так ли? — спросил Луи.  
  
— Тебе не удастся меня обмануть, — подтвердил Гарри. Он притянул парня за руки. — Я выиграл.  
  
— Думаю, да, — Луи притянул свои руки ближе к груди, тем самым приближая к себе Гарри. Они были невероятно близко. Луи на секунду бросил взгляд на губы парня, прежде чем снова поднять на него глаза.  
  
Он должен был уйти отсюда. Гарри знал, что должен уйти, должен отпустить Луи и уплыть. Вместо этого он застыл на месте, обхватив запястья парня, и между их лицами расстояния меньше, чем должно было быть. Гарри чувствовал тёплое дыхание Луи и облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы, глаза парня проследили за движением его языка.  
  
Гарри слегка наклонил голову, приоткрывая рот.  
  
Момент разрушился, когда Луи отстранился. Он высвободил свои руки от цепкой хватки и, прежде чем Гарри успел среагировать, уже добрался до бортика бассейна. Он выскочил из воды, когда Стайлс пришёл в себя и последовал за ним.  
  
С Луи капала вода, руки погрязли в растянувшихся рукавах джемпера. За парнем тянулась мокрая дорожка через весь дворик и до дома. Он не повернулся, когда Гарри позвал его по имени.  
  
— Луи, подожди! — Гарри вылез из бассейна вслед за парнем. Он едва успел догнать его, прежде чем Томлинсон смог бы забежать внутрь и скрыться, поймав за запястье. — Что случилось?  
  
Луи обернулся, не поднимая на него глаз. Губы сжались в тонкую линию, и он не сказал ни слова.  
  
— Что я сделал? Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — Гарри сильнее вцепился в запястье Луи, боясь, что тот убежит, если он отпустит. — Я просто веселился, шутил.  
  
Вода медленно собиралась и капала с подбородка Луи. Его взгляд был устремлен в землю под ногами, и Гарри заметил, как на его ресницах осталась россыпь поблескивающих на солнце капелек. Он был таким потерянным, растрёпанным, но и таким безумно красивым. Потребовалась вся сила воли Гарри, чтобы не притянуть парня в объятия.  
  
— Хей, Луи, — снова попытался он, понижая голос и делая его нежнее. — Посмотри на меня.  
  
Луи покачал головой и выдернул своё запястье из крепкой хватки.  
  
— Мне надоело смотреть на тебя, Элэй.  
  
Сердце Гарри екнуло. Однако, прежде чем он мог сказать хоть слово, Луи поднял глаза, окидывая буквально скучающим взглядом Гарри.  
  
— Этого недостаточно, хорошо? Я смотрел на тебя в чертовых крошечных плавках и в том гребаном обтягивающем костюме с расстёгнутой рубашкой, и я смотрел на тебя каждый раз, когда был с тобой, — Луи вдохнул, вскинув руки вверх. Холодные капли брызнули вокруг, попадая на стеклянные двери. — Этого недостаточно. Я хочу большего. Если я смотрю на тебя, я хочу касаться тебя и хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, и я хочу, чтобы твой глупый рот целовал меня, и я хочу больше, чем просто, черт возьми, дрочить себе каждый раз.  
  
Все остановилось на секунду. Луи уставился на него, а Гарри не был уверен, что чувствует собственные пальцы или бьется ли его сердце. Это не имело значения в тот момент, его тело двигалось самостоятельно. Он хотел притянуть Луи к себе ближе, но вместо этого упал на колени. Гарри понятия не имел, что делал, когда протянул руку и стянул мокрые футбольные шорты парня.  
  
— Гарри, что, черт возьми, ты… — это предложение закончилось прерывистым вздохом, когда Стайлс наклонился и уставился на обтянутый хлопковой тканью член Луи. Его боксеры были мокрыми, но Гарри чувствовал исходящий жар. Луи застонал, когда парень наклонил голову и высунул язык. С джемпера капала прохладная вода прямо на лицо Гарри, и он скользнул одной рукой вверх по бедру, поднимая ткань и оголяя загорелую кожу.  
  
— Сними, — пробормотал Гарри, посмотрев на Луи. Он выглядел, как порно-звезда, так грязно: глаза закрыты, покусанные губы чуть приоткрыты, щёки покраснели, а мокрые волосы были растрепанны. Луи повиновался, мгновенно сняв джемпер, и остался в одних боксёрах. Мокрая ткань плотно обтягивала бёдра, отчего были четко видны очертания члена, который медленно твердел.  
  
— Боже, пожалуйста, — Луи едва слышно выдохнул. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Я мечтал об этом несколько недель.  
  
Гарри не смог сдержать усмешку. Он облизал губы и пододвинулся ближе к паху Луи, языком очерчивая контур его члена через ткань боксеров, чувствуя, как тот подрагивает от прикосновений. Луи немного пошатнулся, издав высокий стон. Он ударился спиной о стеклянную дверь и поднял руку, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы младшего парня.  
  
Одним быстрым движением Гарри стянул с Луи боксеры. Его член был еще не полностью твердым, но уже стал больше и пульсировал. Гарри еще раз облизнул губы и снова посмотрел на Луи. Он был абсолютно спокоен, его взгляд был сконцентрирован на Гарри, а пальцы путались в его волосах, но не давили и не тянули. Не сводя глаз с лица Луи, Гарри начал двигаться ближе и высунул свой язык, чтобы облизать его член. Луи первым разорвал их зрительный контакт, когда, застонав, запрокинул голову.  
  
Не теряя времени, Гарри повторил это еще несколько раз, а потом обернул свои пальцы вокруг основания уже полностью твердого члена. Он уделял внимание головке, рукой двигая по всей длине. Луи потянул Гарри за волосы, его пальцы окончательно запутались в локонах, а ногти царапали нежную кожу головы. Он словно сгорал изнутри.  
  
Боже, Гарри думал об этом с того самого дня, когда впервые прикоснулся к члену Луи. Он был уверен в том, что Луи будет издавать внеземные звуки во время минета. И он не ошибся, но в реальности все было намного лучше, чем в любой фантазии Гарри. Луи не утаил от него ни единого вздоха.  
  
Когда Гарри наконец обернул губы вокруг члена Луи, тот потерял себя. Его бедра дернулись, и он толкнулся вперед. Это застало Гарри врасплох, и он прыснул.  
  
— Стой спокойно, — сказал он, положив одну руку на бедро Луи.  
  
— Извини, — Луи сжал губы, — я не буду двигаться, обещаю.  
  
Эта фраза заставила кровь Гарри бежать быстрее. Он никогда раньше не видел Луи таким послушным и податливым, но это было так чертовски хорошо. Гарри хотел бы знать, как далеко может зайти. Но это может подождать до следующего раза, сейчас же он хочет, чтобы член Луи снова был в его рту, он хочет заставить его кончить.  
  
Ничего не говоря, Гарри взял член так глубоко, как только мог. Он продолжил держать руку на бедре Луи, но в этот раз парень стоял совершенно спокойно, исключая стоны, вырывающиеся из его рта.  
  
Гарри двигал головой и рукой одновременно, прижимая язык к венке на внутренней стороне члена Луи. Его бедра тряслись, но он старался сдержать обещание. Судя по тому, с какой силой он тянул волосы Гарри, парень мог только представить, как сильно ему приходилось сдерживать себя.  
  
Это подтолкнуло Гарри к большему. Он брал еще глубже, а отпускал очень медленно. Луи громко скулил, снова и снова шепча имя Гарри. Это было единственным предупреждением, которое он получил, и через пару секунд Луи кончил ему в рот. Гарри вовремя отстранился, чтобы не подавиться, после лениво слизывая остатки спермы с члена Луи до тех пор, пока он не зашипел от чрезмерной чувствительности.  
  
Гарри выпустил член с чмокающим звуком, глубоко вдыхая. Он отодвинулся от Луи, только сейчас замечая, как сильно болят его колени. Луи опустился на деревянный пол, его щеки были розовым, а губы искусанными и красными. Он вздохнул и без предупреждения притянул Гарри к себе для поцелуя.  
  
Этот поцелуй был фантастическим. У Гарри просто не было других слов, чтобы описать его. Луи целовал его мягко и нежно: никакого спора или борьбы, только нежные прикосновения губ. Его язык легко проскользил мимо губ Гарри, и сейчас медленно исследовал его рот. На вкус он был как хлорка, чай и просто… Луи. Гарри скучал по поцелуям с ним. Особенно по таким: медленным, плавным и глубоким. Даже если до этого они никогда так не целовались.  
  
— Давай, детка, — прошептал Луи в губы Гарри, пальцами нежно поглаживая его живот. — Давай займемся тобой.  
  
Гарри прижался к Луи, снова целуя его. Он не хотел отрываться от него. Гарри покачал головой, когда Луи немного отстранился, и снова потянулся к нему.  
  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я-, — Луи остановился, когда Гарри прикусил его нижнюю губу.  
  
— Продолжай целовать меня, — выдохнул кудрявый, — только твоя рука.  
  
Луи послушно опустил руку на мокрые и холодные купальные плавки младшего парня. Он снова начал целовать Гарри, обернув пальцы вокруг его члена, и уверенно проводя по всей длине. Луи делал все именно так, как Гарри этого хотел, из-за чего он стонал в поцелуй. Ему потребовалось всего пару минут, чтобы кончить, пачкая руку Луи горячей спермой.  
  
После этого он упал Луи на грудь, пытаясь поймать его дыхание. Луи крепко сжимал рукой его талию, придерживая, но Гарри это не волновало. Его не волновало ничего, кроме чувства удовлетворения и легкого головокружения.  
  
Луи немного повернул голову к Гарри и поцеловал его в волосы. Одна его рука все еще была запутана в его волосах, и Гарри улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, как Луи начал перебирать их. Он запомнил и, конечно же, сделал это для Гарри.  
  
— Я захочу тебя снова, — прошептал Луи через какое-то время.  
  
Гарри поднял голову с груди Луи. Его плавки неприятно липли к телу, им нужно как можно скорее принять душ.  
  
— Это плохо? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Луи пожал одним плечом. Он полностью голым сидел на полу террасы Гарри, а след от его спины остался на стеклянной двери. Как он мог выглядеть таким неуверенным?  
  
— Я не знаю, — сказал он, смотря на Гарри. — Ты был тем, кто сказал, что нам не стоит повторять это.  
  
— Я думаю, то, что мы спим вместе, не делает всю эту ситуацию с фиктивными отношениями проще, — сказал Гарри, пальцем рисуя на бедре Луи невидимые круги. — Если последние дни и доказали что-то, так это то, что я не могу держать свои руки при себе, когда ты рядом. Я просто не хочу отпускать тебя.  
  
Луи прикоснулся к цепочке, которая висела на шее Гарри, играя с кулоном-крестом.  
  
— Я много думал о твоих руках.  
  
— Да? — спросил Гарри, прижимаясь ближе к старшему парню, опуская руку вниз по его бедру. — Что именно ими я делал?  
  
— Касался меня, — ответил Луи, притягивая Гарри еще ближе к себе, потянув его за цепочку. — А эти губы. Боже, Элэй, эти губы были созданы, чтобы сосать член. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили это?  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся, проводя пальцем по члену Луи, который заинтересованно дернулся.  
  
— Я бы хотел использовать их снова.  
  
Луи поднял голову, встречаясь с губами Гарри своими.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— Мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня «детка», — сказал Гарри, продолжая лениво водить пальцем по члену Луи. Вверх и вниз. Вверх и вниз. Глаза Луи темнели с каждой секундой. — Мне нравится то, как ты произносишь это со своим шикарным британским акцентом.  
  
— Но ты сам родился и вырос в Великобритании, — напомнил ему Луи. Он потянулся к Гарри за поцелуем, но тот подался назад, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Я слишком много времени провожу в Лос-Анджелесе  
  
Смеясь, Луи все-таки дотянулся до чужих губ, толкаясь в руку Гарри. Он охнул, когда младший парень задел чувствительную головку. Луи был таким удивительно чувствительным, таким восприимчивым и отзывчивым к каждому прикосновению Гарри. Это было самой горячей вещью на свете.  
  
— Мне нужно избавиться от этого, — сказал Гарри, указывая на свои плавки.  
  
— Думаю, я мог бы помочь тебе с этим, — Луи потянул за резинку на плавках Гарри, — детка.  
  
— Как благородно с твоей стороны. — Гарри заставил себя оторваться от Луи и встал на ноги, подавая тому руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Думаю, ты мог бы помочь мне и в душе?  
  
Луи прижался к спине Гарри, заставляя его двигаться вперед. Его руки собственнически лежали чуть выше бедер Гарри, сжимая его бока. — Я бы мог помыть твои волосы.  
  
— Ты хочешь помыть мои волосы? — Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь, поворачиваясь к Луи.  
  
— Так мы сэкономим время, — Луи ухмыльнулся, нежно целуя Гарри в плечо, — ты все-равно будешь стоять на коленях…  
  


+++

  
  
Когда Луи проснулся, на улице все еще было темно. Комната была слабо освещена лунным светом и единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину, было ровное дыхание Гарри.  
  
Когда он проснется утром, Гарри все еще будет здесь. Это был третий раз, когда они спали вместе, но до этого Луи просыпался в одиночестве. Это было приятно: проснуться, обнимая кого-то. Гарри был теплым, а его кожа — нежной и мягкой. А то, как его спина прижималась к груди Луи было так естественно. Как будто так и должно было быть.  
  
Луи не должен был думать об этом, не должен был позволять себе мечтать. Он был так напуган тем, что может быть отвергнут, но Гарри чувствовал то же самое все это время. Происходящее только усложняло их положение, но в каком-то смысле и упрощало. Луи чувствовал, будто те стены, что до этого стояли между ними, наконец были разрушены. Они были честны друг с другом, и каждый знал чего ожидать от другого.  
  
Исключая одну маленькую деталь.  
  
Луи уткнулся носом в затылок Гарри, вдыхая его запах. Он пах потом и шампунем. Сексом. Закрыв глаза, Луи нежно прикасался к коже Гарри губами, пальцами поглаживая его соски.  
Он не сказал Гарри всего. Они были честны друг с другом, и Луи рад, что дал Гарри знать, что теперь относится к нему иначе, что его не просто влечет к нему физически. Ему нравился Гарри. Они все еще спорили и ссорились, но это было просто шуткой; они больше не пытались докучать друг другу.  
  
Тем не менее, Луи не хватило смелости, чтобы сказать Гарри, что он был первым для него.  
  
Он не был трепещущей девственницей, нет. Хотя у него совсем не было опыта в сексе с мужчинами. И не то чтобы у него было много опыта в сексе с женщинами. Как только он признался самому себе в том, что был геем, он больше не заставлял себя спать с женщинами. С того времени прошел год.  
  
Он был уверен, что Гарри — последний человек на земле, который стал бы смеяться над ним из-за этого. Однако, они согласились быть свободными. Брать от ситуации как можно больше и веселиться. Они могли бы стать друзьями с привилегиями: никаких дополнительных условий. Но как Гарри поведет себя, если Луи скажет ему, что никогда до этого не спал с мужчинами? Наверняка он не примет это так легко. Скорее всего, он откажется от всего этого и посоветует Луи дождаться достойного кандидата.  
  
Но дело в том, что Луи не хочет ждать. Он устал ждать. Гарри был так хорош, во всех смыслах. Он заставлял кровь в венах Луи закипать, заставлял его чувствовать себя отчаявшимся и нуждающимся, и при всем этом заставлял его смеяться во время секса. Луи не хотел терять все это. Он хотел получить так много Гарри, как только мог.  
  
Что было нелегко, ведь он не знал, как потом будет его отдавать.  
  
Но сейчас Гарри, похоже, ничего не знал. Но скоро он узнает, что Луи не имел никакого опыта. Гарри знал, что от него требовалось: точно знал, как использовать свой рот, чтобы довести Луи до ручки. И не то чтобы Луи не хотел сделать того же для Гарри. Наоборот, он очень хотел, хотел так сильно… Хотя после этого Гарри точно узнает, что до этого Луи никогда не делал минет.  
  
Не было ни одного варианта, при котором Луи бы удалось скрыть отсутствие опыта.  
  
Он был напуган в ту самую секунду, когда губы Гарри коснулись его члена. Конечно, он мечтал об этом, но в реальности все было совершенно другим. Это был его первый минет, и если бы он знал, как это хорошо, то не стал бы ждать так долго. Он не был способен продержаться долго, и Гарри наверняка заметил, как он потерял контроль, когда почувствовал прикосновение губ к его члену. Он знал, конечно же Луи знал, что не должен был толкаться. Хотя не делать этого было так тяжело.  
  
Дыхание Гарри сбилось, и только тогда Луи заметил что оставил несколько засосов на его шее и плече, а его пальцы продолжали массировать чужие соски. Гарри начал двигаться ближе к Луи, мягко покачивая бедрами.  
  
Луи следовало остановиться. Гарри еще спал, и использовать его тело, пока он не отвечает за свои действия, точно не было верным решением. Поэтому Луи отодвинулся немного назад, так, чтобы между их телами было свободное место.  
  
— Луи, — выдохнул Гарри сквозь сон, немного двигаясь, словно ища прикосновения.  
  
Боже, как Луи должен был держать себя в руках? Как он должен был не сойти с ума? Он хотел Гарри, и ему нужно было придумать что делать, чтобы не выдать себя.  
  
Может быть это было идеальной возможностью. Луи замер на секунду, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри повернулся на другой бок, ища тепло его тела. В конце-концов, в сентиментальности и небрежности всегда можно обвинить сонливость и усталость. Они снова заснут после, и, возможно, наутро Гарри ничего не вспомнит. По крайней мере, он не будет помнить все детали.  
  
Луи снова пододвинулся к Гарри и положил руку на его талию, прижимаясь к его губам своими.  
  
— Эй, Элэй, — прошептал он в его губы. Член Гарри был наполовину твердым, а его кожа горела. Луи надеялся, что это он сейчас снился ему. — Детка.  
  
Ресницы Гарри затрепетали, и он открыл глаза, тяжело дыша и моргая несколько раз, прежде чем его взгляд сконцентрировался на Луи.  
  
— Ты видел хороший сон? — прошептал Луи.  
  
— Он только что стал лучше, — голос Гарри был грубым после сна. Он провел рукой вверх по своему торсу, останавливаясь на груди. — Я почти уверен, что не играл со своими сосками.  
  
Луи засмеялся, потянув одеяло вниз.  
  
— Возможно, мне стало немного скучно.  
  
— Тогда, может быть, ты закончишь то, что начал? — спросил Гарри, опуская одну руку вниз по бедру Луи и притягивая его ближе к себе.  
  
Пару секунд Луи просто смотрел на него, пытаясь успокоить свои нервы. Веки Гарри были тяжелыми, он выглядел сонным, его кудри были в полном беспорядке, а губы были ярко-розовыми. Он нежно улыбался, как будто бы не был уверен в том, чего ждал Луи, но полностью доверился ему.  
  
Без предупреждения, Луи опустился и прижался к одному из сосков Гарри. Они уже был немного опухшими из-за того, что Луи так долго играл с ними пальцами. Луи следил за тем, чтобы быть грубым, но не настолько, чтобы по-настоящему навредить младшему парню. Он аккуратно зализывал каждый укус, даже если это и было простой игрой. Гарри же шумно дышал и стонал, царапая спину Луи.  
  
Пальцы Луи вырисовывали круги на бедрах Гарри, медленно и аккуратно двигаясь ближе к его члену. С поцелуями он опускался вниз по животу Гарри, играя с его яичками, при этом старясь смотреть на его лицо, чтобы удостовериться, что он все делает правильно и Гарри получает удовольствие. Одна его рука лежала на его лице, а грудь высоко поднималась из-за глубоких вдохов.  
  
Немного отодвинувшись, Луи облизнул губы. Член Гарри был полностью твердым, и изгибался у его живота. Луи аккуратно всунул язык и облизал головку. Она была горькой, соленой и липкой. Луи сглотнул, взял себя в руки и провел языком по всей длине. Гарри изогнулся и громко застонал.  
  
Все шло хорошо. Казалось, Гарри получал удовольствие, а это было единственной важной сейчас вещью. Луи не был уверен в том, что делает, но он перестал перебирать его яички, вместо этого обернув пальцы вокруг основания его члена. Он аккуратно сосал головку, закрыв глаза и пытаясь вспомнить, что делал Гарри.  
  
Он медленно опустился ниже, покачивая головой и стараясь быть аккуратнее с зубами. Член Гарри был большим, слишком большим, для рта Луи. Он не мог даже представить, чтобы кто-то сумел взять его полностью. Хотя, возможно Гарри был с теми, кто мог. Он сравнит Луи с ними, и, конечно же, Луи проиграет.  
  
Убрав эти мысли подальше, Луи заставил себя опуститься ниже. Из его глаз побежали слезы, и ему нужно было немного отстраниться и сдержать кашель, но после он снова опустился как можно ниже, вырисовывая языком круги вокруг головки, прежде чем пройтись кончиком языка по набухшей венке. В ответ на это Гарри впился ногтями в плечи Луи и стал очень шумно и тяжело дышать.  
  
Луи повторил движения, привыкнув к ощущению тяжелого члена на языке. Он старался двигать рукой и головой одновременно, чувствуя себя так, будто он уже профи в этом. Его челюсть болела, а слюна стекала по подбородку. Он уверен, что выглядел очень привлекательно, но единственное о чем он мог думать сейчас — он должен заставить Гарри кончить. Гарри дернул бедрами, руками пытаясь найти что-нибудь, за что можно было бы ухватиться. Тогда Луи вытянул свою свободную руку и переплел их пальцы.  
  
Он слишком поздно понял, что так Гарри пытался его предупредить. Он сильно толкнулся бедрами вверх, членом задевая заднюю стенку горла Луи, из-за чего он подавился. Секундой позже Гарри излился, и Луи едва успел отстраниться. Он поймал ртом большую часть, но остальное попало на его подбородок и шею. По всему его телу пробежала дрожь, и он понял, что только что кончил сам.  
  
Сердце Луи с силой забилось в груди. Гарри без сил лежал на матрасе, отпустив пальцы Луи. Старший парень снова опустился вниз и слизал с Гарри все до последней капли. Когда он снова добрался до изголовья кровати, Гарри повернул голову в его сторону. Он выглядел блаженно истощенным: его волосы были мокрыми, и он так сильно искусал свои губы, что они опухли и покраснели.  
  
— Боже, — выдохнул он и положил их переплетенные пальцы себе на грудь, — как же я скучал по хорошему сексу.  
  
На этих словах сердце Луи дрогнуло. Он упал на живот рядом с Гарри, продолжая смотреть на него.  
  
— Да, — согласился он. Что еще он должен был сказать? У него никогда не было такого же хорошего секса, как этот.  
  
— Иди сюда, — сказал Гарри, притягивая Луи ближе к себе, — я помогу тебе.  
  
Луи легко поддался, прижимаясь к губам Гарри своими, чтобы отвлечь его. Он не хотел говорить, что кончил только от того, что делал минет Гарри и видел, как он распадался на миллион маленьких частей только от одних его губ.  
  
— Спи.  
  
Гарри слегка нахмурился.  
  
— Я должен-  
  
Луи заткнул его очередным поцелуем. Он тщательно вылизывал рот Гарри, поворачивая его, чтобы они снова могли лежать так, как лежали до этого. Он немного подался бедрами вперед и убедился в том, что Гарри понял его.  
  
Гарри прерывисто вздохнул, и Луи не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Положив свои руки сверху рук Луи, Гарри прижал их ближе к своей талии. Он глубоко вдохнул, и Луи практически почувствовал, как он снова провалился в сон. Его дыхание выровнялось, а тело расслабилось в руках старшего парня.  
  
Луи не мог заснуть до восхода солнца. Тысячи мыслей блуждали в его голове. Но в конце концов, только одна из них имела смысл.  
  
Для Луи это был больше, чем просто секс.  
  


===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *заставить тебя проглотить мой… — making you gag on my… — вообще, «gag» это «кляп», а выражение означает то, как человек «давится» членом, когда делает минет. I tried my best, надеюсь, шутка и на русском понятна.


	9. Shining Ray

— Итак, — сказал Гарри, внимательно следя за тем, как Луи оторвал взгляд от экрана телефона и поднял глаза на него.  
  
— Итак? — Томлинсон наклонил голову набок.  
  
Гарри игриво провел пальцем по руке Луи, очерчивая контуры татуировки бумажного самолета. Он был одет в белую футболку и темные скинни. Его белые кроссовки небрежно лежали перед диваном.  
  
— Есть ли шанс, что ты наконец обратишь на меня внимание?  
  
— Зависит от того, — Луи снова перевёл взгляд на мобильный, когда тот завибрировал в руке, — предложишь ли ты что-то получше, чем сплетни о новом парне Физзи?  
  
— Я могу попробовать, — Гарри накрыл ладонью бедро парня, наклоняясь ближе. Луи всем телом был повернут к нему, он сидел, подогнув под себя ноги, так что кудрявому не составило труда нарушить его личное пространство.  
  
Луи снова поднял глаза от экрана телефона, опустив гаджет на колени.  
  
— Я весь во внимании.  
  
Гарри хотел снова проверить комнату, убедиться, что они все еще были одни. Однако он не мог отвести взгляд от парня. Официально они всё равно были парой, так что в их поведении не было ничего подозрительного.  
  
Он наклонился ближе и прижался к губам шатена. Это оказалось легко, совсем просто. Луи не сопротивлялся. Его губы немедленно приоткрылись, впуская язык Гарри, а рука сжала челюсть. Большим пальцем он нежно и ласково поглаживал щеку парня, и этот успокаивающий жест смотрелся очень странно на фоне разгорающейся страсти в поцелуе. Они никогда не целовались просто так, это всегда было либо начало, либо конец чего-то горячего.  
  
Гарри чувствовал, что всё, что делал Луи, заводило его. Даже минуту назад, когда он переписывался по телефону. Наблюдая, как парень кусал губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку, как трепетали его ресницы, бросая тени на острые скулы — Стайлс не мог перестать хотеть прикасаться к нему все время.  
  
Им следовало остановиться. Если кто-то зайдет в гримерку и найдет их в таком компрометирующем положении, то всё превратиться в ужасно неловкую ситуацию.  
  
Луи потянулся за губами Гарри, когда тот начал отстраняться, и парню пришлось сдаться и снова вовлечь в поцелуй, прежде чем окончательно прервать. Он облизнул губы, ощущая на них вкус Томлинсона. Рука Гарри опасно поднялась выше по бедру актёра.  
  
— Так что там с парнем Физзи?  
  
Луи моргнул, туманным взглядом медленно сосредоточиваясь на губах Гарри. Он провёл по ним кончиками пальцев, будто пытаясь удостовериться, что они действительно существовали, а не были плодом его воображения. Гарри улыбнулся, наклонив голову, и поцеловал ладонь парня.  
  
— Вчера вечером она привела его домой, — сказал Луи. Он убрал руку, положив ее на колено Стайлса. — И он никому не понравился.  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Что он такого натворил?  
  
— Дейзи сказала, что он даже не пытался предложить свою помощь в чем-нибудь, — Луи пожал плечами, — даже не поиграл с младшими.  
  
— Но это не значит, что он плохой человек, не так ли? — Гарри провёл указательным пальцем по надписи на футболке парня. — Может быть, он просто нервничал?  
  
— Они все испорчены из-за Томми.  
  
— Кто такой Томми? — Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Бойфренд Лотти, — Луи взглянул на свой телефон, когда тот снова оповестил о новом сообщении. — Они любят его. И похоже, что другие девочки должны привести кого-то, кто будет соответствовать стандартам этого парня.  
  
— Что насчёт тебя?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Луи наклонил голову набок.  
  
— Парень, которого ты привезёшь домой, чтобы познакомить с семьёй, тоже должен будет соответствовать этим стандартам? — спросил Гарри, не сводя глаз с лица Луи.  
  
—Ну, — шатен отвёл взгляд в сторону, неловко посмеиваясь. — Я никогда никого не приводил домой.  
  
Гарри часто заморгал от удивления. Он не ожидал такого ответа.  
  
— Значит, первый чувак, которого ты привел домой, был фальшивым парнем?  
  
— Чувак, — повторил Луи, похлопав Гарри по колену. — Ты уже совсем становишься американцем, да?  
  
Он пытался перевести тему и избежать ответа на поставленный вопрос, и Гарри решил не возвращаться к ней.  
  
— Делаю всё возможное.  
  
— Это немного смешно звучит, знаешь, с твоим-то британским акцентом, — Луи наклонился, и Гарри завороженно наблюдал, как тот прикрыл глаза, тёмные густые ресницы встретились с золотистой кожей.  
  
— На самом деле, — возразил парень, проведя пальцем от груди Луи к шее, — мне говорили, что сейчас я звучу немного по-американски.  
  
Качая головой, Томлинсон преодолел расстояние между ними.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты этим гордишься.  
  
Их губы только слились в сладком поцелуе, когда кто-то громко прочистил горло позади них, заставляя Гарри резко отпрянуть от актёра. Томлинсон убрал ладонь с ноги парня, и между ними снова появилось пустое пространство, которое с удовольствием разделяло их двоих. Повернув голову, Гарри посмотрел за спинку дивана: Найл стоял у двери.  
  
— Это сильно отличается от того, как вы относились друг к другу в последний раз, когда я вас видел, — Хоран ухмыльнулся, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Это было давным-давно, — сказал Гарри.  
  
— Прошло, максимум, несколько месяцев, — Найл подошел ближе, прижавшись бедром к спинке дивана.  
  
— Луи, мне нужно сделать тебе макияж, — сказала Барбара, появившаяся из ниоткуда в дверном проёме. Она взглянула на Найла, прежде чем снова сосредоточила всё своё внимание на актёре. — Нам необходимо что-то сделать с твоими волосами.  
  
— Иду, — Луи через секунду поднялся со своего места, быстро напялил кроссовки и бросился за ней. Гарри не мог винить его за побег с «места преступления».  
  
Найл смотрел им вслед, пока те не скрылись из виду, после чего глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Вот и она.  
  
Закатив глаза, Гарри обернулся.  
  
— Ты все еще пытаешься убедить Бабс, что ты подходишь ей?  
  
— Я бы хотел, — Найл обошёл диван и присел рядом с Гарри. — Если бы она дала мне время и наконец обратила на меня внимание.  
  
— Вероятно, тебе поможет, если ты перестанешь флиртовать с каждой женщиной, встречающейся на твоём пути.  
  
— Она совершенно меня не понимает.  
  
— Разве? — Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Немного, — Найл поджал губы, глядя на друга. — Ну, хорошо, по большей части она меня не понимает.  
  
— Она будет здесь весь день на репетициях и также останется на шоу, — Гарри похлопал ирландца по колену. — Может быть, сегодня ты очаруешь ее своим неповторимым шармом.  
  
— Как ты очаровал Луи своим неповторимым шармом? — ухмылка вернулась на губы Найла.  
  
— Отвали, — Гарри нахмурился, глядя на свои руки. — Это не то, чем кажется.  
  
— Почему? — парень казался удивленным. — Вы только что разыграли спектакль для меня?  
  
Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, мы… типа. Ты знаешь.  
  
— Не знаю, юный Гарольд. Скажи мне, кто вы на самом деле, — самодовольный тон голоса заставил Найла звучать в десять раз жутковато, чем обычно.  
  
— Мы теперь ладим, — решил все-таки сказать Гарри.  
  
— О, да, это я видел, — парень покачал головой и вздохнул. — Не могу поверить, что ты даже не упомянул об этом в сообщении. С каких пор у нас секреты?  
  
Посмотрев на друга, Гарри снова закатил глаза.  
  
— Не твое дело с кем я сплю, ага?  
  
— Своего рода моё, — Найл скрестил ноги. — Ты ныл мне целую вечность, какой Люк недоступный, крутой, горячий и идеальный мужчина для тебя. А теперь ты целуешься с Луи Томлинсоном в моей гримерке.  
  
— Это не значит, что я хочу выйти за него замуж, — подметил Гарри. Стоило ему только вспомнить о Люке, как в груди появлялось странное давящее чувство. Всякий раз, когда он думал о Люке, его приводило к мыслям о Луи. О том, как он смеялся и как пахнул, и как выглядел, когда просыпался. О том, как он стонал, когда Гарри касался его.  
  
— Но это что-то значит, — Найл выглядел немного серьезнее. — За два года ты ни с кем не начал отношений или лёгкой интрижки только потому, что всегда хотел быть с Люком.  
  
— Я все еще хочу быть с ним, — моментально сказал Гарри, но стоило словам покинуть рот, как появилось чувство, что что-то было неправильно. — Мы говорили об этом. Ему нужно время, чтобы забыть Криса, и я не хочу ничего начинать, пока действует контракт.  
  
Найл замолчал на минуту, что-то обдумывая.  
  
— Луи знает об этом?  
  
— Он знает, — Гарри кивнул. — Мы с Луи… это так. Это просто весело, понимаешь? В каком-то смысле мы понравились друг другу.  
  
— Да, достаточно, чтобы ты нарушил свой обет безбрачия.  
  
— Заткнись, — Гарри пихнул Найла в плечо. — Не было у меня никакого обета.  
  
— Окей, — парень толкнул Стайлса. — Но эти несколько интрижек на одну ночь ничего не значили.  
  
Гарри открыл рот, чтобы сказать первое, что пришло ему на ум. «Это тоже ничего не значило». Однако, это было неправдой. То, что он однажды переспал с Луи, не убило желания. Во всяком случае оно только стало сильнее.  
  
— Я так и думал, — внимательно смотря на парня, сказал Найл.  
  
— В чем ты пытаешься меня убедить? — психанул Гарри, внезапно чувствуя, как внутри всё заклокотало от злости. Независимо от того, чего добивался Хоран, это невероятно раздражало Стайлса.  
  
— Я просто волнуюсь, — Найл пожал плечами. — Ты не заводил никаких отношений за последние несколько лет, потому что был так одержим Люком. Теперь ты говоришь, что даже заключил с ним сделку, чтобы рискнуть и начать отношения, но вдруг начинаешь спать с другим парнем. Это не похоже на тебя, Гарри.  
  
Он был прав. Это не было похоже на него. Хотя Гарри в этом не виноват. Это Луи… Луи и его яркая личность, его сияющие жизнью глаза, его острый язык. Его восхитительное тело.  
  
— Мы просто пытаемся извлечь лучшее из нашей ситуации, — сказал Гарри. — Мы оба свободны и всегда рядом друг с другом. Никаких чувств.  
  
— Итак, ты хочешь сказать мне, что спишь с ним, но все еще не можешь его терпеть? — Найл наклонил голову набок, не выглядя убежденным.  
  
— Мне он нравится, — Гарри нахмурился. — Я бы сказал, что мы друзья.  
  
— Он отличный парень, и ты спишь с ним. Надеюсь, не возникнет проблем, когда нужно будет всё прекратить с истечением контракта.  
  
— Это сделка, — Гарри рассматривая свои ботинки, понимая, что осталось всего две недели до того как они разойдутся. — Я уверен, мы останемся друзьями.  
  
— Ну тогда, — Найл кивнул, видимо, довольный таким ответом. — Думаю, что это хорошо. Я имею в виду, я действительно рад, что ты трахаешься, потому что ты можешь быть ещё той занозой в заднице, когда сексуально не удовлетворён.  
  
— Не все из нас спят с каждой попавшейся женщиной, — кудрявый легонько пихнул друга коленом. — И используют свою славу, чтобы затащить кого-то в постель.  
  
— Это очень удобно. Тебе стоит попробовать.  
  
— Уже попробовал, — Гарри скривил губы. — Это не для меня.  
  
— Конечно, нет, мистер Отношения, — Найл заржал. — Ты всегда искал настоящую любовь.  
  
— Засуди меня ещё.  
  
— Эй, Гарри! — Пол вошел в комнату. — Барбаре нужно привести тебя в порядок.  
  
— Я пойду с тобой, — сказал Найл, подрываясь с места вслед за Гарри.  
  
Парень сухо засмеялся:  
  
— Ни капельки не удивлён.  
  
Они последовали за Полом, и, дойдя до гримерной, Гарри увидел Луи на одном из стульев перед зеркалом, его волосы были потрясающе уложены вверх, а губы блестели так же, как после поцелуя.  
  
Гарри отвел взгляд, приземляясь на стул рядом с парнем. Это просто блеск для губ, это не должно было отправить его либидо в гребанный танец лимбо. Их взгляды встретились в зеркале, и Луи улыбнулся кудрявому, заставив его сердце присоединиться к дикому танцу.  
  
Гарри не заслуживал этого.  
  
— Моим волосам тоже не помешала бы парочка исправлений, — Найл прислонился к стулу друга.  
  
Барбара мимолетно взглянула на него, нанося пудру на лицо Луи.  
  
— Я уверена, что кто-то из присутствующих в студии может позвонить твоему стилисту.  
  
Луи прыснул со смеху, зажмуривая один глаз, когда девушка опасно близко махнула кисточкой. Гарри сразу же посмотрел на него через зеркало, сердце все еще как сумасшедшее билось в груди. Ему нравилось, когда Луи смеялся. Он хотел, чтобы парень все время смеялся. Ему хотелось рассмешить шатена.  
  
— Есть ли шанс, что ты сможешь это сделать? Просто немного подправить укладку, — Найл применил свой лучший умоляющий тон голоса. Стайлс покачал головой.  
  
— Прости, — ответила Барбара. — Я стилист Гарри.  
  
Найл нахмурился.  
  
— Тогда почему ты делаешь укладку и макияж Луи?  
  
— Потому что он милый, и мне нравится его сестра, — Барбара убрала кисть, подняв лицо Луи за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть на результат. Она кивнула, похлопав его по плечу. — Ты можешь быть свободен.  
  
— Я передам Лотти, спасибо, — ухмыльнулся Томлинсон, доставая свой мобильный.  
  
Барбара подмигнула ему, прежде чем повернуться к Гарри.  
  
— Теперь, как ты хочешь уложить волосы сегодня?  
  
— Распущенные, — ответил, проводя рукой по кудрявым прядям. — Прежде чем нам придется их отрезать, я хочу походить с распущенными.  
  
— Отрезать?! — одновременно спросили Найл и Луи.  
  
— Новый фильм, на съемки в котором я подписал контракт, — Гарри пожал плечами, позволив Барбаре распылить на волосы какое-то средство для ухода. — Я должен убрать длину для этой роли.  
  
— Разочарован, — Найл покачал головой. — Ты так усердно ухаживал за ними, чтобы они отрасли.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Это просто часть работы.  
  
— Мне нравится такая длина, — Луи повернулся на стуле и посмотрел им в глаза. — Она идеально подходит для…  
  
Он замолчал, и Гарри уставился на парня, у него перехватило дыхание. Найл хихикнул за его спиной.  
  
— Для чего, Луи?  
  
— Повязки на голову, — ответил актёр хриплым голосом. Он откашлялся. — Ты больше не будешь их носить, не так ли?  
  
Гарри сглотнул, заставляя себя отвести глаза от парня.  
  
— Нет, не буду.  
  
Барбара собрала волосы Гарри, сжимая мягкие пряди в руке.  
  
— Ты так близок к тому, чтобы собирать их в хвост.  
  
— Это была большая работа, — подтвердил он.  
  
— Что это такое? — взвизгнула девушка. Она наклонила его голову чуть вперед, пальцы свободной руки пробежали по затылку. Резкая боль пронзила парня, заставляя шикнуть. — Это засосы?  
  
Гарри замер.  
  
— Дай посмотреть! — Найл наклонился. Он ахнул. — Черт возьми, Гарольд, они огромные!  
  
— Отвалите от меня, вы двое! — Гарри вывернулся из хватки Барбары, вставая со стула. Найл безумно улыбался, а девушка выглядела немного шокированной. Луи смотрел на него испуганными глазами. — Это вас не касается.  
  
— Луи выглядит довольно заинтересованным, — отметил Найл. Томлинсон вздрогнул, уставившись в пол.  
  
— Ты не говорил мне, что встречаешься с кем-то, — Барбара была расстроена. Она нахмурилась.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Ты знаешь, с кем он спит, Луи? — Найл спросил, изображая невинность.  
  
Парень снова посмотрел на Гарри, очевидно, не зная, как ответить.  
  
— Он знает! — Барбара указала на парня. — Почему он знает, а я нет?  
  
Найл начал смеяться, держась за живот. Гарри мягко шлепнул себя по голове, закатывая глаза. Взглянув на Томлинсона, он обнаружил, что тот покраснел, закусив нижнюю губу. Если парень не прекратит, то Гарри точно потеряет контроль. Ведь Луи выглядел таким сексуальным, и прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как кудрявый последний раз прикасался к нему.  
  
— Что в этом такого смешного? — спросила Барбара.  
  
— Это Луи, — кое-как сказал Хоран, всё ещё смеясь. — Между этими двумя явно что-то происходит.  
  
Барбара на мгновение заколебалась, а затем двинулась к шатену быстрее, чем кто-либо мог предположить, и оттянула ворот его футболки. Он пытался отбиться от нее, но безуспешно. Большой синеватого оттенка засос появился в поле зрения во впадинке между шеей и плечом.  
  
— Ты! — Барбара в шоке положила руку на сердце. — Вы двое спите друг с другом, а я ничего не заметила.  
  
Гарри вздохнул, качая головой.  
  
— Если это заставит тебя почувствовать себя лучше, то это не так долго происходит.  
  
— А конкретнее? — спросила она.  
  
— Несколько дней, — Гарри решил промолчать, что они ходили вокруг да около некоторое время.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это кого-то касается, не так ли? — Луи одарил парня хмурым взглядом.  
  
— Найл все равно сказал бы ей, чтобы привлечь её внимание к себе, — Гарри пожал плечами, снова посмотрев на Барбару. — Теперь ты знаешь, и мы больше никогда не будем возвращаться к этой теме.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что…  
  
Девушку прервал один из работников.  
  
— Репетиции начинаются через три минуты. Все на площадку, пожалуйста.  
  
— Это не значит, что ты смог избежать разговора, — сказала Барбара, заставив парня вернуться в кресло.  
  
Гарри держался неподвижно, пока она наносила макияж на лицо, но краем глаза следил за Луи. Тот встал со стула. Он выглядел угрюмым, даже немного расстроенным, но быстро улыбнулся, когда Найл приобнял его за плечи.  
  
— Пойдём, Луи, — Хоран вывел его из комнаты. — Так какие у тебя планы на Рождество?  
  
— Я проведу его со своей семьей, — быстро ответил тот, и Гарри не мог услышать остальное.  
  
Он был уверен, что Луи недоволен тем фактом, что Найл и Барбара знали о них. Стайлс не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Гарри сказал Хорану, и он бы сделал это в любом случае. То, что Барбара узнала… и, вдобавок ко всему, каким образом она это сделала… это совсем не хорошо.  
  
Они не говорили об этом. Если честно, было много моментов, которые не обсуждались. О большинстве вещах Гарри даже не думал до сих пор, потому что они не предавались гласности, так как они по контракту должны встречаться до января и многое не нужно было знать.  
  
То, что они на самом деле спали друг с другом однако не должно было распространяться.  
  
Гарри нужно было побыть с Луи наедине. Всего минуту, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все в порядке, и что Найл и Барбара не уничтожат весь прогресс, которого они достигли. Ему просто нужна была минута, чтобы сказать Луи, что с ними все в порядке и что он не должен расстраиваться. Может быть, ещё минутка, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на себя в зеркало, когда Барбара закончила, пытаясь понять, почему он вдруг всего несколько дней назад выглядел по-другому.  
  


+++

  
  
Луи знал, что он не должен так много думать об этом, но было тяжело, что Гарри так небрежно относился к этому. Он говорил о том, что спал с Луи так, будто в этом не было ничего особенного. Совсем ничего. Что-то, чем бы он мог заниматься с кем угодно, без каких-либо обязанностей или того колоссального последствия, что обвалилось на Томлинсона.  
  
Конечно, Луи не спал с мужчинами раньше, поэтому для него все это, вероятно, было немного более серьезным, чем для Гарри. Но ведь это не значит, что он должен вести себя так, как будто это абсолютно ничего не значит для него?  
  
Или возможно, именно так оно и было, и то, что случилось между ними — не более чем приятное развлечение для Стайлса. Он отрицал, что спал со своими предыдущими фейковыми парнями, но кто может утверждать, что он не солгал?  
  
— Мы собираемся начать через две минуты, — сказал кто-то, и Луи занял свое место на съемочной площадке, наблюдая за тем, как Найл что-то переставлял в своей сценической кухне, как будто устраивал ее привычней для себя. Очевидно, он не особо нуждался в этом.  
  
Репетиция прошла хорошо. Найл был на кухне словно в своей стихии, как на съемочной площадке. Как и Гарри. Они шутили, между ними двумя это было так легко и естественно. Ну, еще был и Луи, который был раздражен поведением Гарри еще до съемок, и которому было тяжело поспевать за обоими парнями.  
  
У Томлинсона обычно никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы вливаться в разговор. Ему всегда было что сказать. Он был расстроен сам из-за себя за то, что был так рассеян сегодня.  
  
Во всем виноват Гарри.  
  
Нежная рука опустилась на его бедро, подкрадывающиеся пальцы зацепились за одну из поясных петель и притянули ближе. Луи скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Я надеялся получить минутку с тобой наедине, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Ты расстроен из-за меня.  
  
Что ж, по крайней мере, он заметил.  
  
— Я сожалею о Барбаре и Найле, — Гарри провел пальцем по бедру. — Я не должен был ставить тебя в неудобное положение.  
  
Луи переместил свой вес на одну ногу, немного наклонившись ближе к Гарри.  
  
— Я не думал, что мы можем рассказать другим людям. Меня застали врасплох, — Стайлс положил подбородок на плечо Луи, обхватив руками талию. — Найл понял сам, потому что слишком хорошо меня знает.  
  
 _Ясно._ Найл знал, что Гарри уже пользовался своим положением. Актер не впервые спал с одним из своих партнеров по контракту.  
  
— Все в порядке, — сухо сказал Луи.  
  
— Эй, — Гарри подождал, пока Томлинсон не повернулся к нему лицом. Стайлс смотрел на него ясными широкими глазами. — Прости. Это только между нами, и никто больше не должен об этом знать.  
  
Луи закусил губу.  
  
— Ну, границы немного размыты, не так ли? Из-за того, что мы должны поддерживать отношения на публике.  
  
— Мы до сих пор неплохо справлялись с этим, да? — Гарри слегка наклонил голову, все еще держа взгляд на Луи.  
  
— Да, я тоже так думаю. — Как Луи мог злиться на него? Гарри извинился и объяснился. Конечно, у него не было никаких жестоких намерений. Луи не мог сердиться на Гарри за то, что тот не обращался с ним каким-либо особым образом. Это не вина Гарри, что для Луи все значило больше, чем для него. — Мы хороши.  
  
Гарри засиял, яркая улыбка появилась на его лице, и ямочки образовались на его щеках. Луи поднял к ним руку, наклоняясь вперед в объятия мужчины. Он коснулся щеки Гарри, и один палец уткнулся ему в ямочку. Гарри принял это приглашение и наклонился, целуя Луи. Бабочки запорхали в желудке Томлинсона, и его кожа покалывала, потому что он так чертовски соскучился по губам Гарри. Не то, чтобы это было слишком долго — буквально считанные минуты — но губы Луи уже жаждали поцелуев Стайлса.  
  
Им пришлось разъединиться, когда кто-то из персонала сказал им приготовиться к шоу. Им дали знак, и Луи увидел, как Найл взглянул на них из студии, пока представлял публике. Они вышли на сцену под аплодисменты и Луи пошел первым, в то время как Стайлс стоял прямо за ним. Обнимая Найла, они притворялись, что впервые увидели его за сегодня. Хоран поздравил их с премьерой фильма, и в течение нескольких минут они говорили об этом. Луи позволил Гарри взять всю инициативу на себя, и просто отвечал, если Найл обращался к нему.  
  
— Должны ли мы начинать готовить? — спросил Найл, вставая за приготовленной столешницей. — Это наш рождественский эпизод, поэтому, конечно, я подумал, что нам лучше приготовить традиционный рождественский ужин  
  
— Легко сказать, — сухо прокомментировал Луи, из-за чего Найл рассмеялся.  
  
— Я уже приготовил жарк _о_ е. Мы просто должны позаботиться о картофеле и закусках.  
  
— Без десерта? — спросил Стайлс, надувая губы в расстройстве.  
  
— Гарри немного сладкоежка, — Луи похлопал его по плечу. — Ты не можешь отправить его домой без десерта.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда начнем с десерта, — Найл открыл холодильник и достал несколько продуктов. — Надевайте фартуки, ребята.  
  
Томлинсон посмотрел на два фартука, висящие сбоку сцены; один красный, другой зеленый. Он взял зеленый с лицом Санты, оставив красный с Рудольфом для Гарри. Красный нос Рудольфа оказался прямо над промежностью Гарри, когда он надел его, смеша зрителей.  
  
Стайлс хлопнул себя по бедру, после чего недолго помахал задницей. Луи, не в силах устоять, рассмеялся и стукнул по носу Рудольфа, из-за чего Гарри хихикнул. Это всегда было так восхитительно, когда ямочки Гарри появлялись на щеках, в то время как его глаза сияли так ярко. Луи усмехнулся, зная, что его выражение, вероятно, показало, насколько он гордился тем, что заставил Гарри так рассмеяться.  
  
— Ребята, вы вообще-то в телевизоре, — Найл держался за живот, безудержно смеясь вместе с остальными.  
  
— Старые добрые шутки, — Луи пожал плечами, вставая за стол к Найлу. — Можем начинать?  
  
Наконец, Гарри также присоединился за стол и Найл дал им инструкции насчет того, что нужно делать сначала. Он передал Луи миску, яйца и взбитые сливки. Когда Луи просто посмотрел на него с неуверенностью, Найл покачал головой.  
  
— Взбей яйца и сливки вместе, Лу.  
  
Томлинсон разбил яйца и добавил сливки, пытаясь понять, как именно их смешивать. Он огляделся, немного потерянный, пока Гарри и Найл были заняты резкой яблок. Стайлс заметил его положение и вручил ему венчик.  
  
— Эй, Элэй, — не упустив шанса, Луи притянул Гарри ближе, цепляясь за его фартук. Он наклонился так, чтобы Найл их не услышал. — Как это взбивать?  
  
Актер какое-то время смотрел на него, приподняв брови, как будто гадая, смеется ли Луи над ним. Затем он покачал головой, нежно улыбаясь и положил одну руку на талию Томлинсона, а другую поверх его руки, которая держала венчик.  
  
— Тебе действительно нужна помощь в этом? — спросил Найл.  
  
— Возвращайся к своим яблокам, Хоран, — Луи прильнул к прикосновениям Гарри, его спина соприкасалась с грудью мужчины.  
  
Гарри мягко рассмеялся в ухо Луи, его рука вела руку шатена, взбивая вместе яйца и сливки.  
  
Позже они рассказывали о рождественских ужинах в своих домах, о том, как они проводили Рождество в своих семьях и какими были их лучшие рождественские подарки в детстве.  
  
Во время первого перерыва Джулия выхватила Луи и Гарри на разговор.  
  
— Он собирается спросить, что вы запланировали на Рождество в этом году. Ну и, конечно, вы проведете его вместе.  
  
Луи прогудел.  
  
— И что говорить?  
  
— Ты проведешь его в Лос-Анджелесе с Гарри и его семьей, — Джулия посмотрела на Гарри. — Они ведь приедут, да?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Стайлс. — Завтра.  
  
— Вы ведь не против, да? — спросила Джулия.  
  
— Насчет чего? — спросили Луи и Гарри в унисон.  
  
— Насчет того, что Луи собирается остаться с тобой на Рождество, — Джулия слегка наклонила голову, нахмурившись.  
  
— Я не могу, — сразу ответил Томлинсон. — Правда, это невозможно.  
  
— Это последнее обязательство в вашем контракте. Вы оба свободны делать все, что захотите, уже в канун Нового года, — Джулия положила руку на руку Луи.  
  
— Разве мы не можем как-то изменить это? — Луис почувствовал, как его горло сжалось. Мысль о том, чтобы провести Рождество вдалеке от его семьи, вызывала тошноту.  
  
— Но вместе с Рождеством у нас также запланирован твой День Рождения, — Джулия отрицательно покачала головой. — Это соберет еще больше гласности, чем Новый год.  
  
— Но… — начал Гарри.  
  
— Все складывается слишком хорошо, — отрезала Джулия. — Обе команды невероятно довольны тем, что они получают из этого контракта. У вас осталось всего десять дней, мальчики. Не рушьте все сейчас.  
  
— Значит, я даже не могу сказать ничего против? — спросил Луи. — Я просто должен принять все как есть?  
  
— Боюсь, что да, — Джулия снова похлопала его по руке, немного вздохнув. — Это только на Рождество. А на Новый год ты уже будешь дома.  
  
Ему было все равно на Новый год. Рождество было тем временем, которое реально имело значение. Он всегда был дома на Рождество; это была традиция. Тем не менее, казалось, что все уже было решено, и борьба с этим нарушит контракт, что обойдется его команде слишком большими деньгами.  
  
Джулия развернулась и сказала им вернуться на сцену.  
  
— Луи, — Гарри залез в его пространство.  
  
Томлинсон покачал головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки, чтобы камера не подхватила состояние, в котором он был. В конце концов, он был актером.  
  
— Это не твоя вина, Элэй.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — все равно сказал Гарри, — Я знаю, как много твоя семья значит для тебя.  
  
— Да, — Луи кивнул. Гарри знал. Он видел это своими глазами. — Дерьмово.  
  
— Что я могу сделать? — Стайлс ласково гладил запястье Луи.  
  
— Ничего, — Луи пожал плечами, глядя на Гарри. — Не то, чтобы я ненавижу идею провести время с тобой. Но ты знаешь, что.  
  
— Я знаю, — мужчина поцеловал висок Луи. — Что я могу сделать, чтобы сделать все немного лучше?  
  
Луи впитывал тепло Гарри. Все действительно могло бы пойти хуже, чем-то, что он должен провести Рождество с Гарри. Если он должен был быть вдали от своей семьи, то, по крайней мере, он должен будет остаться с кем-то, кто ему небезразличен.  
  
— Ничего, пока что, — Томлинсон отстранился от мужчины, когда команда объявила, что камеры готовы. — Просто играй, будто ничего не случилось.  
  
— Это не проблема, — Стайлс подмигнул ему.  
  
Они вернулись на свои места, и кто-то посчитал до трех, после чего Найл приветствовал аудиторию, которая бы смотрела их из дома. Гарри все время оставался рядом с Луи, всегда крутился вокруг него, касаясь его каждый раз, как только мог.  
  
Это было успокаивающе.  
  
Но Луи действительно нужно было позвонить своей маме.  
  


+++

  
  
— Я могу перебраться в домик у бассейна, — сказал Луи, следуя за Гарри на кухню.  
  
— Ты останешься там, где и сейчас, — Гарри покачал головой. — Ты был первым. Я не хочу маяться с постельным бельем и все в этом роде. Дом в бассейне построен для четверых, так что моей семье не проблема остаться там.  
  
— Но они должны быть ближе к тебе, — вздохнул Луи.  
  
— Тот дом не в Малибу, Луи. Он прямо тут, во дворе. И они там будут только спать, так что это не имеет никакого значения. — Стайлс обернулся, скрестив руки на груди. Он спорил с Луи все утро, и уже потихоньку уставал от этого. — Эта комната для гостей твоя.  
  
Он знал, что они оба в курсе, что это не правда. Томлинсон спал там всего одну ночь, остальные же он провел в постели Гарри. Конечно, мотивы Гарри были немного эгоистичны. Если бы Луи переехал в дом к бассейну сейчас, ему стало бы намного сложнее ночью пробираться в спальню Гарри, оставаясь незамеченным.  
  
— Есть кто дома? — он услышал крик Джеммы из коридора.  
  
— Они здесь, — он наклонился, чтобы украсть у Луи последний поцелуй, зная, что больше не сможет получить хоть один до тех пор, пока не наступит ночь. Они согласились сохранить в тайне то, кем они были… кем бы они ни были. Для этого не было ярлыка. Как бы то ни было, никто не должен знать об этом.  
  
Томлинсон притянул его чуть ближе, даря более глубокий поцелуй. Он провел пальцем по нижней губе Гарри и кивнул.  
  
— Пошли.  
  
Гарри напоследок сжал руку Луи, затем пошел вперед, находя Робина, несущего сумки в дом, в то время как его мама и сестра уже были внутри.  
  
— Привет, — он раскрыл объятия. — Рад видеть вас.  
  
Джемма тут же налетела на него, целуя в щеку. Энн тоже обняла его, крепко прижимая к груди.  
  
— Я так скучала по тебе, детка, — затем она подошла к шатену и протянула руки к нему. — Луи! Рада видеть тебя.  
  
— Приятно видеть вас снова, — Томлинсон немного поколебался, но в итоге тепло обнял ее в ответ.  
  
— Сожалею, что ты застрял с нами на Рождество, — сказала Джемма. — Тебе скорее всего хотелось бы провести его со своей семьей.  
  
— Не собираюсь лгать. Я скучаю по своей семье, но все могло бы быть и хуже, — Луи пожал плечами.  
  
— Мы скрасим твое Рождество, как только сможем, — Энн сжала его ладони.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи снова обнял ее, и Гарри почувствовал облегчение. Он знал, что его мать будет держать свое слово. Он не хотел, чтобы Луи грустил в течение хотя бы одной минуты в предстоящие дни.  
  
Пока Томлинсон был в своей комнате разговаривая с мамой по телефону, Гарри отправил пару сообщений своей маме, объясняя ситуацию. Она написала ответ, когда они приземлились в Лос-Анджелесе, заверив Гарри, что они справятся со всем вместе.  
  
Гарри вышел на улицу, чтобы помочь Робину с багажом. Он арендовал для них машину, и, судя по всему, она оказалась достаточно большой для всех чемоданов и сумок, которые они привезли. Робин приветствовал Гарри с медвежьим объятием, объясняясь, что только одна из всех сумок была на самом деле его.  
  
— Я такая голодная, — пожаловалась Джемма, когда они пришли на кухню после того, как мужчины занесли весь багаж.  
  
— В любом случае, пора ужинать, — Гарри указал на стопку меню с доставкой еды. — Хочешь, чтобы мы заказали или что-нибудь приготовили?  
  
— Доставка, — Джемма взяла первое попавшееся меню, изучая его. — Я видела, как Луи готовил по телевизору, так что лучше не буду рисковать.  
  
— Простите? — Луи тоже взял меню, только другое, даря Джемме не впечатленный вид. — Вчера вечером мне вручили звезду Мишлен*.  
  
 — Ты даже не знаешь, как взбивать, — Джемма рассмеялась.  
  
— Теперь знаю, — Луи повел пальцем.  
  
— На самом деле Луи не так уж плох на кухне, — Гарри достал бумагу и ручку, чтобы записать, кто что собирается заказать. — Просто не какой-нибудь там шеф-повар.  
  
Они заказали еду, затем Джемма, Энн и Робин перенесли свои вещи в домик у бассейна. Гарри остался занятым на кухне, приготавливая обеденный стол и смешивая напитки. Луи сел возле стойки, наблюдая за ним из удобного положения.  
  
— У тебя очень милая мама, — внезапно сказал Луи.  
  
— Она лучшая, да, — Гарри повернулся к нему. Улыбаясь, Томлинсон коротко кивнул ему.  
  
— Я скучаю по своей маме. По всей семье, — он взглянул на свои руки и пожал плечами. Гарри уже собирался что-то сказать, но Луи сразу продолжил. — Но как я уже говорил, все могло быть хуже. Я чувствую, что вы, ребята, не позволите мне загрустить.  
  
— Ни за что, — Гарри положил тарелки. Что-то тянуло его к Луи. Какое-то сильное желание, будто зуд под кожей, что заставляло его хотеть касаться Луи. Он положил свою руку на его. — Я позабочусь, чтобы тебе не было одиноко.  
  
Томлинсон сглотнул, из-за чего Гарри провел взглядом по его адамову яблоку. Луи не сводил глаз с мужчины и облизнул губы. В его выражении возникла внезапная нервозность, и Гарри скрестил их пальцы, надеясь, что это успокоит Луи.  
  
— Гарри, — начал он, ломающимся голосом. — Мне кажется, я… — шатен был прерван звоном в дверь. Он моргнул, отрывая взгляд от Гарри и глядя в коридор, после чего прочистил горло и отдернул руку. — Скоро принесут еду.  
  
— Да, — Стайлс сделал шаг назад и повернулся, чтобы открыть дверь.  
  
Он застыл, увидев Люка. Его руки были за спиной, волосы были откинуты назад от лица, и улыбка сияла на его губах.  
  
— Привет, Гарри, — сказал он. — Я не во время?  
  
— Нет, совсем нет, — Гарри покачал головой и отошел в сторону. — Пожалуйста, входи.  
  
— Прошло так много времени, — Люк тут же обнял его за плечи.  
  
Какое-то время Гарри колебался. Он понятия не имел, что удерживало его и почему его руки не хотели подниматься и обнимать Люка в ответ. Когда он поймал себя на этом, то притянул гостя ближе. Он пах чем-то свежим и мятным, но его тело каким-то образом не сочеталось с Гарри так, как должно было. Стайлс помнил это чувство совсем другим, раньше его сердце бешено колотилось, когда он обнимал Люка, но теперь же оно оставалось совершенно спокойным в груди.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, — ответил Гарри, на мгновение закрыв глаза.  
  
— Как ты? — Люк отодвинулся, но остался достаточно близко, чтобы они все еще соприкасались телами. — Я видел кое-что из твоего промо.  
  
— Это был напряженный месяц, — Гарри положил руку на бедро Люка и провел ею немного вверх и вниз, пытаясь найти место, где бы его пальцам было удобно остаться. — Я так рад вернуться.  
  
— Я действительно счастлив, что ты вернулся, — Люк улыбнулся, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в щеку. — Я много о тебе думал.  
  
Гарри покраснел, и ему хотелось верить, что он покраснел из-за этих слов, потому что он был польщен, потому что губы Люка касались его кожи. Однако настоящая причина, из-за которой он покраснел, состояла в том, что он думал о Луи, о том, как они целовались накануне, и о том, как Луи нежился в руках Гарри.  
  
Тогда он не думал о Люке.  
  
— Я тоже думал о тебе, — это была не ложь. Он _думал_ о Люке.  
  
Вместе они направились на кухню. Луи все еще сидел у стойки, набирал что-то на своем телефоне. Он поднял глаза, когда они вошли, и Гарри захотел прочитать его реакцию, но Томлинсон слишком быстро превратил свое выражение в пустой лист.  
  
— Люк, — сказал он, кажась дружелюбным, будто был искренне рад видеть Люка. — Прошло так много времени.  
  
— Привет, Луи, — Люк протянул ему руку. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Сжав ладони в приветствии, Томлинсон пожал плечами.  
  
— Просто часть промо, знаешь. Играем роли для социальных сетей.  
  
Горло Гарри сжалось. Он не знал, почему, но, увидев Луи и Люка прямо здесь, обменивающихся дружеской болтовней на своей кухне, он застыл. Что-то было неправильное в этом.  
  
— Моя семья тоже здесь.  
  
— О, я не знал, что у тебя так много гостей сегодня, — Люк поднял бровь.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — Гарри положил руку на спину Люка, чтобы отвести его в гостиную. Он заметил взгляд Луи, на секунду переметнувшийся к его руке. — Мне нравится принимать гостей. Мы заказали еду. Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к нам?  
  
— Если ты не против, — Люк сел. — Я был бы рад.  
  
— Чем ты занимался? — спросил Луи, садясь в одно из кресел. — Ты же где-то снимался, да?  
  
Люк кивнул.  
  
— Драматический сериал. Мы взяли перерыв на Рождество.  
  
— Хазза, у тебя есть-, — Джемма остановилась на середине предложения, когда заметила Люка, — ох.  
  
— Люк, это Джемма, — сказал Гарри, жестом приглашая ее присоединиться к ним. — Моя сестра.  
  
— Какая честь, — сказала она, протягивая руку. Она переоделась в светлое летнее платье, а волосы собрала в пучок. — Я очень рада знакомству. Большая поклонница.  
  
— Рад это слышать, — Люк улыбнулся и пожал ее руку.  
  
— Ты остаешься в Лос-Анджелесе на Рождество? — спросил Гарри, сев рядом с Люком.  
  
— Нет, — начал Люк, качая головой, — я улетаю назад в Ирландию завтра утром. Должен приехать как раз к Рождеству.  
  
Получается, он приехал специально, чтобы увидеться с Гарри перед отлетом. Он выделил время в своем плотном графике, только чтобы увидеться с Гарри. Это было очень мило с его стороны.  
  
— Я рад, что ты нашел время, чтобы навестить меня.  
  
— Конечно, — Люк опустил руку на бедро Гарри, нежно поглаживая.  
  
— Я пойду, попью что-нибудь. — Луи встал со своего кресла, сложив руки вместе. — Кто-нибудь еще хочет?  
  
— Еду привезут в любую минуту, — сказал Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Луи выходит из комнаты, — почему бы нам не сесть за стол?  
  
— Я позову маму и Робина. — Джемма пошла вслед за Луи, оставив Гарри наедине с Люком.  
  
— Это немного тяжело, да? — спросил Люк. Его рука все еще лежала на бедре Гарри.  
  
— О чем ты? — спросил Гарри, немного наклонив голову.  
  
Люк снова посмотрел на дверь, как будто хотел удостовериться, что их никто не подслушивает.  
  
— Тяжело, когда кто-то мешает наслаждаться подготовкой к Рождеству в кругу семьи.  
  
— Ох, — Гарри быстро покачал головой, беря руки Люка в свои, — не переживай об этом. Ты не мешаешь.  
  
— Я не-, — Люк тихо засмеялся, закусив губу. — Я имел в виду Луи. Встречать Рождество с незнакомцем в своем доме. Это странно, не так ли?  
  
На секунду Гарри потерял дар речи. Это не чувствовалось так. Ни капли. С того самого момента, когда Джулия сказала им, что Луи проведет Рождество с Гарри и его семьей, он мог думать только о том, как это тяжело для Луи. Он даже не думал, что Луи может «не вписаться». Гарри знал, что его семья будет гостеприимной к Луи. Они понимали, насколько это важно и для Гарри тоже.  
  
Луи был его другом, в конце концов.  
  
— Я думаю-, — Гарри сглотнул, — я думаю, для него это тяжелее. Находиться так далеко от своей семьи.  
  
Люк кивнул и убрал руки.  
  
— Я думаю, это не так легко для обоих сторон, верно?  
  
— Да… — Гарри сжал губы. Это было тяжело, но не по той причине, о которой думал Люк.  
  
В дверь снова позвонили.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к остальным, пока я забираю еду?  
  
Он глубоко вздохнул, когда добрался до двери. Что-то было не так. Вместо того, чтобы чувствовать радость из-за присутствия Люка, Гарри чувствовал только панику. Что, черт возьми, с ним не так?  
  
— Могу ли я помочь тебе с этим? — спросил Луи, подходя ближе к Гарри и приобнимая его за талию. Он улыбался доставщику, и тот выглядел ошеломленным. — Привет, любимый.  
  
— Я-, — парень покраснел, и Гарри прижал Луи немного ближе. — Ваш заказ. С вас семьдесят восемь долларов за все.  
  
— Спасибо. — Гарри передал парню деньги вместе с щедрыми чаевыми.  
  
— Хорошего дня, — сказал Луи и толкнул дверь бедром. — Надеюсь, у него есть аккаунт в твиттере.  
  
— У него есть-? , — Гарри немного нахмурился, но потом понял о чем говорил Луи. Конечно, он был здесь для того, чтобы люди поверили, что они пара и проводят Рождество вместе. Это была единственная причина, по которой он был здесь. — Нам нужно выложить что-нибудь в инстаграм сегодня.  
  
— Джулия уже отправила мне напоминание об этом на почту. — Луи снова пошел на кухню. — Мы должны держать фанатов в курсе.  
  
— Я скажу Джемме и маме. Они могут опубликовать что-нибудь со своих аккаунтов.  
  
— Надеюсь, они не будут против, — сказал Луи, распаковывая еду.  
  
— Не будут, — заверил его Гарри, перекладывая еду из картонных коробок на тарелки.  
  
Они вместе накрыли стол, пока все остальные занимали свободные места. Гарри подождал, пока Луи сядет, а потом сам сел между своей мамой и Люком. Так у него не будет соблазна прикоснуться к Луи. Он боялся, что если они сядут слишком близко друг к другу, он сорвется и прикоснется к Луи так, что точно выдаст их.  
  
Он знал, что его мама и Джемма сразу распознают его странное поведение.  
  
— Гарри сказал, завтра твой день рождения, — Сказала Энн, обращаясь к Луи, параллельно наполняя свою тарелку. — Есть какие-то особые пожелания?  
  
Луи глупо смотрел на нее пару секунд, а потом покачал головой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо. Не нужно делать ничего ради меня.  
  
— Не глупи. — Энн покачала головой. — Это твой день рождения. Конечно же мы сделаем что-нибудь особенное. Как ты обычно празднуешь его?  
  
— Я-, — голос Луи был грубым, и он посмотрел на Гарри, как будто искал помощи. Гарри пришлось напомнить себе не пытаться дотянуться до него. — Нет никаких традиций кроме той, что мои сестры будят меня рано утром, я думаю.  
  
— Они даже не дают тебе поспать? — рассмеялся Гарри.  
  
— Вы скажете, что пять человек не может поместиться на одной кровати, но у нас это получается. — Луи сжал губы. — Ну, теперь даже семь.  
  
— Это правда очень мило, — сказала Джемма. — Мой брат никогда не приходил ко мне чтобы пообниматься.  
  
— Потому что ты всегда приходишь ко мне, — напомнил ей Гарри. — Ты всегда была в моей кровати еще до того, как я мог об этом подумать.  
  
Энн и Робин дружно посмеялись над этим.  
  
— У тебя есть братья или сестры, Люк? — спросила Джемма.  
  
— Нет, — он покачал головой, — я единственный ребенок.  
  
— Я думал, что Гарри тоже единственный ребенок, когда мы только встретились. — Луи виновато улыбнулся Энн. — Без обид.  
  
— Я не обижаюсь, — сказала Энн и подмигнула ему.  
  
— Зато я обижаюсь, — сказал Гарри, скрестив руки. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ты казался очень самовлюбленным. — Луи пожал плечами, набивая рот чипсами. — Ты был воплощением избалованного мальчишки.  
  
— Я _не был_. — Гарри немного толкнул голень Луи под столом. К его удивлению, тот даже не поморщился. — Ты совершенно не знал меня.  
  
— Разве? — ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
— Очевидно, — Гарри толкнул его снова, но на этот раз Луи зажал его ногу между своими и не отпускал. — Я разделил с тобой свой смузи из капусты.  
  
Это заставило Луи рассмеяться. У его глаз появились морщинки и все его тело расслабилось; на это Гарри и рассчитывал. Когда он отвел взгляд от Луи, довольный собой — что точно можно было прочесть по его лицу — он заметил, что все смотрели на него. Джемма подняла бровь, Люк немного нахмурился, Робин выглядел удивленным, а Энн была очень заинтересована их беседой.  
  
— Ты пробовала курицу, мам? — спросил Гарри, подавая ей тарелку. — Она очень хороша.  
  
Энн ничего не сказал, но положила себе немного курицы.  
  
— Не все единственные дети самовлюбленные, знаешь, — сказал Люк, обращаясь к Луи.  
  
Он был застигнут врасплох, и по его лицу было понятно, что он не подумал о том, что может обидеть Люка.  
  
— Я знаю. Прости. Мне не стоило говорить этого.  
  
Люк просто пожал плечами, а Гарри подумал, что он не переживет этот вечер. Им нужно было собраться и вести себя естественно, иначе скоро все поймут что на самом деле происходит между ними.  
  
А Люк никогда не должен был об этом узнать.  
  


+++

  
  
Луи не хотел показаться мелочным, но пол одиннадцатого ночи он посчитал, что Люку уже пора было возвращаться домой. Не то чтобы Луи хотел, что бы он скорее ушел. Это было просто наблюдение со стороны.  
  
Они все сидели в гостиной, где Гарри включил какой-то фильм. Джемма, Энн и Робин выглядели уставшими, но решили посидеть со всем как можно дольше, чтобы не проснуться завтра в пять утра. Луи очень хорошо понимал их. Но вот чего он совсем не понимал, так это того, почему Люк все еще здесь. Какой еще повод у него был, кроме того, что бы сидеть рядом с Гарри, шепотом говорить с ним о чем-то и лениво рисовать круги на его руке каждый раз, когда он хотел получить его внимание. Хотя, Луи должен был отметить, что это весомый повод остаться.  
  
Луи был уверен, что каждый в этой комнате знал об их уговоре. Гарри, конечно же, рассказал своей семье о Люке много лет назад, так что они знали, что сейчас он очень близок к тому, чтобы наконец сделать его своим.  
  
Луи тоже знал это. Он знал это с самого начала. И хотя он знал, что это не должно его волновать, знал, что Гарри ему ничего не должен, наблюдать за ними было настоящей пыткой. Ему приходилось физически сдерживать себя от того, чтобы втиснуться между этими двумя и показать Люку кто на самом деле будет спать с Гарри этой ночью.  
  
По крайней мере, Луи надеялся, что это будет так.  
  
Может быть, Гарри больше не хотел продолжать что-бы-это-ни-было между ними. Теперь, когда Люк снова дал о себе знать, а их контракт закончится через неделю. Луи не знал как долго это «что-то» между ними еще продержится. Может быть Гарри уже достаточно Луи и теперь он хочет сфокусироваться на Люке. Гарри захихикал над чем-то, что Люк прошептал ему, и Луи почти потерял контроль. Он знал, что это было. Он знал. Он долгое время пытался игнорировать это, пытался убедить себя в обратном. Но это зрелище было всем, в чем Луи нуждался, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах.  
  
Он ревнует. Это чистая ревность. Он вел себя собственнически по отношению к Гарри. Внутри Луи разгоралось пламя, которое призывало его оставить метку на Гарри, даже если у него не было на это никаких прав.  
  
Луи был влюблен в Гарри. Глупо, беспомощно, по уши влюблен.  
  
— Думаю, я пойду спать, — Робин поднялся с дивана, потягиваясь.  
  
Луи вздрогнул, оторвавшись от своих мыслей. Он отвернулся от Гарри и Люка, понимая, что фильм только что закончился. Джемма уже спала, а Энн была готова заснуть в любой момент.  
  
— Наверное, это лучший вариант, — согласился Гарри. — Вы очень устали сегодня.  
  
— Стоит ли нам будить Джемму? — спросила Энн, нежно поглаживая девушку по голове.  
  
— Я отнесу ее, — Гарри повернулся к Люку — Я вернусь через минуту, хорошо? — Люк кивнул.  
  
— Я подожду.  
  
Луи закатил глаза. Чего ждал Люк? Не было ничего– Он почти подавился воздухом, когда понял что подразумевалось под этим.  
  
Люк останется.  
  
Гарри хочет, чтобы Люк остался на ночь. Они просто ждали, когда все остальные лягут спать, чтобы они могли остаться вдвоем.  
  
Луи чувствовал, как его сердце бьется где-то в горле, а кровь бежит по венам с бешеной скоростью. От мысли о том, что Люк занимает его место в кровати Гарри, ему захотелось выплюнуть весь ужин. Или лучше умереть прямо на этом месте.  
  
Гарри поднял Джемму с дивана. Ее голова лежала на его плече. Он быстро взглянул на Луи. А затем пошел за своими родителями. Луи смотрел им вслед, думая что же ему сейчас делать.  
  
Может быть, Гарри хотел, чтобы его не было в гостиной, когда он вернется?  
  
— Могу я спросить у тебя кое-что? — неожиданно спросил Люк, привлекая внимание Луи. Он все еще сидел на диване, выглядя вполне расслабленно. Как будто не планировал покидать это место в ближайшее время.  
  
— Конечно, — Луи старался вести себя обыденно.  
  
— Был ли кто-нибудь, знаешь-, — Люк неопределенно указал в сторону двери, за которой недавно скрылся Гарри. — Кто-нибудь, в ком он был заинтересован за последнее время?  
  
Луи моргнул. Знал ли Люк, что _он_ знал? Сказала ли ему Гарри, что Луи знает об их договоре? Чего он хотел добиться, задавая этот вопрос? Была ли это ловушка, чтобы узнать было ли у них с Гарри что-нибудь?  
  
Луи шумно сглотнул. Лучше всего сейчас будет придерживаться официальной версии. Луи встречался с Гарри только на бумаге, для публики. Они не были близки или лично заинтересованы.  
  
— Я так не думаю. — Луи решил остановиться на этом. — Но, знаешь, не то чтобы я обращал на это внимание.  
  
Люк промычал, коротко кивая.  
  
— А ты? — спросил Луи, не удержавшись. — Ты заинтересован в ком-нибудь?  
  
Наступил момент тишины. Люк кусал губы.  
  
— Да. Но он вроде как занят.  
  
Он не знал. Люк не имел понятия, что происходит между Луи и Гарри, и он точно не знал, что Луи знает о его договоре с Гарри.  
  
— Вроде как занят? — спросил Луи, стараясь не показывать излишнюю заинтересованность.  
  
— Может быть правильнее будет сказать, что он недоступен прямо сейчас? — больше спросил, чем сказал Люк.  
  
— Звучит запутанно.  
  
— Так и есть. — Люк пожал плечами. — Это правда так.  
  
После этого они не разговаривали. Луи не знал что еще сказать, да и Люк тоже не выглядел заинтересованным в продолжении разговора. Скорее всего, так было даже лучше. Во всяком случае, их разговор доказал, что Люк с нетерпением ждал, когда Гарри наконец освободится от «отношений» с Луи. Каким еще образом человек мог быть «вроде как занят»? Он мог говорить только об этих пиар-отношениях, в которых Гарри _выглядел_ занятым. Занятым Луи. Коим он на самом деле не являлся.  
  
Когда Гарри вернулся, они все еще сидели в тишине. Они оба повернулись к нему. Луи знал, что он был эгоистом, но все, чего он хотел в этот момент — чтобы Гарри повернулся к нему и как-нибудь к нему прикоснулся. Заверил его, что это с ним он останется этой ночью. Останется с ним на весь следующий год. Навсегда.  
  
Боже, он был таким жалким.  
  
— Эм, ну, — Луи прочистил горло. Он был слишком напуган тем, что может увидеть, как Гарри повернется к Люку. Это разрушит его прямо здесь, перед Гарри. Раскроет все его чувства к нему. — Я тоже пойду спать. Увидимся утром, Элэй, — он посмотрел на Люка, не смея даже мельком взглянуть на Гарри, — пока, Люк.  
  
Не оглядываясь, Луи сбежал в свою комнату. Он закрыл дверь и прижался к ней спиной, закрывая глаза. Есть очень большая вероятность того, что он самый большой идиот на Земле. Он влюбился в человека, о котором никогда даже не думал. В того, кто в самом начале дал ему понять, что он не заинтересован в серьезных отношениях с ним.  
  
Гарри был честен с Луи с самого начала. Он сказал ему, что ждет Люка. И когда все между ними стало накаляться, он все еще был честен. Ни на секунду он не давал Луи поверить в то, что это было чем-то б _о_ льшим, чем веселым времяпрепровождением.  
  
Стук в дверь заставил Луи отвлечься от своих размышлений. Он повернулся к двери лицом.  
  
— Луи? — тихо позвал Гарри. — Могу я войти?  
  
Немного отойдя назад, Луи открыл дверь. Он улыбался, стараясь вести себя так, будто все было хорошо.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри, немного нахмурившись.  
  
О боже, Гарри никогда не должен узнать. Ему нужно придумать что-то, что не выдаст его.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, просто немного расстроен, что совсем скоро наступит мой день рождения, а моя семья сейчас на другом материке, и я очень устал-  
  
Гарри заткнул его поцелуем. Луи пытался протестовать, но тело предало его, и он растаял от прикосновений Гарри, положив руки на его щеки. Он вздохнул в поцелуй, наклоняя голову так, чтобы им обоим было удобнее.  
  
— А что насчет Люка? — спросил Луи, когда они немного отстранились друг от друга.  
  
— Он ушел домой. — Гарри сфокусировал свое внимание на шее Луи, покусывая и засасывая кожу прямо под линией его челюсти.  
  
— Я думал, он останется на ночь. — Слова вырвались до того, как Луи успел обдумать их. Черт, когда Гарри касался его вот так, его фильтр между мозгом и ртом выходил из-под контроля.  
  
Гарри немного покачал головой, запуская руки под футболку Луи.  
  
— Я бы не смог объяснить это маме утром.  
  
Луи не хотел говорить об этом. Он не хотел думать ни о каком другом сценарии развития событий, пока губы Гарри были на его коже. Хотя он знал, что через какое-то время ему придется лицом к лицу столкнуться с тем фактом, что мужчина в кровати Гарри это не он, а Люк.  
  
Прямо сейчас Луи был лучшим вариантом. Гарри не придется ничего никому объяснять утром. Никто не узнает, что произошло между ними в кровати Гарри, и что Гарри сделал с сердцем Луи.  
  
Для всех они просто притворялись. Всегда притворялись. Луи так сильно устал от этого.  
  
— Боже, — пробормотал Гарри, опуская руки на бедра Луи. Он с легкостью поднял его, и Луи обернул ноги вокруг его талии. — Было так тяжело не прикасаться к тебе.  
  
Сердце Луи сделало кульбит в его груди, и он отстранился немного, чтобы посмотреть Гарри в глаза.  
  
— Я весь вечер хотел, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне. Твои губы. Гарри, твои губы, — Луи вздрогнул, прижимаясь к губам Гарри своими.  
  
У него не оставалось никаких шансов. Ни при каких условиях ему не хватило бы сил оттолкнуть Гарри. Луи получит от этого все, что может, и разберется со своим разбитым сердцем позже. До тех пор, пока Гарри хочет его, Луи будет играть свою роль.  
  
Гарри вышел из комнаты, руками поддерживая Луи за задницу и ни на секунду не переставая целовать его. Они оторвались друг от друга, только когда Гарри посадил его на свою кровать, прежде чем нависнуть над ним снова. Луи прижимал Гарри ближе к себе, настолько близко, как только было возможно, проскальзывая языком в его рот.  
  
Не упуская ни одного движения Луи, Гарри начал тереться об него. Они оба были полностью одеты, и жесткая ткань джинс Луи начала неприятно стягивать его кожу, неприятно «обжигая» кожу при каждом движении их бедер. Он тихо заскулил, протягивая руку, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы Гарри.  
  
Они полностью раздели друг друга и Луи вздохнул, когда его кожа наконец коснулась кожи Гарри. Он судорожно выдохнул, положив руки на бедра мужчины, и их ноги сплелись. Стайлс игриво облизал губы и стал медленно двигать бедрами, тря друг об друга головки их членов, смешивая естественную смазку.  
  
Они оставались какое-то время в таком положении, обменивались ленивыми поцелуями, ловили вздохи друг друга и стонали, наслаждаясь близостью, которую выстроили между собой. Это было так чертовски медленно, мучительно медленно, и не было свободного участка тела Луи, который бы не касался Гарри.  
  
— Такой красивый, — пробормотал Гарри, поднимая голову. Он посмотрел в глаза Луи, губы которого были слегка приоткрыты и мокры от поцелуев. — Ты такой красивый.  
  
Томлинсон сглотнул и провел пальцами по спине Гарри, останавливаясь на волосах, чтобы крепко сжать пряди.  
  
— Ты заставляешь меня… — он остановился, прекрасно зная, что был близок к тому, чтобы проболтаться о своих чувствах.  
  
— Я хочу попробовать кое-что, — Стайлс поцеловал плечо Луи и протянул руку от его бедра к груди. Актер осторожно ущипнул один из сосков шатена, заставляя того изгибаться на кровати. — Могу я кое-что попробовать?  
  
— Все, что пожелаешь. Все, что угодно, — он бы позволил Гарри сбросить его со скалы, если тот захочет. Прямо сейчас Луи доверил бы ему что угодно, если бы это означало, что Гарри разрушит его.  
  
Снова целуя его, Гарри в последний раз плотно прижался к бедрам Луи, перед тем как отстраниться. Луи тихо запротестовал, ловя губами рот Гарри, но тот только улыбнулся ему и сел. Он в нетерпении облизнул губы, после чего перевернул Томлинсона на живот. На мгновение Луи был слишком смущен, не уверенный, что у Стайлса на уме, пока Гарри не перебрался за него и не прижал губы к впадинке на нижней части спины Луи.  
  
Луи закрыл глаза, стараясь не кончить на месте.  
  
Гарри медленно вел губы ниже, держа одну руку на бедре Томлинсона, другой раздвигая ноги. Луи пытался нормально дышать, но, когда пальцы Гарри коснулись его яиц, он сдался и заскулил.  
  
Тем временем губы мужчины спускались все ниже.  
  
Томлинсон закрыл глаза, вздрогнув, когда Гарри раздвинул его ягодицы, а дыхание Стайлса показалось прохладным напротив входа Луи. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться, чтобы оставаться в себе и не терять контроль над своим телом, однако он не смог сдержать громкий стон, когда язык Гарри облизал его пульсирующую дырочку.  
  
Не спеша, Гарри медленно лизал его, губы были нежными, но настойчивыми одновременно. Казалось, он точно знал, когда Луи был достаточно разрушен, достаточно расслаблен, чтобы сделать следующий шаг. Гарри толкнул язык внутрь, изучая вход. К тому времени Луи уже потерял самообладание. Он не был уверен, был ли это пот, собирающийся в его глазах, или он действительно плакал.  
  
— Гарри, — выдохнул он, но дышать было слишком тяжело. — Гарри, пожалуйста. Я…  
  
После этих слов язык Гарри стал только наглей. Ему не нужны были разговоры — это было все, что Луи нужно было знать, чтобы получить разрешение кончить. Стайлс _хотел_ чтобы он кончил. Он работал языком в постоянном темпе, ногти впивались в кожу на ягодицах Луи. Томлинсон искал трения в простынях и, для поддержки, схватил подушку, когда оргазм ударил так сильно, как он никогда еще не испытывал. Он не знал, что такие ощущения вообще возможны.  
  
Стайлс все еще держал его под собственным контролем, крепко сжимая бедра, облизывая и толкаясь языком, пока Луи не стал слабее под ним. Только тогда он отстранился, тяжело дыша. Луи повернулся на спину, пытаясь отдышаться, и Гарри тут же вытер его щеки, которые были в слезах.  
  
Эрекция Гарри оставалась твердой и красной напротив его живота, естественная смазка была размазана, где только можно. Луи поднялся на локтях и открыл рот, не сводя глаз с лица Гарри. Не нужно было никаких слов, актер сразу все понял.  
  
Он оседлал грудь Томлинсона и поднял руку, чтобы сжать его волосы. Затем он медленно вошел в его рот, осторожно, чтобы не навредить, как всегда с внимательностью относясь к Луи. Даже когда нужно было позаботиться только о нем, Гарри всегда удостоверялся, чтобы Луи был в своей зоне комфорта. Прямо сейчас он смотрел на шатена, глядя ему в глаза, пока медленно двигался у него во рту.  
  
Луи чувствовал себя слишком слабым, слишком вытраханным, чтобы обращать внимание на то, как он выглядел. Он прогудел, вобрав член Гарри в рот, прижимаясь языком снизу. Гарри скользнул немного глубже и остался на этом уровне, двигая бедрами круговыми движениями. Слезы снова подступили к глазам Луи, челюсть заболела, но эта боль была такой чертовски приятной. Он дышал через нос и сосал, подводя Стайлса к краю слабыми движениями головой.  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза, разрывая их зрительный контакт и откинул голову назад. Толчки снова стали смелее, и он бормотал под нос имя Луи, пока не излился в него. Луи затаил дыхание и сглотнул, пытаясь вобрать в себя все. Локти неустойчиво шатались под его весом, когда он выпускал изо рта член мужчины, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Гарри задыхался, наваливаясь на него.  
  
Какое-то время они так и оставались: пот охлаждался на коже, дыхание возвращалось к норме.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри, его губы тепло касались шеи Луи.  
  
Единственный раз, когда Томлинсон хотел быть честным насчет них. Он ненавидел лгать Гарри каждый раз, когда они занимались сексом.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он тихо. — Определенно нет.  
  
Гарри поднял голову, серьезно обеспокоившись, когда посмотрел на Луи.  
  
— Что я…  
  
— Это, наверное, самый сокрушительный секс, который был в моей жизни, — перебил его Луи. — Ты правда нечто, Элэй  
  
Расслабляясь снова, Стайлс улыбнулся. Он поднял руку, чтобы убрать пальцами дорожки высохших слез на щеках Луи.  
  
— Ты плакал.  
  
— Это было очень хорошо, — Луи почувствовал, как его щеки горят. Он попытался вести себя непринужденно и пожал плечами.  
  
Гарри наклонился и снова поцеловал его. Его рот на вкус был довольно отвратителен, но из-за этого Луи полюбил его еще больше, чем час назад.  
  
— С Днем Рождения, Лу, — пробормотал Гарри в его губы.  
  
— Ты точно знаешь, как доставить хороший подарок на День рождения, — Луи вздохнул, лениво обняв Гарри за шею. — Спасибо.  
  
— Поблагодари меня утром, — Гарри потянул одеяло, укрывая их тела.  
  
Томлинсон не был уверен, что он имел в виду, но он слишком устал, чтобы спрашивать. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и уткнулся в тепло Гарри. Ревность к Люку забылась. Гарри отправил его _домой_ , и даже если это ничего не значило, Луи был рад, что он мог оставаться с ним еще некоторое время.  
  
Он должен был отказаться от этого достаточно скоро.  
  


+++

  
  
Когда Гарри проснулся, он обнаружил, что Луи чуть ли не лежал на его спине.  
  
Он помнил, что когда впервые они заснули вместе, Луи показал себя как человека, которому необходимо прижиматься во сне, и на протяжении всей прошлой недели Гарри приходил к выводу, что Томлинсон вел себя собственнически во сне. Ему нравилось держать в объятиях, он цеплялся и не оставлял сомнения в том, что полностью выкладывался в физическую часть их отношений.  
  
Что было единственным видом отношений, которые у них были.  
  
Или Гарри только думал так. Он должен был признать, что прошлой ночью не мог дождаться, когда Люк уйдет, чтобы снова иметь возможность касаться Луи. С первой секунды появления Люка он обнаружил, что что-то было не так. Стайлс не смог точно определить, что именно, вплоть до того момента, пока не вернулся после того, как помог Джемме.  
  
Луи и Люк были одни, и первым инстинктом Гарри было обнять Луи. Он выглядел таким встревоженным, обеспокоенным чем-то, о чем Гарри не знал, и все, что Гарри хотел сделать, это утешить его.  
  
На протяжении всей их небольшой игры у Гарри развивались чувства к шатену. Как бы он ни смотрел на ситуацию, он не мог этого отрицать. Каждое прикосновение Люка, каждый взгляд между ними и каждое слово внезапно показались скучными. Единственный, кто был виноват в этом, это Луи, и то, как много он крал кусочков Гарри.  
  
Прошли годы, с тех пор как Гарри в последний раз делал кому-то римминг. Однако он сделал это для Луи и после думал об этом всю ночь. Это было так интимно, но Луи позволил ему сделать это. Он предоставил Гарри разрешение быть с ним таким образом, который обычно был предназначен для парочек, для людей, которые разделяли большую близость.  
  
Луи доверял ему, Луи хотел его, и для Луи, возможно, это тоже было нечто б _о_ льшим, чем просто приятное времяпрепровождение. Гарри не мог быть уверен, но он надеялся, что не сошел с ума из-за их игры и не ошибся в чтении знаков.  
  
Повернувшись, он стал разглядывать спавшего Луи. Его губы были слегка приоткрыты, а волосы в беспорядке частично из-за сна и частично из-за Гарри, который тянул за них, трахая его рот прошлой ночью. Боже, он принимал его так хорошо. Гарри задавался вопросом, когда он научился этому. Они никогда не говорили о своем прошлом или о своем опыте. Гарри знал, что, находясь в киноиндустрии до каминг-аута, возможности Луи, вероятно, были ограничены. Несмотря на то, что Стайлс раскрылся еще в самом начале, его выбор тоже был ограничен.  
  
Он провел пальцем по щеке Луи, заставляя его сонно вздохнуть. Томлинсон медленно просыпался, пытаясь прильнуть к прикосновению, как будто тянулся к теплу. Гарри улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Да, он определенно чувствовал привязанность к Луи, теперь он просто не мог отрицать этого.  
  
— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Луи хриплым ото сна голосом.  
  
— Доброе, — Гарри ласкал его спину кончиками пальцев. — Взрослый мальчик.  
  
Луи хихикнул, его дыхание было теплым и влажным над кожей Гарри.  
  
— Никогда не просыпался таким образом за все Дни рождения. Это, как правило, как-то по-хулигански.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся, затем повернулся на спину и потянул Луи за собой, чтобы тот лежал на его груди.  
  
— Мы могли бы похулиганить.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — Томлинсон наклонился, прижимаясь к губам Гарри теплым, ленивым поцелуем. Они оба были грязными после прошедшей ночи, но Гарри был уверен, Луи не это имел в виду. После, как Луи переплел их пальцы и вошел языком в рот кудрявого, он догадался, что Луи на самом деле был бы не против.  
  
— Мне очень нужно позвонить своей семье, — Луи вздохнул напротив губ Гарри. — Я пообещал, что мы свяжемся по фейстайму.  
  
— Я начну готовить завтрак, — кивнул Стайлс и сел.  
  
Они оба вылезли из постели и Луи надел свои изношенные боксеры, в то время как Гарри достал себе новую пару из комода. Луи собрал остальную одежду, теперь похожий на вора с этой связкой вещей под рукой. Гарри рассмеялся над ним, придерживая дверь для Луи. Он показал Стайлсу средний палец, пока возвращался в свою комнату.  
  
Было еще рано, так что свет, заливающий дом, был мягким. Кожа Луи переливалась золотом, придавая ему тот блеск, который мерцал так, как обожал Гарри. Томлинсон был на полпути в коридоре, и Гарри немного затерялся в мыслях, наблюдая за его спиной и за перекатами мышц ног, когда Луи снова обернулся. Он быстрыми шагами подошел к Гарри и оказался перед ним прежде, чем Стайлс даже понял это.  
  
Губы Луи столкнулись с его, почти кусая, и его поцелуй был беспокойным, но страстным. Гарри сжал его задницу обеими руками, притягивая промежность Луи к своей.  
  
— Что это было? — спросил Гарри, когда Томлинсон отступил назад, облизывая губы. Его глаза были затуманенными, почти серыми в раннем утреннем свете.  
  
— Просто… — казалось, он забыл слова. — За эту ночь.  
  
— Я всегда буду рад повторить это, — Гарри усмехнулся, его большой палец прошелся по линии скул Луи.  
  
— Может быть, я позволю тебе, — Луи усмехнулся, игриво щипая Стайлса за руку.  
  
Улыбаясь, Гарри покачал головой, когда Луи снова повернулся и на этот раз действительно скрылся в своей комнате, чтобы позвонить. Он пошел на кухню, все еще ощущая вкус Луи на губах и тепло его кожи, будто призрачное прикосновение.  
  
Домик у бассейна казался по-прежнему тихим, никаких признаков того, что кто-то проснулся, не было, поэтому Гарри решил дождаться, пока его семья не поднимется, чтобы только тогда заняться завтраком. Он сварил кофе и ушел обратно в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть телевизор, пока остальные не проснутся.  
  
Он замер, когда шел мимо и увидел Джемму. Она свернулась калачиком в кресле, держа кружку и приложив подушку к груди. Сестра тихонько потягивала что-то из кружки, смотря прямо в глаза Гарри.  
  
— Джемс, — сказал Гарри, оглядываясь на дверь в свою спальню. — Почему ты так рано?  
  
— Давай не будем притворяться, что я не видела прямо сейчас сцену из домашнего порно с тобой и Луи Томлинсоном в главной роли, — она фыркнула, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Это… — Гарри пытался заново научиться дышать и чуть ли не пролил кофе.  
  
— На самом деле, я должна была догадаться раньше, — она наклонилась вперед, чтобы положить свою кружку на столик. — Я думала о том, что было не так с тобой прошлой ночью.  
  
Гарри какое-то время стоял с закрытыми глазами, чтобы собраться, и подошел, чтобы сесть на диван.  
  
— Со мной было что-то не так? — как будто он уже не знал.  
  
Джемма внимательно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, три года прошло с тех пор, как ты пришел ко мне в первый раз, говоря, что Люк Коннолли — мужчина твоей мечты.  
  
Это было правдой. Гарри любил Люка все это время.  
  
— И ты все это время ты только и ныл об этом. «Он занят другим, он такой недосягаемый, но такой совершенный», — Джемма показала пальцами кавычки, подражая жалкому голосу брата. — Ты упрямо держался за это годами.  
  
— Я знаю, — Гарри закусил губу.  
  
— Но вчерашний вечер, Гарри?... — Джемма сухо рассмеялась. — Тебе было так неудобно рядом с ним. Ты не казался в восторге от того, что он был здесь, и не стремился бегать за ним везде, где бы он ни был. Напротив, ты казался отвлеченным и даже будто не мог дождаться, когда он снова уйдет.  
  
Гарри провел рукой по лицу. Он знал это. Найл догадался обо всем, увидев его с Луи всего только раз, а теперь и Джемма тоже. Только самому Гарри потребовались годы, чтобы понять это самому.  
  
Он идеализировал Люка, но никогда не был влюблен в него.  
  
— Я думала, что это потому, что _мы_ были здесь, и тебе почему-то было неудобно флиртовать с ним, пока мы были рядом. — Джемма покачала головой и провела рукой по своим волосам. — Но оказалось, нет, потому что ты кокетничал с Луи каждый раз, когда вам двоим приходилось обмениваться более, чем двумя словами.  
  
Это было правдой. Гарри чувствовал себя комфортно рядом с Луи, и то, какими они были вместе — было естественно. Гарри не нужно было ни в чем притворяться, когда они были наедине.  
  
— Мы просто поладили… в каком-то смысле, — сказал он, вспомнив, что он уже объяснял это Найлу.  
  
— Я прекрасно видела, как вы поладили, спасибо, — Джемма скрестила руки. — Но я должна была подумать об этом раньше. И что ты собираешься сделать для его Дня рождения? Это должно быть не тем, что бы ты сделал для кого-нибудь еще.  
  
— Он _не_ «кто-то еще», — Гарри глубоко вдохнул, заставляя себя взглянуть на нее. — Он не просто _кто-то_ , Джемма.  
  
Ее выражение смягчилось, и она встала, чтобы присоединиться к нему на диване, положив руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Мне нравится он гораздо больше, чем Люк.  
  
— Мне тоже, — Гарри тихо ухмыльнулся, уткнувшись лицом в ее плечо.  
  
— Каковы были шансы влюбиться в своего фейкового парня? — Джемма похлопала его по спине.  
  
Это заставило сердце Гарри подпрыгнуть, а затем пропустить удар. Он даже не осмеливался подумать о таком варианте, а тут Джемма так легко выкинула это перед ним. Ему нужно было еще немного времени, чтобы переварить все, прежде чем признать это.  
  
— Ну, не так высоки, судя по всему, — ответил он, чтобы немного отвлечься. — В конце концов, у меня было несколько из них, но подобного никогда не происходило.  
  
— Ты безнадежен, Хазза, — сказала Джемма и покачала головой.  
  
— Кажется, да, — Гарри вздохнул, немного откидываясь назад. — Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось узнать об этом таким образом.  
  
— Все нормально. Твоя тайна в безопасности со мной, — она снова встала. — В любом случае, тебе лучше принять душ, или мама сразу узнает. Я пойду разбужу их.  
  
Гарри пронаблюдал, как она ушла, и посмотрел на дверь в гостевую комнату. Он вздохнул, не зная, как выйти из своего положения. Но он знал одно. В глубине души он знал, что происходит с ним и что он чувствует к Луи. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что причина, по которой он отправил Люка домой ночью, не был Луи. Все время, что Люк был с ним вчера, Гарри думал только о Луи.  
  
Впереди было еще два дня притворства, что между ними ничего не происходит. Вчера было тяжело, но теперь станет еще тяжелее. Особенно, когда Гарри понял, что постепенно влюбляется в Томлинсона. Как он должен действовать, притворяясь всего лишь друзьями?  
  
Перед тем, как зайти в ванную, он снова снял свои боксеры. Вода из душа шла горячей, и это было именно то, что нужно сейчас Гарри. Голова была забита, слишком много препятствий стояло перед ним. Ему снова нужно поговорить с Люком. Сейчас Стайлс определенно не мог придерживаться их соглашению. Кроме того, он не знал, сколько у него шансов с Луи, если они у них вообще есть.  
  
Все, что он знал, было то, что все, что он раньше чувствовал к Люку, было еще цветочками по отношению с тем, что он чувствовал теперь к Луи. Одна мысль об этом была уже страшной. Гарри был без понятия, как он должен решить все.  
  
Вздохнув, он попытался отодвинуть эти мысли на время. Прямо сейчас Люк все равно был в Ирландии, а к Гарри в Лос-Анджелес прибыла вся семья. Он не мог допустить, чтобы его мама столкнулась с его личными проблемами. Было достаточно и того, что знала Джемма.  
  
Когда Гарри вернулся на кухню, он обнаружил, что Луи все еще не вернулся из своей комнаты. Джемма жарила что-то на сковородке и уже накрыла стол.  
  
— Мама и Робин появятся в любую минуту, — она протянула Гарри кружку, которую он случайно оставил в гостиной. — Не забудь свой кофе.  
  
— Как вы думаешь, мама догадается? — Гарри допил остывший напиток одним глотком.  
  
— Я бы удивилась, если бы она уже не подозревала, — Джемма подняла бровь.  
  
— Я в таком дерьме, — застонал Гарри и снова наполнил кружку свежим кофе.  
  
— Почему? — Джемма нахмурилась. — Нам он нравится. Мне кажется, мама к нему очень тепло относится.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь представить его как… ты знаешь, — Гарри сделал неопределенный жест, пытаясь донести свою мысль. — Я имею в виду…  
  
— Как своего парня? — прервала его Джемма.  
  
Гарри громко вздохнул. _Парня_. Для Луи это слово было… занято не тем смыслом.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я имею в виду то, что тебе не нужно его представлять, ведь мы его уже знаем, да? — Джемма пожала плечами. — И не думаю, что кто-либо из вас задался этим вопросом, если ты решил, что он будет твоим парнем.  
  
О Боже мой, количество вещей, о которых Гарри стоило позаботиться заранее росло в геометрической прогрессии. Он вообще забыл об этом, когда Луи вошел на кухню. Его волосы все еще были влажными, а ноги босыми. На нем была простая майка и футбольные шорты, выглядя безумно уютным.  
  
У Гарри все горело под кожей от желания прикоснуться к нему.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что в канун Рождества я надел шорты., — он засунул руки в карманы и просканировал Стайлса взглядом.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Лос Анджелес, — сказал Гарри, готовя еще одну кружку с кофе.  
  
Джемма отошла от плиты, обнимая Томлинсона одной рукой.  
  
— С днем рождения, милый.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи обнял ее в ответ, взглянув на сковородку позади нее. — Это выглядит как что угодно, но не гребанные овощные смузи.  
  
Она засмеялась, возвращаясь к готовке.  
  
— Я уверен, что Гарри приготовил одно для тебя.  
  
— О да, — Гарри протянул шатену кружку с кофе. — Как прошел facetime с семьей?  
  
Луи слегка пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не смог дозвониться.  
  
— Ты можешь попробовать еще чуть позже, — Гарри поставил свою кружку на столешницу позади него. — Может быть они гуляют сейчас.  
  
— Разве ты не собираешься поздравить Луи с днем рождения? — спросила Джемма, невинно хлопая глазками.  
  
— Ох, — взгляд Луи бегал от Джеммы к Гарри и обратно, его застали врасплох.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
  
— Перестань, Джемс, — он толкнул ее в бок, снова посмотрев на Томлинсона. Он надеялся, что Луи не сойдет с ума. Потому что это собирался сделать Гарри. — Она видела нас.  
  
—  _Ох_ , — ротик Луи распахнулся. Что, _блять_ , это значило?  
  
— Так что, может, вы прекратите выпендриваться и поцелуетесь уже? — Джемма подмигнула Луи. — Гарри был очень взволнован до того, как ты вошел.  
  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Гарри. Он был взволнован, да, но он не мог не ответить ей. Когда он посмотрел на Луи, Гарри увидел, что его щечки покраснели и он с любопытством смотрел на Джемму. Затем, он казалось, снова выстраивал стену, его обычное поведение.  
  
— А может я не хочу его целовать, — сказал Томлинсон, попивая кофе. Но ухмылка его полностью выдавала.  
  
— Повтори, — Гарри обнял его так, чтобы шатен стоял между его ног.  
  
Луи почти разлил свой кофе и схватился за грудь Гарри, чтобы найти равновесие.  
  
— Придурок.  
  
— Но ты хочешь меня поцеловать, Гарри провел пальцами по хрупкой спине Луи. Тот мгновенно расслабился, и Гарри понравилось то, как его дыхание участилось возле губ Стайлса, и все внимание Луи сосредоточилось на нем. Это опьяняло.  
  
Они разозлились, когда услышали, как Энн и Робин вошли в двери патио. Джемма фыркнула, и Гарри бросил на нее предупреждающий взгляд, просто чтобы убедиться, что она не скажет ничего лишнего. Опять же, он знал, что может доверить своей сестре свою жизнь, и она никогда не сделает ему больно.  
  
На кухню вошла Энн, сразу направляясь к Луи.  
  
— С днем рождения, милый. Иди сюда.  
  
Луи позволил ей обнять его; очевидно все еще будучи потрясенным от того, что их поймали. ОН мягко похлопал ее по спине.  
  
— Спасибо, Энн.  
  
Робин тоже поздравил его, и Гарри задумался, когда они так поладили, потому что они обменялись общей шуткой во время приготовления завтрака. Луи засмеялся, и Гарри было приятно видеть, что он чувствует себя комфортно в компании семьи Гарри. Он не хотел, чтобы Томлинсон чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
Они только-только сели за стол, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Все повернулись к Гарри и он не смог сдержать усмешку.  
  
— Должно быть это твой подарок на день рождение, — он встал и протянул руку Луи. — Пойдем, ты должен принять его.  
  
Луи вышел за ним из комнаты, и прошептал, когда уже никто не мог их услышать.  
  
— Ты приготовил подарок мне на день рождения?  
  
— Конечно, — Гарри остановился в коридоре.  
  
Луи закусил губу.  
  
— Но я думал, что прошла ночь была подарком.  
  
— Да, но так как мы будем делать это еще много раз, я хочу подарить тебе нечто уникальное, — Гарри сжал его руку, подходя к двери. — Я не умею делать полдела.  
  
Он открыл дверь, и выражение лица Луи было бесценным. Его рот распахнулся, когда вся его семья ворвалась в дом, один за другим. Джей сразу же обняла его. Он автоматически обнял ее в ответ, прижимаясь к матери всем телом. Она что-то прошептала ему на ухо и осторожно покачала из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Он не только твой сын, мам, — пожаловалась Физзи и потянула ее за руку. Джей отпустила Луи, и сестры тут же столпились вокруг него, пытаясь обнять его. А Луи пытался обнять их всех сразу.  
  
— Спасибо за приглашение, — Джей подошла к Гарри, обнимая его также легко как и своего сына мгновение назад. — Это прекрасная идея.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы хорошо доехали, — Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Я хочу есть! — заявила Фиби. — Мы принесли завтрак, но мама сказала, что нужно подождать, пока мы приедем сюда.  
  
— Мы как раз только приступили к завтраку, — Энн присоединилась к ним, положив руку на плечо Фиби. — Почему бы тебе не поставить все на стол, а потом мы все вместе позавтракаем, м?  
  
Дети побежали к обеденному столу, бросив сумки прямо в коридоре. Джей рассмеялась, пожав плечами.  
  
— Прости. Обычно они хорошо себя ведут, когда не так голодны.  
  
Энн притянула Джей в объятья.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом. Приятно познакомиться с вами. Я Энн.  
  
Они прошли в столовую. Гарри остался рядом с Луи, который просто замер, смотря на свою семью, собирающуюся возле стола Гарри, и он немного тяжело дышал. Он выглядел таким потерянным, таким открытым.  
  
Затем он внезапно развернулся и подошел к Гарри. Луи остановился перед ним и взял руки Стайлса в свои.  
  
— Ты прав. Я хочу поцеловать тебя.  
  
— Что? — Гарри моргнул. Это не то, что он ожидал услышать.  
  
— Ты пригласил мою семью на Рождество, — Луи посмотрел за его плечо, как бы проверяя, что они все еще были там и это не иллюзия. — Ты пригласил всю мою семью в качестве подарка на день рождения.  
  
— Наверное, мне просто нравится видеть тебя счастливым, — Гарри пожал плечами, пребывая в состоянии шока. Так что--  
  
Луи обнял Стайлса за шею, сливаясь с поцелуе. Гарри слегка запнулся, но его удержали руки Луи на своих бедрах. Он с головой погрузился в поцелуй.  
  
— Спасибо, правда, — прошептал Луи прямо в губы Стайлса, его глаза все еще были бы закрыты. — Это самое приятное, что кто-либо когда-либо делал для меня.  
  
 _Он не просто кто-либо._ Гарри снова закрыл глаза, целуя Луи. То, что происходило между ними — было нечто особенным. Он не мог это сравнить ни с чем другим, и он, конечно, никогда ни с кем такого не испытывал. Были только он, Луи и связь между ними, химия вне этого мира.  
  
Это была самая особенная вещь, которую когда-либо испытывал Гарри.  
  


===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Звезду Мишлен присваивают ресторанам (точнее, главным шефам, которые там управляют всем). Это как звезды в отелях, показывающие уровень их престижа, вот только бывают далеко не у всех ресторанов и их максимальное количество – три.


	10. Hysteric Moon

Луи уже почти спал, когда Лотти вернулась из ванной. Она переоделась в пижамные шорты и футболку и собрала волосы в пучок. Сейчас же она вытирала глаза ватным диском с какой-то масляной жидкостью.  
  
— Это был долгий день, — сказала девушка, садясь рядом с Луи на кровать.  
  
— Да уж, — Томлинсон зевнул. — Не могу поверить, что вы все правда здесь.  
  
— Гарри очень милый, — согласно промычала Лотти. — Пригласить нас в свой дом…  
  
Прилагательное « _милый_ » не могло в полной мере описать Гарри. Люди не делали подобные вещи только из-за доброты своего сердца. Луи хотел побыть хотя бы минуту наедине с ним, чтобы только выразить, как он ему благодарен. Он также хотел узнать, скрывалась ли за этим жестом только доброта.  
  
Все это заставляло его надеяться, что Гарри тоже к нему что-то чувствовал. Он отправил Люка домой накануне, просто чтобы побыть с Луи. И Боже, Гарри правда был с ним. Томлинсон никогда не был с кем-то таким образом, но он не мог дождаться случая, чтобы повторить это. Он хотел попробовать все, хотел зайти дальше.  
  
Он чувствовал, что может спокойно исследовать все новое в себе и что ему нравится быть рядом со Стайлсом. Это было так просто — так просто падать, но кудрявый был рядом каждый раз, чтобы поймать его.  
  
Но на самом деле оказаться с Гарри наедине было невероятно трудной задачей. В доме было слишком много людей. Он не мог даже поспать со Стайлсом, потому что не хватало кроватей. Джей и Дэн заняли вторую комнату в летнем домике с бассейном, поэтому Джемма переместилась в комнату к Гарри и спала с ним. Все младшие Томлинсоны были в гостиной. Диван раскладывался, так что у них было много места. Физзи осталась с ними, чтобы уложить детей. А Лотти осталась с Луи.  
  
Не то чтобы Луи был против. Он делил кровать с Лотти миллионы раз, когда они были дома — это было намного уютнее, чем спать одному. Но сейчас Луи хотел бы спать с кое-кем другим.  
  
Прошла всего неделя, но шатен уже привык засыпать и просыпаться рядом с Гарри. Он даже не хотел заниматься с ним сексом. Томлинсон слегка нахмурился, понимая, что хочет трахаться. Конечно он хотел. Но все же он был не против уснуть рядом с Гарри, прижимаясь спиной к его груди.  
  
— Ты уже поговорил с мамой?  
  
Луи моргнул, выныривая из собственных мыслей, глядя на Лотти, когда она удобно устроилась под одеялом.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что? — повторила она, закатывая глаза. — О том, что у вас происходит с Гарри.  
  
— Кто сказал, что у меня что-то с ним есть? — Луи отвернулся, уставившись в потолок.  
  
— Ой, да брось! — Лотти раздраженно цокнула языком. — Я видела, как ты весь день терся рядом с ним. Ты дал ему шанс.  
  
— Мама знает, — вздохнул он. — Я рассказал ей, когда звонил ей недавно. У меня проблемы, Лотс.  
  
Она перевернулась, положив голову ему на грудь.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Самое худшее, — Луи нервно сглотнул, перед тем сказать это вслух. — Я влюбился в него.  
  
Лотти ничего не ответила, успокаивающе поглаживая живот брата. Это напомнило ему о том, как мама делала так же, когда он был ребенком и болел, не вылезая из постели.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что есть шанс, что он чувствует то же самое?  
  
— Я не знаю, — сказал он, рассеянно моргнув несколько раз. — Я ему небезразличен. Но он уже несколько лет влюблен в другого парня — он был здесь вчера вечером, и… он ждет Гарри. Они оба просто ждут, когда этот цирк закончится, чтобы они могли быть вместе.  
  
— Гарри так сказал? — спросила Шарлотта.  
  
— Да, — Томлинсон закрыл глаза, стараясь придерживаться фактов, чтобы быть максимально правдивым. — И почему он должен отказываться от парня, который нравится ему уже долгое время, если тот тоже любит Гарри? У него нет оснований играть с ним.  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что у тебя нет шанса?  
  
— Несколько месяцев по сравнению с несколькими годами влюбленности в этого парня? — Луи покачал головой. — Выбор очевиден.  
  
— Мне жаль, — пробормотала Лотти.

— Все нормально, — заверил он, поглаживая сестру по спине. — Я тоже влюбился не в того человека.

— Не хочу это говорить, — Лотти подняла голову, уперевшись подбородков в грудь брата, — но я же говорила.

— Но я же говорила, бе-бе-бе, — Луи ущипнул ее. — Это последнее, что я хочу слушать.

— Думаю, ты ему нравишься, — она даже никак не отреагировала на его попытку посмеяться над ней. — А что он сделал на твой день рождения? Такое не делают для абы-кого, Лу.

— Я не говорил, что он меня ненавидит, — Томлинсон поджал губы, слегка пожал плечами. — Думаю, он правда любит меня. Гарри правда очень хороший, понимаешь? Он любит делать людей счастливыми. Особенно тех, кого любит. Я знаю, что такое не делают для абы-кого, но я не думаю, что это значило больше, чем-то, что он — самый добрый человек на земле.

— Ты и правда втюрился, — усмехнулась Шарлотта.

— Заткнись, — Луи легонько ткнул ее в бок.

В этот момент кто-то постучал в дверь. Томлинсон сел на кровати, чтобы открыть, но еще до того, как он успел это сделать, вошла Джемма. На ней была такая же пижама, и она держала одну из подушек Гарри из гостиной под мышкой.

— Джемма, — поприветствовал Луи, вставая. — Тебе что-то нужно?

— Собирайся, Томлинсон, ты переезжаешь, — она подошла к кровати, бесцеремонно плюхаясь на нее.

— Чего? — он нахмурился.

— Ты еще не рассказала? — Стайлс повернулась к Лотти, наклоняя голову.

— Я хотела, — блондинка потерла глаза. — Ты спишь с Гарри, а я — с Джеммой.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Луи. — Вы даже не знаете друг друга.

— Мы знаем друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить, что вы провели последние несколько ночей вместе, — Джемма указала на дверь. — Перестань задавать вопросы. Просто иди к нему.

Луи хотел поспорить, но не знал, что сказать. Он чувствовал, что должен сопротивляться.

— Иди уже, Лу, — Лотти рассмеялась.

— Была не была, — Луи схватил свой мобильный и подошел к двери. — Вы думаете, что такие умные, да?

— Просто скажи спасибо, — сказала Джемма.

Томлинсон открыл дверь, затем развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Лотти и Джемму.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, прекрасно понимая, что сестра услышит. Она просто улыбнулась, и Луи закрыл за собой дверь.

Он тихо прошел по коридору в комнату Гарри и глубоко вздохнул, когда остановился перед дверью. Он осторожно постучал, не уверен, можно ли ему войти. Он никогда не ходил в комнату Гарри без самого Гарри — Стайлс всегда тянул или нес его.

Дверь открылась, и Гарри выглядел таким же нервным, как и сам Томлинсон.

— Джемма и Лотти, они… — Луи остановился, пожав плечами, — в общем, мне негде спать.

Гарри заметно расслабился, а на его губах появилась улыбка.

— Ну, как оказалось, у меня есть свободное место.

Луи вошел, когда кудрявый отошел в сторону.

— Я так и надеялся.

Они оба успокоились, когда Стайлс закрыл дверь. Луи сложил руки в замок, не зная, что делать или говорить. Не зная, чего от него ждал Гарри, он глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя взглянуть на кудрявого.

Луи немного сбило с толку то, что он встретился взглядом с Гарри.

— Я рассказал Лотти, — сказал он. Это первое, что пришло ему в голову. Гарри нахмурился.

— Ну да. Она же не думала, что у нас будет чаепитие.

— Конечно нет, — фыркнул Луи.

— Но если ты хочешь, я могу устроить, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Дорис и Эрнест, наверное, расстроятся, ну, знаешь, потому что их не пригласили.

Он был прав. И было так замечательно думать об этом в одиночестве. Луи отпустил себя и стал бродить взглядом по лицу Гарри, пытаясь найти хотя бы малейший знак, который бы говорил о том, что сам Гарри чувствует по поводу всего этого. Луи был так сильно влюблён, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ему с этим делать.

Гарри целый день бегал с детьми, посетил воображаемое чаепитие, позволил Дейзи делать что-угодно с его волосами, а Фиби накрасить ногти. Он помогал Энн и Джей на кухне и сидел рядом с Дорис во время ужина, чтобы убедиться, что она все съела. Он смотрел с девочками  _Холодное сердце_  и потом уложил их всех спать.  
  
— Ты изумительный, ты знаешь это? — сказал Луи, не в силах сдерживать слова восхищения парнем.  
  
Гарри немного отошел назад и посмотрел на свои ноги.  
  
— Рад, что ты наконец-то заметил это.  
  
— Ты очень старался, — Луи шагнул к Стайлсу, скрестив руки за спиной. — Чтобы произвести на меня впечатление?  
  
— Впечатление? — Гарри протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица Луи. — Это бесполезно. Ты уже сделал все выводы.  
  
— Как высокомерно, — сказал Томлинсон, пялясь на губы Гарри. — Ты такой высокомерный.  
  
— Кто бы говорил.  
  
Луи был уверен, что колкий ответ уже крутился у него на языке, но разум помахал ему ручкой. Он наклонился и прижался своими губами к манящим губам Стайлса, даже немного неуверенно. Гарри тихонько вздохнул, наклоняя голову и целуя Луи также спокойно и осторожно.  
  
— Ты так блядски хорош, — сказал Луи, подталкивая Гарри к кровати. — У меня в голове не укладывается это.  
  
Гарри упал на кровать, растянувшись на простынях и позволяя Луи оседлать его. Стайлс устроил свои руки на крепких бедрах шатена и облизнулся:  
  
— Я просто хотел сделать твой день рождения лучше.  
  
— У тебя получилось, — Луи снова наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в этот раз глубже.  
  
Впервые их поцелуй не являлся частью прелюдии. Они просто целовались ради того, чтобы целоваться, ради близости. Луи любил то чувство, которое он ему давал: теплоту и привязанность. Он нежно переплел их с Гарри пальцы, тот был вовсе не против.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Луи в губы Гарри. — Не уверен, могу ли я сказать это сегодня. Но это было самое лучше, что кто-ибо делал для меня.  
  
— Всегда, — Гарри улыбнулся, покачав головой.  
  
Сглотнув, Луи промолчал. Прямо здесь, в запертой комнате Гарри на кончике языка вертелись признания в любви, готовые вот вот вырваться наружу. Он сглотнул эти слова, зная, что он может напугать Стайлса.  
  
— Ты правда нечто, Элэй, — сказал он вместо всех слов о любви, пытаясь этими словами сказать как можно больше.  
  
— Когда ты перестанешь меня так называть? — спросил Гарри закатывая глаза.  
  
— Никогда, — Луи пристроился рядом с Гарри, свернувшись в клубочек. — Это прозвище навсегда приклеилось к тебе.  
  
— Льстец, — Гарри взял одну руку шатена и прижал ее к своей груди.  
  
— Я собирался хорошенько тебя отблагодарить, — пробормотал Томлинсон. Он подтянул одеяло и немного сместил ноги, чтобы поправить его. — Я так устал.  
  
— Не нужно благодарить меня больше, чем ты уже это сделал, — Гарри подарил его шее поцелуй бабочки*, прежде чем добавить, — То, что ты обнимаешь меня, более чем достаточно.  
  
Луи перекинулся через Гарри, чтобы выключить свет.  
  
— Думаю, что могу это сделать.  
  
Так они и уснули, с переплетенными конечностями. Луи какое-то время слушал дыхание Стайлса, поражаясь тому факту, что он был в его постели, спал с ним, мог значить что-угодно.  
  
Он хотел верить в это.  
  


+++

  
  
— Тебе нечего бояться.  
  
— Легко сказать, это же не тебя сейчас будут стричь!  
  
Гарри слегка нахмурился, слегка рассердившись на Томлинсона.  
  
Улыбаясь, Луи взял Гарри за руку, слегка приблизившись к нему. Он был таким симпатичным, и Луи не мог не прикоснуться к нему.  
  
— Это просто твои волосы, Элэй.  
  
— Просто волосы, — повторил Гарри, задыхаясь от возмущения. — Просто волосы!

Джемма рассмеялась.  
  
— Тебе лучше сделать это быстро, Барбс.  
  
В комнате было много людей. Дети играли в саду, но все, кому было больше восемнадцати, решили поддержать Гарри. Как будто это нечто сверхъестественное.  
  
Он сидел на одном из кухонных стульев с мокрыми волосами и полотенцем на плечах. Барбара стояла за Стайлсом, уже готовясь отрезать локоны, Луи сидел рядом с ним на подлокотнике одного из стульев.  
  
— Начнем? — спросила Барбара.  
  
В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь, и все замолчали.  
  
— Кто это? — спросила Лотти.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
  
— Я открою, — Луи снова сжал руку кудрявого. — Вернусь через минуту. Не начинайте без меня.  
  
Рождество было таким загруженным, что, возможно, они забыли о доставке. Последние два дня были просто сумасшедшими и самыми лучшими в жизни Томлинсона. Его сестры предпочитали барбекю традиционному рождественскому жаркое. Они весь день плескались в бассейне, а вечером все смотрели фильм. Конечно же классические рождественские фильмы, чтобы сохранить хотя бы эту традицию.  
  
Луи не мог сказать, что ему не понравилось праздновать Рождество на солнце. Он всегда думал, что это ужасно, но самое главное, что он был со своей семьей.  
  
Было легко влиться в семью Гарри. Энн и Джей сразу сдружились. Они болтали без умолку, обменивались историями и находили общее. Джемма была остроумной и у нее было большое сердце. Луи она моментально понравилась, и время, проведенное вместе, только доказало, что он не ошибся в ней.  
  
После этого Рождество, определенно будет, что вспомнить, и Луи даже не мог допустить мысли о том, чтобы вернуться к жизни, где он не будет общаться с людьми, с которыми он провел это. Он видел, как Джемма и Лотти обменялись номерами, поэтому он надеялся, что узнает о ней через сестру.  
  
В конце концов у него тоже был номер Гарри. Он просто не был уверен, можно ли использовать его, когда срок контракта истечет через несколько дней. Может быть Гарри не хочет, чтобы Луи вообще звонил ему. Даже как друг.  
  
Луи не был уверен, что может хотя бы дружить с Гарри.  
  
Он открыл дверь, с удивлением обнаруживая Найла на пороге.  
  
— Луи, приятель! — Найл тут же обнял его. — Отлично, ты все еще здесь.  
  
— Я… — Луи обнял его, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Сколько ты еще здесь пробудешь? — Найл снял ботинки и прошел вперед, очевидно, чувствуя себя как дома.  
  
— Наш рейс сегодня вечером, — Луи последовал за ним. — Мы собираемся начать укладывать вещи.  
  
Они добрались до гостиной и Найл поспешил в комнату, приветствуя всех теплыми объятиями. Луи держался позади него, удивляясь его неожиданному визиту.  
  
— Сегодня важный день, Хаз, — Найл уселся прямо на место Томлинсона. — Я подумал, что мне лучше быть рядом с тобой.  
  
Гарри склонил голову, выглядя не впечатленным.  
  
— Ты прочитал мое сообщение о том, что сегодня мне будут стричь волосы, и подумал, что это замечательная возможность увидеться с Барбс.  
  
Найл усмехнулся.  
  
— Или, я думал, что это замечательная возможность поддержать друга в трудное время.  
  
— Очень правдоподобно, — покачал головой Стайлс. — Придержи свой флирт для того времени, когда она закончит стрижку.  
  
— Тебе это не мне надо говорить, — Найл подмигнул Барбаре, — а ей.  
  
— Как будто я когда-нибудь флиртую с тобой, — девушка покраснела, отвернувшись, чтобы взять расческу.  
  
— Я могу напомнить тебе прошлый вторник, когда мы…  
  
— Так, давайте уже возьмёмся за дело! — громко воскликнула Барбара, бросив на Найла предупреждающий взгляд.  
  
— Мне немного страшно, — Гарри оглянулся и посмотрел на девушку через плечо. — Не побрей меня налысо только потому, что он тебя раздражает.

Луи обменялся усмешкой с Джеммой и подошёл ближе.  
  
—Найл, отстань от Барбары. У нее очень важная задача.  
  
— Это она отвлекает меня! — парень сделал беспомощный жест.  
  
— От чего? — в унисон спросили Джемма и Лотти.  
  
Потерпев поражение, Найл закатил глаза и отступил, позволив Барбаре сделать свою работу. Гарри покачал головой, нежно улыбаясь, но все еще немного бледный от переживаний. Он перевёл взгляд на Луи, и тот надеялся, что правильно прочитал испуганное выражение лица Стайлса.  
  
Он понял, что не ошибся в том, что хотел Гарри, когда подошел ближе и тот сразу заметно расслабился. Луи протянул руку, позволяя парню вцепиться неё и крепко сжать. Гарри не отводил глаз от лица Томлинсона, когда Барбара собрала его волосы в низкий хвостик и отрезала длину одним плавным движением.  
  
— Всё, — провозгласила Энн. — Теперь осталось только сделать модельную стрижку.  
  
Гарри прерывисто выдохнул. Короткие пряди волос прикрыли уши, и Луи осмелился дотронуться до них. Они ощущались и выглядели по-другому, но, как и ожидал Томлинсон, Гарри был таким же великолепным. Это было несправедливо, что он выглядел так невероятно даже с такой нелепой, незавершенной стрижкой, как эта.  
  
— Видишь. Это было не так уж и ужасно, малыш, — Луи с улыбкой потёр большим пальцем кожу за ухом актёра.  
  
Гарри выглядел немного встревоженным и Томлинсону потребовалось время, чтобы понять причину. Затем он вспомнил, что они были не одни в комнате. Он отвел руку и посмотрел на Лотти, сделав шаг назад.  
  
— Ты сняла это в Снапчат? — спросил Луи.  
  
Лотти опустила телефон, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Луи поблагодарит ее позже за то, что она подыграла.  
  
— Добавила в свою историю.  
  
Барбара сказала Гарри немного наклонить голову и усердно принялась стричь остальные волосы. Луи оставался там, где был, засунув руки в карманы и делая вид, что его это не волновало. Кончики его пальцев кололо от желания снова коснуться Гарри. Успокоить его.  
  
Гарри был просто тщеславен. У него действительно не было причин делать из этого такое большое дело. Это были просто волосы, и они снова отрастут. Нет причин вести себя так, будто он прошел через ад из-за простой стрижки.  
  
Луи хотел бы видеть это таким. Тем не менее, он знал Гарри достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что это не тщеславие заставило его действовать таким образом. Конечно, это сыграло свою роль, но главная причина, по которой Стайлс так беспокоился, заключалась в том, что ему не нравились изменения. Он знал, что вызовет определенную реакцию на новый стиль, и люди снова начнут обсуждать его.  
  
Ему не нравилось, когда его обсуждали из-за таких мелочей. Гарри хотел, чтобы о нем говорили из-за его актерского мастерства. Единственное, в чем люди были действительно заинтересованы, были модные образы знаменитости, его неудачи и любовь.  
  
Гарри предоставил множество тем для разговоров за последние несколько месяцев.  
  
Он даст им еще больше, когда их команды пустят в ход статьи о расставании в ближайшие месяцы. Люди будут говорить ещё больше, когда Гарри появится с Люком на Оскаре (если они, конечно, не будут замечены вместе раньше).  
  
При этой мысли у Луи что-то болезненно сжалось в животе, и он заставил себя оставаться спокойным и тихим. Парень заметил, как Гарри снова поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Он выглядел немного беспомощным, его взгляд искал одобрения и утешения.  
  
— Ты мне всегда больше нравился с короткими волосами, — сказал Найл, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты выглядишь моложе.  
  
— Приму это за комплимент, — Гарри слабо ухмыльнулся.  
  
Пока Барбара была все еще занята стрижкой, члены семей парней один за другим покидали комнату. Лотти и Джемма ушли последними, так как им нужно было помочь с приготовлением ужина. Остался лишь Найл, будто зная, что Гарри хотел этого.  
  
— Прежде чем я забуду, — Хоран подошел к дивану. — Я устраиваю ежегодную афтепати в январе.

— В честь чего? — спросил Луи.  
  
— В честь Нового года, — Найл усмехнулся. — Любой желающий может устроить новогоднюю вечеринку. Я устраиваю афтепати после праздника. Конечно, вы приглашены, парни.  
  
Луи взглянул на Гарри, не зная, что сказать. В конце концов, они не должны были идти вместе. Не было никаких причин.  
  
— Лиам уже согласился приехать, — добавил Найл, словно зная, что Луи нужна причина.  
  
— Я приеду, — сказал Гарри. —Как всегда.  
  
— Я даже не сомневался, — хмыкнул Хоран, наблюдая за Барбарой.  
  
— Можем ли мы взять кого-нибудь за компанию? — спросил Луи.  
  
— Конечно, — Найл пожал плечами. — Нет проблем.  
  
— Круто, — Луи повернулся к Барбаре. — Ты пойдешь со мной, Барбс?  
  
Она слегка подпрыгнула, чуть не порезав Гарри ухо.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Черт, Луи, — Гарри пнул ногой парня по голени. — Не вздумай больше так делать, пока она подстригает меня.  
  
Томлинсон рассмеялся и слегка похлопал актёра по щеке. Но он не сводил глаз с Барбары.  
  
— Так что ты скажешь?  
  
— Не думаешь, что она уже была приглашена? — с упреком спросил Найл.  
  
Луи закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе, или нет?  
  
Хоран сразу же поднял руки в защитном жесте, опустив голову и смущаясь из-за внезапного порыва ревности.  
  
— Почему я должна пойти с тобой? — спросила Барбара, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Потому что я ненавижу ходить на вечеринки в одиночку. И ты веселая, — Луи невинно пожал плечами, зная, что самый большой козырь все еще был у него в рукаве. — Кроме того, Лотти тоже придет, и я уверен, что она хотела бы поболтать с тобой.  
  
Глаза Барбары радостно загорелись после этих слов. Томлинсон понял, что её больше не нужно было убеждать.  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что она хочет этого?  
  
— Конечно, — Луи кивнул в подтверждении своих слов.  
  
На мгновение она замолчала явно обдумывая предложение и кидая мимолётные взгляды на Найла. Девушка поджала губы, похлопав расческой по плечу Гарри.  
  
— Эх, ладно, — сказала она, сначала ухмыльнувшись Хорану, а потом посмотрела на Луи. — Я пойду с тобой.  
  
— Боже мой, я люблю тебя! — Найл спрыгнул с дивана и обнял парня, небрежно целуя его в щеку.  
  
Луи засмеялся, отталкивая друга.  
  
— Остальное зависит от тебя, приятель.  
  
Барбара покачала головой, не прекращая улыбаться и доделывая последние штрихи.  
  
— Почему раньше тебе никогда не удавалось убедить её? — с досадой поинтересовался у Стайлса Найл. — Ты хотя бы пытался?  
  
— Не один раз, — сухо ответил Гарри, снимая полотенце с плеч.  
  
— Я пойду возьму веник, чтобы подмести тут пол, — сообщила Барбара и сразу же покинула комнату.  
  
— Подожди, — Найл сорвался с места и трусцой побежал за ней.  
  
Луи смотрел вслед, пока те не скрылись с глаз, и повернулся к Гарри.  
  
— Как будто ее нужно было убеждать.  
  
Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Она точно знает, чего хочет.  
  
Луи подошел ближе и протянул руку. Волосы Гарри были до сих пор влажными и спутанными, с большим количеством различных продуктов по уходу на прядях.  
  
— Ты выглядишь мило.  
  
— Мило, — повторил парень, не до конца веря в слова Томлинсона, — Не уверен.  
  
— Мне нравится, — Луи, обхватив лицо Гарри, притянул его ближе и коснулся его губ своими. — Тебе нечего было бояться. Получилось шикарно.  
  
Дыхание актёра перехватило, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Томлинсона. Может быть, Луи сказал слишком много, может, ему не следовало называть Гарри великолепным. Но он был таким. Почему тогда Луи не должен был сказать ему? Была какая-то причина, не так ли? Луи не мог вспомнить. Не с губами Гарри на своих.

— Спасибо, что успокоил мои нервы, — пробормотал парень, прислонив лоб к лбу шатена. У него все еще были закрыты глаза. — Это просто волосы, я знаю.  
  
— Это твои волосы, — напомнил ему Луи. — Тебе позволено бояться таких кардинальных перемен.  
  
Гарри открыл глаза, и они потемнели; зеленый превратился в темно-серый.  
  
— Ты не должен быть так добр ко мне.  
  
Луи ухмыльнулся. Они уедут через несколько часов, и он понятия не имел, как ему набраться мужества, чтобы рассказать Гарри о своих чувствах к нему. Он не знал, стоит ли вообще говорить об этом. Может, сегодня они виделись в последний раз.  
  
— Я должен был сказать тебе, что ты не должна так ныть из-за своих волос? Что ты безумное тщеславное чудо? — Луи слегка наклонил голову. — Это то, что ты хотел бы услышать?  
  
— Ты действительно так думаешь? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Это то, о чем я должен думать, — Луи побежалая кончиками пальцев по спине, накрывая ладонями ягодицы.  
  
Взгляд Гарри стал каким-то отрешенным, расфокусированным. Луи точно знал, о чем тот задумался, куда ушли его мысли. Ведь шатен наконец-то смог достаточно отблагодарить его накануне вечером. Атмосфера определённо раскалилась и стала напряженной между ними, когда Луи раскрыл Гарри. Томлинсон не думал, что когда-нибудь забудет, как красиво выглядел парень, когда сотрясался от оргазма, сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев.  
  
Вероятно, это был последний раз, когда они спали вместе, вот так прикасались друг к другу. От этой мысли Луи проглотил внезапно появившийся нервный комок в горле. Он не хотел, чтобы это закончилось.  
  
— В доме есть дети, знаете.  
  
Луи вздрогнул, а Гарри отстранился, его взгляд моментально прояснился. Он откашлялся, скрестив руки за спиной.  
  
Лотти бросила многозначительный взгляд на брата, когда проходила мимо, держа в одной руке небольшую сумку.  
  
— Барбс разрешила мне уложить твои волосы.  
  
— Отлично, — Гарри снова сел, нервно поглядывая на Луи.  
  
Облизывая губы, Томлинсон посмотрел в ответ. Он задавался вопросом, были ли они на одной странице. Он не мог точно сказать, не знал. Все, что ему было известно, так это то, что Гарри планировал сойтись с Люком, как только наступит январь.  
  
Он был просто развлечением? Запасным вариантом на случай, если не получится с Люком? Луи понятия не имел, что со всем этим делать. Гарри определенно была комфортна его компания, и он определенно наслаждался сексом. Луи просто не был уверен, что Стайлс разделяет его чувства.  
  
Он вышел из комнаты, нуждаясь в отвлечении от своих мыслей… от Гарри.  
  
Может быть, уйти было лучшим вариантом на данный момент. На небольшом расстоянии от причины переживаний ему было бы легче разобраться в своих чувствах и четко подумать о том, насколько они серьезны на самом деле. Может, тогда он поймет, что происходило в его голове.  
  
И в его сердце тоже.  
  


+++

  
  
— Спасибо за приглашение, Гарри, — Джей снова обняла его, повторяя благодарности, казалось, в сотый раз.  
  
— Я только рад, — парень приобнял её за спину. — Здорово, что вы все приехали.  
  
— Спасибо, что позаботился о Лу, — добавила она, не выпуская его из объятий.  
  
Сердце Гарри екнуло. Ему стало интересно, знала ли Джей о чем-нибудь, что происходило между ним и Луи. У матерей было шестое чувство на такие вещи. Его собственная мама сделала несколько намёков за последние дни, чем заставила сына подозревать, что та не купилась на их притворство.  
  
Джей не стала дожидаться ответа и сразу отпустила парня. Она подмигнула Гарри, а потом отправилась помогать Дэну с багажом. Гарри понаблюдал какое-то время за ними, прежде чем его внимание снова сосредоточилось на Луи. Он помогал малышам сесть в детские кресла и пристегнуть ремни. Они были на двух машинах, одну из которых поведёт Луи.

— Хорошо, мы все готовы ехать, — Лотти закрыла багажник автомобиля, после чего села на пассажирское сидение.  
  
Все остальные расселись по машинам, остался только Луи. Джемма обняла Гарри за талию, словно хотела утешить, как-то поддержать. Хуже всего было то, что он действительно нуждался в этом. Гарри скрестил руки на груди, чтобы ничего не сказать. Что уж тут говорить?  
  
Пожалуйста, не уходи, или останься. Пусть это будет не последний раз, когда мы виделись.  
  
Я хочу большего.  
  
Гарри ничего не мог сказать. Не при таких обстоятельствах.  
  
— Я забыл солнцезащитные очки, — внезапно сказал Луи. — Подождите пару минут.  
  
Он повернулся и пошел обратно в дом, не встречаясь взглядом с Гарри, когда прошел мимо него и его семьи. Тот в свою очередь посмотрел ему вслед, чувствуя легкое покалывание в ногах от желания побежать за ним.  
  
— Я… — он посмотрел на Джемму. — Я пойду помогу найти.  
  
Когда парень вошел внутрь, Луи стоял в гостиной, уже повернувшись лицом к Гарри.  
  
— Ты уже нашёл их? — спросил тот.  
  
— Я и не забывал, — Луи облизнул губы, не сводя глаз от парня. — Я надеялся, что ты пойдёшь за мной.  
  
Сердце Гарри опустилось, и прежде чем он даже понял это, Томлинсон уже вторгся в его личное пространство.  
  
— Я хотел еще минутку побыть с тобой наедине, — Луи выглядел таким серьезным, решительным, из-за чего между бровей обрадовалась складочка. — Я хотел как следует попрощаться.  
  
Гарри дрожаще вдохнул и потянулся к его лицу.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Притворяться твоим парнем было не так плохо, как я изначально думал, — Томлинсон слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты был не так плох, как я изначально думал, — отшатнулся Гарри, немного ухмыляясь.  
  
Они замолчали на мгновение, и Гарри хотел сказать что-то ещё. Он просто не знал, что именно.  
  
— Увидимся на вечеринке у Найла? — спросил Луи.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Луи прижался щекой к ладони парня, повернув голову и поцеловав пальцы.  
  
— Береги себя, детка.  
  
Горло Гарри сжалось, и он не был уверен, что мог нормально вдохнуть. Он наклонился и поцеловал тонкие губы. Мягкое соприкосновение, нежные движения, и их языки встретились в ленивом танце. Гарри погрузился с головой в это мгновение, желая взять всё от этого момента. Луи слегка наклонил голову и, будто предсказывая каждое движение, умело шевелил губами в ответ.  
  
Они расставались, и Луи крепче сжал талию Гарри.  
  
Игра. Это было лишь развлечением. С самого начала она была помечена датой истечения срока действия, и оба знали об этом. Этому никогда не было суждено стать чем-то большим, чем просто удобное и приятное времяпрепровождение.  
  
Этот факт не должен был так ранить.  
  
Луи отпустил Гарри и пошел к двери. Стайлс знал, что нужно пойти за ним, чтобы все выглядело хорошо, как будто ничего необычного здесь не произошло. Но он замер на месте, ноги будто гвоздями прибили к полу.  
  
— Эй, Элэй, — позвал Луи, и Гарри повернулся. Он стоял у входной двери, держа в руке солнцезащитные очки и улыбаясь. — Удачи тебе с Люком. Я буду болеть за тебя.  
  
Прежде чем Гарри успел что-то ответить, Луи вышел из дома и поспешил к машине. Стайлс встал у двери, прислонившись к дверному косяку и наблюдая, как парень садился в автомобиль. Он ни разу не оглянулся, не взглянул в сторону Гарри.  
  
Стайлс поднял руку и помахал, когда все остальные сделали то же самое, затем машины тронулись и исчезли из поля зрения, перед этим став двумя темными точками вдалеке. Гарри все еще смотрел в ту сторону, а Энн и Робин уже вернулись в дом.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросила Джемма, касаясь его руки.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Гарри отвёл взгляд от дороги и посмотрел на нее. — Я правда не знаю.  
  
Джемма понимающе хмыкнула.

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
  


+++

  
  
— Немного левее.  
  
Луи слегка повернулся, глядя в камеру. Затвор щелкнул несколько раз, прежде чем актер изменил позу.  
  
— Прекрасно, — фотограф опустил камеру, показывая парню большие пальцы. — На этом закончили.  
  
Луи мгновенно расслабился после этих слов, засунув руки в рукава пиджака. Он был свободно накинут на его плечи, белая рубашка полностью расстегнута, открывая вид на подтянутый торс. Луи не мог точно сказать, как его полуголые фотографии будут помогать продавать парфюм, но все остальные в комнате были убеждены, что это как по волшебству должно сработать. Луи давно перестал понимать их логику.  
  
— Что ж, — подытожил Олли, когда Томлинсон присоединился к нему, рассматривая на экране ноутбука получившиеся снимки, на которые было потрачено несколько часов. — Похоже, твоя угрюмая физиономия хорошо пригодилась на этот раз.  
  
— Что это значит? — шатен хмуро взглянул на него.  
  
Олли указал на фотографии. На них была мрачная атмосфера, и серьезное выражение лица Луи идеально вписывалось.  
  
— Интересно, как все прошло, если бы они попросили тебя сегодня вести себя счастливо и беззаботно.  
  
— Я просто сделал то, что они сказали.  
  
— Ты ворчал всю неделю, — Олли скрестил руки на груди. — Я даже не помню, когда видел, как ты смеешься, в последний раз.  
  
— Это неправда, — Луи взял свой телефон и проверил, нет ли пропущенных уведомлений. Не было ни одного. — Я был совершенно нормальным.  
  
— Да, конечно, — фыркнул парень. — Что бы там не случилось, просто забей на это.  
  
Луи повернулся и направился в гримерку, чтобы переодеться. Ему не хотелось продолжать разговор, особенно, когда обвинения Олли были совершенно необоснованными.  
  
Ничего не случилось. Абсолютно ничего.  
  
Когда он закрыл за собой дверь гримерки, Луи прислонился к ней, переводя дыхание. В комнате было тихо, только немного доносился шум из коридора через тонкие стены. Его одежда одиноко висела на вешалке рядом с диваном, ожидая, когда он переоденется.  
  
Луи снова проверил телефон, несколько секунд пялился на экран.  
  
Гарри даже не позвонил.  
  
Не то, чтобы Луи ждал этого. Они не договаривались, чтобы позвонить или написать, или оставаться на связи. Тем не менее, Томлинсон надеялся, что Гарри подаст ему знак, что все, что у них происходило, было больше, чем интрижка.  
  
Он скучал по присутствию Гарри в его жизни. Луи привык к тому, что кудрявый парень постоянно был рядом, что с ним всегда можно было поделиться своими мыслями и посмеяться. Они делили одну еду, одежду и кровать на двоих. Так же, как и другие пары. Было нелегко снова привыкнуть к одиночеству. В какой-то момент, Луи перестал притворяться, и теперь он не мог отвыкнуть и вернуться к той жизни, что была до злополучного контракта.  
  
Новый Год прошёл спокойно. На этот раз Луи отпраздновал его в Лондоне со своей семьей, решив не идти на вечеринку. Вместо этого он остался со своими младшими сестрами, чтобы посмотреть на фейерверки в Донкастере.  
  
В полночь он задавался вопросом, как там был Гарри на другом конце земного шара, готовясь к новогодней вечеринке. Собирался ли он поцеловать Люка.  
  
Луи вздохнул и снял одежду, чтобы переодеться. Его взгляд привлекла фотография Гарри на обложке одного из журналов, лежащих на столе. Он откинул в сторону рубашку и протянул руку, читая заголовок.  
  
 _Разбитое сердце: Как Гарри Стайлс справляется с расставанием с Луи Томлинсоном_  
  
Нахмурившись, Луи открыл журнал на странице статьи. Он знал, что что бы там ни было, это чушь собачья, это Джулия придумала, чтобы довести трюк до самого конца. Тем не менее, фотографии Гарри, выглядящего бледным и расстроенным, заставили сердце парня болезненно сжаться.  
  
 _«Стайлс покинул вечеринку в одиночестве»_ , — прочитал Томлинсон под фотографией, где Гарри садился в машину.  _«Он был слишком пьян, чтобы идти самому, так что телохранителю пришлось помочь сесть в автомобиль»_ , — гласила подпись под вторым снимком. Третий был назван:  _«Стайлс пришёл один и покинул вечеринку в одиночестве»_.

Луи нахмурился и бегло просмотрел текст статьи для более подробной информации. Все, что он понял, так это то, что Гарри приехал один и что он напился еще до полуночи. Инсайдер утверждал, что он был задумчивым всю ночь и практически не общался с людьми. С тех пор, как он приехал один, Луи был замечен в Англии, и можно с уверенностью предположить, что они расстались… что Томлинсон бросил его.  
  
Луи знал, что большая часть этого была составлена его собственной командой. Тем не менее, Гарри выглядел измученным и грустным, и таким уязвимым на фотографиях. Луи даже не мог смириться с мыслью об этом.  
  
Он слегка подпрыгнул от неожиданности и кинул журнал на стол, когда Олли вошел в комнату без стука.  
  
— Приятель, нам надо уходить, — он наклонил голову набок и возмущённо взмахнул руками. — Почему ты еще не одет?  
  
— Я… — Луи покачал головой и быстро избавился от брюк, прежде чем переодеться в свою одежду. — Минуту.  
  
— Машина уже ждет тебя, — Олли открыл дверь, придерживая её. — Твоё местоположение слили, поэтому несколько поклонников собрались у выхода.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал парень. Он взял свой мобильный и снова проверил, не приходили ли какие-нибудь уведомления, после чего последовал за Олли. — Я рад с ними встретиться.  
  
— Ты уверен? — помощник немного нахмурился.  
  
— Абсолютно, — и в подтверждение кивнул.  
  
Олли больше ничего не сказал, немного отставая и придерживаясь на большом расстоянии от актёра, пропуская телохранителя, чтобы тот следовал за Томлинсоном во избежании недоразумений. Маленькая толпа поклонников собралась на улице, прибывающая в счастливом состоянии от того, что встретили своего кумира. Луи остановился, чтобы подписать несколько журналов и своих фотографий, затем сделал селфи с каждым, показывая большие пальцы и ярко улыбаясь на камеру.  
  
— Луи, это неправда, о чем они говорят, верно? — спросила девушка, глядя на него глазами, полными надежды.  
  
Луи подписал фотографию, что она протягивала, и взглянул на нее.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ты и Гарри, — она схватила его за руку, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Вы ведь не расстались, не так ли?  
  
— Эй! — телохранитель Луи оттащил ее от него. — Слишком близко.  
  
Луи уставился на нее. Его сердце бешено забилось в груди.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты ведь не разобьешь ему сердце, правда?  
  
— Давай, Луи, — Олли вдруг оказался рядом с ним, призывая его идти к машине.  
  
Его буквально затолкали на заднее сиденье и захлопнули дверь. Луи посмотрел через тонированное окно на поклонников, которые пытались рассмотреть его в салоне автомобиля.  
  
 _Он не будет_. Конечно, он никогда не позволит себе причинить боль Гарри. Было ужасно, что кто-то мог даже подумать об этом. Гарри был всегда к нему добр. Может, не с самого начала, но и Луи тогда тоже не был таким уж милым. Тем не менее, когда они медленно открылись друг другу, Гарри оказался самым добрым и милым человеком, которого Томлинсон когда-либо встречал.  
  
Гарри заслуживал, чтобы его любили, лелеяли и относились к нему только с нежностью.  
Сердце Луи опустилось, когда машина медленно тронулась с места. Может быть, он не смог этого сделать? Что если все эти фотографии показывали, что Луи с ним сделал? Что если Гарри выглядел несчастным и расстроенным из-за него? Что, если это была его вина?  
  
Он любил Гарри, как он мог причинить ему боль?  
  
— Олли, — Луи наклонился к переднему сидению, ожидая, когда тот повернется. — Забронируй билет для меня на самый ближайший рейс в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
Тот в замешательстве часто заморгал.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мне нужно сегодня улететь в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
— Ты все равно улетаешь через два дня, Луи, — Олли нахмурился. — На кастинг и вечеринку Хорана.

Луи покачал головой.  
  
— Мне нужно быть там сегодня. Проверь рейсы.  
  
Вздохнув, Олли открыл приложение на своем телефоне, набирая данные в течение минуты.  
  
— Есть один через четыре часа.  
  
Луи кивнул, продолжая:  
  
— И я полечу им.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри потер руки, нервно уставившись на дверь перед собой. Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться с духом и постучать. Сердце билось где-то в глотке от липкого страха, и парень пытался усмирить его.  
  
Он проделал долгий путь, и теперь, когда Гарри был здесь, он не отступит.  
  
Парень громко постучал в дверь, отчего звук эхом разлетелся по длинному коридору. Вокруг никого не было, все остальные двери были закрыты. На мгновение он испугался, что ошибся дверью и не увидит…  
  
Эта мысль сразу же покинула его голову, когда дверь резко открылась.  
  
— Гарри? — Люк уставился на него, явно удивленный таким визитом.  
  
— Извини, что вот так заскочил, — парень прикусил губу и скрестил руки за спиной. — Я должен был сначала позвонить.  
  
Люк все еще стоял на месте, не смея пошевелиться.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Я… — Гарри оглянулся, когда послышался звук открывающихся дверей лифта. — Можно мне войти?  
  
— Да, конечно, — Люк отошел в сторону и позволил актеру пройти. — Честно говоря, я немного удивлен увидеть тебя здесь. Почти не узнал тебя с такими короткими волосами.  
  
Гарри мимолётно коснулся своей шевелюры. Это напомнило ему, как Луи держал его за руку на протяжении всего процесса стрижки. Он был таким милым с ним, хотя Гарри вел себя как избалованный ребенок. Это была всего лишь стрижка, но Луи подыграл драме Стайлса.  
  
Он кивнул, поджимая губы.  
  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
  
— И ты не думал, что мог бы просто позвонить мне? — Люк поднял бровь. — Вместо этого ты проделал весь этот путь в Канаду?  
  
— Я подумал, что нам лучше поговорить лицом к лицу, —Гарри пожал плечами, нервно оглядывая гостиничный номер.  
  
Потребовалось много усилий, чтобы преодолеть свои страхи, но Гарри знал, что разговор с Люком нельзя откладывать. Это не могло произойти по телефону. Гарри должен был поговорить с Люком лично, смотря ему в глаза.  
  
Даже если это означало перелет из Лос-Анджелеса в Квебек.  
  
Это заняло у Гарри несколько дней. После того, как его семья уехала из Лос-Анджелеса, Гарри понял, что больше не может лгать себе. Он скучал по Луи. Он хотел просыпаться рядом с ним и заставлять его пить коктейли из капусты, наблюдая, как тот кривится, но все равно выпивает. Он скучал по тому, как Луи смеялся, спорил и дышал.  
  
Как только Гарри понял, что ему нужно вернуть Луи, он забронировал билет в Канаду, где на тот момент снимался Люк, чтобы увидеть его. Поговорить с ним лично было бы правильно. Он пережил расставание с человеком, которого любил, и последнее, чего хотел Гарри, это причинить ему боль.  
  
Тем не менее, Стайлс больше не мог быть с Люком. Не после того, что он пережил с Луи. Если раньше он думал, что влюблен в Люка, то те три месяца отношений с Томлинсоном дали ему понять, насколько он ошибался.  
  
Это было несопоставимо. То, что он чувствовал к Луи, было намного больше, чем-то, что Гарри когда-либо чувствовал к кому-то другому. Он влюбился быстро и сильно… и Стайлс знал, что это было по-настоящему. В его жизни больше никогда не будет такого человека, как Томлинсон.  
  
Он никогда никого не любил так сильно, как любил Луи.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что я знаю, о чем пойдёт речь, — Люк прошел мимо Гарри и жестом попросил его сесть на диван.  
  
— Да? — Стайлс последовал за ним, пристально наблюдая за парнем.  
  
— Сейчас январь, — Люк открыл бутылку с водой, которая стояла рядом с двумя стаканами на столе. — И мы заключили сделку.

Гарри потер ладонями бедра. Его желудок как будто сжался в маленький комок от волнения.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, будто мы заключили контракт.  
  
Люк засмеялся, поставив стакан перед Гарри.  
  
— И правда. Но это было немного похоже на контракт, не так ли?  
  
Он не ошибся. То, что они заключили, было договором, сделкой, соглашением. Оглядываясь назад, это не было похоже на решение, принятое на основе чувств. Гарри даже не мог вспомнить, что он чувствовал в то время.  
  
Он вспомнил, что Луи был у него дома в тот день. Они фотографировались на диване, и шатен, прижавшийся к Гарри, выглядел идеально… Гарри слишком долго смотрел на эту фотографию в течение всего полёта до сюда.  
  
— Итак, я предполагаю, что это связано с Луи?  
  
Стайлс посмотрел на Люка, его слова отдались гулом в ушах. Он попытался заговорить, но губы будто онемели, а в горле пересохло. Люк улыбнулся ему, и на лице показалось сочувствие.  
  
— Даже слепой бы заметил, Гарри.  
  
— Я… — он откашлялся. — Прости меня.  
  
Наклонив голову, Люк снова закрутил пробку на бутылке.  
  
— Я думаю, что может быть действительно лучше, что мы решили проговорить лицом к лицу, — он замолчал на минуту, и когда кудрявый посмотрел на него, слегка пожал плечами. — У тебя нет причин извиняться, Гарри.  
  
— Но мы вроде как… и я просто… — парень остановился, глубоко вздохнув. — По крайней мере, я должен тебе кое-что объяснить.  
  
— Тут нечего объяснять, — Люк улыбнулся, качая головой. — Ты был довольно очевиден, когда я приходил перед Рождеством.  
  
Гарри одернул пуловер.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ты не мог отвести от него глаз, — сказал Люк. — И было ясно, что между вами что-то происходит.  
  
Гарри сглотнул.  
  
— Это не было преднамеренно. Просто так получилось.  
  
— Я не сумасшедший, Гарри, — Люк немного подвинулся, устроившись поудобнее на диване. — Это хорошо, что ты пришел, потому что мне тоже нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Да?  
  
Кивнув, Люк сцепил пальцы в замок.  
  
— Я снова встречаюсь с Крисом.  
  
Это имя задело какое-то отдаленное чувство в груди. Всего несколько месяцев назад ревность уже бы разгорелась в жилах Гарри. Но сейчас никакие эмоции не возникали.  
  
— Он встречает других людей и общается с ними, — Люк опустил глаза, выглядя встревоженным. — И это заставило меня понять, что я не могу просто отказаться от того, что у нас было.  
  
— Я понимаю, — Гарри неуверенно потянулся, чтобы коснуться руки парня.  
  
Глядя на Стайлса, Люк казался твердо уверенным в том, что он сказал далее:  
  
— Я по-прежнему люблю его.  
  
Единственное чувство, которое возникло у Гарри после этой фразы, было облегчение. Он почувствовал, как его легкие наконец наполнились кислородом, потому что до этого он практически не дышал от переживаний.  
  
— Я на самом деле говорил об этом с Луи, — парень одарил Гарри извиняющимся взглядом. — Я спросил его, не встретил ли ты кого-нибудь, надеясь, что если тебе понравится другой человек, то это спасет меня от неловкого разговора, где мне нужно будет объяснить, что я все еще люблю своего бывшего.  
  
Гарри невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— И посмотри, где мы сейчас.  
  
Люк тихо хихикнул.  
  
— Луи сказал, что ты ни с кем не встречаешься.  
  
—Это не совсем то, что происходило между нами, —Гарри пожал плечами. — И мы договорились держать это в секрете.  
  
Люк понимающе промычал.  
  
— Могу я сказать кое-то?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Давай.  
  
— Той ночью он буквально ненавидел меня, — Люк не отводил глаз от лица Гарри. — Он постоянно следил за мной взглядом, и не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что он просто ревнует.

Это заставило всё внутри Гарри затрепетать от надежды.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
Люк слегка нахмурился.  
  
— А ты разве не знаешь?  
  
— Мы на самом деле не… — Гарри покачал головой, пытаясь найти правильные слова. — Вот почему я здесь. Я хотел убедиться, что у нас все хорошо, прежде чем я позволю нашим отношениям с Луи перерасти во что-то серьезное.  
  
— Ну. Если ты не злишься на меня, то у нас все хорошо, — Люк улыбнулся Гарри, подтолкнув его колено одной ногой. — Очень благородно с твоей стороны положить конец нашей маленькой сделке, прежде чем заняться другими отношениями.  
  
— Я думаю, что в течение длительного времени я все старался отрицать, — Гарри прикусил губу, кожа была покрыта испариной из-за излишнего волнения. — Я должен был поговорить с тобой раньше.  
  
— Это немного неудобно, — сказал Люк, нервно смеясь. — Но я очень рад, что ты это сделал. Я понятия не имел, как к тебе подойти.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся с облегчением.  
  
— Может, сходим поужинать? Я не ел с сегодняшнего утра.  
  
Люк кивнул.  
  
— Звучит великолепно.  
  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне о Крисе, — предложил Гарри, вставая с дивана. — И почему так сложно вернуть его обратно.  
  
— Я предупреждаю тебя, — Люк принес куртку из спальни. — Я еще ни с кем не говорил об этом, так что могу ныть всю ночь.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, придерживая дверь для парня.  
  
— Я хороший слушатель.  
  


+++

  
  
Он был полным идиотом. Самым большим идиотом на Земле.  
  
О чем он думал, приходя сюда? Чего он ожидал от прихода в дом Гарри? Эмоционального романтического воссоединения? Теплого, любящего приветствия?  
  
Луи покачал головой, все еще сердясь на себя. Он перелетел океан, готовый выплеснуть все свои чувства Гарри, не задумываясь ни на секунду о том, что его просто могло не быть дома. Вот тебе и неожиданность. В следующий раз, когда ему захочется быть неожиданным, он пойдет в «Бургер Кинг» вместо «МакДональдса».  
  
Томлинсон мог позвонить Гарри. Спросить, где он был и когда вернётся домой. Но это полностью разрушило бы его план. Гарри бы сразу понял, что Луи не просто пришел, потому что хотел провести еще несколько дней в Лос-Анджелесе (ведь он бы никогда не захотел этого). В Лос-Анджелесе ничего не было, что заставило бы его остаться дольше, чем необходимо.  
  
Кроме Гарри. Он был весомой причиной, из-за которой Луи захотел проводить больше времени в этом Богом забытом городе.  
  
Луи попробовал последний вариант, когда позвонил Найлу в дверь. Вероятно, Гарри был у него, помогая другу подготовиться к завтрашней большой вечеринке. Не то, чтобы Найлу нужна была помощь, у него, вероятно, была команда, которая позаботилась бы о каждой мелочи.  
  
— Лу! — Найл просиял, когда открыл дверь. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Боже, что здесь делал Луи?  
  
— Я был рядом и подумал, что нужно заглянуть и посмотреть, как идёт подготовка, — Томлинсон в ответ крепко сжал парня в объятиях. — Пытаюсь поймать тебя перед завтрашней большой вечеринкой.  
  
— Отлично! — Найл затащил Луи внутрь, ноги Хорана были босые, а волосы растрёпанными. — Я только что приготовил обед. Ты голоден?  
  
— Я бы не отказался, — Луи оглядел кухню, увидев, что Найл не просто сделал яичницу на тосте. Он приготовил полноценную, правильную еду. — Ты всегда столько готовишь для себя?  
  
Найл ухмыльнулся, шевеля бровями.  
  
— Бабс здесь, — догадался шатен.  
  
— Иногда хорошие вещи случаются с хорошими людьми, — Найл достал тарелки из шкафчика и наполнил их едой из кастрюль.  
  
Покачав головой, Луи помог парню отнести тарелки в гостиную. Дело не в том, что он был удивлен; в конце концов, он это предвидел. Он просто думал, что это займет немного больше времени.

— Луи, — Барбара присела на диван, когда заметила его. Она смотрела шоу Кардашьян. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Вопрос на миллион долларов.  
  
— Решил проведать Найла. Должен ли я притворяться удивленным, увидев тебя здесь?  
  
Барбара ухмыльнулась, подмигнув ему.  
  
— Я избавлю тебя от проблемы.  
  
Найл сел рядом с девушкой и протянул ей тарелку.  
  
— Ты собираешься проведать Гарри?  
  
Луи пытался успокоить свою нервозность и вести себя как обычно.  
  
— Если будет время позже.  
  
Барбара оторвала глаза от телевизора.  
  
— Гарри? — спросила она и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на Луи. — Он не в городе.  
  
— Да, ладно? Я думал, его новый проект начинается только на следующей неделе? — Найл поднял бровь.  
  
Луи решил, что у него лучше получается сохранять безразличие, когда Найл задает интересующие его вопросы. Таким образом, ему не нужно было смущаться, признавая, что он прилетел из Лондона, просто чтобы узнать, что Гарри даже не было в чертовом Лос-Анджелесе.  
  
— Он в Канаде, — Барбара постучала вилкой по губе. — Ни с того, ни с сего улетел вчера.  
  
Какого черта Гарри делал в Канаде? Луи, к счастью, не пришлось произносить это вслух.  
  
— Что он делает в Канаде? — следом спросил Хоран.  
  
Она слабо пожала плечами, скрестив ноги.  
  
— Я не знаю, на самом деле. Он только что написал мне, что вернется на вечеринку.  
  
— В Канаде сейчас чертовски холодно, — Найл содрогнулся от одной мысли об этом.  
  
Шоу Кардашьян закончились, и какое-то время все трое смотрели рекламу, пока ели. Найл и Барбара немного распустили руки, обмениваясь взглядами, которые были довольно откровенными.  
  
У Луи было еще миллион вопросов, но он знал, что выдаст себя, если задаст их сейчас. Гарри работал в Канаде? Он был там по личным дела? Если да, то зачем? Какие у него были дела в Канаде? И почему он так внезапно уехал? Луи нужно было знать. Вообще-то, ему нужен был чертов билет на самолет в Канаду. У него не было времени сидеть здесь и есть. Ему нужно было лететь в Канаду и увидеть Гарри.  
  
Он не мог ждать еще один чертов день.  
  
— Я возьму еще немного, — сказал Найл, прерывая мысли Томлинсона. — А тебе нужно?  
  
Барбара тоже опустошила тарелку. Только Луи не съел даже половину своей порции.  
Он указал на свою тарелку рукой.  
  
— У меня ещё есть, спасибо.  
  
Когда Найл хотел взять тарелку Барбары, та покачала головой.  
  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
  
Луи молча проследил за тем, как они вышли из комнаты, и выгнул бровь. Он точно знал, что произойдет на кухне. Эти двое были на той странной стадии медового месяца, когда не могли насытиться и оторваться друг от друга.  
  
Так же, как он и Гарри были месяц назад, когда наконец-то начали спать друг с другом.  
  
— Нет, кроме Гарри Стайлса.  
  
Луи обратил внимание на телевизор, увидев размытую фотографию Гарри, входящего в отель. Во всю шла программа со сплетнями о знаменитостях, и парень поставил свою тарелку на стол, нахмурившись.  
  
— Он был замечен некоторыми внимательными поклонниками, когда прибыл в тот же отель, в котором остановился каст «Beyond Gods», — сказал женский голос. — В Твиттере пошли слухи, что, возможно, Стайлс станет специальным гостем на шоу, но, как оказалось, он приехал в Канаду не по работе.  
  
Сердце Луи ухнуло вниз, когда они показали следующее фото. Гарри сидел за маленьким столиком в ресторане, близко наклонив голову к Люку.  
  
— Все предположили, что Луи Томлинсон бросил Стайлса, из-за чего они недавно расстались, но эта серия фотографий заставила нас подумать, что, возможно, все было наоборот, поскольку он проводит время с актером Люком Коннолли. В настоящее время он работает над ролью в «Beyond Gods» в Канаде, и похоже, что Гарри проделал долгий путь только для свидания. Ах, зарождающаяся любовь!

Они перешли к следующей теме, а Луи всё не мог перестать смотреть на экран. Миллион мыслей пробегали в его голове, и он не мог ни одной удержать. Вместо этого он попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы остановить дрожание рук. Пальцы онемели и похолодели.  
  
— Я уроню тарелку, если ты не прекратишь, — Барбара вернулась в гостиную, хихикая и извиваясь, пытаясь увернуться от руки Хорана.  
  
Он снова сел рядом с ней и засмеялся, но мгновенно замолчал, когда посмотрел на Луи.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке, приятель? Ты выглядишь так, будто увидел призрака.  
  
Может и так. Может быть, он увидел призрака, когда смотрел на Гарри в том журнале и думал, что тот выглядит несчастным. Может быть, он хотел, чтобы Гарри тоже чувствовал себя несчастным, поэтому у Луи была причина прийти сюда и рассказать ему о своих чувствах.  
  
Тем не менее, у Гарри, казалось, все было в порядке. Для него все шло по плану, и он был именно там, где хотел быть. Далеко от Луи и там, где ему место: в объятиях Люка.  
  
У Томлинсона скрутило живот, и на мгновение он подумал, что его сейчас вырвет. Образы в его голове не останавливались и заставляли его тихо хныкать.  
  
— Луи? — Барбара была встревожена.  
  
— Я в порядке, — сказал Луи сквозь зубы. Он встал с кресла, его колени задрожали под его весом. — Я должен… я просто…  
  
Найл оказался рядом с ним в одно мгновение.  
  
— Приятель, что происходит? У тебя аллергия на еду?  
  
Луи кое-как выдавил из себя сухой смех.  
  
— Нет, дорогой, у тебя отличная еда.  
  
— Мы не позволим тебе вот так уйти, — Барбара заставила парня снова сесть, потирая его холодные пальцы между рук, чтобы согреть. — Что происходит, Луи?  
  
Они победили, Томлинсон схватил пульт и перемотал на ту дурацкую программу. Он молча включил сплетни, поджимая губы, когда на экране появились фотографии. Они снова причинили невыносимую боль, окончательно разбив сердце, что не удалось, когда он увидел их впервые.  
  
Найл застонал и выключил программу, прежде чем она даже закончится.  
  
— Идиот.  
  
— Он был влюблен в Люка в течение многих лет, Найл, — Барбара поджала губы.  
  
— Я знаю, — парень повернулся к Луи, беспомощно пожимая плечами. — Я честно думал, что это изменилось.  
  
Томлинсон сглотнул, нарушая зрительный контакт. Он тоже на это надеялся. Очевидно, они оба ошибались насчет этого.  
  
— Знает ли он? — спросила девушка, сжимая руку Луи.  
  
Томлинсон покачал головой.  
  
— И в этом нет необходимости, — он поднял на них глаза. — Я не хочу, чтобы он знал.  
  
Найл кивнул, и шатен перевёл взгляд на Барбару, ожидая, когда она тоже кивнет головой. Ему действительно не нужно было, чтобы эти двое вмешивались теперь, когда всё знали. Он не хотел бы смущать Гарри, чтобы тот чувствовал жалость к нему.  
  
— Ты останешься у Лиама? — спросил Хоран.  
  
Луи покачал головой.  
  
— На самом деле, я с ним не разговаривал. Я не знаю, в городе ли он.  
  
— Он придет с Зейном завтра, — сказал Найл. — Поэтому я думаю, что они должны быть здесь.  
  
Луи пренебрег Пейном. Это было немного взаимное пренебрежение, так как Луи был сосредоточен лишь на Гарри, а Лиам использовал все свое свободное время, чтобы быть с Зейном. Он даже не знал, как эти двое устроили свои отношения после того, как Малик однажды разорвал их.  
  
Если бы Луи был лучшим другом, он бы позаботился о Лиаме… Он должен был убедиться, что Лиам не страдает. Вместо этого он даже не позвонил ему с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Всё, чем они обменялись за последнее время, были рождественские и новогодние поздравления, как у далеких школьных друзей, которые поддерживали поверхностную, дружескую связь.  
  
— Я остановлюсь у Лотти, — Луи потер руки. — Она вернется завтра.

— Можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, — предложил Найл.  
  
Луи фыркнул.  
  
— Я не думаю, что хотел бы стать свидетелем этого. Спасибо.  
  
Найл приобнял Барбару за плечи.  
  
— Гостевая комната с другой стороны дома.  
  
Барбара закатила глаза.  
  
— Не переоценивай себя, дорогой.  
  
Они начали препираться, оба явно этим наслаждались. Найл положил руку девушке на затылок, и та придвинулась к нему поближе. На мгновение ревность горячо загорелась в груди Луи. Ревность к тому, что у них было и что он надеялся иметь для себя.  
  
В тот самый момент Луи не мог представить, что когда-либо найдет любовь с кем-то, кроме Гарри. Отказаться от него казалось почти невозможным, и он понятия не имел, как он должен был это сделать. Тем не менее, он должен был найти способ преодолеть свои чувства.  
  
Потому что Гарри нашел любовь с кем-то другим.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри занервничал, когда добрался до дома Найла. Папарацци столпились на улице, пытаясь сделать хороший снимок каждого прибывающего гостя. Вот почему Гарри решил прийти один. Он действительно не хотел больше никаких спекуляций о нем и других людях, когда он пришел сюда сегодня вечером, чтобы предоставить им пищу для новых статей, когда он в конечном итоге уйдет с Луи.  
  
По крайней мере, Гарри надеялся, что так произойдёт.  
  
Он также пригласил Люка на вечеринку. Съемки сериала закончились накануне, так что он все равно был свободен. Гарри знал, что Найл пригласил Криса, так что Стайлс был не против побыть их купидоном. Если Люк хотел вернуть Криса, то ему нужна была возможность встретиться с ним.  
  
В целом, Гарри чувствовал себя довольно хорошо. Он нервничал, но в хорошем смысле, потому что не мог дождаться, чтобы наконец снова увидеть Луи, прикоснуться к нему, поцеловать его.  
  
— Гарри! — Найл поприветствовал его у двери, протягивая руки для объятий. — Ты опоздал.  
  
Гарри крепко обнял его.  
  
— Извини. Пришлось принарядиться для тебя.  
  
Найл фыркнул.  
  
— Твой гость уже прибыл.  
  
— Люк здесь? — спросил Стайлс, заглядывая за плечо друга.  
  
— Да. Пришел около часа назад, — Найл откашлялся. — Вы двое, ну… знаешь?  
  
Гарри снова сосредоточил взгляд на Хоране.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Еще нет? — спросил Найл.  
  
— Вообще нет, — сказал Гарри. Он слегка пожал плечами. — Я хотел сначала поговорить с ним. Все хорошо. Мы друзья.  
  
Найл нахмурился.  
  
— Ты полетел в Канаду, чтобы увидеть его.  
  
— Чтобы прояснить ситуацию, — поправил его Гарри. — Я хотел сделать это лично. По крайней мере, я обязан.  
  
На мгновение Найл притих.  
  
— Это все из-за Луи?  
  
Гарри почувствовал, что его щеки вспыхнули, но он кивнул.  
  
— Из-за Луи.  
  
— Приятель, — парень покачал головой, вздыхая. — Вот…  
  
— Гарри! — подбежала Барбара, обняв его за шею. — Ты здесь. Что тебя так задержало?  
  
— Прости, милая, — Стайлс приобнял ее за спину.  
  
— Пойдем, налью тебе выпить, — Барбара взяла его за руку и потащила в гостиную.  
  
— Я на самом деле очень голоден, — сказал тот. — Сначала я хочу что-нибудь съесть.  
  
Барбара указала на другую сторону комнаты.  
  
— Это не проблема. Там есть шведский стол.  
  
Гарри воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы осмотреть комнату и найти знакомые лица, в частности одно единственное. Он заметил многих, кого знал, некоторые из них уже увидели его и помахали или кивнули, чтобы поприветствовать его.  
  
— Его еще нет, — сказал Найл, внезапно появляясь возле Гарри.  
  
— Но он приедет?  
  
Найл кивнул.  
  
— Он сказал, что да.  
  
Конечно. Гарри не о чем было беспокоиться. Луи должен был только появиться, и тогда Гарри покорит его. Он мог бы это сделать. Стайлс и раньше завоевал его, теперь ему нужно было только убедить, что они могут быть больше, чем друзьями с привилегиями.

Кто-то пришел и забрал все внимание Найла на себя. Гарри коротко сжал свою талию, осмотревшись, прежде чем перейти к столу. Он взял тарелку и начал накладывать еду.  
  
Как только Гарри начал есть, его поймал за руку Люк и затащил в угол.  
  
— Ты маленький засранец.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся, слизывая масло с большого пальца.  
  
— Понятия не имею о чем ты.  
  
— Ты пригласил меня сюда, потому что знал, что Крис тоже придет, — Люк скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Возможно, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Как все продвигается?  
  
Люк стащил куриное крылышко с тарелки Гарри.  
  
— Никак.  
  
— Ты должен заставить его ревновать, — Гарри держал тарелку между ними и с удовольствием поделился едой. — Найди кого-нибудь, с кем можно потанцевать, или… я не знаю.  
  
— Поделиться едой в уголке? — спросил Люк, поднимая бровь.  
  
Гарри чуть не подавился куском пиццы.  
  
— Обычно я был бы рад помочь, но сегодня вечером я недоступен.  
  
Люк фыркнул.  
  
— Ты заметил, что он только что приехал, да?  
  
— Что? — Гарри огляделся, найдя Луи на другой стороне комнаты. Он был один, держа руки в карманах своих узких джинсов. На нем была простая черная футболка, а волосы подняты вверх. Он выглядел так чертовски хорошо. Гарри хотел тут же забрать его себе.  
  
Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, и, кажется, самое время остановилось. Но Томлинсон быстро ушел, теряясь в толпе людей.  
  
— Иди, — подтолкнул его Люк. — Найди его.  
  
Гарри протянул ему тарелку, твердо кивая. Он пересек комнату, ища знакомое лицо. Когда Гарри не нашел шатена в гостиной, он отправился на кухню. Луи будто сквозь землю провалился, потому что там его тоже не было.  
  
Но он нашел Лотти, стоящей у холодильника и готовящей напитки с Барбарой.  
  
— Хей, — сказал он, подходя к ним.  
  
— О, Гарри! — Лотти обернулась, обнимая его. — Рада снова увидеть тебя. Хочешь выпить?  
  
— Конечно, — Стайлс кивнул, наблюдая, как Барбара берет еще один стакан.  
  
К ним присоединился парень. У него были черные волосы и он был немного выше самого Гарри.  
  
— Я нашел лимоны.  
  
— Гарри, это Томми, — представила парня Лотти. Гарри вспомнил, как она рассказывала о нем на Рождество, — мой парень.  
  
— Привет, — Стайлс коротко пожал ему руку, затем снова поворачиваясь к Лотс. — Ты пришла с Луи?  
  
— Он должен быть где-то здесь, — кивнула она.  
  
— Держи, — Барбара протянула ему стакан.  
  
— Спасибо, — Гарри снова оглядел каждого, кто находился на кухне.  
  
Он уже было собирался уходить, когда вошел Луи. Он заметил Гарри и застыл.  
  
— Луи, — сказал Стайлс, подходя к нему.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Томлинсон развернулся и вышел из кухни.  
  
Несколько секунд Гарри тупо пялился на то место, где стоял шатен. Он моргнул один раз, второй, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на Лотти.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
— Выпей, милый, — она похлопала его по спине. — Тебя ждет долгая ночь.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
— Ты скоро сам все поймешь, — Лотти отсалютовала ему своим стаканом.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и выпил залпом весь стакан. Он думал о том, что он должен понять. Видимо он что-то пропустил. Что-то, что заставило Луи убегать от него.  
  
Почему Луи убегал от него?  
  
 _Ты скоро сам все поймешь_ , крутилось у него в голове. Почему люди все время это говорят?  
  


+++

  
  
Луи думал, что сможет это сделать, он правда так думал. Он был уверен, что был достаточно силен и был достаточно хорошим актером, чтобы справиться с этим. Однако он ошибся, очень сильно ошибся.  
  
В ту же секунду, когда он вошел в дом Найла, он увидел Гарри и Люка, которые ели из одной тарелки, смеялись и…это был довольно интимный момент. Луи не мог этого сделать. Ни на секунду. Ревность буквально поглощала его изнутри.

— Лу.  
  
Он обернулся, услышав голос Лиама и заметил, что тот приближается к нему семимильными шагами. Через секунду Пейн уже обнимал его, нарушая личное пространство актера. Луи закрыл глаза и обнял друга в ответ, чувствуя себя немного спокойнее.  
  
— Хей, — пробормотал Лиам в ключицы шатена. — Я скучал.  
  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — Луи отступил, все еще держась за Пейна. — Прости, что меня не было рядом.  
  
— Все нормально, у самого дела. — Лиам покачал головой, сверкая глазами. — Мы оба в последнее время редко звонили друг другу.  
  
Луи кивнул.  
  
— Ты с Зейном?  
  
— Да, что-то вроде того, — Лиам пожал плечами. — Ну, знаешь, не официально.  
  
Конечно. Лиам не мог рассказать всем, с кем он встречается.  
  
— Но у вас двоих все хорошо, да?  
  
— Так хорошо, как это может быть в нашей ситуации, — вздохнул Пейн. — Это сложно.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — Луи сжал руку друга. — Прости.  
  
— Что есть, то есть, — улыбнулся Лиам, указывая на кухню. — Выпьем?  
  
Луи откашлялся. Он не вернется на кухню даже за миллион фунтов.  
  
— Давай я возьму еду, а ты — выпивку?  
  
— По рукам, — Лиам ушел, и Луи несколько секунд наблюдал за ним.  
  
Пока Лиам был под его нынешним лейблом, он не мог выйти из шкафа. На него давило слишком много вещей. Тем более, что вся ситуация с Зейном казалась серьезной.  
  
— Минуточку внимания, — раздался голос Найла через комнату. Он стоял на коробке у дверей внутреннего дворика рядом с ди-джеем и держал в руке микрофон. Рядом с ним стояла Барбара и он обнимал ее за плечи, притягивая к себе. — Не могли бы все собраться в гостиной, пожалуйста.  
  
Луи отвернулся от стола, скрестив руки на груди. Он чуть не упал, когда комната начала заполняться людьми и кто-то врезался в него. Здесь было мало места для всех гостей. Кто-то снова врезался в него и Луи на мгновение потерял равновесие.  
  
Он знал, кто поймал его еще до того, как развернулся. Пальцы, сжимающие его талию, грудь, прижатая к его спине, аромат фруктового шампуня и дорогого одеколона были слишком ему знакомы.  
  
Луи отступил назад.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.  
  
Гарри неохотно убрал руки, коротко кивнув.  
  
Найл начал говорить, произнося какую-то благодарственную речь. Луи пытался сосредоточиться на ней, но буквально каждой клеточкой он чувствовал исходящее от Стайлса тепло. Какой-то парень попытался протиснуться между Луи и девушкой перед ним, чтобы подойти к кому-то, и Томлинсону пришлось прижаться к Гарри. сильнее.  
  
Тот обнял его за талию и притянул шатена к груди. Его голос был ужасно низким, когда он говорил, и губы невесомо касались ушка.  
  
— Хей, — пробормотал он. — Что не так?  
  
 _Что не так?_  Да все! Почему он вообще спрашивает? Все, что он знал, Луи был в порядке. Почему он вел себя так, будто точно знал, что в голове у Луи, будто он знал его? Почему он вел себя так, будто все знал, но он не знал вообще ничего!  
  
Разве это проблема? Гарри не знал, что Луи чувствовал к нему?  
  
Томлинсон закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в грудь Стайлса. Тот тут же поцеловал его в макушку, большим пальцем потирая бедро Луи. Этот жест заметно успокоил парня, замедляя пульс.  
  
Найл сказал что-то такое, что заставил толпу аплодировать. Луи будто окатило холодной водой. Он сделал шаг назад и заставил оттолкнуть от себя Гарри. Но он не мог. Он думал, что он сможет сделать это, но он  _правда_  не мог.  
  
Не когда Гарри так хорошо к нему относился. Почему Стайлс просто не мог уйти к Люку и стать грубым мудаком, которого увидел в нем Томлинсон, когда они впервые встретились? Это бы сделало все проще.  
  
— Лу, — сказал Гарри, и он почти не услышал этого из-за громких криков толпы. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, почти отчаянным. Луи ненавидел этот его взгляд, он хотел разгладить морщинку между бровей и сказать, что все хорошо. Лишь бы Гари перестал так волноваться.

Луи собирался выговориться прямо там, когда его внимание отвлекла группа людей за Гарри. Он увидел Лиама с двумя стаканами чего-то алкогольного, пробирающегося сквозь редеющую толпу. Он был в нескольких метрах от Зейна, который позволял кому-то целовать его шею. Лиам тут же посмотрел на парочку, когда Зейн поцеловал парня.  
  
Луи не поверил своим глазам, и когда он снова посмотрел на Пейна, он увидел боль в глазах. Его собственный желудок ухнул вниз, как камень, и Луи мечтал лишь вытащить Лиама отсюда.  
  
— Мне нужно… мне нужно идти, — Луи без объяснений покинул Стайлса и схватил Лиама за руку, чтобы вывести его из комнаты.  
  
Стаканы звонко упали на пол, когда Лиам уронил их, разливая жидкость по некогда чистому полу.  
  
— Какого черта, Луи?!  
  
Томлинсон увел Лиама наверх, желая уединения. Наверху он отпустил руку друга и уставился на него.  
  
—  _Так вот_  как у вас  _все нормально_ , да?! — вскрикнул Луи, на что Пейн лишь закатил глаза.  
  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
  
— Окей, тогда расскажи мне, что происходит, потому что для меня, это выглядело так, будто твой парень целовал кого-то другого, — Луи взмахнул руками, — прямо перед тобой!  
  
— Все хорошо, Луи, — спокойно напомнил ему Лиам.  
  
Как он мог так спокойно говорить об этом? Он даже не злился. Что за чертовщина? Луи просто не мог этого понять.  
  
— Извини, но я только что видел, как твой бойфренд лапал другого парня. Почему тогда я один волнуюсь?  
  
— Я тоже не рад это видеть, — Лиам скрестил руки на груди, теперь выглядя немного раздраженным.  
  
— Ты должен пойти и засудить этого мудака за то, что он сделал!  
  
Лиам горько рассмеялся.  
  
— Я в шкафу, Луи.  
  
— И что? Это дает ему разрешение так с тобой обращаться? — Луи покачал головой. — Особенно из-за того, что ты в шкафу и ты не можешь кричать на него публично, он должен убедиться, что ты знаешь, что он только твой.  
  
— Это так не работает, Луи, — вздохнул Пейн, потирая лоб.  
  
— Он уже делал так раньше? — эта мысль заставила колени Луи подкоситься. — Он и раньше изменял тебе?  
  
Лиам не ответил, и Луи почувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется. Никто и никогда не посмеет относиться к его лучшему другу, как к дерьму.  
  
— Почему, черт возьми, ты все еще с ним? — Луи указал большим пальцем вниз на лестницу. — Почему ты остаешься с ним? Он действительно того стоит?  
  
— Ты не поймешь, — Лиам снова покачал головой.  
  
— Что я должен понять? — спросил Луи. — Секс хороший? Он делает это слишком хорошо? Уничтожает тебя каждую ночь? Трахает так сильно, что ты не можешь нормально думать?  
  
— Как это понимать? — теперь Лиам приблизился к Томлинсону. Шатен занервничал, потому что друг уже явно был в ярости. — Я не собираюсь стоять здесь и слушать эту фигню. Как это понимать, Луи? Ты много болтаешь, но ты понятия не имеешь, что происходит, — Лиам ткнул в него пальцем. — Ты даже не спал ни с кем. Я не собираюсь выслушивать подобное дерьмо от гребанного девственника!  
  
Лиам пронесся мимо него, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. Его имя застыло где-то в горле, когда Томлинсон повернулся, чтобы вернуть друга. Они были не одни.  
  
Гарри стоял там, широко распахнув глаза, выглядя абсолютно потрясенным.  
  


===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * поцелуй бабочки – это очень приятный и нежный поцелуй, который может выражать страсть, любовь и привязанность. он называется так за свою легкость, словно крылья бабочки нежно касаются вас. щекотно, волнующе, необычно. вы просто закрываете глаза, прикасаетесь к щеке или шее партнера и быстро моргаете, касаясь лишь ресницами. лично по моему опыту, это один из самых милых видов поцелуев (второе место - эскимосский !!)


	11. Dearly//С любовью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * (ЭЙЧ-БИ-ОУ) - североамериканская кабельная и спутниковая телевизионная сеть.  
> _______________________
> 
> вот так вот. это последняя часть. спасибо вам большое, что были с нами. спасибо вам, если вы читали с самого начала, присоединились к нам посередине нашего путешествия или прочитали, когда оно закончилось. нам всем очень понравилось переводить этот фик, как и автору писать его.

Сердце Луи пропустило удар, а затем еще один, и на секунду он подумал, что оно не будет биться вообще. И так и должно было быть, потому что он все еще стоял там, тупо пялясь на Гарри. И он еще не умер.

Но он правда хотел провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
Взгляд Лиама метался между ними, видимо, не понимая, что он только что сделал. Не то чтобы он вообще мог знать. Типо как? Луи не рассказывал ему о своих отношениях с Гарри. А когда у него была такая возможность, Томлинсон предпочел солгать.  
  
И к чему это привело?  
  
Гарри моргнул, его лицо исказилось болью.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не так.  
  
Это вышло грубо, хоть он и прошептал, но слова прогремели как гром между ними.  
  
— О, черт возьми, Луи, ты не мог, — ахнул Лиам, явно понимая все.  
  
— Ты, — Луи указал на Пейна, в нем вспыхнул гнев. — Ты сказал достаточно. Захлопнись.  
  
Гарри нервно выдохнул, затем развернулся и бросился вниз по лестнице. Луи смотрел ему вслед, под кожей все зудело и кричало о том, чтобы пойти за кудрявым.  
  
— Ты спал с Гарри? — высоким голосом спросил Пейн.  
  
— Заткнись, Лиам, — Луи провел рукой по волосам. — Мы еще не закончили, ясно тебе? Но я должен…  
  
Лиам указал на лестницу.  
  
— Тогда почему ты все еще здесь?  
  
Хороший вопрос. Луи почти спустился вниз, осматривая комнату в поисках Стайлса. Он сомневался, что он вышел через парадную дверь, где ждали папарацци.  
  
Когда он зашел в гостиную, он пытался не выглядеть подозрительно. Он подозревал, что Гарри захочет побыть наедине, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Это означало, что он был либо либо в саду либо в пустой комнате.  
  
Луи заметил Найла, вошедшего через другую дверь, беря у кого-то стакан. Он выпил его залпом, нахмурившись. Луи даже не нужно было спрашивать — он все понял и так.  
  
Он пошел в том направлении, откуда появился Хоран, и открыл дверь в первую попавшуюся комнату. Эта оказалась спальня, по которой расхаживал Гарри. Он остановился, когда увидел Луи, нахмурившись и поджав губы.  
  
— Послушай, Элэй, — начал было Луи, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Не Элэйкай, — Гарри скрестил руки на груди. — Это правда? То, что сказал Лиам?  
  
Луи не хотел этого разговора. Ведь была же причина, по которой он не рассказал Гарри с самого начала — и теперь, когда он стоял перед ним, Луи вспомнил, почему.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
— А как? — спросил Гарри, его голос не выражал ни единой эмоции. Будто человека возле лестницы заменила его более хладнокровная версия.  
  
— Я не девственник, — сказал Томлинсон. Даже для него самого это звучало, как ложь. Ну, все же, это не так. Гарри, вероятно, ожидал большего.  
  
— Уже нет.  
  
— Ну теперь ты знаешь, — почти истерически рассмеялся Томлинсон.  
  
— Это  _не_  смешно, — Гарри развернулся, снова начиная мерить шагами комнату. — Ты солгал мне.  
  
— Я не солгал, — поправил его Луи. — Я просто не сказал пару деталей. И я не был девственником.  
  
Гарри мельком взглянул на него.  
  
— И ты говоришь это сейчас, но это не правда.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Луи приготовился вывалить все.  
  
— Я спал с несколькими женщинами. Двумя, если тебе интересно.  
  
— Но ты не спал с мужчиной, — Гарри остановился, уставившись в стену. — У тебя не было опыта с другим мужчиной.  
  
Луи нахмурился, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Он понятия не имел, почему Гарри так реагировал на это. В конце концов, когда они начали спать друг с другом, не было оснований для объяснений. Луи понятия не имел, почему он был так важен Стайлсу.  
  
— Да, я никогда раньше не спал с мужчиной, — чтобы сказать это, Луи потребовалось все его мужество. Чтобы признаться в этом перед Гарри. Стайлс вздохнул, проводя рукой по лицу.  
  
— Боже. Что я вытворял с тобой…  
  
— Я был там, Гарри, — Луи шагнул к нему на встречу. — Я хотел этого.  
  
Но Гарри его будто не слышал.  
  
— То, что я заставлял тебя делать…  
  
— Гарри, — Томлинсон схватил его за руку, заставляя парня посмотреть на него. — Не похоже, что ты меня заставлял.  
  
— Ты сказал «нет», — Гарри побледнел, его глаза были широко распахнуты, почти испуганными. — Ты сказал «нет», я не послушался и фактически изнасиловал тебя.  
  
— Я не сказал «нет», — Луи нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем говорит Стайлс. Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Ты сказал «нет» в лифте. Ты сказал, что не хочешь этого.  
  
— Потому что я был слишком горд, — Луи понятия не имел, как заставить Гарри понять, что ничто из того, что они делали, не навредило ему. Казалось, будто Гарри попал в какую-то альтернативную вселенную, где их секс был несогласованным. Это было смешно. — Я был слишком горд, чтобы сдаться, но это не значит, что я не хотел спать с тобой.  
  
Гарри выдернул руку из хватки Томлинсона. Он пробежался руками по коротким волосам.  
  
— Ты наверное ждал кого-то более подходящего. Ты же ждал, да? А потом я просто взял и забрал твою девственность.  
  
— Я хотел тебя, — четко проговорил Луи. — Я бы не спал с тобой во второй, третий раз, если бы не хотел этого. Я доверял тебе.  
  
— Но, видимо, этого не достаточно, чтобы сказать мне правду, — он выглядел истощенным и усталым.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Ты плакал. На свой день рождения, — Стайлс вздрогнул, глядя на Луи. — Я сделал тебе больно?  
  
— Ты никогда не причинял мне боль, — Луи снова попытался приблизиться. Ему просто нужно было, чтобы он  _услышал_  его. — Я хотел всего этого, хорошо?  
  
— Допустим я не сделал тебе больно, — Гарри сглотнул, делая шаг назад. — Возможно, я бы не хотел этого, если бы знал.  
  
В груди у Луи что-то разорвалось. Гарри был осторожен, любящим и открытым с Луи каждый раз, когда они спали друг с другом. Он давал Луи пространство, чтобы исследовать себя, он был там на пике и ловил Луи при каждом падении. Луи бесстыдно использовал его.  
  
— Прости, — пробормотал Луи, внезапно почувствовал стыд за свои действия. — Я пропустил подходящий момент. А потом не знал, как это сделать.  
  
Несколько секунд Луи молчал. В комнате было слышно только их спокойное дыхание и звуки из гостиной — тихий бит из-за стены.  
  
— Ты думал, я буду смеяться над тобой?  
  
Луи закрыл глаза и покачал головой.  
  
— Я тебе доверял, — он не знал, что еще сказать.  
  
— Я тоже тебе доверял, — Гарри сделал еще шаг назад. — Ты знаешь. Я правда доверял. Я думал… — он остановился, когда Луи посмотрел на него, сгорбившись. — Я думал, мы можем быть чем-то большим.  
  
Луи почувствовал, как в его венах застыла кровь.  
  
— Я думал, что смогу убедить тебя, что мы можем быть чем-то большим, — Гарри пожал плечами, сжав губы. — Но я думаю, что ошибался.  
  
На мгновение Луи мог смотреть только на него. Неужели Стайлс действительно сказал это сейчас?  
  
— А что на счет Люка? — это было первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
  
— Он не тот, с кем я хочу быть, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Уже нет.  
  
— Но ты… — Томлинсон покачал головой, не зная, с чего начать. — Я видел фотографии. Из Канады. Ты полетел к нему.  
  
— Какие фотографии? — Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— С твоего свидания, — эта мысль причинила Луи боль, когда он узнал. Слова сделали ему еще больнее, когда он сказал это вслух.  
  
— Я поехал в Канаду, чтобы отпустить его, — Гарри рассмеялся, но это больше прозвучало грустно, чем забавно. — Я полетел туда, чтобы сообщить ему, что я не могу быть с ним, потому что хочу быть с тобой.  
  
Луи хотел убежать куда-нибудь подальше, и в то же время он хотел броситься в объятья Стайлса. Он не мог нормально дышать, потому что думал, что потерял Гарри, и он уже почти смирился с этим, но теперь Стайлс был здесь и хотел быть с ним.

Луи его ужасно разочаровал.  
  
— Возможно я видел в этом больше, чем ты, — Стайлс пожал плечами, проходя мимо Томлинсона. — Мне жаль.  
  
— Гарри, — отчаянно сказал Луи. Информации было слишком много, и он понятия не имел, как с этим справиться. Этот разговор принял неожиданный поворот, который он никогда не мог ожидать.  
  
— Наверное, я не могу сделать это прямо сейчас, — Гарри покачал головой, открывая дверь.  
  
Ноги Луи двинулись сами по себе и он тут же оказался вощле двери.  
  
— Ты не можешь так поступить.  
  
— Я бы предпочел не быть с тобой сейчас, Луи, — Гарри даже не повернулся к нему. — Я правда не знаю, что думать.  
  
То же чувствовал и Луи. Он понятия не имел, что думать — в основном, потому, что он чувствовал слишком много. Сердце разрывалось на части, пальцы были безумно холодными, а губы будто онемели. Он начал неконтролируемо дрожать, его ноги больше не могли удержать его.  
  
Как он должен думать, когда все, что он мог делать — это чувствовать?  
  
Гарри исчез в толпе, а Луи лишь провожал его взглядом, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Они с Гарри были на одной странице, но в то же время и нет. Томлинсон не мог поверить, что Гарри бросил Люка, просто чтобы быть с ним; и он ничего не сказал! Если бы он это сделал, то ничего этого бы не было.  
  
Впрочем, не только Гарри был виноват. Конечно, Луи тоже был причастен. У него было миллион моментов, чтобы рассказать Гарри о своих чувствах. Если бы он это сделал, то ничего этого бы не было.  
  
Гарри, вероятно, был прав. Он не знал, что думать. Итак, что будет, если он последует за Гарри? Если Луи не знал, что думать, он никогда не придумает, что сказать. Он не найдет правильных слов, и скорее всего просто испортит еще больше.  
  
Если у них было еще, что портить.  
  
Он снова закрыл дверь, решив побыть наедине с собой. Затем он вернется туда и напьется до беспамятства.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри проснулся, когда кто-то позвонил в дверь. Он застонал и перевернулся, накрывая подушкой голову. Было так тяжело заснуть, и теперь, когда он, наконец, задремал после восхода солнца, кто-то осмелился прийти и разбудить его.  
  
Сначала Гарри решил не обращать внимания, а потом подумал, что может быть… может быть… это был Луи. Стайлс не спал всю ночь, надеясь, что парень появится и скажет, что он чувствует то же самое, что ему жаль, что он тоже хочет быть с ним.  
  
Осознание того, насколько он был дураком, оставило Гарри с унылым чувством в животе. Он никогда не должен был надеяться, что они станут чем-то большим. Для Луи это было лишь весельем, возможно, удобным случаем, чтобы попрактиковаться перед тем, как он встретит кого-то, с кем захочет остаться навсегда.  
  
В конце концов, Гарри был просто был интрижкой.  
  
Дверной звонок напомнил ему о том, что действительно разбудило его, и этот маленький проблеск надежды, что это Луи мог стоять за дверью, заставил Гарри встать. Он надел боксеры и футболку и провел рукой по волосам.  
  
— Ты самый большой идиот на планете, — сказал Найл и ворвался в дом, как только дверь была открыта.  
  
Гарри проигнорировал укол разочарования в груди.  
  
— Это не новость.  
  
— Я бы сделал что-нибудь с этим прошлой ночью, но ты так внезапно исчез, — Найл скрестил руки на груди, осматривая актёра с головы до ног.  
  
— Мне не очень хотелось оставаться, — Гарри закрыл дверь.  
  
— Ну, тебе повезло. Иначе ты мог бы лицезреть, как Луи напивается до беспамятства.  
  
Гарри глупо захлопал глазами, не зная, как ответить.  
  
— Пошли, чемпион, — Хоран повернулся и направился к кухне. — Я приготовлю тебе завтрак.  
  
Гарри никогда бы не отказался от такого предложения. Хоран готовил самый лучший завтрак в мире. Парень последовал за ним, наблюдая, как тот копается в его холодильнике, и решил молчать и ждать, пока Найл не скажет любую причину, из-за которой он вытащил его из тёплой постели.  
  
— Знаешь, — продолжил Хоран, как и ожидал Гарри. — Когда ты пришел ко мне и сказал, что тебе нужна какая-нибудь комната, чтобы побыть одному, я подумал, что тебе нужно позвонить, или что что-то не так с твоей семьей. «Он скажет тебе», — подумал я, — «и оставит тебя в покое». И затем ты так неожиданно ушел не сказав ни слова.  
  
Гарри поджал губы.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— Как только я заметил, я хотел позвонить, но не потребовалось быть гением, чтобы понять, почему ты ушёл, — Найл включил плиту и бросил хороший кусок масла на сковороду. — Луи опустошил всю мою заначку с водкой в течение часа, — он оглянулся через плечо, прежде чем вылить яйца, которые он взбил, в сковороду. — Он был в полном беспорядке.  
  
Гарри опустил взгляд на свои руки, лежащие на коленях. Получается, что их разговор не оставил Луи совершенно равнодушным.  
  
— А ещё он устроил скандал Зейну, — Найл повернулся, скрестив руки на груди. — Это единственное, чему у меня нет объяснения.  
  
— Судя по всему, Зейн изменил Лиаму, — Гарри пожал плечами. Он не был уверен, что это нужно кому-то рассказывать, но это был Найл, и он был самым надежным человеком, которого Стайлс знал. — Луи поймал его с поличным.  
  
— Теперь понятно, почему он поцапался с Зейном, — Найл взял нож и начал резать бекон. — У меня есть предположение, почему он так напился, но я действительно не знаю, почему вы двое не разобрались в своём дерьме, — он снова взглянул на Гарри, и, когда тот ничего не сказал, Найл продолжил: — я имею в виду, вы оба хотите того же, не так ли?  
  
И вот тут Хоран тоже все неправильно понял.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но вчера вечером ты сказал мне, что хочешь быть с ним? —Найл выложил бекон и помидоры на сковороду. — Что изменилось?  
  
— Ничего, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Он не хочет, чтобы я вернулся.  
  
Найл опустил нож, уставившись на друга с поднятыми бровями.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не заставляй меня повторять, — Гарри попробовал рассмеяться, но это прозвучало очень горько. — Это достаточно унизительно, чтобы сказать даже один раз.  
  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — Найл повернулся к нему полностью. — Он был опустошен из-за ваших с Люком фотографий.  
  
Гарри нахмурился. Он вспомнил, что Луи тоже что-то говорил об этом.  
  
— Какие фотографии?  
  
— На самом деле он приехал ко мне за день до вечеринки. Барбс смотрела телевизор. Была какая-то программа со сплетнями, где показали репортаж о тебе и Люке. О том, что ты полетел к нему в Канаду. Они показали ваши фотографии со свидания.  
  
— Мы просто поужинали вместе, — Гарри почувствовал, как паника разгоралась в груди. — Все мы знаем, что-то, что показывают в таких программах, полная чушь.  
  
Хоран снял сковороду с плиты.  
  
— Гарри. Серьезно, — он замолчал, и парень перевёл взгляд с пола на друга, который укоризненно смотрел на него. —Вы, ребята, спите друг с другом. Ваш контракт заканчивается, и никто из вас не делает шаг, чтобы сохранить то, что образовалось между вами. Он прилетает в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы увидеть тебя и все исправить, и вместо этого он узнает о том, что ты улетел в Канаду, чтобы встретиться с парнем, в которого ты был влюблён в течение многих лет, в первую неделю января. Появляются фото, где ты и Люк в ресторане. И сом стороны вы находитесь слишком близко друг к другу, даже интимно, — Хоран наклонил голову. — Что он должен был подумать?  
  
— Я вообще удивлен, что его это заботило, — Гарри наблюдал, как Найл перекладывал еду со сковороды на две тарелки. —Когда он уезжал после Рождества, то пожелал мне удачи с Люком.

— Потому что он думал, что у него нет шансов, — парень закатил глаза и сел напротив Гарри за стол. — Ты действительно не выглядел так, будто был готов к отношениям с кем-то еще, кроме Люка, не так ли?  
  
— Он тоже ничего не сказал, — Гарри знал, что этот аргумент был детским.  
  
— Ты говоришь, как ребенок, — сказал Найл, подтверждая подозрения друга. — Не будь упёртым, Гарри. Ты знаешь, что это не его вина.  
  
Стайлс кивнул, ковыряясь вилкой в ароматном завтраке,  
  
— Окей. Я понимаю это. У него сложилось неправильное впечатление.  
  
Найл посмотрел на него нахмурившись.  
  
— Почему ты все еще не кажешься убежденным?  
  
— Потому что не совсем в этом проблема, — ответил Гарри.  
  
— А в чем именно проблема?  
  
Парень задумался о том, рассказать Найлу или нет. В конце концов, это был довольно личная тема, и Луи не распространялся об этом. Он не был достаточно уверен, чтобы рассказать Гарри, так что, вероятно, он бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще знал.  
  
— Ты должен пообещать мне, что никому об этом не расскажешь, — Гарри положил вилку. Он не мог есть из-за того, что живот скручивало от нервов.  
  
Найл приподнял брови.  
  
— Если ты собираешься сказать мне, что он серийный убийца, то я не уверен, что смогу сдержать это в тайне.  
  
— Найл, — пнул его под столом Гарри.  
  
— Да, хорошо-хорошо, — Хоран кивнул, отложив вилку. По-видимому, теперь он понял, что это серьезно. — Я обещаю, это останется между нами.  
  
— Окей, — Гарри заставил себя посмотреть другу в глаза. — Прошлой ночью я поймал Лиама и Луи, когда те сильно ссорились.  
  
— Из-за Зейна, — догадался Найл, на что получил подтверждающий кивок.  
  
— Да, речь шла о Зейне. Луи злился, что Лиам позволил тому так с ним обращаться.  
  
— Ну, это правильно, что он злился.  
  
— Я не знал тогда, о чем они будут конкретно говорить. Я пошел за Луи, потому что он продолжал убегать от меня, — Гарри покачал головой. — Я нашел их наверху, и в тот момент, когда я понял, что они ссорились и что это был личный разговор, Лиам сказал, что… — он сглотнул.  
  
— Что, Гарри? — спросил Хоран с беспокойством в голосе.  
  
На мгновение парень воспроизвел картинку минувшей ночи в своей голове.  
  
— Он сказал Луи, что не будет выслушивать всякую фигню от кого-то, кто никогда не спал с мужчиной. От девственника.  
  
— Луи — девственник? — ахнул Найл.  
  
— Ну, — пробормотал Гарри, вспоминая слова Луи. — Больше нет.  
  
Какое-то время Найл просто пялился на него, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное.  
  
— Так к чему ты мне это сказал? Как это влияет на то, что вы не можете быть вместе?  
  
— Он мне ничего не рассказал, — Гарри беспомощно взмахнул руками.  
  
— Ты говорил мне, что-то, что между вами было, было просто свободным соглашением. Никаких обязательств, — Найл нахмурился. — Друзья с привилегиями.  
  
— Я бы не стал с ним спать, если бы знал, — Гарри пытался игнорировать чувство паники, разгорающейся в груди.  
  
— Это не совсем то, что нужно говорить тому, с кем ты иногда трахаешься, не так ли? — Хоран вздохнул. — Послушай, Хаз. Я понимаю тебя. Тебе бы хотелось знать, потому что ты любишь его, и ты бы хотел, чтобы его первый раз был особенным.  
  
Уровень паники Гарри поднялся до той степени, когда сердце буквально билось в горле, а в лёгких будто был свинец, а не кислород, и рот пересох. Любовь, Найл говорил о любви, как будто это было совершенно очевидно и как будто все в комнате уже поняли это.  
  
Казалось, что только один из двух людей на этой кухне что-то понял.  
  
Найл поднял брови.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты просто предположил, что я влюблен в Луи, — Гарри сглотнул, заёрзав на стуле.  
  
— Я ошибаюсь? — с иронией в голосе спросил тот.  
  
— Я не знаю, Найл, — Стайлс встал, не в силах усидеть на месте. — Что бы ты ответил, если бы я сказал тебе, что ты спал со всеми подряд в течение последних двух лет только потому, что просто ждал, когда Барбара, наконец, сдастся? Что ты любил ее все это время?  
  
Найл пожал плечами.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что ты попал в самую точку.  
  
Гарри резко повернулся к нему, застыв на месте.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, ты, очевидно, прав, потому что она для меня единственная, — Найл продолжил завтракать. — Точно так же, как Луи для тебя.  
  
— Почему ты так думаешь? —Гарри задумчиво оттянул нижнюю губу большим и указательным пальцами.  
  
— Если бы он был просто интрижкой, ты бы так не переживал из-за того, что был его первым.  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Это не то, к чему я отношусь легкомысленно с кем-либо.  
  
— Нет, ты бы не стал, — Найл откинулся на спинку стула и спокойно посмотрел на друга. — Однако спроси себя сам об этом. Если бы ты не был влюблен в него, тебя бы это так беспокоило? Почему это важно для тебя в первую очередь? Он уже взрослый мужчина. Он может сам принимать решения. Он решил переспать с тобой, несмотря на то, что раньше не спал с другим мужчиной. Ты не сделал ничего, чего бы он не хотел — это было по обоюдному согласию.  
  
Закусив губу, Гарри не сводил с того взгляда, понимая, о чем тот говорил. Оказалось, что его друг понял это намного раньше, чем он сам.  
  
— Единственная причина, по которой ты так обеспокоен, заключается в том, что ты не сделал это особенным. А ты делаешь первый раз особенным, только если твой партнер значит для тебя больше, чем простая интрижка.  
  
Вздохнув, Гарри снова начал расхаживать по кухне.  
  


+++

  
  
Луи проснулся с раскалывающейся головой. Пульсирующая невыносимая боль давила со всех сторон. Во рту был противный привкус, будто там кто-то умер, и спина ныла от скрученной позы, в которой он спал, и неудачного места (судя по всему, дивана).  
  
— Посмотрите, кто проснулся.  
  
Луи хотел открыть глаза, но простая попытка разомкнуть веки, отдалась неприятными ощущениями, поэтому он отказался от этой затеи. Голос был знаком, и Томлинсон задумался, где именно он находился. Он ничего не мог вспомнить после ухода Гарри. Все было как в тумане.  
  
— Давай, — сказал тот же самый голос, и кто-то дотронулся до плеча Луи. — Ты должен принять обезболивающее.  
  
Парень заставил себя открыть глаза и заметил Зейна, нависшего над ним. Тот держал стакан воды, а другой рукой протянул белую таблетку на ладони. Луи сразу забыл о своей головной боли и сел, уставившись на него.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Зейн поднял бровь, убрав обе таблетки и стакан на стол.  
  
— Я вроде как живу здесь.  
  
Луи огляделся, узнав гостиную Лиама.  
  
— Ненадолго.  
  
— Как будто это тебе решать, — Малик устало улыбнулся и включил телевизор.  
  
— Где Лиам? — спросил Луи, проигнорировав ответ Зайна.  
  
— Готовит завтрак.  
  
Как по команде, вошел Лиам, неся две тарелки. Он сел рядом с Зейном и протянул ему одну из тарелок, после обратив внимание на Луи.  
  
— Посмотрите, кто встал, — сказал он, закидывая ноги на колени Зейна. — Хочешь кукурузных хлопьев?  
  
У Луи скрутило живот при одной лишь мысли о еде. Он покачал головой, за что был награжден пульсирующей болью в висках. Безмолвно он принял таблетку и запил её водой.  
  
Лиам наблюдал за ним, выглядя немного обеспокоенным, как он всегда себя вел, когда Луи было плохо.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? — растерянно спросил Томлинсон.  
  
— Ну, ты вел себя как мудак прошлой ночью и напился, — Лиам ответил с набитым ртом, то и дело бросая взгляд на экран телевизора. — Я отвез тебя домой, потому что не был невиновен во всем этом.

Луи на мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от ужасной боли в голове. Казалось, что его череп расколется на части в любой момент. Это было не лучшее время для такого разговора, но казалось, что у него не было особого выбора.  
  
— Ты вообще что-нибудь помнишь? — спросил Зейн.  
  
Пожав плечами, Луи не сводил глаз с одеяла, накинутого на его колени.  
  
— Я определенно не забыл, что ты изменил Лиаму прямо перед нами.  
  
— Да, ты напомнил нам несколько раз прошлой ночью. И из-за того, как ты накричал на него перед нашим отъездом, все считают, что между вами что-то есть, — Лиам опустил тарелку и замолчал.  
  
Когда он не продолжил, Луи поднял глаза и обнаружил, что парни уже смотрели на него.  
  
— Отчасти это моя вина, что ты не знаешь, — Лиам вздохнул, беспомощно пожимая плечами. — У нас просто не было времени нормально поговорить в последнее время, поэтому ты не в курсе. Ты не мог знать, что происходит.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Луи нахмурился.  
  
— Я не смогу выйти из шкафа в ближайшее время, — Лиам взглянул на Зейна, взяв его за руку. — Наши отношения должны оставаться абсолютно приватными. Ничего из этого не может быть обнародовано, иначе я нарушу условия контракта.  
  
— Это не дает ему права целовать первого встречного, — Луи покачал головой. — Особенно при таких обстоятельствах.  
  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — Малик отключил телевизор. — Это самый просто способ сохранить все в тайне. Эван — друг и он хотел нам помочь. Фото этого поцелуя было выложено в чьем-то Снэпчате, люди увидят это и перестанут задавать вопросы.  
  
— В последнее время мы немного неосторожны, — добавил Лиам. — Поэтому люди, особенно мои фанаты, начали догадываться.  
  
Луи не понимал.  
  
— Значит, вы решили, что лучшим решением будет сделать из Зейна бабника?  
  
— Да, это легче, чем борода для меня, — Лиам коротко закусил губу. — Я не думаю, что справлюсь с этим.  
  
— Но… — Томлинсон собрал все мысли в кучу, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Разве это не мешает вам? Наслаждаться друг другом только когда вы наедине?  
  
— Только так это имеет значение, — Малик наклонился немного ближе к Лиаму, и Луи увидел, как он погладил его по спине. — Мы можем быть собой друг с другом. Мне не нужно притворяться, когда я с Лиамом. Это легко и удобно. Там, независимо от того, что мы делаем, нам всегда нужно притворяться.  
  
— Мне не нужно притворяться, знаешь? — он сухо рассмеялся. — Конечно, было бы хорошо, если бы люди знали, но это не так важно. Нам хорошо. Мы есть друг у друга и мы хотим всего этого вместе. МЫ разобрались во всем. Не это ли важно в отношениях, м?  
  
Луи подумал об их с Гарри разговоре, казалось, несколько лет назад. Стайлс спросил, кем он хотел быть. Но тогда он не знал, он мог быть одним из миллиона идеальных образов, которые люди рисовали в своей голове.  
  
Теперь он понял, почему они так говорили; полностью понял, что это значит. И Гарри понял это гораздо раньше него. Место, которое было далеко-далеко, где не было посторонних глаз, где Луи мог быть самим собой. Где он не был ни одним из этих идеальных образов, не играл ни одну роль.  
  
Место, где он был с Гарри и был самим собой.  
  
— Простите, — пробормотал Луи, пульсирующая боль не унималась. Вряд ли это все еще было похмелье. — Я вел себя как ребенок, не слушал, когда ты пытался все объяснить.  
  
Лиам покачал головой, отпустив Зейна и приближаясь к Томлинсону. Это было так хорошо и знакомо, когда Пейн взял его за руку.  
  
— Наверное, я сам заебался. Я так разозлился и сказал вещи, которые не должен был.  
  
— Я заставил тебя сказать это.  
  
— Нет, Луи, — Лиам сжал его руку. — Чтобы ты ни говорил, я использовал твой недостаток опыта против тебя, это несправедливо. Тебе не было плевать на мои слова. С твоей точки зрения это было совершенно очевидно. Я не должен был давить на больное.  
  
Кусая губу, Луи взглянул на Зейна. Наверное, было совершенно не важно то, что он слышал; Лиам все равно рассказал.  
  
— Ты не один такой.  
  
Лиам вздохнул, притягивая Томлинсона ближе.  
  
— Ты сказал, что ты не заинтересован в нем.  
  
— Я не мог сказать тебе об этом, — Луи нервно сглотнул. — Помнишь, когда мы были на твоем концерте в Австралии, и я сказал тебе, что не сплю с ним? — Лиам кивнул. — Я переспал с ним в ту же ночь.  
  
Пейн засмеялся и Зейн тоже усмехнулся. Он снова принялся за свой завтрак, но краем уха слушал их, и вовсе не удивлялся. Лиам, вероятно, все ему рассказал.  
  
— Ты снова сказал мне, что ничего не было. На футбольном матче. — Лиам ткнул парня в бок. — Ты солгал мне.  
  
— Я подумал, что это заставит меня выглядеть жалким. — Луи опустил голову. — И тогда ты продолжил болтать о том, как это важно — дождаться правильного человека. Как я мог сказать тебе, что спал с моим подставным парнем?  
  
На мгновение Лиам замолчал.  
  
— Но это же не правда, да?  
  
— Я думал, что правда. Ничего, кроме секса, — Луи покачал головой. — Но это не так.  
  
— Судя по тому, как он был потрясен, он тоже не думал, что ты просто развлечение, — Пейн наклонил голову.  
  
— Видимо нет, — Луи сглотнул, вспомнив слова Гарри. — Я думаю, что проебался в этом.  
  
Лиам вздохнул.  
  
— Технически, это я подставил тебя.  
  
Луи пожал плечами.  
  
— Я думал, что это не имеет значения, ведь у него сделка с Люком Коннолли, — вздохнув, Луи приготовился произнести это вслух. — Он целую вечность был влюблен в него. Я думал, что он меня не привлекает.  
  
— Но оказывается, что он остыл к Люку? — спросил Пейн. Луи кивнул.  
  
— Но теперь он злится на меня за то, что я скрывал это от него. Он сказал, что не спал бы со мной, если бы знал.  
  
— Он был зол, — сказал Лиам, сочувствуя. — Это больно. Но это только доказывает, что ты для него что-то значишь.  
  
— Я не знаю, как все исправить, — вздохнул Луи. — Я понятия не имею, где он сейчас.  
  
— Ты должен снова с ним поговорить, — Лиам погладил его по руке. — Я уверен, что он хочет все исправить также, как и ты.  
  
Луи не был бы так уверен в этом. Однако он знал, что единственный способ выяснить это — поговорить с Гарри. И лучше это сделать, как можно скорее.  
  
— Знаешь…  
  
Лиама прервал зазвонивший телефон Томлинсона. Он схватил его со стола и протянул другу.  
  
— Стэн? — ответил Луи, нахмурившись.  
  
— Где ты, черт возьми? — заорал Стэн. — Кастинг начинается через двадцать минут, а ты где-то шляешься!  
  
О черт! — у Луи совершенно вылетело это из головы. Со всем, что происходит, он полностью забылся. Он отбросил одеяло и соскочил с дивана. — Я уже в пути.  
  
— Тебе лучше поторопиться, — Стэн повесил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.  
  
— Я совсем забыл о кастинге, — Луи обернулся, глядя на Зейна и Лиама. — Я совсем забыл.  
  
— Иди в душ, — сказал Зейн, догадываясь, что он опаздывает.  
  
— Я вызову водителя, — Лиам уже набирал номер.  
  
Луи проебался. Во всем.  
  


+++

  
  
За полночь, еле передвигая ноги, он вернулся к Лиаму. Луи провел на кастинге целый день, затем Стэн утащил его на брифинг по поводу планов на следующие несколько месяцев. Он немного затянулся из-за разговора о концентрации и успехах на кастинге. После этого Стэн повел его на ужин с автором, который собирался писать книгу о Томлинсоне.  
  
Как будто было о чем писать. Но Стэн был твердо убежден, что сейчас самое подходящее время для публикации первой книги о карьере Луи. Он говорил так, будто дальше его ожидало еще больше.

Однако Луи не мог позаботиться о себе. Он знал, что это будет хорошо для его карьеры и он должен проявлять больше амбиций. Но все, о чем он мог думать — это Гарри. Где он сейчас? Что делает? Он в порядке? Думал ли он о Луи? Сердился ли он?  
  
Если бы они искали задумчивого, мрачного краболова, Луи бы определенно затащил.  
  
Лиама и Зейна не было дома. На кухне была записка со знакомым почерком Пейна на желтой бумаге.  
  
 _Остался у Зейна, потому что его дом ближе к студии. Ты можешь быть там сколько хочешь. Позвони мне, хорошо? Я напишу тебе завтра хх_  
  
Луи вздохнул, садясь на один из стульев у барной стойки. Он уткнулся лицом в свои руки, пытаясь переварить это все. Плечи были напряжены, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Он просто хотел залезть в постель и все забыть. Проспать вечность.  
  
Оглядев кухню, Луи почувствовал себя еще более опустошенным, чем куда-либо.  
  
Он не знал, где что находиться, и какой шкафчик открыть, чтобы найти кружку. Здесь даже не было его собственной кружки или той, которая бы принадлежала ему, как было дома у мамы, которую он запретил трогать сестрам. Ее было разрешено брать его маме, и только ей.  
  
Он знал дом, как свои пять пальцев, но использовал все с осторожностью, никогда ничего не ломал. Когда он сидел на диване в гостиной, он всегда поправлял подушки, чтобы все выглядело точно, как до того, как он на нем посидел. Лиаму это нравилось.  
  
Это был дом Лиама, но теперь еще и Зейна. Они принадлежали этому месте, и принадлежали друг другу. Были несколько вещей по всему дому, которые Луи никогда не замечал. Книга комиксов в гостиной, разрисованная посуда на кухне и пара очков в коридоре. Эти вещи оставил здесь Малик, пока был здесь. А Луи ничего своего не оставил вне комнаты для гостей.  
  
Томлинсон был гостем в этом доме. Так же как и в квартире Лотти.  
  
И в доме Гарри. Нечего отрицать. Но когда они спали вместе, когда Стайлс приготовил завтрак для Луи, когда они обнимались на диване, когда сидели у бассейна, рассказывая другу другу все на свете, он никогда не чувствовал себя гостем. Когда его семья приехала к Гарри на Рождество, он ни на секунду не подумал о том, что они не принадлежали этому месту.  
  
Гарри заставил Луи чувствовать себя как дома.  
  
Оглядев тускло освещенную кухню, Луи задался вопросом, что он здесь делает. Он вернулся сюда, думая, что у него нет другого выбора, и он делал так уже много лет. Но он ошибался.  
  
Этот особняк не был его домом.  
  


+++

  
  
— Я сейчас в отеле, да, — Гарри открыл дверь в свой номер, держа мобильный между ухом и плечом. — Он хороший, да. Ты еще никогда не видела такого хорошего отеля.  
  
Энн рассмеялась.  
  
— Ты с кем-то? Или один?  
  
Гарри закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
— Завтра вечером у нас запланирован ужин. Сейчас мы еще не перестроились к этому времени.  
  
— Понятно, — Энн немного помолчала. — Ты говорил с Люком?  
  
— Эм, — Стайлс попытался что-то придумать. Он закрыл глаза, ругая себя за то, что собирался врать матери. — Нет, не говорил.  
  
— Ладно, — миссис Твист радостно вздохнула. — А с Луи?  
  
Гарри чуть не уронил телефон.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ой, да брось, Гарри, — он почти слышал, как она закатила глаза. — Прошло почти три недели с Рождества. Ты должен был принять это.  
  
— Что принять?  
  
— Было очевидно, что между вами что-то происходит, — сказала Энн. — И что он гораздо больше подходит тебе, чем Люк.  
  
Гарри попытался ровно дышать.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Абсолютно, — ненадолго повисла тишина. — Так почему же я еще ничего не знаю про вашу сделку?  
  
— Потому что ее нет, — Гарри сел на кровать. — Это сложно.  
  
— Это всегда так, — сказала Энн. — Это никогда не бывает просто, милый. Но стоит ли оно того? Стоит ли это всех хлопот?  
  
Гарри сухо рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду его.  
  
— Да. он того стоит, не так ли? — хмыкнула Энн.  
  
— Я застрял здесь, — Стайлс откинулся на кровать, глядя в потолок. — Мы будем сниматься здесь целый месяц. И это место должно оставаться в секрете.  
  
— Тогда у тебя есть целый месяц, чтобы подумать о том, как заполучить его.  
  
Гарри повторил это у себя в голове. Он должен вернуть Луи. В конце концов, это он убежал от разговора. И с тех пор он был слишком напуган, чтобы снова встретиться с Томлинсоном.  
  
Но Луи же тоже не пытался с ним связаться! Что если он остыл? Что, если Гарри был слишком резок той ночью? Что если Луи уже пережил этот этап?  
  
— Или, знаешь, — продолжила мама, — ты можешь просто позвонить ему.  
  
Гарри моргнул, пытаясь понять слова.  
  
— Я мог бы это сделать.  
  
— Странный план, знаю, — фыркнула Энн.  
  
Когда они закончили разговаривать, веки Гарри словно налились свинцом. Он перевернулся на бок, сворачиваясь колачиком и мечтая просто вот так заснуть. Но его разум наполняли мысли о звонке Луи.  
  
Это было иррационально, абсолютно иррационально, но ему хотелось услышать голос Томмо, чтобы побыстрее заснуть. Он даже не знал, что сказать, или он должен был просто сказать все, о чем он думает? Услышав голос Луи, все кусочки соберутся воедино.  
  
Прежде чем Гарри сам мог понять, что делает, он уже набирал номер Томлинсона. Он закрыл глаза, слушая гудки. Что-то щелкнуло и раздался голос Луи: «Привет! Извините, либо я очень занят, либо не хочу с вами разговаривать. Вы, вероятно, знаете, к какой категории вы относитесь. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала.»  
  
Гарри завершил вызов, горько посмеиваясь. Боже, что за дурацкое сообщение? Может, он знал, что Гарри позвонит? Неужели он специально записал это злобное сообщение, чтобы Стайлс понял, что он в его черном списке?  
  
Он встал с кровати и разделся. Надел чистые боксеры и поношенную футболку и начал готовиться ко сну. Завтра начнутся съемки, что даст ему больше времени для сна. Гарри это понадобится.  
  
Забравшись в постель, Стайлс снова проверил свой телефон. Не было ни сообщений, ни пропущенных звонков. Он бесцельно пролистал все контакты, после выходя из всех приложений. Один из виджетов показывал время, согласно его местоположению, почти как в Лос-Анджелесе.  
  
Может, Луи уже спит. В конце концов, в Лос-Анджелесе было раннее утро.  
  
Просто на всякий случай, Гарри поставил телефон на звук, прежде чем положить его на тумбочку. Еще некоторое время он боролся со сном, надеясь, что телефон вот-вот зазвонит, и Луи позвонит ему. Но он молчал. И пока он ждал, Гарри уснул.  
  


+++

  
  
Казалось, что он проснулся спустя несколько минут. В дверь кто-то постучал, ох, вот, что его разбудило. Простонав, Гарри перевернулся и схватил телефон, чтобы проверить время. Похоже, он проспал семь часов, и до сих пор никто не позвонил.  
  
Постучали еще раз и Гарри заставил себя встать с кровати и посмотреть, кто пришел. Интересно, что случилось? Они договорились о встрече на завтраке в девять утра, а потом пойти к десяти придти на грим. Почему они подняли его на тридцать минут раньше?  
  
Он провел рукой по волосам, открыл дверь и застыл, когда увидел Луи.  
  
Несколько секунд они так и стояли, пялясь друг на друга. Луи, кажется, запыхался. Его щеки покраснели, а волосы были в абсолютном беспорядке. На нем было пальто и мягкий трикотажный джемпер. Больше ничего.  
  
Медленно, Гарри опустил руку, не уверенный, что уже не спит.  
  
— Ты звонил, — сказал Луи спустя, кажется, вечность. Гарри тупо кивнул.  
  
— Я думал, что ты перезвонишь.  
  
Томлинсон поправил пальто и опустил взгляд.  
  
— Я уже был в самолете.

— Куда? — спросил Стайлс.  
  
— Сюда, — Луи снова посмотрел на него, встречаясь взглядом с Гарри. — К тебе.  
  
Гарри отпустил дверь и у него заняло всего два шага, чтобы быть в пространстве Луи. Он прямо врезался в него, обвивая руки вокруг шеи и прижимаясь губами к волосам. Томлинсон обнял его за талию, сжимая футболку парня. Ему было холодно, но Гарри не возражал.  
  
Луи уткнулся в шею Стайлса, тихонько вздохнув. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, как пазл в правильном месте, как возвращение домой, после долгой разлуки.  
  
— Пойдем, — пробормотал Гарри, шагая в номер и закрыв ногой дверь.  
  
— Прости, что разбудил тебя, — сказал Луи, откидываясь назад. Стайлс покачал головой.  
  
— Я совсем не против.  
  
— Я знаю, что меня здесь быть не должно, — Томлинсон окончательно отстранился от Гарри, засунув руки в карманы пальто.  
  
— Как ты меня нашел? — Стайлс скрестил руки на груди, чтобы снова не обнять парня. — Наше местонахождение засекречено.  
  
Пожав плечами, взгляд Луи блуждал по комнате.  
  
— Я не нашел тебя ни в Лос-Анджелесе, ни в Лондоне, поэтому спросил Найла. Он сказал, что Барбара в Норвегии, а потом она дала мне номер твоей комнаты в отеле.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на него. Луи проделал такой долгий путь с другого конца света до Норвегии, просто чтобы увидеть его. И его ли? Нахмурившись, Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Луи вертел головой, осматривая номер.  
  
— И почему ты здесь? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
Взгляд Луи наконец-то остановился на нем, и Томлинсон выглядел испуганным. Его голос едва был выше шепота, когда он сказал:  
  
— Разве это не очевидно?  
  
Руки Гарри бессильно повисли вдоль тела. Он облизнул губы, наблюдая, как Луи подходит ближе.  
  
— Надеюсь, что это так.  
  
Медленно, но верно Луи снова вторгся в его пространство. Теперь он был теплее, гораздо теплее. Кончики его пальцев все еще были холодными, но они быстро согрелись от кожи Гарри, когда Луи обхватил руками его лицо. Его ресницы отбрасывали тени на щеки, а глаза были грязно-серыми вместо привычного ярко-голубого. Гарри видел их такими и раньше, смотрел в них каждый раз, когда они меняли цвет.  
  
Положив руки на бедра Томлинсона, Гарри вздохнул, когда их губы встретились. Луи целовал его нежно, мягко, с едва заметным намеком на страсть, язык плавно скользил во рту актера. Это было похоже на падение, бесконечное падение, когда знаешь, что не будет дна. Он парил перед тем как врезаться.  
  
— Прости, — пробормотал Луи в его губы.  
  
Стайлс нахмурился, понятия не имея, за что извиняется Луи. Гарри снова поцеловал его. Луи легко ответил на поцелуй, наклоняя голову и игриво кусая нижнюю губу Стайлса. Тот тихо простонал, начиная таять от всего происходящего.  
  
Луи покачал головой, сжимая губы и отстраняясь от Гарри. Он прижал ладони к груди Гарри.  
  
— Как я могу не желать тебя?  
  
Туман в голове Гарри рассеялся и он моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Его пальцы сжимали упругие бедра Луи, столкнувшись с ним пахом. Их губы все еще были в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, и губы Луи были красными и опухшими от их поцелуя.  
  
Как будто ошпарившись, Гарри отпустил Луи, сделав несколько шагов назад.  
  
Он не думал, будучи в шоке от того, что он обнимал Луи, что совершенно забыл, почему он вообще убежал от него. Он не мог просто касаться его, не мог снова сблизиться с ним так быстро.  
  
— Не делай этого, Элэй, — Луи обнял себя, будто ему было холодно.  
  
— Не делать что? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Не относись ко мне, как к дрожащей девственнице, — Томлинсон поднял голову, снова смотря на кудрявого.  
  
— Я не могу просто игнорировать это, Луи, — выдохнул Стайлс, снова скрестив руки на груди. Луи строго кивнул.  
  
— Разве это важно?  
  
— Было бы неплохо знать об этом, прежде чем я… — Гарри сжал челюсть. Это просто они, так что не было никаких причин сдерживаться в выражениях, — прежде чем я вылизал тебя или затолкал в глотку член. Боже, Луи, ты же не делаешь этого с совершенно неопытными людьми.  
  
— Почему? — рот Луи искривился. — Потому что я не оценю это по достоинству? Поверь мне, я  _оценил_ , и думаю, что тоже показал это.  
  
— Что за чушь? — Гарри горько рассмеялся. — Ты просто действуешь не спеша с людьми, у который никогда раньше не было секса. Ради Бога, Луи. Ты очень впечатлил меня, ясно?  
  
Теперь Луи покраснел, но его челюсть сжалась, и он не сводил глаз с Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю, что это не самое лучшее, что тебе приходилось испытать.  
  
— Это не проблема, — Гарри правда не мог поверить, что Луи думал, что это проблема. Что Гарри не понравилось. — Суть отношений в том, чтобы доверять друг другу. Ты когда-нибудь думал, что было бы, если бы ты мне все сказал? Что я был бы гораздо осторожнее? Я трахал твой рот, и я мог сделать тебе больно.  
  
Гарри мог видеть, как маска Луи трескалась.  
  
— Я шел на свой страх и риск.  
  
— Это не так! — Гарри взмахнул руками, разочаровавшись в аргументах Томлинсона. Он сам то верит в это? — Если ты правда так думаешь, то у нас абсолютно разные представления о сексе.  
  
Луи провел рукой по лицу, тихо вздохнув.  
  
— Я пришел не для того, чтобы ссориться.  
  
— Я знаю, — Стайлс поджал губы. Луи выглядел таким маленьким; плечи сгорбились, а голова низко опустилась. — Я знаю.  
  
— Я просто не мог рассказать тебе об этом в наш первый раз, понятно? — Луи снова посмотрел на него, в глазах плескались все эмоции в мире. Ему было больно. — Тогда мы даже друзьями не были. Я хотел тебя, Гарри, и знал, что не смогу быть с тобой, если ты узнаешь, что у меня нет опыта.  
  
Желудок Гарри перевернулся.  
  
— Я понимаю. Я просто думаю, что все было бы иначе. Ты мог доверять мне.  
  
— Иначе, — повторил Томлинсон. — Разве из-за этого я не заслуживаю второго шанса?  
  
Луи никогда не упускал своих шансов. Гарри нужно было дать знать ему об этом.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы мы были на равных здесь и сейчас, — он не сводил с Луи взгляда. — Чтобы ты понял, почему это проблема для меня.  
  
— Ты хотел сделать что-то особенное для меня, — ответил Томлинсон, его голос не звучал насмешливо.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Стайлс, беспомощно пожав плечами. — Мне хотелось сделать это особенным.  
  
— Могу я просто кое-что сказать, — Томлинсон сжал губы, внимательно изучая его слова. — Я чувствовал себя в безопасности с тобой. Я мне не было страшно или больно, и я чувствовал, что ты позволяешь мне экспериментировать и узнавать. Ты был осторожен, сам того не подозревая.  
  
И как Гарри мог держаться дальше? Как Гарри мог нормально мыслить, когда Луи сказать такие слова? Он шагнул ему навстречу, взяв руку Луи в свою.  
  
— Ты говоришь так потому, что я хочу это услышать?  
  
— Нет, — Луи зло посмотрел на Стайлса, даже не моргая. — Я говорю это потому, что я так думаю.  
  
— Знаешь, я тоже много чего не делал, — Гарри играл с пальцами шатена, медленно спутывая и распутывая их.  
  
Луи вздохнул, видимо, чувствуя облегчение. Он покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
  
— Я не прочь исследовать их вместе.  
  
— Звучит, как отличный план, — Гарри улыбнулся и в его груди поселилось счастье. Это было похоже на конец дороги, может быть на перекресток, где их пути, наконец, пересекались. Как бы то ни было, Гарри благодарен вселенной или  _чему-то_  за то, что они здесь, в Норвегии.  
  
— Я приехал сюда еще кое за чем, — Луи сжал руку парня, прежде чем отцепиться. — Я так и не подарил тебе подарок.

Гарри выгнул брови.  
  
— Ты приехал сюда, просто чтобы подарить мне рождественский подарок?  
  
Кивнув, Томлинсон снова засунул руки в карманы пальто.  
  
— Я больше не мог ждать. Хочу подарить тебе это.  
  
— Не стоило, Луи, — Гарри наклонил голову, не уверенный, что он должен чувствовать. Он думал, что их разговор не об этом. — Ради этого ты проделал этот долгий путь в Норвегию?  
  
— Ты подарил мне самый красивый, самый продуманный и самый лучший рождественский подарок, который я когда-либо получал, — Луи вытащил руки, сжатые в кулаки. — Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы придумать подарок для тебя. Но придумал лишь на прошлой неделе. Нужно было время, чтобы получить его, но как только дело было сделано, я прилетел сюда.  
  
Гарри уставился на кулаки шатена, нахмурившись.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Выбирай, — Томлинсон улыбнулся, выглядя возбужденным, как маленький ребенок. — Левая или правая?  
  
Не зная, какой выбрать, Гарри указал на пространство между рук Луи.  
  
— Если тебе повезет, то на одном из них будет твое имя, — сказал Луи, терпеливо держа руки в воздухе перед ним. Ожидая.  
  
Гарри не сводил глаз, когда Луи медленно раскрыл руку. Томлинсон усмехнулся, сияя, как солнце, когда кудрявый обнаружил ключ.  
  
— Ключ? — тупо спросил Гарри.  
  
— Я купил дом, — объяснил Луи.  
  
Гарри взял ключ, глядя на брелок, прилепленный к нему. Это был один из дурацких сувениров, продаваемых в Голливуде. Розовый кристалл в виде букв L и A.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя был ключ от моего дома, — Томлинсон открыл второй кулак и показал второй ключ с другим брелоком. — Он слишком большой для одного меня, так что моя кровать свободна, если там моей семьи нет. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты разделил ее со мной.  
  
Грудь Гарри сжалась, но не в панике. Он почувствовал себя таким подавленным, пальцы до побеления сжали ключ, глядя на Луи.  
  
— Ты сказал, что тебе не нужен дом в Лос-Анджелесе.  
  
Луи пожал плечами, слегка кивнув.  
  
— Он не был нужен. Я не чувствовал себя как дома там. Но, знаешь, — он подошел ближе, не в силах скрыть свою нервозность. Гарри мог видеть это в его глазах, он слышал это в его дрожащем голосе, — я полюбил Лос-Анджелес.  
  
Гарри не знал, что ему хотелось сделать больше: рассмеяться или упасть на колени и умолять Луи повторить это. Это было похоже на Томлинсона. Только он мог придумать такое. Он снова посмотрел на ключ в руке.  
  
— Какой второй брелок?  
  
Он мог видеть это в глазах Луи, момент, когда он понял, что Гарри играет. Томлинсон усмехнулся, отпустив ключи и позволяя повиснуть им на кольце на пальце. Гарри нахмурился, наклонив голову, чтобы рассмотреть его.  
  
 _Парковка запрещена._  
  
— Да ладно, — Стайлс снова посмотрел на парня. — Ты снова вспоминаешь этот случай. Зачем?  
  
Луи снова сжал ключ в руке.  
  
— Помнишь наше первое свидание?  
  
— Кафе «Habana», — сказал Гарри. — Конечно.  
  
— Ты припарковался ровно под знаком «парковка запрещена». Когда я сказал тебе об этом, ты ответил, что тебе плевать, — Луи пожал плечами с озорным блеском в глазах. — Я думал, что ты самый большой мудак на свете.  
  
— Я всегда там паркуюсь, — Стайлс поджал губы. — У меня есть разрешение от Синди.  
  
— Я знаю, — Луи положил ключи обратно в карман. — Ты зарабатываешь привилегии.  
  
Гарри взглянул на ключ.  
  
— Как эта?  
  
— Абсолютно, — сказал Луи, сжав руку Стайлса. — Каждый кусочек.  
  
Глядя на Томлинсона, Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— Я…  
  
Стук в дверь заставил их вздрогнуть.  
  
— Гарри? — позвал Пол. — С тобой все в порядке? Ты опоздал на завтрак.  
  
— Черт, — пробормотал Гарри. — Я потерял счет времени.  
  
— Мне спрятаться? — спросил Луи.  
  
— Просто не попадайся ему на глаза, — Гарри подошел к двери, открыв ее. — Пол. Прости.  
  
— Все уже внизу, — Пол нахмурился. — Кроме тебя. Опаздываешь.  
  
— Прости, правда, — Гарри коснулся своих волос, беспомощно пожав плечами. — Я спущусь к десяти.  
  
— Хорошо, — Пол выглядел подозрительно, но больше ничего не сказал.  
  
Стайлс закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней, поворачиваясь.  
  
— Я не уверен, что тебе можно здесь находиться. Я подписал контракт, что я никому не расскажу о месте съемок фильма. Даже моя семья не знает, где я.  
  
Луи поник.  
  
— Я должен уйти.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел? — Гарри бросился к нему, обхватывая руками его лицо. — Я не отпущу тебя. Но ты должен спрятаться здесь, пока я не переговорю с Ником.  
  
— Я мог бы поспать, — Томлинсон взглянул на кровать. — Это был долгий путь.  
  
— Но это того стоило, — Гарри прижался губами к Луи. — Я так рад, что ты здесь.  
  
— Да? — спросил Томлинсон, заметно нервничая.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — Гарри улыбнулся, когда почувствовал вздох Луи. — Я скучал по этому.  
  
Луи поджал губы, выглядя довольным. Однако сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Одевайся, Элэй. Они ждут тебя.  
  
— Дай мне пять минут и я буду готов, — Гарри снова наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Луи.  
  
Он не был уверен, был ли это он или Луи таял, как воск на солнце. То, как они подходили друг другу казалось естественным и ровно как и помнил Гарри. Они подходят друг другу. Его рука идеально сжимала бедро Луи, их груди идеально соприкасались, Стайлс слегка раздвинул ноги и Луи скользнул своей между ними, как недостающая часть пазла.  
  
Гарри был уверен, что они были двумя половинками одного целого.  
  
Луи выдохнул в поцелуй, обхватив руками шею кудрявого. Он прижался к нему еще ближе, целуя с остервенением. Как будто он голодал веками.  
  
Три. Гарри мог это сделать через три минуты.  
  


+++

  
  
Луи открыл глаза, пару раз моргая из-за яркого света, падающего на его лицо. Сначала он даже не понял, где находился. Простыни пахли Гарри, и все мгновенно вернулось на свои места, он расслабился, когда вспомнил, как Гарри целовал его. Затем он вспомнил, что его разбудил какой-то шум и развернулся.  
  
— Вижу, ты чувствуешь себя как дома, — сказал Гарри. Он стоял у подножья кровати, скрестив руки и с абсолютно влюбленным взглядом.  
  
Луи потянулся, положив руки на подушку и ложась на них.  
  
— Мне стало скучно.  
  
Гарри хмыкнул, взглядом блуждая по телу Луи. На нем была одна из огромных футболок Стайлса и боксеры, и он, видимо, хорошо чувствовал себя в постели Гарри. Телевизор был включен, и он рылся в сумке Гарри, чтобы что-нибудь поесть. Все, что он нашел — это пакетик чипсов с уксусом и солью.  
  
— Извини, — сказал Луи в замешательстве. — Я ничего не взял с собой, поэтому мне пришлось надеть твое.  
  
— Я послал Пола за покупками, — Гарри поднял белый пакет. — Ник поговорил с командой. Они тоже составили контракт для тебя, который запрещает тебе говорить об этом.  
  
— Я подписывал гораздо худшие контракты, — Луи сел, недоумевая, почему Гарри все еще стоял там. Он приехал не для того, чтобы они просто стояли в метре и пялились друг на друга.  
  
— Как долго ты здесь будешь? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Теперь они добрались до важных вопросов.  
  
— У меня еще один кастинг в Лос-Анджелесе в четверг. Думаю, мне нужно уехать во вторник, чтобы все успеть.  
  
— Значит, у нас есть два дня, — Стайлс поджал губы. — Минус время на съемочной площадке. Но ты можешь пойти со мной. Если хочешь.

— С удовольствием, — кивнул Луи, его сердце трепетало от перспективы присоединиться к Гарри, как его… он закусил губу, не уверенный, что ему можно думать о себе, как о парне Гарри.  
  
— Съемки начинаются в три утра, — Гарри усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая, что Томлинсону это не понравится.  
  
— Я не подписывался на это, — простонал Луи, снова падая на кровать, свернувшись клубочком. — Что за фильм?  
  
— Путешествие в разум одинокой души, — Гарри наклонил голову. — Все это довольно сюрреалистично.  
  
— Думаю, я увижу это своими глазами сегодня ночью, верно?  
  
— Абсолютно, — улыбка Гарри стала еще шире.  
  
Несколько секунд они просто пялились друг на друга. Луи начал нервничать от взгляда Гарри, направленного прямо на него. Он облизнул губы и заметил, что Гарри проследил за этим движением.  
  
— Ты так и будешь там стоять? — спросил Луи, пододвигаясь, чтобы освободить больше места для Гарри.  
  
— Зависит от того, — Гарри прочистил горло. — хочешь ли ты, чтобы я стоял здесь?  
  
— Я имею в виду, — Луи пожал плечами. — Это же твоя кровать, я не могу запретить тебе пользоваться ей.  
  
— Мы делимся, — Стайлс нахмурился.  
  
Луи должен был лучше обо всем подумать. Он взял с собой только кошелек, телефон и ключи. Он должен был забронировать номер, вместо того, чтобы думать, что они может просто так остаться у Гарри.  
  
— Эй, — тихо сказал Гарри, чтобы Луи посмотрел на него. — Что у тебя в голове?  
  
— Я могу снять себе номер, если хочешь, — сказал Луи, решив, что честность лучше всего. Но Стайлс покачал головой.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты снимал себе отдельный номер.  
  
Это заставило Луи нахмуриться.  
  
— Тогда почему ты стоишь там, вместо того, чтобы присоединиться ко мне?  
  
— Я не собираюсь сдерживаться, — сказал Гарри, мельком взглянув на тело шатена.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи похлопал по матрасу. — Я уж думал, ты не предложишь.  
  
— Луи, — Гарри, наконец, сдался и забрался в постель. Он нависал над парнем, когда он, наконец, нашел нужные слова. — Я хочу все сделать правильно.  
  
Взяв руку Стайлса в свою, Луи не сводил глаз с лица кудрявого.  
  
— Давай не будем делать все неловким.  
  
— Я уже это сделал, — Гарри переплел с ним пальцы, прежде чем лечь рядом с Луи. — Я не мог сосредоточиться на съемках. Я мог думать только о тебе. В моей кровати.  
  
— А я думал о том, что я здесь без тебя. В твоей постели, — Луи облизнулся. — Хочешь знать, что я делал?  
  
Щеки Гарри покраснели и он покачал головой.  
  
— Покажи мне.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и наклонился, прижимаясь щекой к щеке кудрявого.  
  
— Я ничего не делал, — прошептал он. — Я ждал, когда ты позаботишься обо мне.  
  
— Дразнишься, — тихо застонал Гарри, но это отразилось на нем. Луи мог видеть, как он облизал губы и его глаза стали на несколько оттенков темнее. — Ты такой раздражающий.  
  
Это заставило сердце Луи пропустить удар. Он придвинулся, не отрывая глаз.  
  
— Я?  
  
Гарри засмеялся, перекатываясь на Луи.  
  
— Просто иди сюда.  
  
Луи улыбнулся, встречаясь с Гарри в поцелуе. Он раздвинул ноги, давая Стайлсу устроиться меду ними, пальцами запутываясь в волосах актера. Было так хорошо, их тела так идеально подходили друг другу. Гарри целовал его с неистовой страстью.  
  
— Скажи мне, если ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился, — пробормотал Гарри и его руки скользнули под футболку Луи.  
  
— Какого хрена я должен этого хотеть? — Луи дернул бедрами, прижимаясь к паху Гарри. — Я возьму все, что смогу.  
  
— Малыш, — Гарри вздохнул, сжимая талию шатена. — Ты не должен просто принимать, что можешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждался.  
  
— Мне всегда нравился секс с тобой, — Луи переплел их ноги, нежно целуя Стайлса в шею. — Ты заставляешь чувствовать меня так хорошо, Элэй.  
  
Гарри на мгновение замолчал, откидывая голову назад, когда Луи начал посасывать, нежно царапая зубами кожу, а ушком. Казалось, он снова обрел дар речи, когда Томлинсон сделал просто фиолетовый засос.  
  
— Знаешь, — протянул Гарри, лениво потираясь о Луи. — Есть причина, по которой это называется заниматься любовью.  
  
Сердце Луи стало биться еще сильнее. Не не сводил глаз с лица актера.  
  
— Да?  
  
Гарри кивнул, снова наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Томлинсона. Его большой палец кружил возле одного из сосков Луи, футболка собралась под мышками. Ему нужно было снять ее. Немедленно. И Гарри, словно прочитав его мысли, снял футболку и безмолвно бросил ее на пол. Через несколько секунд его собственный джемпер последовал за ней. Луи поднял руку, чтобы обвести тату на бицепсах Гарри.  
  
— Ты должен рассказать мне о них как-нибудь, — сказал Луи, очерчивая контур корабля.  
  
Стайлс, похоже, не услышал. Он сосредоточился на доставлении удовольствия и разум их покинул. Его пальцы пробежались до кромки боксеров, готовясь их стянуть.  
  
— Ты нечто, знаешь?  
  
— Не знаю, — Луи закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь чувственными поцелуями Гарри на его груди, оставляющим влажные следы. — Не смотри на меня так.  
  
— Когда-нибудь у нас будет одна из таких комнат, — Стайлс стянул боксеры Луи до колен. — с зеркалом на потолке. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, какой ты великолепный, когда кончаешь.  
  
Луи застонал, дергая бедрами.  
  
— Детка.  
  
На мгновение оторвавшись от безупречного тела шатена, Стайлс избавился от собственной одежды, после седлая бедра Томлинсона. Гарри внимательно наблюдал за парнем под ним, поглаживая вверх-вниз по животу и обратно.  
  
— Гарри, — Луи захлебнулся стоном, пытаясь получить хоть какое-то трение, двигая бедрами. Гарри сместился и теперь его задница точно прижималась к члену парня. — Боже, пожалуйста.  
  
Улыбаясь, Стайлс наклонился вперед, легонько прикусывая мочку уха Луи.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Можешь просто трахнуть меня? — Луи уже было плевать на все. Он просто хотел; все, что он чувствовал — это необоснованное, всепоглощающее желание. Он впился короткими ноготками в спину кудрявого, точно оставляя там следы.  
  
Гарри проследовал цепочкой поцелуев по шее. Когда он отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Луи, его взгляд был ясным.  
  
— Боюсь, я не готов.  
  
— Не говори «нет». Я готов, — заскулил Томлинсон.  
  
— Я знаю, детка, — Гарри снова сел, медленно двигая бедрами. — У меня ничего нет. Нам нужна смазка и презервативы. Я не буду тебя трахать без них.  
  
— Я много думал об этом, — пробормотал Луи, закрывая глаза. Он двигался в такт с Гарри, естественная смазка уже стекала по внутренней стороне бедра Стайлса. — О том, как ты трахаешь меня. Я хочу знать, какого это, Элэй.  
  
— И ты узнаешь, — Гарри откинул голову и приоткрыл рот, когда Луи обернул пальцы вокруг его члена. — Ты узнаешь как это, и как трахать меня тоже. Ты не единственный, кто мечтает об этом.  
  
— Ты думал обо мне? — спросил Томлинсон. Его живот скрутило от мысли о кончающем Гарри.  
  
— Лу, — пробормотал Гарри, снова наклоняясь вперед, чтобы посмотреть на шатена. Он выглядел напряженным, но продолжал тереться своей задницей о твердый член Луи. — Я люблю то, как ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, как прикасаешься ко мне. Ты делаешь мне так хорошо. Я не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме твоих пальцев внутри меня. Боже, Луи, я не могу поверить, что это был твой первый раз, — он застонал, закрыв глаза. — Ты такой блядски горячий.  
  
Луи закусил губу, его бедра дрожали, когда он кончал. Просто мысль обо всех вещах, которые он мог сделать с Гарри. Луи скулил и стонал, рука стала двигаться быстрее, чтобы Гарри кончил вместе с ним.

Гарри схватил его за запястье, нежно убирая его руку от члена, а Луи был слишком слаб, чтобы остановить его.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Гарри усмехнулся ему, заводя руки Луи за голову. Он тяжело дышал, грудь раскраснелась и блестела от пота.  
  
— Мы еще не закончили, детка.  
  


+++

  
  
Во второй раз, когда Луи кончил, распластавшись на кровати, руки, которые крепко держал Гарри, прижимались к его груди. Рот Гарри вытворял просто невероятные вещи вокруг его члена. Он что-то промычал, когда Луи кончил глубоко в его горло и все проглотил.  
  


+++

  
  
Гарри заставил кончить его в третий раз, когда он сам достиг пика. Он безжалостно терся о Луи и их эрегированные члены скользили друг против друга. Член Томлинсона лишь слегка дернулся и капля спермы стекла вниз по стволу, в то время как сперма Гарри покрыла всю грудь Луи. Стайлс уткнулся в шею шатена, остервенело двигая бедрами, громко выкрикивая имя Луи. Тот держал его, его собственный оргазм легкой волной прокатился сквозь его тело, пока Гарри содрогнулся всем телом, кусая плечо Томлинсона. Затем он рухнул на шатена.  
  
Луи смотрел в потолок, чувствуя себя удовлетворенным, измотанным, но абсолютно счастливым. Он пытался восстановить дыхание, рисуя только ему известные узоры на спине кудрявого. Гарри все еще тяжело дышал, его сперма уже засохла, неприятно стягивая кожу.  
  
— Ты все доводишь до конца, да? — пробормотал Луи будучи буквально на грани сна.  
  
— Если тебе было хорошо, то неважно, — пробормотал Гарри, вероятно, тоже готовый вот-вот уснуть. — Ты не можешь просто принимать все, что дают. Ты должен получать все.  
  
Сердце Луи затрепетало от этих слов, он перевернул их. Гарри моргнул, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Томлинсон взял лицо Стайлса в руки, заставляя его смотреть на себя.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри снова моргнул, вероятно, забыв обо сне.  
  
— Я должен был сказать тебе это еще, когда вошел в эту комнату. Это единственная причина, по которой я здесь. — Луи посмотрел в глаза Стайлса, убедившись, что он смотрит. — Я люблю тебя, Элэй.  
  
Гарри сжал руками бедра Томлинсона, его губы растянулись в улыбке.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал он. — Вот почему я был так расстроен из-за всего этого.  
  
Луи кивнул. Он должен был понять, почему Гарри так переживал из-за того, что он был его первым. Гарри любил защищать людей и ему нравилось заботиться о них. Это должно быть съедало Стайлса изнутри, понимание того, что он не знал, что Томлинсон был девственником. Гарри был тем типом партнера, которому было важно, чтобы первый раз его любовника был особенным и безумно романтичным.  
  
— Мы подробно рассмотрим всю романтическую часть, предполагающуюся для первого раза, — он скользнул руками от шеи Гарри к груди. — Свечи, сексуальная музыка. Кружева.  
  
Глаза Гарри потемнели.  
  
— Кружева?  
  
Улыбающийся Луи наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Стайлса, обнаружив, что его губы были раскрыты для языка Луи. Гарри тихонько вздохнул, его член слабо дернулся.  
  
— Подумаешь над этим? — прошептал он в губы Томлинсона.  
  


+++

  
  
Будильник перестал звонить, когда в комнате еще было темно.  
  
— Детка, — пробормотал Гарри, поворачиваясь в объятиях Томлинсона. Гарри был маленькой ложечкой, а Луи большой, но теперь Гарри утыкался носом в шею Луи. — Нам нужно вставать.  
  
— Нет, — пробормотал Томлинсон, сжимая пальцами талию парня. —  _Тебе_  нужно вставать.  
  
Гарри тихонько хихикнул, поцелуями проложив цепочку по шее до подбородка.  
  
— Ты сказал, что поедешь со мной на съемочную площадку.  
  
— Я передумал, — Луи откинул голову, не открывая глаза. То, как Стайлс мягко прикусил его подбородок, было чувственным и в то же время любящим. — Я хочу остаться в постели.  
  
Гарри сел, и Луи тихонько проскулил, потеряв источник тепла. Он протянул руки, и Стайлс охотно переплел с ним пальцы.  
  
— Я уже сказал другим, что приведу своего парня.  
  
Луи открыл глаза, а в горле стал ком.  
  
— Твоего парня?  
  
На мгновение Гарри замолчал.  
  
— Я зря это сделал?  
  
— Нет, — немедленно ответил Томлинсон. Он тоже сел, прижимая руку к щеке Гарри. — Мне нравится, как это звучит. Сейчас это правда.  
  
— Никакого притворства, — согласился Гарри.  
  
Луи откинулся на простыни, и хоть у них обоих было ужасное утреннее дыхание и они только проснулись, но ему было все равно. Гарри мягко прижал Томлинсона обратно к матрасу, ложась на него и сплетая ноги вместе. На мгновение он потерялся во всех чувствах. Ему просто было мало кожи Гарри на своей, пальцев Гарри, губ Гарри.  
  
— Малыш, — выдохнул он через несколько минут, посмотрев на будильник на тумбочке. — Детка, у нас нет времени.  
  
— Тридцать минут, — Гарри поднял голову; его губы были чертовски красными и опухшими. — Мы должны принять душ.  
  
— Я не хочу быть причиной твоего опоздания, — Луи поднялся с кровати и включил свет.  
  
Гарри последовал за ним, бесстыдно вторгаясь в личное пространство шатена, прижимаясь к спине, когда он направлялся в ванную.  
  
— Ты причина, — пробормотал он, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам Луи, ему на ушко. Его голос был тихим и низким, — для всего.  
  
Сердце Томлинсона ухнуло вниз. Он включил воду, входя в душ и поворачиваясь к Гарри.  
  
— Элэй…  
  
— У нас мало времени, — напомнил ему Стайлс. Вода стекала по его лицу, а на голове образовалось настоящее гнездо из волос. Зрачки были расширены, губы искусаны, а член был уже наполовину твердым. — Давай найдем лучшее применение этому ротику.  
  
Луи не нужно было повторять дважды.  
  


+++

  
  
— Нервничаешь? — спросил Луи, прижимая ладони к губам. Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Как ни странно, да.  
  
Они сидели на заднем сидении лимузина, оба одетые в смокинги. Луи был в классическом черном, в сочетании с рубашкой кремового цвета. Гарри же был в сером с черной рубашкой. Как всегда Лотти и Барбара сделали их наряды парными.  
  
В конце концов, на самом важном событии года они должны были выглядеть превосходно. Особенно, если кто-то из них будет выходить на сцену.  
  
Они оба были номинированы на премию «Оскар». И оба были в категории «Лучший актер», у Гарри была еще одна номинация — «Лучший актер второго плана». Это означало лишь то, что они были соперниками, и Гарри знал, что как только они выйдут из машины, каждый репортер спросит у них об этом.  
  
При условии, что они доберутся до этой темы.  
  
После долгой беседы Гарри и Луи решили сохранить свои отношения приватными до сегодняшнего дня. Это было настолько публично, что любой шаг обсуждался в социальных сетях или прессе. Сейчас они хотели сохранить это для себя и выяснить, каково это быть парой — настоящей парой.  
  
Гарри позволил себе бродить взглядом по лицу шатена, наблюдая, как он целовал тыльную сторону ладоней. Он совсем потерялся в мыслях, Гарри так любил смотреть на него. В этом было что-то такое интимное.  
  
У них все хорошо. Даже если в прошлом месяце у обоих был плотный график, они все еще встречались. Гарри проводил много времени на съемочной площадке, а Луи начал работать над телевизионной драмой в HBO*, для которой еще не начались съемки. В связи с этим у них не оставалось много времени друг на друга, но они все еще заставляли это работать.  
  
Гарри провел бесчисленное множество ночей в новом доме Луи. Когда они оба были дома, они делили кровать, часто просто лежа и разговаривая до полуночи.

Машина остановилась, и Луи посмотрел наверх, вырываясь из своих мыслей. Он встретился взглядом с Гарри, и строго кивнул.  
  
— Давай дадим им пищу для сплетен.  
  
Стайлс улыбнулся, наклоняясь, чтобы быстро поцеловать. Это был просто клевок, но то, как Луи сжал его руку, пока целовал Гарри, было невероятно успокаивающе.  
  
— Это то, ради чего мы здесь.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал Луи прямо в губы.  
  
Дверь со стороны Гарри распахнулась, и он вышел, тут же начиная махать фанатам справа и слева от красной дорожки. Они были в полном восторге, снова и снова выкрикивая его имя, ослепляя вспышками со всех сторон. Немного позднее Стайлс помог Луи выбраться из лимузина.  
  
Крики только усилились, а вспышки фотоаппаратов осветили всю площадь. Луи просто ухмыльнулся Стайлсу, его глаза сверкали ярче всех вспышек на свете. Гарри понятия не имел, как это возможно, но казалось, что все, что касается Луи, всегда было намного ярче, чем любая звезда или любой другой свет. Он выглядел безумно красиво, и Гарри не мог не сказать это ему.  
  
— Сегодня ты выглядишь великолепно, — сказал он, чтобы говорить Томлинсону на ушко. — Я все еще не сказал этого.  
  
Луи повернул голову, чтобы нежно поцеловать кудрявого. Крики стали такими громкими, что у Гарри зазвенело в ушах, и он растворился в звуке своего сердцебиения. Единственное, что имело значение — это губы Луи на его губах и переплетенные с Луи пальцы. Томлинсон все еще улыбался, когда они отстранились, глядя на себя; на них.  
  
— Луи, Гарри! — первый репортер остановил их спустя три метра ковровой дорожки. — Не могли бы вы сказать, когда вы вернетесь вместе?  
  
Гарри посмотрел на Луи, оба улыбались. Вероятно, они думали об одном и том же. Не было смысла  _возвращаться вместе_ , если они никогда не были вместе до этого. Или может быть и были, границы были размыты.  
  
— Честно говоря, — сказал Луи, подмигивая Гарри, — Мы никогда не расставались.  
  
Стайлс улыбнулся, смотря на Луи, говоря все, при этом ни сказав ни слова.  
  
Это была чистая правда.  
  


=== Конец. ===


	12. Epilogue//Эпилог

— Ты сегодня один? — спросила интервьюер, когда Луи остановился рядом с ним на красной дорожке. Он улыбнулся, слегка пожав плечами.

— Один.  
  
— Проблемы в раю? — она выгнула бровь, поднося микрофон ближе к лицу Томлинсона.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — Луи слегка нахмурился. — Гарри на съемках в Лондоне, поэтому он не смог придти.  
  
— Мы долго не видели вас вместе.  
  
Луи снова пожал плечами.  
  
— Мы не выносим нашу личную жизнь на публику. Но могу вас заверить, — добавил он, прежде чем отойти на шаг назад, — у нас все более, чем хорошо.  
  
С этими словами он развернулся и направился в здание театра. Внутри было тепло, и Луи безумно хотел снять пиджак. Но Лотти сказала оставить его до вечеринки. Он должен быть в пиджаке, пока его фотографируют.  
  
Ходить по таким мероприятиям в одиночку не очень весело. Луи даже не мог вспомнить, как он выживал до того, как у него появился Гарри. Это было немного дерьмово, но Стайлс сделал все лучше, немного более интересным.  
  
Интервьюер была права. Они долго не появлялись вместе на таких мероприятиях. Их рабочие графики просто не позволяли им проводить много времени вместе, и это заставляло Луи чувствовать себя немного напряженным.  
  
Если бы два года назад кто-то сказал, что его хорошее настроение будет зависеть от Гарри Стайлса, он бы рассмеялся им в лицо. Это было немного смешно.  
  
— Хей, Луи, — он обернулся, увидев приближающегося Криса Лиалла.  
  
— Привет, Крис. Рад тебя видеть, — Томмо улыбнулся, протягивая руку.  
  
— Ты сегодня один, да? — Крис кивнул, пожимая протянутую руку.  
  
— Совершенно один. А ты?  
  
В эту же секунду появился Люк, становясь рядом с Крисом.  
  
— Привет. Луи, рад тебя видеть.  
  
— Это было так давно, — Луи все еще было не комфортно видеться с Люком. Они лишь пару раз виделись с ним, когда они начали встречаться с Гарри, до этого же Люк всегда был рядом со Стайлсом. Так было проще уйти от разговора с Гарри.  
  
— Как там мой мальчик Гарри? — спросил Люк. Луи изо всех сил старался сохранить дружелюбное выражения лица.  
  
— Он в порядке, спасибо.  
  
— Сто лет его не видел, — вздохнул Конноли, как будто это была самая ужасная новость в мире. Для Луи же это была великолепная новость. — Почему он не пришел?  
  
— Он в Лондоне, работает над фильмом, — Луи мельком взглянул на бар, желая напиться. — Занят, как всегда.  
  
— Он тоже будет сниматься в Марвел?! — спросил Крис.  
  
Луи слегка покачал головой. На прошлой неделе он подписал контракт со студией Марвел.   
  
— В этих отношениях хватит и одного супергероя.  
  
Прозвенел мягкий колокольчик, объявляющий о начале шоу. Луи поблагодарил небеса за это.  
  
— Думаю, мы должны занять свои места, — Крис положил руку на спину Люка, осторожно проводя его ко входу.  
  
— Повеселитесь, — сказал Луи, чувствуя облегчение, ему нужно было подняться на балкон по лестнице. — Увидимся.  
  
Закатив глаза, он поднялся по лестнице. Когда он добрался до своего места, он отметил, что сидел рядом с Беном Уинстоном, одним из самых востребованных продюсеров Голливуда на данный момент. Этот вечер пройдет не очень хорошо.  
  
Сначала они немного поболтали, а затем началось шоу, и Томлинсон был благодарен за это. Он правда наслаждался постановкой, и был рад, что пришел, потому что все полученные сегодня средства пойдут на благотворительность.  
  
После спектакля, Уинстон проводил его назад. Он продолжал безостановочно говорить, а Луи лишь изредка вставлял фразы. Он просто хотел вернуться домой и лечь спать.  
  
— Кстати, — сказал Бен, засунув руки в карманы, когда они спускались по лестнице. — Ты все еще встречаешься со Стайлсом для пиара? У меня есть предложение для тебя.  
  
— Мы встречаемся не для пиара, — Луи нахмурился, взглянув на него.  
  
— Вы просто выкладываете в инстаграм всякие милые вещи, — отмахнулся Уинстон. — Брось, всем известно, что это лишь для пиара. Все нормально.  
  
— Это не так, — настаивал Луи, потихоньку выходя из себя. — У тебя не было фальшивых отношений уже года два.  
  
— Ну, я подумал, почему бы и нет? Это же сработало для вас со Стайлсом.  
  
— Я же сказал, что…  
  
— Ну как хочешь, — Уинстон пожал плечами. — Если тебе будет нужен следующий парень, дай мне знать. Мне нужна какая-нибудь звезда для следующего пиар-хода.  
  
Луи решил, что лучшим выходом из ситуации будет просто уйти. Он развернулся и оставил Уинстона в вестибюле. Выйдя на улицу он быстро миновал всех репортеров, ни на ком не останавливаясь. Он сел в лимузин и закрыл глаза, как только сел на заднее сидение.  
  
Какой ужасный вечер.  
  


+++

  
  
Он не мог уснуть.  
  
Было уже довольно поздно, время перевалило за полночь, а Луи все ворочался на своей гигантской кровати. Он безумно любил свой дом, но ненавидел его, когда был здесь один. Эта кровать предназначалась для двоих, а второй этаж был сделан для семьи. Восемь спален, и сегодня они все пусты. Только он.  
  
 _Мой мальчик Гарри._  
  
В его груди все еще кипел гнев. Он не мог забыть эту фразу, и чем больше он думал об этом, тем сильнее он его ненавидел. Люк вел себя так, будто они с Гарри были чем-то особенным, когда было совершенно очевидно, что Гарри больше ни на сто не претендовал.  
  
Гарри даже не был мальчиком Люка.  
  
Нахмурившись, Луи уставился в потолок, слушая звуки ночи с улицы. Он вздохнул и схватил свой мобильный телефон с прикроватной тумбы, набирая первый номер в быстром наборе.  
  
— Лу, — сказал Гарри. — Разве ты не должен спать?  
  
— Только вернулся домой, — соврал Томлинсон. — Думал, что пожелаю тебе доброго утра перед сном.  
  
— Как прошел благотворительный вечер? — спросил Стайлс.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи прикрыл глаза. — Какие планы на сегодня?  
  
— Последний день съемок, — он звучал счастливо. Луи задумался, как давно Гарри на ногах. — У Сицилии тоже последний день. Сегодня вечером я наконец высплюсь.  
  
Он продолжал рассказывать, а Луи слушал его. Он не вслушивался в слова парня, просто его голос успокаивал Томлинсона. Он был таким родным. Он знал каждый тон, его голос прочно отпечатался в памяти Томмо.  
  
— А потом я…  
  
— Хей, Элэй, — перебил его Луи, он так сильно хотел сейчас быть рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Да? — спросил Гарри, звуча любопытно.  
  
— Ты выйдешь за меня?  
  
—  _Что_  я? — спросил он высоким голосом.  
  
— Это Да-Я-Выйду, — Луи нервно выдохнул. Он не совсем был уверен в своих действиях, но уже пусть будет, что будет. — Давай, Гарри. Я серьезно.  
  
— Ты делаешь мне предложения по блядскому  _телефону_? — возмутился Гарри. — Да ты прикалываешься!  
  
— Так это «нет»?  
  
— Ты напился или обкурился? — простонал Гарри.  
  
— Ни одна капля алкоголя не коснулась моих губ, — Луи поджал губы. — Но мне и так все понятно. Сама мысль о том, чтобы жениться на мне может возникнуть только в пьяном состоянии.  
  
— Лу, детка, — вздохнул Гарри. Что, черт возьми, не так?  
  
— Я скучаю.  
  
— Я тоже скучаю, малыш. Но предложение по телефону, серьезно? Отчаяние. Это не то, что обычно делает мой ох-очень романтичный парень.  
  
Луи закусил губу. Он знал, что Гарри прав. Тем не менее, ему было больно.  
  
— Я встретил Люка.  
  
— Я уже понял, — нахмурился Гарри.  
  
— Я просто… — Луи остановился, разбираясь в своих мыслях. — Все думают, что у нас ничего серьезного. Просто пиар.  
  
— Это неправда, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
—  _Как там мой мальчик Гарри?_  — передразнил Люка Томлинсон. — Я так сильно хотел ему врезать.

Гарри долго молчал, прежде чем сказать:  
  
— Я только твой, слышишь?  
  
— Не совсем, — ответил Луи. — Не официально.  
  
— Ну, так как я не сплю с другими людьми, и ты не спишь с другими людьми, и у нас есть несколько домов по всему миру, — сказал Гарри, — я бы сказал, что у нас все довольно официально.  
  
Луи продолжал смотреть в потолок. Он просто молчал.  
  
— Хей, — Гарри ворвался в его мысли. — Мне нужно бежать.  
  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Луи. Он не хотел звучать так разбито, но что поделать. Голос Гарри был мягким, когда он сказал:  
  
— В следующий раз, когда ты соберешься делать мне предложение, я жду чего-то более грандиозного. Кольца, цветы и романтическая музыка в ресторане, который ты снял для нас двоих. Все по полной программе, хорошо?  
  
— Звучит хорошо, — Луи перевернулся на свою сторону. — Ты достоин самого лучшего.  
  
— Ты надел какую-нибудь мою футболку? — спросил Гарри, и шум на заднем фоне стал громче. Скорее всего, он приехал на съемочную площадку.  
  
— Нет, ответил Луи, взглянув на шкаф.  
  
— Надень, — сказал Стайлс. — Тебе будет лучше.  
  
Да, наверное, он сделает это.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, когда буду дома.  
  
— Я тоже, — Луи буквально слышал, что Гарри улыбался при этих словах. — Спокойной ночи, детка. Люблю тебя.  
  
Вздохнув, он встал и сделал, как сказал ему парень. И как всегда Стайлс был прав, Луи вырубился, как свет, как только его голова коснулась подушки.  
  


+++

  
  
Может им стоило притвориться, что ничего и не было.  
  
Через три дня Луи прибыл в аэропорт Лондона, Хитроу, со смешанными чувствами. Он очень хотел увидеть Гарри, но в то же время он хотел сквозь землю провалиться.  
  
Он сделал предложение Гарри по телефону.  
  
В свою защиту он мог сказать, что ему было очень плохо. Он чувствовал разочарование и отчаяние, и он скучал по Гарри, и он…ну. Луи вздохнул, включая в машине телефон. Он ревновал.  
  
С этим Луи никогда не умел справляться. У Гарри был какой-то дар, который заставлял Томлинсона это делать. Это было так с самого начала их отношений — даже когда они притворялись. И их первый раз случился как раз из-за ревности Луи.  
  
Может быть сексом он сможет отвлечь Гарри. Потому что Стайлс определенно хотел поговорить с ним об этом, и Луи этого вовсе не хотел. Он просто хотел забыть тот случай.  
  
 _Меня не будет дома, когда ты вернешься. Встретимся на ужине в 8? У Пьера? хх_  
  
Луи вздохнул, проверяя часы. Он должен все успеть.  
  
 _Не могу дождаться_ , ответил он, добавляя несколько х в конце.  
  
Он проверил другие диалоги, пока не добрался до своего лондонского дома. Попросив водителя подождать, Луи забежал внутрь. Он предположил, что Гарри отвезет его домой на своей машине, так что ему не нужно было вести самому.  
  
Томлинсон переоделся в чистую одежду, умылся и уложил волосы, а затем вернулся в машину. В этот раз поездка не заняла много времени, Луи смотрел в окно, как мелькают дома, будучи очень взволнованным.  
  
Когда он приехал, в ресторане было темно. Он снова проверил сообщение от Гарри, убедившись, что он все правильно понял. Когда он толкнул дверь, она открылась, и он вошел.  
  
Его сердце остановилось, когда он увидел единственный столик на двоих посреди комнаты. Горела свечка, бутылка шампанского ждала пока ее откроют в ведерке со льдом, а также букет роз на столе. Свет был приглушен, пахло отменной едой, и был виден силуэт одного человека.  
  
Гарри.  
  
Луи чуть не упал.  
  
— Рад, что ты пришел, — сказал Гарри, шагнув ему на встречу. — Ты хорошо выглядишь. Правда хорошо.  
  
Луи моргнул. Один раз, два. Ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Что происходит? — как будто он не знал.  
  
— Как будто ты не знаешь, — сказал Гарри, и на его губах появилась слабая улыбка.  
  
— Ты не…, — Луи сглотнул. — Просто потому что я…  
  
Гарри скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Я планировал это несколько месяцев. Месяцев! — он взмахнул рукой. — Все это. Каждую деталь. А ты просто взял и сделал мне предложение по телефону!  
  
Луи просто уставился на него, не в силах пошевелиться.  
  
— Ты все это планировал?  
  
— Ты подойдешь уже ко мне? — нетерпеливо спросил Гарри, и сердце Луи забилось еще сильнее. — Ты слишком далеко.  
  
Томлинсон медленно подошел к парню. Он вложил свою руку в руку Гарри, когда он протянул ее Луи. Стайлс притянул его к груди, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Луи. Они немного так постояли, просто смотря друг на друга, и сердце биение пришло в норму.  
  
— Я так скучал по тебе, — тихо признался Гарри, прислонившись лбом к Луи.  
  
Луи закрыл глаза и тихонько кивнул. Он позволил себя поцеловать, губы немного приоткрылись, пуская язык Гарри. Он мягко выдохнул, когда его пальцы пробежали по спине.  
  
Через мгновение Стайлс отступил. Он убрал руку с щеки Томлинсона и завел ее между ними. Легким движением руки он открыл черную бархатную коробочку, и показал пару серебряных колец.  
  
Луи тупо уставился на них; при тусклом освещении они приятно поблескивали. Они были простые, ни как не шли в сравнение с теми, что носил Гарри. Глубоко вздохнув он посмотрел на парня.  
  
Он улыбался, пристально смотря на Томлинсона. Он на секунду поджал губы, прежде чем заговорил.  
  
— Я твой мальчик. Всегда. Официально.  
  
Луи улыбнулся, глупо хихикая.  
  
— Ты выйдешь за меня? — спросил Гарри, глядя в глаза Луи.  
  
— Ты не сказал «да», когда я сделал тебе предложение, — он знал, что жалуется, просто для того чтобы жаловаться. Они оба знали, каков будет его ответ. Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Ты же не хотел, чтобы наша семейная жизнь решилась по телефону, да?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Луи, внезапно став серьезным. Он снова посмотрел на кольца, и вновь посмотрел Гарри в глаза. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был моим.  
  
— Я твой. С кольцами или без, — улыбнулся Стайлс.  
  
— Не выбрасывать же их теперь, — пробормотал Луи, протягивая ему руку.  
  
Гарри застенчиво улыбался, когда он отпустил другую руку Луи, чтобы надеть кольцо на его палец. Томлинсон взял другое кольцо и надел его Стайлсу, закусив губу, чтобы сдержать усмешку.  
  
— Ты такой дурачок, — пробормотал Гарри, когда он наклонился, чтобы вновь поцеловать своего парня. — Не могу поверить, что ты просто испортил весь мой план.  
  
Луи усмехнулся, взяв лицо Гарри в свои руки.  
  
— Ничего не испорчено.  
  
— У меня чуть инфаркт не случился, когда ты сказал мне это по телефону, — Гарри обнял его за талию, чтобы притянуть его ближе. — Самый неромантичный поступок во всей истории романтичных поступков  
  
— Ты моя невеста, — широко улыбнулся Луи. Он не мог себя остановить. — Выкуси, Люк Коннолли.  
  
— Гарри засмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в шею Томлинсона. Они просто стояли, слегка покачиваясь, пока Луи нежно играл с волосами Гарри.  
  
— Мы должны поесть, — сказал Стайлс, отступая. — Я пригласил наши семьи и друзей на вечеринку примерно через пол часа.  
  
— Ты так был уверен, что я скажу «да»?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, у меня было ощущение, что мы оба хотели этого с твоего звонка, — он провел Луи к столу, указав на блюда. — А дома нас ждет десерт.  
  
Луи переплел их ноги под столом, когда подошел официант, чтобы открыть бутылку с шампанским.  
  
— Очень надеюсь.  
  
Гарри протянул руку, и Луи смотрел на их кольца, когда они переплели пальцы. Они просто молчали, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.

— Кто знает о том звонке? — спросил Луи, встречаясь с Гарри взглядом.  
  
— Пока никто, — ответил Стайлс, и на его губах появилась улыбка. Луи хмыкнул.  
  
— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы этого никто не узнал?  
  
Улыбка стала шире, и Гарри наклонился, призывая Луи сделать тоже самое, чтобы быстро поцеловать его в губы.  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  


===


End file.
